Mi Camino a La Felicidad
by EriM
Summary: La Vida nos hace regalos, uno de los más importantes es el amor, pero Jacob y Megan tendran que Luchar con su pasado para encontrar su felicidad. Los personajes Pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la Historia aunque Loca es Mia.
1. Primeros Encuentros

**La Vida nos hace regalos, uno de los más importantes es el amor, pero Jacob y Megan tendr****á****n que Luchar con su pasado para encontrar su felicidad. Los personajes Pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la Historia aunque Loca es Mia. Mil Gracias a Mi Beta PanquesitoPattz =)**

Estaba agotada, había sido una noche muy dura, me había dado cuenta que necesitaba un trabajo extra, el dinero que ganaba en mis "Trabajos" era bueno pero estaba destinado a propósitos más importantes que la renta o la comida, pero no tenia idea de en que podría trabajar, así que baje de mi pequeño departamento y compre un periódico, en casi todos los trabajos pedían referencias y experiencia, y no contaba con ninguna de ellas, eso me hacia enfadar, como rayos iba a tener experiencia si no trabajaba antes.

Vi un par de anuncios en los que podría trabajar, uno era limpiando una escuela, no me agradaba porque no era la persona más sociable del mundo, y la otra era en una gran compañía en el departamento de correos, seguramente ellos manejaban muchas cartas y necesitaban ayuda, era lista y decidí probar suerte, me arregle y me puse unos jeans, una blusita roja de cuello sport, mis converse y me hice una coleta alta. no llevaba maquillaje por que lo odiaba, si por mi fuera me vestiría peor, pero no tenia mucha ropa y era un trabajo, tenia que dar una buena impresión. Tome el periódico, mi identificación falsa que decía que tenia 20 años, lo se, era una tramposa, apenas y tenia 17 pero así nadie me daría trabajo ni me rentaría un apartamento, tome un par de autobuses hasta que llegue a la compañía, si se ponían pesados buscaría trabajo en otra cosa, al llegar habían dos tipos enormes en la entrada vestidos de negro y con una muy mala cara, después me fui a la seguridad.

— ¿Dígame señorita? — me pregunto el guardia con una leve sonrisa, se veía joven de unos 24 o 25 años, sabía que le gustaba mucho a los chicos, mucho mas de lo que quería.

— Vengo a solicitar empleo — le dije mostrándole el periódico que llevaba por si acaso esto no resultaba.

Me hizo firmar una hoja con mi nombre y me sonrío coqueto, pero no le hice caso, seguí de largo, fui a recepción y me dijeron que tomara el elevador y bajara un piso para ver a la señorita que se encargaba de contratar a los nuevos empleados, sentí un cosquilleo, algo muy extraño como si me estuvieran viendo, conocía muy bien esa sensación, antes de entrar al elevador me gire y voltee hacia todos lados pero no alcance a ver a nadie, me estaba volviendo una paranoica insufrible.

Cuando baje a ver a la señorita Douglas ella me sonrío muy amable pero yo estaba muy nerviosa, aunque siempre que esto pasaba las cosas se ponían mal porque ponía mi cara de piedra para no mostrar ninguna emoción.

Le di una hoja con mis datos.

— ¿No tienes experiencia linda?

— No señora.

— Dime Kim, veo que tampoco tienes referencias.

— No seño... — ella me miro levantando la ceja — No Kim, acabo de llegar a la ciudad y no conozco a nadie.

— Ya veo, tu casero tal vez podría ser una buena referencia.

— Emm si eso creo, no lo conozco en realidad, pero siempre pago a tiempo.

— Bien linda ya tengo tus datos, tengo que entrevistar a los demás aspirantes al empleo, si el empleo es para ti te llamare.

— ¿Eso demorara mucho?

— Tal vez un par de días.

— Bien, gracias.

Le di la mano y salí de ahí, me quede parada y fue cuando note que no tenia mis llaves, me gire y las vi en la entrada camine viéndolas como una tonta cuando alguien tropezó conmigo y me caí hacia atrás estampando mi trasero en el frío pavimento.

Estaba completamente furiosa, levante la vista y me quede helada, era el, sabia que lo era, había visto sus fotos en los periódicos muchas veces.

— Porque no miras por donde vas niñita — dijo haciendo hincapié en la ultima palabra.

Sentía que el fuego me inundaba y mi carácter combatiente salio a flote.

— Usted debería ver hacia abajo, no todos somos monstruos subdesarrollados como usted.

— ¿Como me llamaste? — pregunto de la manera mas seca del mundo, la mirada de odio mas penetrante que había sentido en mi vida.

Me levante y sacudí el polvo de mi trasero.

— Ya me oíste imbecil.

El tipo se acerco a mi a grandes zancadas. Pero si el quería pelea la tendría, ya me estaba imaginando mis puños en su maldito rostro de imbecil.

— Edward por Dios.

El hombre se quedo parado, me dio otra mirada y se alejo entrando a su auto, obviamente era la voz de una mujer que lo llamaba pero no alcance a verla.

Me gire y vi que el guardia sostenía mis llaves a la altura de su rostro.

— ¿Se le perdió algo señorita?

— Si mis llaves por favor — dije extendiéndole la mano.

Cuando acerque mi mano a las llaves el las retiro y me hizo enfurecer, no estaba para jueguitos.

— Me devuelves mis llaves o te juro que voy a descargar todo mi enojo contigo mastodonte.

Se giro por un momento y me las entrego.

Salí a paso rápido de ese lugar, definitivamente este no era mi día, había visto al maldito diablo y tropezado con otro imbecil.

JacobPOV

Odio tratar con ese imbecil, como odiaba al maldito, pero no tenia opción, tenia que firmar unos malditos papeles y lo tendría en mi oficina.

Cuando lo escuche llegar me tense al instante

—¿Como estás marica?

— Mejor que tu imbecil, firma los papeles y lárgate.

— Créeme Jacob, me desagrada tu compañía mucho más que a ti la mía.

— Imposible.

Tome el folder y lo arroje en la silla de enfrente, el rugió, sabia que eso le molestaba, se había vuelto el Patan más grande del mundo.

Vi como empezó a firmar los malditos papeles y salí de la oficina para respirar aire fresco, estar en la misma habitación que el me enfermaba.

Me recargue en el barandal que daba al lobby y entonces la vi, la chica más linda que había visto en mi vida, se veía joven pero divina, su cabello era negro ondulado, por un momento pensé que no era el mejor que le favorecía con su pálida piel, se veía confundida, después de mirar hacia varios lados vio la recepción y luego se dirigió a los elevadores.

— Me quieres tener todo el día aquí perro, ven y firma esto.

Me gire hacia el y llegue a grandes zancadas.

— Lo que sea para que te largues pronto — Tome los papeles y firme furioso.

— Listo ya puedes largarte— le di la copia y vi la furia en sus ojos.

— Espero que te pudras en el maldito infierno — dijo saliendo de mi oficina rápidamente

Ahhh eso no se iba a quedar así, fui tras de el, estaba en el lobby cuando vi que tumbo a la chica que había visto hace un momento, la pobre se fue de espaldas, iba a correr hacia ella para ayudarla a levantarse y para protegerla de ese maldito idiota cuando vi que ella le gritaba y Cullen se moría de la rabia, por un minuto pensé que le iba a tirar un golpe, pero volteo hacia su auto y se alejo, ella se acerco furiosa hacia el guardia de seguridad en la entrada, tomo unas llaves y salio hecha una furia, me quede de una pieza viendo sus caderas contoneándose mientras se alejaba. cuando fui capaz de regresar a la realidad ella ya no estaba cerca.

Tenia que verla de nuevo, me acerque al guardia que todavía babeaba por la chica misteriosa.

— ¿Quien es la chica?

Él volteo a verme sorprendido

— Señor Black, es... — levanto el libro de visitas donde todos anotaban su nombre y a donde se dirigían.

— Megan Smith, iba a recursos humanos señor, a pedir trabajo en mensajería.

— Perfecto — dije para mi, tenia su nombre y sus datos.

Me aleje sin dar explicaciones y tome el elevador que daba a recursos humanos, vi a kim trabajando con un montón de papeles, ella era una señora muy amable, así que le sonreí.

— Hola señor Black.

— ¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que me digas Jacob?

— Lo siento Jacob, ¿Que se te ofrece?

— Eh visto algo de movimiento y supe que estas viendo a los aspirantes para trabajar en correos.

— Caray — pensó la mujer al jefe no se le pasa nada.

— Si así es, estoy revisando los curriculums.

— ¿Alguno interesante?

— Un par de chicos.

¿Chicos? maldición ni siquiera la estaba contemplando para el puesto, y necesitaba verla de nuevo.

— ¿Puedo echarle un vistazo a los aspirantes?

— Emm si claro, por supuesto se... — vio mi sonrisa torcida y se apeno —...Jacob

Él comenzó a ver los documentos, pero los iba pasando rápidamente, hasta que vio la foto de la chica, Megan Smith, nativa de Chicago, 20 años, sin experiencia previa, solo la referencia de su casero, 1.68 de estatura, le gusta el ejercicio y eso era todo, maldita sea pensó Jacob, no le gustaba mostrar preferencias, pero algo tenia que hacer.

— Contrátala a ella.

— Señor no tiene experiencia…

— Es el correo kim no física nuclear, parece que necesita el trabajo, no como esos niñitos tontos que solo quieren comprarse un carro para conquistar niñas.

— Si por supuesto señor, mañana la llamare.

— No, hazlo hoy antes de irte, dile que se presente mañana mismo a trabajar.

— Como digas Jacob.

Él se alejo pensando en como se aproximaría a Megan al día siguiente, la fiera de Meggie, pensó mientras reía y caminaba a su oficina.

MeganPOV

Estaba muy enojada, encontrármelo había sido lo peor que me había pasado en meses, pero necesitaba un maldito trabajo, así que tome mi periódico y fui a los lugares, eran trabajos insufribles, espantosos, pero tenia que comer, casi a punto de entrar a la escuela, el ultimo lugar al que quería acercarme mi teléfono sonó.

— ¿Diga?

— ¿Hablo con la señorita Megan Smith?

— Si — dije titubeante.

— Soy la Sra. Kim Douglas de recursos Humanos de Black Co. le llamo para comunicarle que el puesto en correos es suyo si decide aceptarlo.

Casi pego un grito de la emoción, nada de limpiar baños para niños entupidos.

— Si claro, muchas gracias

— Necesito que se presente mañana mismo a las 8:00 AM puntual en mi oficina para arreglar sus documentos.

— Por supuesto ahí estaré.

No podía creerlo eso era tener suerte el trabajo que quería y lo obtuve, me dirigí a casa, no sin antes comprar algo de comida, moría de hambre, no había tomado mas que un café, compre verduras, eran baratas y me durarían un par de días, me hprepare una gran ensalada con mis vegetales y devore todo, iba a tener que cambiar mis "hábitos" nocturnos, pero podría dejarlos para el fin de semana para no levantar sospechas, esperaba que el maldito diablo no fuera por ahí seguido, no sabia si iba a poder contener el veneno en mi boca y escupírselo para que lo quemara.

Mi departamento era pequeño, era lo que podía pagar, las únicas dos puertas que habían eran la de la entrada y la del baño, pero vivía sola y nadie me visitaba nunca así que no importaba en realidad, tenia mi pequeña cocina, con una mesa aun mas pequeña, mi cama tamaño matrimonial, me gustaba dormir ocupando toda la cama, había probado con una cama pequeña, pero cuando tenia pesadillas siempre terminaba en el suelo y no me gustaban esos despertadores bruscos, mis dos burros, mi pequeño closet, que no alcanzaría a llenar nunca, una televisión frente a la cama y una silla al lado de mi ventana donde me ponía a dibujar cuando me sentía triste. Ese día me fui a dormir temprano, quería llegar descansada, no tenia idea de lo que me deparaba el trabajo, me puse unos jeans negros, una blusita sisada de color azul y zapatos cerrados, me gustaban mas mis converse pero no pregunte si había código de vestir para ese trabajo, tome mis autobuses y llegue a la empresa, el de seguridad me comió con los ojos de nuevo, me dieron ganas de darle un buen golpe en la entrepierna a ver si así se calmaba.

— De nuevo por aquí linda señorita.

— Solo dígame señorita, no le he dado pie a que se tome esas consideraciones conmigo.

— Solo digo la verdad.

Sentí la maldita furia en mi piel, pero me tenia que calmar, no dude en que ni siquiera vería la recepción si le daba una paliza a ese tipo.

— Tengo una cita con la Srta. Douglas, me esta esperando, así que ¿Me dejas entrar?

— Por supuesto.

Hizo una caravana el muy maldito, ya encontraría la forma de vengarme. Entre rápidamente y baje en el elevador.

— Pasa linda, fírmame estos papeles y estas contratada.

_Vaya que eran las cosas rápido aquí_ pensé

Vi cuanto iba a ganar y no estaba mal, pensé que seria menos

— ¿Y ahora a donde voy?

— Ve hasta el lobby y veras una puerta, entras y caminas todo el pasillo, al final veras un letrero que dice correos, pregunta por Michael, el te enseñara lo que tienes que hacer.

— Muchas gracias señora.

Ella me sonrío, no era mala persona. Hice lo que me dijo, camine hasta el lobby, me detuve un instante, de nuevo esa sensación en el cuello, pero no había nadie a excepción de la recepcionista que miraba su computadora y el patan de la entrada estaba mandando un mensaje en su celular, seguí caminando hasta correos, toque la puerta pero no tuve respuesta, así que abrí.

Todos estaban ocupados, pero apenas abrí la puerta todos se quedaron viendome, rayos y mil rayos, todos eran chicos ni una maldita mujer en ese piso.

Un chico rubio se me acerco muy sonriente, ya tenia una buena idea de lo que estaría pasando por su mente, todos los malditos hombres eran iguales.

— Hola preciosa ¿Te perdiste? — me dijo apoyando su brazo en la pared y guiñándome un ojo.

Quise tumbarle todos los dientes y borrarle la maldita sonrisa del rostro, pero no, maldita sea necesitaba ese trabajo, en ningún lugar me pagarían de la misma manera.

— Soy la nueva, la Srta. Douglas me mando a hablar con un tal Michael — dije despectivamente a propósito.

— Ese soy yo, pero dime Mike.

— Una vez conocí a un Mike — le dije seria

— ¿De verdad?

— Si, era el ser más patético que he conocido en mi vida.

Capto la indirecta y se puso serio por un momento, lo había herido, pero después de unos segundos me volvió a sonreír.

— Seré el que cambie tu manera de pensar sobre los Mikes del mundo.

Rodé los ojos, este seria un trabajo más difícil de lo que pensé.

— ¿Me dice que tengo que hacer o lo tengo que averiguar sola?

— Si claro — me dijo serio.

Me llevo a una pila de papeles — Edgar y Emile son los encargados de organizar el correo, yo lo recibo y tu lo entregaras a las diferentes oficinas en el edificio — me mostró el carrito.

— ¿Y como rayos voy a saber a quien entregarlo y donde si no conozco el edificio?

— Hoy te acompañare todo el día para mostrarte cada oficina y mostrarte quien es cada quien, mañana lo harás tu sola, aunque no tengo inconveniente en acompañarte toda la semana.

Este imbecil se creía un seductor y yo quería arrancarle su cabello rubio de niña con mis manos.

— No será necesario tengo buena memoria.

Fuimos recorriendo piso por piso con el correo mientras yo trataba de memorizar los nombres de cada uno, para el décimo piso los pies me mataban y el lo noto.

— Para la próxima no traigas zapatillas, los tenis son mejores, aunque te ves divina con ellas.

— Gracias por el aviso.

Trate de no sonar desagradable o seria una pesadilla, conocía a los de su tipo, entre mas los rechazabas mas te deseaban.

Finalmente el ultimo piso.

— Aquí es la presidencia, puedes dejar el correo con Tori, es la secretaria del Sr. Black.

— OK.

Me acerque a la muchacha, debería tener unos 26 años, era bonita, de cabellera rubia y delgada

— Disculpe, soy Megan la nueva encargada del correo, Michael me dijo que le dejara a usted el correo.

— Mucho gusto y bienvenida, soy Tori.

— Yo soy Megan.

Deje el correo en su escritorio y su voz me detuvo.

— Espera megan, puedes llevárselo tu al señor Black por favor, tengo que salir urgentemente y me dijo que le urgía ver su correo, creo que espera algo importante.

Ashh pensé para mi, ya quería bajar, porque seguramente habría nuevas cosas que entregar y no quería perder el tiempo conociendo a un idiota prepotente, así era la maldita gente rica.

— Si, claro Tori, ese es mi trabajo.

Toque la puerta un par de veces y una voz fuerte y varonil me respondió.

— Adelante.

Abrí con cuidado, esperaba encontrar a algún viejo, pero para mi sorpresa era un hombre como de 32 0 34 años, altísimo, moreno, se veía musculoso, aun atravez del traje, ojos negros profundos, cabello corto en picos y de pronto me dedico una sonrisa que casi hace que mi quijada tocara el suelo.

— Pasa por favor.

— Emm si claro, su correo señor.

Estiro la mano para tomarlo, pero rápidamente lo puso en su escritorio y alargo la mano para estrechar la mía.

— Soy Jacob Black.

— Emm si, soy Megan, Megan Smith, la nueva de correos señor.

— Dime Jacob, no me gustan tantas formalidades, así me harías sentir mas a gusto.

— Emm si claro— maldita sea no paraba de hablar como una tonta — Si me disculpa, tengo que seguir con mi trabajo.

— ¿Te gusta?

— ¿Que cosa?

— Tu trabajo.

— Si, todos han sido muy amables, muchos mas de lo que me esperaba.

De pronto lo vi un poco serio, así que esa era mi salida

— Con permiso señor.

Me apresure a salir, tome el carrito y comencé a caminar a la salida con Mike pisándome los talones.

— Vas como alma que lleva el diablo ¿Te regaño?

— ¿Que? ehh no, no quiero que el jefe vea que holgazaneo en el primer día de trabajo, vamos a seguir con el trabajo.

Lo que mike no debía sospechar es que el jefe me había deslumbrado por completo, me sentí una completa idiota, nunca me había sucedido algo así en toda mi vida, para mi los hombres eran territorio prohibido, eran algo asqueroso, pero este hombre era perfecto de pies a cabeza, y esa condenada sonrisa que tenia, era algo peligroso para mi, tendría que hacer acopio de todas mis fuerzas y poner mi cara de pocker para no caer ante el, alguien con tanto dinero como él solo querría jugar con alguien tan poquita cosa como yo, un maldito acoston y a la calle.

Sacudí la cabeza para concentrarme en lo que restaba del día, en la cafetería solo pedí una manzana, no tenia apetito, tenia el estomago lleno de mariposas al recordar esa sonrisa perfecta.

Casi terminaba mi día cuando Mike me llamo.

— Hey Megan.

— Dime Michael — no deje de llamarlo así en todo el día a ver si calmaba sus hormonas adolescentes, porque claramente se veía en sus 21.

— Dime Mike por favor, y toma, falta una carta para el jefe, su secretaria dijo que la esperaba urgente antes de irse.

Mi corazón se acelero de inmediato, me ponía tan nerviosa tener que verlo, pero tome la carta y me di media vuelta.

Aunque no lo quisiera aceptar me la había pasado pensando en el todo el día, subí al elevador y presione el ultimo piso, iba moviendo mi pie nerviosa hasta que las puertas se abrieron, me quede fría, ya tonta Megan da un paso, agarre aire y salí del ascensor, el cual se cerro de inmediato.

— ¿Tori? — llame pero no hubo contestación.

— ¿Traes algo para mi?

Escuche su voz y me puse mas nerviosa, me sudaban las manos no tenia idea de como hacer para contenerme porque nunca me había sentido así.

Toque su puerta ligeramente, el ya sabia que estaba allí.

— ¿Puedo pasar?

— Claro, adelante…

Abrí la puerta y allí estaba él, sentado en su escritorio con una gran sonrisa, extendió la mano y le di su carta.

Me quede un par de segundos viéndolo.

— Bueno jefe si me disculpa me retiro — me gire y su voz me detuvo al instante.

— Espera, ¿Como te fue en tu primer día de trabajo?

— Pues... Bien.

— ¿Solo bien? ¿Te paso algo? ¿Alguien te molesto?

Si claro, le iba a decir que su guardia de seguridad y el baboso de Mike me habían fastidiado, pero no, yo me encargaba de mis problemas.

— No, todos fueron muy amables.

Cambie el peso de mi cuerpo un poco, esos zapatos me mataban.

Él rápidamente lo noto y miro mis pies.

— ¿Caminaste por el edificio todo el día con esos zapatos?

— Pues si, tenia que venir presentable.

— No es necesario, mañana ven con zapatos cómodos, no quiero ser el culpable de que sufras, anda siéntate, debes estar agotada.

— No quiero molestar y ya es mi hora de salida.

— Oh claro — me dijo serio — tu novio debe estar esperándote.

— ¿Que? no, yo no…—

— No que — me dijo acercando un poco su cuerpo a donde estaba.

— No tengo novio — dije rápidamente, no pude evitarlo y me sonroje, sentí el calor en mis mejillas.

Lo vi sonreír de nuevo y acomodarse de nuevo hacia atrás.

Me sentí tan tonta, eso debía pensar él, que era una niña tonta.

— Adiós.

Me gire y comencé a caminar rápidamente hacia el traidor elevador que no subía lo suficientemente rápido.

— Espera Megan, ya es tarde, te puedo llevar a tu casa.

— No es necesario señor.

— Claro que si, te hice quedarte mas tiempo y es peligroso que estés sola a esta hora en la calle.

— Si el supiera— pensé.

De verdad no pasa nada, no quiero dar molestias.

— No es molestia, espera un momento.

Vi como regreso a su oficina, tomo una chaqueta y la colgó en su brazo.

En ese momento llego el elevador tomo mi brazo y entramos en el.

Me quede viendo los botones del elevador hasta que llegamos al estacionamiento subterráneo y el me dio el paso, no como el idiota de la entrada sino como un caballero.

— Gracias — alcancé a decir.

Camine a su lado hasta que llegamos a un auto.

— ¿En cual prefieres ir?

— ¿De que habla?

— Si sigues sin tutearme me vas a causar una baja de autoestima, ¿Tan viejo me veo como para que me hables de usted?

— Pues...no.

— Entonces de ahora en adelante dime Jacob.

— Es mi jefe no puedo.

— Ok en la oficina llámame señor, pero ahora no estamos en la oficina, por favor — me dijo de una manera que me desarmo.

— Bien Jacob, ¿De que hablas?

Señalo un auto increíble, un Pontiac clásico y luego una motocicleta preciosa una Harley del 82, abrí los ojos como platos, no creí que el fuera de ese tipo.

— Y bien, ¿cual prefieres?

Si le decía que el auto no iba a poder mantener mi vista alejada de el y tendría que hablar, pero en la moto iba a estar muy cerca de él.

— Puedo tomar un taxi, en serio.

Lo vi serio, casi como triste, y no me aguante.

— La moto.

— ¿Si? genial, me encanta mi motocicleta.

— Es una belleza— dije como en un suspiro.

— Nooo, ¿Te gustan las motocicletas?

— Si, mucho.

Abrió la cajuela de su auto y saco dos cascos, se acerco a mi y puso uno en mi cabeza, comenzó a acomodarse el suyo y yo lo imite, tonta, tonta porque no reaccionas Megan — me grite en mi mente.

Fue a mi espalda y me puso su chaqueta.

— Hace frio, no quiero que te resfríes.

— Gra..gracias.

Subió a su moto y volteo su mirada hacia mi.

Lo seguí y me subí tras de él, sujete su cintura, no quería abrazarlo, sentiría mi corazón a mil por hora latiendo en su espalda.

— ¿Sabes algo de esta moto?

— Algo, es una clásica del 82.

— ¿Segura que es de ese año?

— Pues si, las del 82 tienen el escudo al revés, son muy raras.

— Chica lista — dijo divertido, arranco y acelero en cuanto estuvimos fuera del edificio, no tuve mas opción que pegarme a su cuerpo o caería estrepitosamente.

— Te gustaría acompañarme a cenar.

— Emm yo no puedo.

— Por favor, odio comer solo, podemos hablar de motos.

— No me sentirá cómoda en los restaurantes que de seguro acostumbras.

— Ok tomo eso como un si.

Acelero y se detuvo en un pequeño restaurante italiano.

— Espero que te guste.

— Si, me gusta la comida italiana.

Él empujo la puerta para darme paso y comencé a quitarme el casco, era un lugar pequeño pero era lindo.

— Ven por acá, esta es la mejor mesa de todas.

Lo seguí y me senté frente a el, tomo mi casco y lo puso en el suelo, al lado del suyo.

— ¿Vienes muy seguido? — él parecia conocer muy bien el lugar, pero no lo entendía, no era el típico restaurante súper caro que visitaban los ricos como él.

— Ya no mucho, pero pido a domicilio.

— ¿A su esposa no le gusta salir de casa?

Lo se, era completamente patética usando esa táctica de secundaria, pero no podía pensar cerca de él.

Soltó una gran carcajada y no supe como reaccionar.

— No estoy casado Megan, ni siquiera tengo novia.

Quería reír como él lo hacia pero conseguí mantener la calma en mi rostro.

— Entonces ordenas a domicilio porque vives solo.

— En realidad vivo con mi padre, ¿Y tu con quien vives?

— Pues sola.

Sabia para donde iba el rumbo de la conversación y si la tocaba iba a salir corriendo de esa lugar.

Tome el menú y lo levante rápidamente.

— Emmm sabes, no tengo ningún antojo, ni hambre, porque no comes tu y yo…

— Ahh no, no me vas a dejar comer solo.

Levanto la mano y llamo al camarero que voló hacia nosotros.

— Tráenos una pizza especial, un fettuccini, ravioles, pan y … — me miro un instante y luego al mesero — unos refrescos.

Vaya a jacob no le gustaban las negativas.

— Eso es demasiada comida.

— Es que no me has visto comer.

Le sonreí un poco, porque rayos me sentía así con él, me sonreía y quería sonreírle de vuelta, lo veía triste y de inmediato pensaba en consolarlo, era una bruta.

Después de algunas preguntas tontas y de contarle mi recorrido por la empresa nos llevaron la cena, en verdad estaba buena y el si que comía, como si no hubiera mañana.

Él lo noto y se quedo viendome, me sonrío mientras terminaba de sorber un poco del fettuccini

— ¿Que?

— ¿Cuantos días llevas sin comer?

Su carcajada no se hizo esperar.

— Soy un hombre grande Megan, me da mucha hambre, sobre todo después de días tan estresantes.

— Fue un día difícil — le dije afirmando al ver su rostro.

— No tienes una idea, me pase el día esperando esa jodida carta.

— _Que raro — pensé_, cuando le di la carta apenas y la abrió, la dejo a un lado, no se me hizo que fuera algo importante.

— Permíteme un momento Megan — me dijo con una sonrisa y se metió al baño.

¿Que rayos hacia metida en un restaurante con el? él me parecia tan bueno y amable, no podía gustarle, no, eso no era, estaba tan confundida que llame al mesero y tome su lapicero sin siquiera pedírselo, tome una servilleta y comencé a escribirle una nota.

_Muchas gracias por la cena Jacob,_

_surgió algo importante y me tuve _

_que ir, me divertí. Hasta pronto. _

_Megan._

Me dirigí al mesero.

— Espéralo aquí y se la entregas cuando haya llegado a la mesa.

Tome mi bolsa y salí corriendo del restaurante, alcance a ver un camión que me dejaba cerca de casa y afortunadamente lo alcance, con cuidado mire hacia el restaurante, lo vi salir corriendo y voltear hacia todos lados, parecia frustrado.

Apenas y llegue a la casa me di un buen baño de agua helada, lo necesitaba tanto, me puse mis viejas pijamas y apague la luz dispuesta a dormir.

_Eres tan hermosa Megan — vi su rostro pegado al mío._

Era la chica mas hermosa que he visto, y así como así, sentí sus labios chocando con los míos, era un beso suave, sentí sus labios tibios contra los míos, sus manos aferradas a mi cinturaa.

En ese momento desperté sofocada, había soñado que Jacob Black me besaba.

Eso nunca me había pasado, no podía dejar el trabajo, lo necesitaba, pero iba a tener que esquivarlo, no verlo, era necesario.

Toda la semana evite su oficina, fue fácil, esos tres torpes estaban vueltos locos por complacerme y me aproveche de ellos, cada vez que tenia que llevar una carta a presidencia, me hacia la tonta.

— Oh no, lo olvide de nuevo, el jefe se va a enojar conmigo, me va a correr — decía tratando de aparentar tristeza.

— Tranquila — me decía Mike — Yo la llevo.

Así fue toda la semana, el viernes Mike llego algo pálido después de llevarle una carta.

— ¿Estas bien? — le preguntaron los chicos.

— Emm si, el jefe no esta de buenas.

— ¿Te regaño?

— Me mato con la mirada.

Seguramente él quería una maldita explicación y yo no quería dársela.

Era viernes, así que llame a Peter.

— Hola preciosa, ¿Quieres hacer algo hoy?

— Ya sabes que para eso llamo, ¿Hay algo?

— Te conseguí una buena, será pan comido para ti.

— ¿En que lugar?

— El gimnasio de Rochester, ¿Lo conoces?

— Si, te veo ahí en una hora.

Fui a mi casillero y tome mi mochila, llevaba mi ropa porque sabia lo que seguramente pasaría.

Salí pitando de ese lugar, sentía la adrenalina por todo mi cuerpo, esa frustración la tendría que usar a mi favor.

Llegue y vi los autos estacionados en el lugar y un par de guaruras mal encarados, habría dinero eso era seguro.

Subí y vi a Peter recargado contra la pared mandando textos en su celular, me vio y me sonrío al instante.

— ¿Estas lista?

— Dejame cambiarme y calentar, lo estaré.

Entre a un vestidor y me cambie, me puse unos tenis, un short, mi playera de deportes pegada al cuerpo, calenté un poco y salí al encuentro con Peter.

Apenas y nos acercamos al ring de boxeo todos empezaron a vitorear, las vendas que usábamos en las manos las ponían al momento, no querían ninguna droga en ellas para hacer trampa.

Vi al grandulón que seria mi contrincante y le dedique una sonrisa torcida a Peter.

— Con que fácil ehhh.

— Es grande pero lento, solo no dejes que te atrape.

Si, así es, yo peleo, lo hago por dos razones, para pagar ciertos servicios especiales que mi vida requiere y por la adrenalina, lo dije antes tengo mal temperamento y aquí saco toda mi furia contenida, todo lo que me calle en la maldita semana aquí lo iba a sacar, cada golpe a ese tipo seria uno para el guardia de seguridad, para el idiota de Mike y sus amigotes que no dejaban de verme el trasero, y para los demás, para mi por dejar que un maldito chico me gustara.

Me detuve ante mis pensamientos, me gustaba, de verdad me gustaba, ese maldito Jacob Black y su encantadora sonrisa.

Escuche el toque de la campana y me levante de mi lugar, en estas peleas se vale todo, excepto morder y picar los ojos.

— Hasta me sentiré mal por golpearte preciosa.

— No lo sientas porque a mi me dará gusto patearte el trasero — dije mientras me abalanzaba hacia él y le asestaba un gran golpe en la quijada, me miro furioso, seguro no podía creer que le hubiera dado semejante trancazo.

— Ese trasero será mío al final de la noche, ya lo veras.

— Ni en tus sueños baboso.

La pelea se me hizo eterna, yo fui quien tiro mas golpes pero sin duda el había atinado varios y dolían como el demonio.

Finalmente lo desequilibre de una patada, tome su brazo, enrosque mis piernas en su cuello y el perdió la conciencia, ese era mi mejor truco ante semejantes trogloditas.

Vi hacia el publico por primera vez en la noche.

Habían algunos felices, ellos me habían visto pelear con anterioridad, seguro me apostaron, otros me querían comer con la mirada, baje y fui a cambiarme, Peter entro y me arrojo un fajo de billetes.

— Como siempre, un gusto trabajar contigo.

— ¿No se te olvida algo?

— Ah si claro — abrió un casillero y me dio una botella de tequila.

No se como te gusta eso, te puedo conseguir whiskey.

— Esto esta bien gracias, te llamo en 2 o 3 semanas.

— Si claro, espero tu llamada, ¿Quieres que te lleve?, este si te dio batalla.

Me vi al espejo y tenia un buen golpe en la cara y sentía un par mas en las costillas.

— No gracias, me puedo cuidar sola.

**Primero que nada quiero agradecer a Mi Beta la más linda de FF PanqusitoPattz, es mi Sensei y una buenaza no se como lo hizo pero esto se ve bien LOL, a Yeye, Kaths, Karlita, Mariana, Kalita y Vany que con sus lindas palabras me dieron animos para publicar esta alocada historia que espero les agrade**

**Si dejan un Review no me enojo XD =)**


	2. Tequila

**La Vida nos hace regalos, uno de los más importantes es el amor, pero Jacob y Megan tendrán que Luchar con su pasado para encontrar su felicidad. Los personajes Pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la Historia aunque Loca es Mia. De Nuevo Gracias a PanquesitoPattz (zory mi Sensei por Betearme el Capitulo tan hermosamente)**

Camine hasta un parque y alli abrí mi botella, le di un buen par de tragos y seguí hasta que llevaba casi media botella, el lugar no estaba tan lejos de casa así que caminaría hasta ella, estaba en una calle de bajada y fue cuando note que ya estaba medio borracha, me di un resbalón cayendo de sentón, eso había herido mi orgullo

Debía alucinar porque escuche su voz solo que no distinguí que había dicho, una silueta se paro frente a mi, sujetándome de la cintura para ayudarme a levantar

— ¿Jacob?

Primero me miro divertido y luego su rostro fue de miedo.

— ¿Estas bien Megan, quien te golpeo?

Oh maldición, pensé, tenia que darle una buena excusa.

— No es nada.

— Como que no es nada, vamos a la policía.

— No, no, no — dije como fui capaz mientras me soltaba de su agarre — No ha sido nada, un tipo trato de asaltarme pero estoy bien.

— Te golpeo Megan, esto no se puede quedar así.

— Solo quiero ir a casa, no quiero problemas además... no lo vi, estaba oscuro y no vi su rostro y estoy tomada y no tengo edad para tomar la que va a terminar en prisión voy a ser yo.

Me miro fijamente y me sentí avergonzada por mentirle pero el no era diferente de los demás.

Se acerco a mi y tomo mi brazo con delicadeza, me acerco a un increíble auto, un camaro negro.

— Que, yo no...

— Te voy a llevar a tu casa, no voy a dejarte aquí sola.

Subí a su auto mientras me abría la puerta.

— ¿Puedes recordar donde vives? — me pregunto haciéndose el divertido.

— Claro, son 6 calles abajo y luego tres a la derecha.

— No te vi en toda la semana — me dijo serio viendo hacia el frente.

— Emm si, hubo mucho trabajo esta semana y los chicos me ayudaron un poco y aprendí lo que ellos hacen.

— ¿Aprendiste su trabajo?

— No es difícil.

Detuvo el auto y se bajo a abrir mi puerta.

¿Porque tenia que ser tan maldito e imposiblemente perfecto?, si no lo fuera tendría la excusa para olvidarlo.

Tomo mi mano y salí con él.

— Pues muchas gracias — Dije mientras salía, pero me tropecé y me estrelle contra su pecho, sentí que todos los colores se me iban al rostro cuando lo mire, él tenía una sonrisa picara.

— Te acompaño a tu departamento, no seas mal pensada — dijo al ver mi expresión — solo quiero asegurarme de que no ruedes por las escaleras.

— Aja — Solo alcance a decir eso, tomo mi cintura y subimos el piso, estaba oscuro así que el tomo mis llaves y abrió mi puerta, para la próxima tendría que esperar llegar a casa antes de abrir la botella.

— Es un lindo lugar.

— Puff no es gran cosa pero es mi casa — dije levantando los hombros, tome un par de caballitos y los puse en mi pequeña mesa.

— Siéntate — tome mi mochila y saque la botella.

— Es lo que tengo, pero si quieres otra cosa voy a comprar algo.

— ¿Todavía quieres tomar?

— El ladrón no me agarro borracha — le dije seria — esta es mi medicina para el dolor.

— Si no hubieras tomado podrías tomar una verdadera medicina ¿sabias?

— No, no puedo.

Me senté y el me acompaño, serví los dos caballitos y tome el mío rápidamente.

— ¿Como que no puedes Megan? por favor — dijo de manera que parecia que quería gritar mentirosa.

Lo mire tratando de enfocar un poco mas su rostro, Dios era hermoso, no, no concéntrate Megan.

Él tomo el suyo y me sonrío.

— ¿Porque no me explicas?

— Aja, soy alérgica a muchas medicinas, sulfas, penicilina, etc, etc, etc — dije moviendo mi mano y girando el dedo — si tomo esas cosas me muero, así que esto es mi medicina.

— No hablas en serio.

— Muy en serio Jacob Black — le dije mirándolo a los ojos.

— ¿Esta eso en tu expediente medico?

— Emm no lo se — dije tratando de que sonar a verdad — No me acuerdo en este momento.

Le iba a servir otro trago pero no acepto.

— Bien, más para mi

Me levante y fui hacia mi sillón, lo voltee al ver que tenía sus ojos clavados en mi y palmee en el lugar a mi lado, me sentía completamente desinhibida, no era tanto por el alcohol sino por su sonrisa, aunque siendo franca el tequila si me aflojo un poco.

Me sonrío y se sentó a mi lado.

— así que esto no es técnicamente una borrachera.

— No, es medicina — le dije riendo un poco.

— ¿Y como la conseguiste?

— Un amigo.

— No debe ser muy bueno, o te habría traído a tu casa.

— Tenía una cita — mentí rápido — no lo deje traerme.

Se levanto y fue a mi refrigerador, tomo algo de hielo y lo envolvió en una toalla, se acerco a mi y lo puso en mi rostro.

— No queremos esa linda carita inflamada.

Me perdí en sus ojos, el me cuidaba, jamás pensé que algún chico haría eso por mi.

— Gracias — tome el trapo y alcance a rosar su mano.

Fue entonces que pensé en algo.

— ¿Que hacías por estos rumbos? no creo que vivas cerca de aquí.

— No, fui a una cena de negocios y la avenida principal estaba cerrada, así que me desvíe y fue entonces que te vi.

Era cierto la acababan de cerrar esta noche.

Tome otro trago directo de la botella.

Pero apenas y la despegue de mis labios el me la quito y la dejo en la mesa.

— No deberías tomar mas, te va a hacer daño.

Otra vez preocupándose por mi, Dios muéstrame uno de sus defectos ahora por favor, pedí.

Ya tenia el cuerpo medio adormecido así que no necesitaría mas.

— Me sentí muy triste el lunes cuando te marchaste sin despedirte.

— Lo siento — dije bajando el rostro, me dolía haberlo dejado pero era necesario.

— Y luego me evitaste toda la semana.

— Yo no... tenia trabajo.

— No soy tonto Megan, debes pensar que soy el típico jefe que quiere conquistarte.

— ¿Quieres conquistarme? — pregunte mirándolo a los ojos pero con algo de miedo por su respuesta, si quería que me conquistara, mi lado masoquista lo deseaba, porque yo lo deseaba a él.

— No voy a mentirte, quiero hacerlo, pero yo no juego con las personas Megan, me gustaste desde que te vi, me gustaría salir contigo.

— Eres mi jefe.

— Si quieres renuncio — me dijo sonriendo.

Lo mire de nuevo, y le sonreí negando con mi cabeza, él era el jefe no podía renunciar.

— Lo hare si me lo pides — me dijo.

Hablaba en serio.

— No soy el tipo de chica que necesitas.

— Eres la chica perfecta para mi, lo supe desde el primer momento, y espero que tu tambien te des cuenta.

Me levante a dejar el trapo en la cocina, los hielos se habían derretido e iba a mojar todo si seguía así, cuando me gire lo tuve frente a mi, tomo mi cintura con su mano y con la otra tomo mi barbilla y la levanto suavemente, sentí sus labios sobre los míos, mi hermoso sueño se estaba haciendo realidad, fue un beso tierno, hermoso, nada como lo que se ve en las películas donde parece que se quieren comer el uno al otro, suspire y el me miro con la sonrisa mas tierna del mundo, mientras me clavaba en su mirada.

— Dime que piensas por favor — me suplico con una voz suave, adorable.

— Yo no... no sabia que así se sentía.

Me ruborice, al darme cuenta de mi confesión.

— ¿Nunca te habían besado?

Negué con la cabeza y me sonroje aun mas.

— Yo... ¿nunca has tenido novio? no entiendo.

— No — el debía pensar que era una tonta.

Me sonrío ligeramente, pero no parecia contento.

— Deberías dormir, yo me tengo que ir.

Me dio un beso en la frente y se fue, ¿que rayos había pasado? me asome por la ventana y lo vi marcharse en su auto.

**Jacob**** P****OV**

Él maldito día se me estaba haciendo eterno, quería verla, ¿que no había un maldito correo para mi?

No, seguramente no lo había, le llame a un amigo y le pedí que tomara un sobre pusiera mis datos en el y lo trajera a cierta hora, lo mas tarde posible, lo suficiente para que pudiera verla a solas.

— ¿Tori? ¿Tori? — escuche su melodiosa voz, sabia que era un tramposo, pero no podía esperar hasta el otro día para verla, para platicar con ella un poco.

— ¿Traes algo para mi? — Dije tratando de parecer serio, iba a abrir la puerta pero escuche sus pasos y me recargue en el escritorio.

— ¿Puedo pasar?

— Claro, adelante.

Se me quedo viendo, parecia algo nerviosa, o ¿ansiosa de irse a casa?

— Bueno jefe si me disculpa me retiro — Dijo despidiéndose, pero no la iba a dejarla ir, necesitaba hablar con ella, había esperado todo el maldito día para eso.

— Espera, ¿Como te fue en tu primer día de trabajo?

— Pues... Bien.

Parecia dudar, oh niña hermosa, ¿que te sucedió?, quería abrazarla para que me platicara su día.

— ¿Solo bien? ¿te paso algo? ¿alguien te molesto?

Tenia que saberlo, si alguien la había molestado al otro día tendría su liquidación, oh Jacob que cosas piensas, tu no eres así, no eres celoso ni posesivo.

Pero la vi dudando.

— No, todos fueron muy amables.

La vi incomoda y mire sus pies, llevaba unas zapatillas altísimas, pobre de mi nena sus pies la debían estar matando.

— ¿Caminaste por el edificio todo el día con esos zapatos?

— Pues si, tenia que venir presentable.

— No es necesario, mañana ven con zapatos cómodos, no quiero ser el culpable de que sufras, anda siéntate, debes estar agotada.

Quería verla tranquila a gusto pero no me la estaba poniendo fácil.

— No quiero molestar y ya es mi hora de salida.

— Oh claro, tu novio debe estar esperándote.

Era un idiota, debía tener un novio esperándola, una belleza así no pasa desapercibida.

— ¿Que? no, yo no...

La vi tan nerviosa que por un instante algo de esperanza lleno mi pecho, tal vez ella si estaba soltera.

— ¿No que? — dije ansioso, tratando de acercarme a ella, quería tomar su mano, darle un beso.

— No tengo novio — dijo rápidamente.

La vi sonrojarse, ¿porque lo hacia?, sabia leer a las personas pero esta niña perfecta tenia tantos cambios de actitud que me frustraba un poco y me encantaba.

— Adios

¿Adios? no me puede decir adiós, es muy pronto, no hemos empezado a platicar, y rayos que es rápida aun con tacones.

— Espera Megan, ya es tarde, te puedo llevar a tu casa.

— No es necesario señor.

No ¿porque te niegas preciosa?, no te niegues, quiero ver tu casa, saber donde vives.

— Claro que si, te hice quedarte mas tiempo y es peligroso que estés a esta hora en la calle sola.

— De verdad no pasa nada, no quiero dar molestias.

— No es molestia, espera un momento.

¿Molestias? por favor si me moría por pasar tiempo con ella, pero tenia que pensar rápido como hacer las cosas, corrí a mi oficina por mis llaves y una chaqueta y cerré apresuradamente.

Megan no se movía cuando el elevador se abrió, estaba dudando y yo no podía permitir que eso pasara, tome su brazo con suavidad y entramos al elevador, presione el ultimo piso del garaje y la observe de reojo, tenia la mirada clavada en los botones del elevador, esperaba que no pensara mal de mi, no quería lastimarla sino hacerla feliz.

Estire el brazo cuando se abrió la puerta para que ella saliera primero.

— Gracias — me dijo de una manera suave, como si no estuviera acostumbrada a que fueran caballerosos con ella, eso no podía ser cierto, cualquiera que la mirara seguramente querría poner el mundo a sus pies y eso no me agradaba del todo.

Mi moto estaba alli, lo había olvidado.

— ¿En cual prefieres ir?

— ¿De que habla?

— Si sigues sin tutearme me vas a causar una baja de autoestima, ¿tan viejo me veo como para que me hables de usted?

Sabia que era mayor que ella 11 años, tal vez era demasiado para ella.

— Pues...no.

— Entonces de ahora en adelante dime Jacob.

— Es mi jefe no puedo.

— Ok en la oficina llámame señor, aquí no es la oficina, por favor.

— Bien Jacob, ¿de que hablas?

Le sonreí ligeramente, mi niña hermosa no había notado la motocicleta.

Le señale el Pontiac y luego la Harley, que quiera ir en la moto por favor, me encantaría sentir sus brazos alrededor de mi.

— ¿Y bien, cual prefieres?

— Puedo tomar un taxi en serio.

Ella no quería ir conmigo, la estaba asustando con mi insistencia.

— La moto.

— ¿Si? genial, me encanta mi motocicleta.

Gracias señor, buda, ala, un punto para Black.

— Es una belleza — dijo casi como un suspiro.

— No, ¿te gustan las motocicletas?

— Si, mucho.

Por Dios era mi chica perfecta, fui a la cajuela por los cascos, no quería que se lastimara de ninguna forma, si le gustaban las motos podríamos dar largos paseos, solos los dos, ella abrazándome, era un jodido sueño.

Le puse el casco e hizo una mueca muy divertida pero me controle no quería que pensara que me burlaba, la vi con solo su blusa de tirantes, no mi niña perfecta no iba a pasar fríos, le puse la chaqueta sin dar tiempo a que repelara.

— Hace frio no quiero que te resfríes.

— Gra..gracias.

Subí a la moto esperando por ella, me pareció ver algo de emoción en sus ojos.

— ¿Sabes algo de esta moto?

— Algo, es una clásica del 82.

— ¿Segura que es de ese año?

— Pues si, las del 82 tienen el escudo al revés, son muy raras.

— Chica lista — no podía creer que supiera ese dato, debían encantarle las motos, no cualquiera sabe esas cosas, yo lo supe cuando la compre, me lo dijo el vendedor.

Acelere rápidamente y mi corazón se hincho al sentir como me abrazaba, algo había hecho bien en esta vida para tener a mi chica hermosa con sus manos aferradas a mi cuerpo.

— ¿Te gustaría acompañarme a cenar?

Di que si por favor, di que si.

— Emm yo no puedo.

— Por favor, odio comer solo, podemos hablar de motos.

— No me sentiria cómoda en los restaurantes que debes acostumbrar.

El maldito dinero no nos iba a separar, ella tenia que conocer al verdadero Jacob, no al hombre que se sienta en su oficina a cerrar negocios.

— Ok tomo eso como un si.

Algo de comida italiana y un lugar tranquilo, eso necesitaba mi niña hermosa.

— Espero que te guste.

— Si, me gusta la comida italiana.

La lleve a una mesa donde solía estar tranquilo, la quería solo para mi.

— Ven por acá, esta es la mejor mesa de todas.

— ¿Vienes muy seguido?

— Ya no mucho, pero pido a domicilio.

— ¿A su esposa no le gusta salir de casa?

Mi niña hermosa pensando mal de mi.

— No estoy casado Megan, ni siquiera tengo novia.

Eso le daría algo de confianza.

— Entonces ordenas a domicilio porque vives solo.

— En realidad vivo con mi padre, ¿y tu con quien vives?

— Pues sola.

La vi nerviosa, ¿te pongo nerviosa mi niña hermosa? si te pongo nerviosa tal vez te guste un poco.

— Emmm sabes, no tengo ningún antojo, ni hambre, porque no comes tu y yo...

— Ahh no, no me vas a dejar comer solo.

Busque al mesero, no quería que se arrepintiera.

— Tráenos una pizza especial, un fettuccini Alfredo, ravioles, pan y ... — me miro un instante y luego al mesero — unos refrescos.

— Eso es demasiada comida.

— Es que no me has visto comer.

La vi sonriendo y comiendo tan a gusto, eso quería, verla feliz.

Me deje llevar y comí a prisa.

— ¿Que? — dije al ver su sonrisa.

— ¿Cuantos días llevas sin comer?

Me reí, no pude evitarlo.

— Soy un hombre grande Megan, me da mucha hambre, sobre todo después de días tan estresantes.

— Fue un día difícil.

— No tienes una idea, me pase el día esperando esa jodida carta.

Él verla me distrajo todo el jodido día, sentía que no podría controlar mi rostro y me excuse un momento, tenia que echarme agua fría en el rostro, me vi frente al espejo, ¿que rayos me había dado esta niña que no podía dejar de pensar en ella?

Trate de aclarar mi mente, salí de aquel lugar y no la vi, solo estaba el mesero parado en la mesa.

— ¿Donde esta? — dije serio, el me dio una servilleta.

— La señorita dejo esto para usted.

"Muchas gracias por la cena Jacob, surgió algo importante y me tuve que ir, me divertí, hasta pronto

Megan"

Maldita sea, ¿que había hecho mal?, salí corriendo a buscarla, pero no estaba por ningún lugar, debió haber tomado un taxi hacia su casa.

Toda la maldita semana y ella no apareció con el correo, eran los niñanatos estupidos los que iban a dejarme el correo, el viernes estaba que mataba a alguien, 4 días sin verla y no lo toleraba.

— Señor Black, aquí esta su correo.

— Michael ¿cierto?

— Si señor.

— No me gustan los retrasos, no los tolero, ¿cuanto tiempo tiene trabajando en la empresa?

— Mmm.. un año señor.

— ¡Haga bien su trabajo maldita sea!, ¡ahora largo!

Sabia que no debía portarme mal con ese niño pero nunca e sido estupido, si él estaba entregándome el correo que era trabajo de Megan, lo hacia para conquistarla, igual que esos patéticos mocosos, y ella les daba alas, maldita sea si descubría que era así los pondría en la calle en un instante.

Esa noche tenia una cena de negocios y para mi maldita fortuna me jugaron una mala pasada, habían cerrado la avenida principal así que me desvíe, y entonces la vi, mi niña hermosa caminando en la calle, ¡carajo!, eran las 12:40 ¿como andaba así como así en la calle?, estacione el auto y me baje rápidamente, ni siquiera noto mi presencia, cuando la vi resbalar, hizo una mueca en su boca y cerro un ojo, mi niña hermosa.

Me acerque a ella y estire mi mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

— ¿Estas bien?

— ¿Jacob?

La tome de la cintura para incorporarla, cuando vi su rostro, tenia un golpe en el rostro, ¿como había pasado eso? ¿quien la había lastimado? mi niña, mi mundo.

— ¿Estas bien Megan? ¿quien te golpeo?

— No es nada.

— Como que no es nada, vamos a la policía.

Eso no se iba a quedar así, la sangre iba a correr, el que la hubiera lastimado se iba a enfrentar a mis puños.

— No, no, no — dijo asustada, soltó mi mano, oh cariño no me sueltes, dejame ayudarte, — no ha sido nada un tipo trato de asaltarme pero estoy bien.

— Te golpeo Megan, esto no se puede quedar así.

Sentía que podía matar en ese momento, lo haría por ella.

— Solo quiero ir a casa, no quiero problemas además... no lo vi, estaba oscuro y no vi su rostro y estoy tomada y no tengo edad para tomar, la que va a terminar en prisión voy a ser yo.

¿Estaba tomada? carajo no me había dado cuenta, puse atención y percibí un olor a ¿tequila? ¿como una niña tan pequeña toma tequila?

Tome su mano y la acerque a mi auto.

— Que, yo no...

— Te voy a llevar a tu casa, no voy a dejarte aquí sola.

Trate de calmarme mientras daba la vuelta para ir a mi asiento, tenia que disipar la tensión un poco o no iba a confiar en mi.

— ¿Puedes recordar donde vives? — le pregunte con una risa torcida.

— Claro, son 6 calles abajo y luego tres a la derecha.

Pero seguía molesto.

— No te vi en toda la semana.

— Emm si hubo mucho trabajo esta semana y los chicos me ayudaron un poco y aprendí lo que ellos hacen.

— ¿Aprendiste su trabajo?

Era un trabajo en correos, todos suelen hacer lo que les corresponde, había aprendido eso hace tiempo, ¿quien rayos quiere trabajar en algo por lo que no le pagaran? mi chica era lista, ¿mi chica? no era mi chica, pero deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que así fuera.

— No es difícil.

Llegamos a su edificio, era pequeño pero se veía limpio, de nuevo le fui a abrir la puerta, tome su mano para ayudarla a bajar.

— Pues muchas gracias.

Ella resbalo y soltó mi mano, se sostuvo de mis brazos al tiempo que yo la sujetaba apretándola contra mi, eso era el jodido cielo.

— Te acompaño a tu departamento — vi rápidamente que pensaba mal de mi, ¿porque no confiaba?, si claro, soy su jodido jefe y mayor que ella — Solo quiero asegurarme de que no ruedes por las escaleras.

— Aja.

La sujete de la cintura, era la excusa perfecta, vi que batallaba con sus llaves y las tome con cuidado de sus manos para abrir su puerta, al abrir la puerta me llego un olor a algo parecido al chocolate con un leve toque de vainilla, el lugar si era pequeño, pero ordenado y muy limpio, parecia un mini loof de un artista de Nueva York.

— Es lindo el lugar.

— Puff no es gran cosa pero es mi casa — dijo levantando los hombros, tomo un par de caballitos y los puso en la mesa.

— Siéntate — me dijo de una forma que casi me pareció una orden, esos cambios de humor de mi niña me mataban, se alejo pero tome mi asiento.

Mire su rostro y parecia avergonzada.

— Es lo que tengo, pero si quieres otra cosa voy a comprar algo.

— ¿Todavía quieres tomar?

— Él ladrón no me agarro borracha, esta es mi medicina para el dolor.

— Si no hubieras tomado podrías tomar una verdadera medicina ¿sabias?

— No, no puedo.

Me sirvió el tequila y se tomo uno, carajo no es agua niña hermosa, pero tendría que preguntarle.

— ¿Como que no puedes? Megan por favor.

Estaba comenzando a pensar que tenia problemas con la bebida, esas excusas son de niños.

Tome mi trago al sentir su mirada tan concentrada en mi rostro, ¿que vería? ¿que pensaría?

— ¿Porque no me explicas?

— Aja, soy alérgica a muchas medicinas, sulfas, penicilina, etc, etc, etc, si tomo esas cosas me muero, así que esto es mi medicina.

— No hablas en serio.

— Muy en serio Jacob Black — me dijo mirándome concentrada a los ojos.

— ¿Esta eso en tu expediente medico?

Carajo tenia que estar, no podía permitir nada que la dañara.

— Emm no lo se, no me acuerdo en este momento.

Él lunes seria lo primero que iba a hacer, nada, nada la iba a lastimar.

Vi sus intenciones de hacer que siguiera tomando con ella, pero debía tener la mente clara, además estaba hablando de mas, era algo patán pero me aprovecharía de su inusitado cambio con el tequila para hablar con ella.

— Bien, mas para mi.

Eres imposible cielo, imposible, pensé.

Se levanto y fue hacia un sillón, me miro y pensé que me correría del apartamento, pero palmeo el lado vacío en su sillón, ufff vamos bien Jacob.

— Así que esto no es técnicamente una borrachera.

— No, es medicina — dijo riendo un poco.

— ¿Y como la conseguiste?

— Un amigo.

— No debe ser muy bueno, o te habría traído a tu casa.

Carajo tenia ganas de decirle tres palabras solo por dejar a mi niña sola en la calle.

— Tenia una cita, no lo deje traerme.

Su hermoso rostro estaba haciendo mas notable el infame golpe que ese desgraciado le propino, me levante y fui al refrigerador y tome unos hielos, vi unas toallas perfectamente dobladas en un mueble, si, mi chica era maniática del orden, me acerque a ella y puse la toalla en su rostro tratando de ser delicado, no quería lastimarla mas, solo aliviar su dolor.

— No queremos que esa linda carita este inflamada.

— Gracias — tomo la toalla y de pronto vi una chispa en sus ojos.

— ¿Que hacías por estos rumbos?, no creo que vivas cerca de aquí.

— No, fui a una cena de negocios y la avenida principal estaba cerrada, así que me desvíe y entonces te vi.

Tomo otro trago directo de la botella.

Necesitaba hablar con ella, si seguía tomando así no íbamos a platicar y ella enfermaría, no quería verla sufrir una infame cruda, sabia muy bien lo que el tequila provocaba.

— No deberías tomar mas, te va a hacer daño.

— Me sentí muy triste el lunes cuando te marchaste sin despedirte.

— Lo siento — dijo bajando el rostro.

Megan me encantaría saber que piensas.

— Y luego me evitaste toda la semana.

— Yo no... tenia trabajo.

— No soy tonto Megan, debes pensar que soy el típico jefe que solo te quiere conquistar.

— ¿Quieres conquistarme?

Habla Jacob, no seas cobarde, se sincero, ella vera que eres sincero.

— No voy a mentirte, quiero hacerlo, pero yo no juego con las personas Megan, me gustaste desde que te vi, me gustaría salir contigo.

— Eres mi jefe.

— Si quieres renuncio — le dije divertido, un maldito trabajo no se iba a interponer entre mi niña y yo.

— Lo hare si me lo pides — dije al ver duda en su mirada.

— No soy el tipo de chica que necesitas.

— Eres la chica perfecta para mi, lo supe desde el primer momento, y espero que tu tambien te des cuenta.

Ella no podía dudar, ¿que acaso no tenía un espejo en ese apartamento? ¿no veía que me volvía loco?

De nuevo quería huir de mi, poner distancia, pero no podía permitirlo, así que cuando se giro la tome de la cintura, necesitaba que me viera, tome su barbilla y vi esos hermosos ojos verdes, ni siquiera lo pensé, me acerque a ella y le di un beso tierno, ella me correspondió, tímida pero no se alejo.

Me perdí en sus ojos verdes al verla cuando terminamos el beso.

— Dime que piensas por favor.

— Yo no... no sabia que así se sentía — Me dijo y luego se ruborizo, ¿¡que carajo!

— ¿Nunca te habían besado?

Nego con la cabeza y su carita se puso completamente roja, su primer beso, tenía que ser cierto, nadie se sonroja así por cualquier tontería.

— Yo... ¿nunca has tenido novio? no entiendo.

— No.

¡Maldición! yo teniendo pensamientos sobre esta niña hermosa y eso era, solo una niña, ni un beso, ese había sido para mi, y estaba tomada, ella no se merecía un primer beso así, ella merecía estar en un jardín de flores hermoso, en un lugar romántico, no así.

— Deberías dormir, yo me tengo que ir.

Tenia que pensar, mi niña hermosa es tan pura, carajo es virgen.

Le di un beso en la frente y salí del edificio, me metí al auto y me aleje.

Megan POV

Lo vi alejarse en su auto, ¿que había pasado? ¿no le había gustado besarme? ¿él necesitaba alguien con experiencia? ¡rayos! ¿porque se había ido?, me sentí tan poquita cosa en ese momento, no era lo que el esperaba, me gire y vi mi departamentito, pequeño, sin gracia, no tenia nada que ofrecerle a ese hombre, apague las luces y me fui a acostar sin siquiera ponerme mi pijama, me puse a llorar hasta que el cansancio me venció.

Desperté con un terrible dolor de cabeza, era lo normal en mi después de tomar, me levante y fui a la cocina, abrí un gabinete donde tenia unas pastillas que si podía tomar para el dolor de cabeza, unas pastillas efervescentes, ayudaban un poco.

Me di un largo baño caliente, eso relajo mis músculos un poco, luego tome algo de ropa limpia, me puse unos shorts caqui, una playera negra y mis converse, entonces vi que casi toda mi ropa estaba sucia, no era mucha porque no soy rica, así que tendría que ir a la lavandería, metí todo en una mochila y agarre uno de mis cuadernos de dibujo, unos lápices y también los metí en ella, cogi mis llaves, un rollo de monedas y un par de billetes, tal vez pasaría a comprar algo de desayunar de vuelta a casa, abrí la puerta y casi me caigo del susto, allí estaba Jacob, parado sosteniendo un gran ramo de flores en una mano mientras que la otra mano la levantaba, apenas iba a llamar a mi puerta.

— ¿Que haces aquí? — le di un gesto molesto, no me había gustado que se marchara la noche anterior.

— ¿Vas a salir?

— Si tengo cosas que hacer.

— Vine a disculparme por haberme marchado de esa manera ayer.

Me extendió las flores, era un ramo hermoso, con lirios, tulipanes y otras flores muy lindas que no reconocí.

— No quiero tus flores, tengo que salir.

— Por favor Megan, quiero hablar contigo, dejame disculparme.

Tome sus flores y entre al apartamento, las arroje sobre la mesa de la cocina y me apresure a donde se encontraba él.

— Disculpa aceptada, ahora sal de aquí, que me tengo que ir.

— Te invito a desayunar.

Deseaba empujarlo, sacarlo de mi departamento pero eso solo significaría tocarlo.

— No gracias.

— ¿Puedo saber a donde vas?

Su rostro era tranquilo pero curioso, y tenia esa sonrisa suya que me desarmaba, ¿como rayos lo hacia?

— Es... voy a la lavandería.

— Te acompaño.

Se movió de la puerta dándome el paso, salí y cerré con llave, ya encontraría la forma de escapármele.

— ¿Esta lejos?

— Dos calles abajo.

Cuando levante la vista él tenia mi mochila al hombro, la había bajado para poder cerrar la puerta.

— Pues tu guíame.

**Gracias Por sus Reviews, ténganme paciencia para contestarles, soy Neofita en esto =) .¿Como vieron a los tortolitos? Este romance apenas y está empezando**


	3. Citas, Besos y un Nuevo Encuentro

**La Vida nos hace regalos, uno de los más importantes es el amor, pero Jacob y Megan tendrán que Luchar con su pasado para encontrar su felicidad. Los personajes Pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la Historia aunque Loca es Mia. Mil Gracias a Mi Beta PanquesitoPattz que hace que esta historia luzca hermosa =)**

Bajamos las escaleras juntos, sentía su mirada sobre mi espalda, al menos no la sentía sobre mi trasero, eso ya era ganancia, ¿Que estaba haciendo aquí? Ese hombre me confundía con cada acción y con cada palabra.

Ni siquiera note que ya estaba frente a la lavandería, no habíamos cruzado palabra en todo el camino, entre, y él me siguió, me ubique frente a unas maquinas y el descolgó la mochila de su hombro y la puso en una mesita.

— Gracias — dije sin mirarlo. Comencé a sacar la ropa y la puse en dos maquinas diferentes, eché el jabón y el suavizante y las eché a andar, respire un par de veces para infundirme valor y me gire.

Rayos, estaba sonriendo mientras miraba mi cuaderno de dibujo, corrí hacia él y se lo arrebate.

— ¿Porque lo tomaste?

— Estaba ahí, lo siento no quería molestarte, tienes mucho talento Megan.

Lo apreté contra mi pecho tratando de recordar que cuaderno había traído, era uno de los nuevos eso si lo sabia, pero ¿Que habría visto?

— Lo lamento en serio, me gano la curiosidad, se que no debí.

Lo abrí para ver que dibujos tenia en el, unos edificios, un parque, el perro raza puk de la vecina, ese perro me mataba de risa, una motocicleta, y finalmente un dibujo de mi madre, no estaba tan mal, al menos tome uno relativamente nuevo.

— ¿Que puedo hacer para que me perdones?

Me había fundido como tonta en mis pensamientos y él seguía alli, mirándome.

— No nada — dije al verlo preocupado — Esta bien.

— Deberías estudiar arte, tienes mucho talento.

— Es solo un hobby.

Siempre había sido mi sueño estudiar arte, pero no tenia dinero y es una carrera realmente cara, no me podía dar el lujo de estudiar, de quedarme en un lugar tanto tiempo.

Se sentó a mi lado y tomo el cuaderno con delicadeza de mi regazo y lo abrió.

— Son estupendos Megan, tu lo debes saber — lo ojeo de nuevo hasta que llego al de mi madre — es hermosa.

Lo mire y le dedique una mueca torcida.

— Era mi madre.

Acaricie el dibujo que Jacob sostenía.

— Lo siento Megan.

Me sentí igual de incomoda que aquella vez en el restaurante, sabia lo que pasaría, el haciéndome mas preguntas y no quería hablar de ello, no me quería enojar.

Tome el cuaderno de su regazo y puse una hoja nueva, luego tome un lápiz y me cruce de piernas frente a él.

— Quédate quieto.

— ¿Me vas a dibujar?

— Solo si te quedas quieto.

— Pues si me vas a dibujar tal vez deberías tener una pose mejor.

Se levanto y comenzó a hacer poses como los físico culturistas, levantando los brazos, contrayendo los músculos y haciendo gestos chistosos.

Comencé a carcajearme, era muy divertido ver a ese grandulón.

— Creo que no resultara ¿Verdad? — me dijo sentándose de nuevo frente a mi, lo cual acabo con mi risa y me puso nerviosa, el tenerlo tan cerca hacia que mi cuerpo temblara.

Baje la vista al cuaderno y me puse a dibujarlo, de vez en cuando le daba una mirada y el seguía con sus ojos clavados en mi rostro y esa sonrisa perfecta, había pensado en dibujarlo en la mañana por eso había traído el cuaderno de dibujo, no sabia si debía o no hacerlo, pero aquí estaba, con el único chico que me ha gustado en todo mi vida, frente a mi, sonriendo para mi y OH mi Dios olía delicioso, no a esos perfumes caros, tenia un olor masculino, a roble, madera, tal vez no suene atractivo, pero la mezcla era embriagadora.

Finalmente termine con los detalles y puse mis iniciales en una esquina MS.

Gire el cuaderno para que lo pudiera ver, no despegue mis ojos de su rostro tratando de ver si finalmente comprendía sus reacciones, pero el no sonreía solo lo miraba sin decir nada.

— No te gusto — dije sin poder ocultar la tristeza en mi voz.

— ¿De verdad me vez así?

— ¿Esta mal? — dije mas nerviosa, había cometido un error eso era seguro.

— Me encanta Megan, es perfecto.

Le había gustado, quería brincar de mi asiento y darle un abrazo, darle otro beso, ¡carajo no Megan¡ no puedes pensar así.

— Si te gusta te lo regalo.

— ¿En verdad me lo regalas?

— Si claro.

Además si me lo quedaba iba a pensar que lo hacia para mirarlo todo el tiempo, él no podía pensar eso.

— Es el mejor regalo que me han hecho en mi vida, gracias.

De súbito lo tenia rodeándome con sus brazos.

¡Santa madre! se me sale el corazón del pecho, su piel era tibia, sus brazos fuertes y me encantaba.

La campana de las lavadoras sonó anunciando que la ropa estaba limpia, me escurrí de entre su abrazo y saque la ropa para meterla en la secadora, me quede parada mirando la ropa girar, siempre había sido la chica de las respuestas rápidas, de la mirada fría, tan controlada en cada aspecto de mi vida y luego llega Jacob Black y me pone todo de cabeza, me sentía como gelatina, mi cabeza una maraña y mis sentidos tan perdidos y desubicados al tenerlo cerca.

Pero eso quería, tenerlo cerca pero me daba miedo... no era miedo era terror, él si me lastimaría como muchos no habían podido.

Voltee a verlo y parecia estudiarme.

— La ropa estará lista en 10 minutos.

— Megan sal conmigo.

— ¿Que?

— Una cita, sal conmigo por favor.

— No, no puedo.

— Por favor — me dijo suavemente.

— No es correcto, eres mi jefe.

— En la empresa no hay ninguna regla que impida que dos trabajadores salgan.

— Usted no es un trabajador cualquiera.

— Tu tampoco, por favor linda.

¡Hay por Dios! me dijo linda.

— Hagamos algo, dame el día de hoy, te divertirás mucho y si es así me das una segunda cita sin repelar.

— ¿Todo el día?

— Si, anda ¿Que tienes que perder?

Todo, puedo perder todo, pensé, no estaba muy segura, pero el se levanto y tomo mis manos entre las suyas, las mire por un momento, sus manos eran fuertes, grandes, me parecia que no había nada de él que no me gustara, podía tener un buen día, un día feliz, y si las cosas no salían bien el no me buscaría más, pero ese pensamiento dolió, quería que me buscara.

— ¿Y como será eso de la cita?

Me sonrío al ver que había aceptado.

— Tu solo déjate llevar.

Escuche la campana de la ropa y saque todo hecho bolas y así lo metí en la mochila, el la tomo y me acompaño a mi departamento.

— ¿Me esperas un momento? necesito cambiarme.

No iba a andar con él todo el día en shorts.

Saque todo el contenido de la bolsa en el baño, unos jeans, esos quedaban bien, con una blusa rosa, y mis tenis, ¿eso estaría bien? no tenia idea de a donde me llevaría.

No quería maquillarme demasiado, así que solo puse un poco de labial y algo de maquillaje para tapar el golpe que tenia, no estaba mal, algo sutil.

Cuando salí él estaba en el sillón, seguía observando su dibujo.

— ¿Estoy bien así?

— Estas perfecta.

De nuevo me ruborice, odiaba eso, no me gustaba mostrar mis emociones pero no tenia remedio ante él.

Respire profundo y tome algo de dinero, y mis llaves.

Me abrió la puerta y después de cerrar y bajar las escaleras vi su motocicleta, la había traído y eso me emocionaba.

Llevaba dos cascos, así que me hizo pensar en que ya tenia algo planeado, me entrego uno, no necesite de su chaqueta porque llevaba una, sabia que podríamos llegar tarde y no quería resfriarme.

así que subí en la moto, pero lo abrace en esta ocasión, era inevitable, quería estar cerca de él, respirar su aroma, sentir su respiración, estaba como una idiota por Jacob.

— ¿A donde me vas a llevar?

Él se giro un poco para ver mi rostro y me dio una deslumbrante sonrisa.

-Primero a desayunar a un lugar especial, quiero que me conozcas.

¿Desayunar?, eso estaba bien para mi, necesitaba el alimento.

Llegamos hasta un pequeño restaurante en el centro, me había equivocado tanto en juzgarlo, él no era como esos hombres ricos, él era sencillo.

Como lo había hecho antes me ayudo y nos sentamos uno frente al otro en una pequeña mesa, observe el lugar, era cómodo y nada extravagante.

— aquí hacen los mejores Waffles y Muffins de la ciudad, los vas a adorar, si se te antoja lo dulce, o tal vez prefieras otra cosa.

Seguro pensaba en mi cruda, pero eso no me impediría comer.

— Suena bien.

Jake llamo a la mesera y pidió mucha comida, aunque claro yo sabia de su apetito, lo había visto cenar.

— ¿Y como es que sabes de este lugar?

— Vengo aquí desde que era pequeño, antes con mis padres, después con mis amigos y ahora contigo.

Me quede sin palabras, era un lugar especial para él y lo compartía conmigo, solo baje la vista y comencé a jugar con una servilleta.

— Pensaba que no tendrías tiempo para venir a estos lugares por la responsabilidad de tu empresa — dije levantando el rostro para verlo.

— Si, tengo muchas responsabilidades, pero de nada sirve trabajar y hacer dinero si no haces lo que te gusta.

Por favor, este hombre era perfecto, cada palabra, cada cosa que hacia me hacia suspirar.

— ¿Porque no me cuentas algo de ti? — me pregunto mientras apoyaba su codo en la mesa y su quijada en su mano.

¡Que sexy era eso!

— Emm pues mi vida no es interesante, suelo contarle a los demás algo sacado de una novela de terror.

— Se que no es así, se poco de ti, que te gusta dibujar, que eres valiente, te gusta el tequila, pero dime cosas como tu color favorito.

— Emm rojo.

— Mi nuevo color favorito es el verde, como tus ojos.

sentí mis mejillas ardiendo, cualquier otro chico que me hubiera dicho eso le estaría escupiendo sus dientes, pero no Jacob, él era especial.

— Emmm ¿tienes una familia grande?

— Pues vivo con mi padre, tengo algunos primos y primas pero eso es todo.

En ese momento nos llevaron el desayuno y agradecí no tener que hablar mas del asunto, eso me puso a pensar, ¿yo tendría primos? no estaba segura, nunca quise investigar a la familia de mi padre, eso dolía, y seguramente serian tan malos como el, lo malo que tenia en mi sangre era por él, lo sabia, aunque...

— ¿En que piensas? te vez molesta.

— No, en absoluto, es que tengo curiosidad de a donde piensas llevarme.

— Pues a un lugar que espero que te agrade, pero será mas tarde —

Terminamos de desayunar y él pago la cuenta, aunque le ofrecí pagar mi parte él no acepto.

subí con él de nuevo a la moto.

Se estaciono frente a una galería de arte, si no hubiera tenido el casco puesto en ese momento Jacob hubiera visto mi expresión de asombro.

Tomo mi mano y comenzamos a caminar a la entrada, había unas esculturas hermosas, el escultor era magnifico, parecían formas al azar de un metal brillante, pero exquisitas al mismo tiempo, gire mi rostro para verlo y me sonreía.

— Sabia que te gustaría esta exposición.

— Son fabulosas.

— Y todavía te falta ver el resto de la exposición.

— ¿Y como es que sabes de este lugar?

A mi me encantaba el arte y no sabia de esta galería, estaba decorada de manera perfecta, pero no era reconocida.

— Estudie con la hermana del artista, de hecho esta por aquí, ¿lo quieres conocer?

— No sabría que decirle...

Ahora si que estaba nerviosa, conocer a un artista de verdad y además tan talentoso, es algo que no hubiera imaginado nunca.

Seguimos caminando y viendo todas las pinturas, parecían estar vivas, me quede parada frente a un cuadro, había un lobo café mirando levemente hacia atrás, con la cabeza gacha y parecia triste, en la espesura del bosque podía apreciar unos ojos mirándolo.

— ¿Que piensas de él?

— Es muy triste.

En eso escuche una voz ronca y me gire hacia ella, había un chico tan alto como Jacob, moreno y algo serio.

— Está basado en Jacob.

— Espera, ¿tu lo pintaste?

— Me llamo Paul y estoy a tus ordenes, y si es una de mis obras, aunque bueno, el cuadro pertenece a Jacob, solo me lo presto para exponerlo.

— Es realmente hermoso, dan ganas de llorar al ver al lobo.

Mire de nuevo el cuadro, no entendía como podía estar basado en Jacob, el era todo menos triste, siempre lo había visto tan feliz y alegre.

— Te gusta el arte — me lo dijo afirmando, parecia que era demasiado obvia, mire a Jacob, él solo seguía sonriendo sin decir palabra.

— Emmm si me gusta mucho — no tenia caso mentir, de cualquier manera era bastante obvio.

— ¿Te gustaría trabajar en la galería?

— Hey viejo tranquilo, no me la quieras robar, ella ya tiene trabajo.

Pero Jacob no parecia enojado, sino divertido, de nuevo me confundía.

Paul comenzó a carcajearse y di un pequeño brinco, no me esperaba esa reacción.

— No amigo, tranquilo, es una galería no hay mucho que hacer normalmente, pero cuando se acerca una exposición si tengo más trabajo y en un mes tendremos una muy importante, la más importante hasta ahora, y tal vez a Megan le gustaría trabajar y ver como se prepara una exposición, tal vez pueda venir un par de horas al día una semana antes de la exposición

No sabía si entrar en shock por la propuesta o salir corriendo porque él sabía mi nombre y estaba segura que en ningún momento se lo había mencionado.

— Megan ¿Que dices?

— ¿Puedo pensarlo?

— Por supuesto — se acerco a un escritorio, abrió un cajón y me entrego una tarjeta con su nombre y los teléfonos de la galería.

Solo llámame, estaré encantado de tenerte en el equipo.

— Gracias, que amable de tu parte.

Se acerco a mi y me dio un beso en la mejilla y luego estrecho la mano de Jacob, era raro, ahora si Jacob se veía un poco serio, pero Paul se alejo y nos dejo solos de nuevo.

— ¿De verdad es tu pintura?

— ¿Que? Oh si, Paul la hizo hace algunos años, dijo que se inspiro en mi y me la obsequio, aunque ahora que supe que estaba exponiendo sus obras se la preste, creo que es una gran pintura.

— Lo es, aunque no hubiera adivinado jamás que estaba basada en ti, jamás he visto esa mirada en ti, siempre pareces tan... Feliz.

Cambio un poco su expresión, esperaba no haberlo incomodado.

— Si, bueno, las personas no son felices todo el tiempo Megan.

Dejo de hablar y supe que no debía seguir con el tema, lo respetaría así como él había respetado mis silencios en ocasiones y no me presionaba.

— Vamos a seguir viendo los demás cuadros.

Pasamos horas viendo los cuadros, discutíamos acerca de los sentimientos que nos daba cada uno de ellos, hasta que Jacob dijo que era hora de seguir con el día.

— Muchas gracias Jacob, me encanto el lugar.

— Por eso te traje, como tu eres una artista lo tenias que disfrutar.

— No soy una artista, solo me gusta dibujar — le dije apenada.

— Puedes decir lo que quieras, pero eres talentosa, y sabes mucho de arte, se que algún día tus obras estarán en una galería aun mas famosa que la de mi amigo.

Suspire ligeramente, ese era un sueño para mi, hacer lo que disfrutaba más, pero al mismo tiempo era un sueño imposible, y bueno no quería ponerme triste y arruinarle el día a Jacob así que tome mi casco de su motocicleta y me lo puse rápidamente.

— ¿A donde me llevas ahora?

Él me miro un tanto asombrado y luego se hecho una carcajada, eso era música para mi, el verlo tan feliz me hacia sentir tan bien.

— Vamos a comer linda, tal vez no te has dado cuenta de la hora porque te perdiste en esas obras.

¡No podía ser tan tarde! mire mi reloj y era cierto eran casi las 4.

— Bueno señor Black, ¿a donde me llevara para alimentarme?

Me sonrío de nuevo y apenas estuvo en la moto lo abrace, lo que él me hacia sentir era tan hermoso que no quería que acabara nunca.

— — Ujumm mmm si, con otro amigo.

Lo sentí nervioso, tal vez le había molestado mi efusividad, solté mis manos un poco solo sosteniéndome de su chaqueta, era mejor así.

Pero en ese instante sentí su mano derecha tomando la mía y llevándola a su estomago, debí sonreír como una estupida, él sin palabras me decía que le agradaba que lo abrazara, lo hice de nuevo, aunque no tan efusivamente como antes, pero ese gesto, para mi había sido lo más lindo del mundo.

Vi como nos dirigimos a la entrada de un hotel, pase saliva pesadamente, ¿porque me llevaba a un hotel? ¿era como todos los idiotas que había conocido antes? pero era Jacob, era diferente lo sentía así.

Apenas y baje de la moto señale el Hotel.

— No voy a entrar contigo ahí.

— No seas mal pensada Megan, no vamos a pasar de este piso, lo juro — dijo levantando su mano.

Le seguí hasta un hall, no había gente.

— Espera un momento por favor, ¡no huyas! — me dijo mientras me señalándome.

— Lo juro, no iré a ningún lado.

Comencé a curiosear, me asome a donde el había entrado, pero se perdió entrando a una puerta, en una esquina vi un hermoso piano y me acerque a él, no había nadie así que me senté frente a el... tal vez...

Volví a mirar y no había nadie, no haría daño y si alguien venia y me quitaba pues me iba y listo.

Me troné los dedos, estaba realmente oxidada, comencé a tocar una de mis piezas favoritas, tocar el piano me traía muchos recuerdos, algunos buenos aunque la mayoría eran malos.

seguí tocando hasta que termine la pieza, suspire y abrí los ojos, vi a Jacob que me observaba muy sonriente al lado del piano, ni siquiera lo sentí y me lleve un susto.

— ¡Carajo! — grite y me fui de espalda del banco cayéndome de espaldas, se apresuro a ir a mi lado y levantarme.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿te lastimaste?

— Noo, no me paso nada.

Mi corazón latía a mil por hora al tenerlo tan cerca de mi.

— Eso fue realmente hermoso.

Sabia que iba a hacer preguntas y no las deseaba, era una tonta por haberme acercado al maldito piano.

— ¿Me vas a alimentar Jacob Black o me compro unas papitas?

— Vamos a la mesa — me dijo girando su rostro con una gran sonrisa, debía pensar en ese momento que era una niña.

Trate de mirar hacia otro lado al sentarme, tal vez así olvidaría lo sucedido hace unos momentos.

— No tenia idea de que tocaras el piano, estas llena de sorpresas Megan.

Suspire rendida y lo mire de frente.

— Si estoy llena de sorpresas.

La verdad estaba un poquito a la defensiva, pero no me gustaba hablar de ciertos temas, es mas nunca hablaba de los temas que no quería recordar.

— ¿Quien te enseño a tocar?

— Una maestra — le dije de manera cortante, no quería profundizar en el tema pero pronto note que él no iba a darse por vencido, aunque yo tampoco lo haría.

— Entonces te gusta tocar el piano, ¿tu pediste esas clases?

— Jacob no quiero hablar del tema, prometí a mi madre que jamás tocaría para nadie, no debí acercarme a ese piano.

Tenia miedo de ver su rostro, de cansarlo, que me odiara y me alejara de él.

— Esta bien, entiendo que no quieras hablarme de ciertas cosas de tu pasado, pero veras que con el tiempo vas a confiar en mi.

Ahora si que estaba sorprendida, el planeaba pasar mas tiempo conmigo, ¿como? ¿seria que de verdad le gustaba? mi corazón se estaba ilusionando.

— ¿Puedo preguntar a donde fuiste?

— Por supuesto, un amigo maneja este bar, solo le pedí que nos trajeran la especialidad de la casa.

La comida estuvo deliciosa y Jacob extrañamente callado, así que cuando terminamos de comer me dirigí a la moto, le había prometido el día y se lo iba a cumplir, aunque pensaba que todo iba en picada, pero ese pensamiento cambio un instante cuando me di cuenta de donde seria la próxima parada de nuestra cita.

[…]

Conforme nos íbamos acercando mi emoción crecía.

Finalmente detuvo la motocicleta en el estacionamiento, me baje sin siquiera parpadear mirando la entrada del parque de diversiones más genial que hubiera visto, aunque claro solo los había visto en la televisión, cuando se es huérfana no te llevan a esa clase de lugares, y cuando estuve mas grande no tenia amigos que me acompañaran y no se me antojaba pasearme por ahí sola.

Jacob tomo mi casco y lo coloco en la moto junto con el suyo, luego tomo mi mano y comenzó a caminar, mis pies parecían estar pegados al suelo por la impresión, se que cualquier persona pensaría en mi como una niña chiquita, pero perdí tantas experiencias mientras crecía que el estar ahí era un sueño para mi, no dije nada mientras él compro nuestros boletos y al pasar por ese arco lleno de luces centelleantes con el nombre del parque de diversiones no pude mas que hacer una exclamación de asombro.

había muchas personas riendo, todas señalaban los juegos a los que querían subir, otros compraban comida, y algunos miraban a la gente que iba pasando, pero todos tenían algo en común, se veían felices y me contagie en ese momento.

— Espero que no te parezca una niñería que te trajera a este lugar.

— ¡Me encanta Jacob!

— ¿En verdad?

Él parecia bastante sorprendido con mi respuesta.

Lo guíe hasta la entrada del primer juego.

Ya que estábamos alli, iba a comenzar a lo grande, con la montaña rusa.

— ¿No te da miedo?

Seguro él siempre había tratado con chicas delicadas que no les gusta hacer nada intrépido o comprometer su peinado y uñas, pero yo no era así, para nada, me encantaba la adrenalina, vivía para ella.

— Si tu tienes miedo podemos ir a otro juego — me gire y le señale el carrusel.

— Que chistosa eres — me dijo torciendo la sonrisa — anda vamos — de nuevo tomo mi mano, pero en este momento la sentí diferente, entrelazo nuestros dedos y por un segundo pensé que caería al suelo desmayada, cada segundo que pasaba con él me gustaba más, era un caballero en todo momento y me parecia que le gustaba, sentía que el podía ver algo mas que una cara y cuerpo hermoso.

Me deje llevar hasta que nos sentamos hasta en frente del primer carrito, estaba ansiosa, nerviosa y con mariposas en el estomago, pero sospechaba que era mas por tener a Jacob cerca que por la montaña rusa en si.

El viaje fue increíble, los giros, le velocidad, de verdad es que no podía parar de sonreír, ahora fui yo la que lo estuvo jalando de la mano a todos los juegos que quería subir y el solo reía al ver mi cara de felicidad, finalmente no había muchos juegos a los que no hubiéramos subido y la noche había llegado, pero prácticamente ni lo había notado por la cantidad de luces en el parque.

— ¿Que quieres hacer ahora?

— No se, creo que te arrastre a todos los juegos de aquí.

— Bueno, yo se que quiero hacer.

Tomo mi mano y camine con el hasta un muelle, estábamos en la punta y mire hacia el agua y luego me gire y vi las luces del parque, era precioso.

Jacob se paro frente a mi aprisionándome contra el barandal del muelle y me puse nerviosa, puso sus manos en mi cintura y levante la mirada que se clavo en sus hermosos ojos negros.

— ¿Te divertiste hoy?

— Emm pues, si claro.

No sabia que mas decir, entre menos dijera menos notaria que me moría de los nervios.

— Entonces me vas a conceder la segunda cita.

abrí los ojos por la impresión, era cierto le había prometido una segunda cita si me divertía, pero quería hacerlo, jamás había pasado un día como el que tuve con Jacob, él había hecho todo perfecto para mi.

No pude decir nada, solo asentí sonriendo como una boba.

Subio una de sus manos acariciando mi brazo y la llevo a mi rostro y acerco sus labios a los míos, hasta que los sentí sobre los míos, cerré los ojos y me deje llevar, su beso era suave pero a la vez firme, nada precipitado pero a la vez podía sentir sus tibios labios, su dulce aliento en mi boca y su lengua tan sutil que me hacia temblar por completo.

Cuando se separo di un ligero suspiro.

— Espero que el segundo beso haya superado al primero.

sentí el calor en mis mejillas, él no había mencionado eso del beso de la noche anterior así como yo tampoco, pero claro la borracha era yo no él, el recordaría todo a la perfección.

Baje la mirada, incapaz de verlo, me sentí abochornada.

— Me gustaron los dos.

Tomo mi barbilla con su dedo y me hizo mirarlo, sonreía y me miraba como pensé que nadie lo haría nunca, con cariño verdadero no deseo.

— Solo quería que recordaras perfectamente ese beso, porque nos esperan millones de ellos.

— Mi.. Millones.

Me mostró su mano y vi que me mostraba tres dedos, esta vez no fue lento, estampo sus labios en los míos, mi tercer beso, este fue un poco mas movido, y no solo por sus labios y su lengua, sentía que el piso se movía.

Lleve mis manos a sus hombros, besar era la mejor sensación del mundo, pero nunca me había gustado ningún chico antes, solo Jacob, pero me gustaba demasiado, tanto que yo era completamente diferente a su lado, solo era yo, sin pasado, sin peleas, sin problemas, solo una chica que gustaba de un chico y era feliz.

Dejamos de besarnos y me miro a los ojos.

— Odio que la noche acabe, pero creo que Llovera y no quiero que te enfermes, ¿lista para irnos?

— Si — regresamos a la motocicleta tomados de la mano y mientras lo abrazaba iba pensando en lo que había pasado, él me había besado, me había dado el día perfecto y quería seguir saliendo conmigo, pensé tanto en esos besos que ni siquiera note que estábamos frente a mi edificio.

Me baje de la moto y le devolví el casco.

— Paso mañana por ti para ir al trabajo.

— ¿Que? — le dije muy sorprendida, no me esperaba eso.

— Lo que escuchaste hermosa, paso por ti mañana.

— Claro que no.

Su rostro se torno serio y tenia que darle una buena explicación.

— ¿Sabes lo que van a pensar todos si me ven llegar contigo? no Jacob, demasiado tengo que soportar a esos niños para que piensen que salgo con el jefe.

— Sales con el jefe Megan — me dijo de la manera mas despreocupada que había visto en alguien, y el tenia razón, había salido con él y aceptado una segunda cita.

— Por favor Jacob, yo puedo llegar sola al trabajo, además si alguien me dice algo que me moleste no me voy a aguantar y me vas a despedir.

— No podrías hacer nada para que te despida.

— ¿Si le tumbo los dientes a algún empleado me prometes que tu seguro cubre los daños y mantengo mi trabajo?

Me miro un segundo y después se carcajeo llevando sus manos a su estomago.

— ¿A quien le tumbarías los dientes linda? eso no pasara.

— Claro que si Jacob Black.

— Esta bien linda, solo quería pasar un momento contigo, tener tu imagen grabada en mi mente para trabajar tranquilo y no estar pensando hasta que hora te veré.

Me derretí por él en ese instante.

— Si no tienes correo puedo pasar a saludar a Tori, ella me cayo bien.

¿Hay pero que acababa de decir? le estaba dando a entender que yo también quería verlo, pero ni siquiera lo pensé.

— Me gustaría más que subieras a verme a mi.

¿Y con que pretexto iba a hacer eso? no sabia que decir, me había quedado muda.

— Ya veremos, buenas noches.

Me gire lista para entrar a mi edificio pero Jacob tomo mi mano y me jalo hacia él, me dio otro beso y sentí como mis rodillas se aflojaban.

Junto su frente con la mía y me miro.

— Va a ser una noche larga mientras espero por verte de nuevo.

Me mordí el labio, estaba muy nerviosa, el llevo su dedo a mi labio.

— Eso es tan sexy.

solté mi labio y abrí los ojos, me lo habían dicho antes, pero jamás de alguien que me gustara.

— Es tarde, hay que dormir — apenas y me salio la voz, lo cierto es que no tenia idea de como iba a poder dormir después de pasar el día con él.

— Lo se, te veo mañana Meggie.

Entre rápidamente a mi departamento y me asome por la ventana, él seguía alli mirando hacia mi, se despidió con la mano y arranco la moto, incluso había esperado a ver que estuviera segura en casa, ese hombre era un sueño, tenia muy presente que tal vez podría convertirse en algo muy doloroso para mi, contaba con los dedos de una mano las personas que no me habían defraudado, pero ninguna que me interesara románticamente, me puse mi vieja y roída pijama y me acosté, lleve mis dedos a mis labios, él me había besado, ¿cuando seria nuestra próxima cita? el lunes parecia ser muy pronto, lo mas probable es que se tomara un par de días para que saliéramos.

¿Me llevaría a cenar? seguramente se portaría como un caballero, tenia que dormir pero no podía dejar de pensar en Jacob.

Trate de no pensar en él y finalmente conseguí dormir, me levante corriendo, tenia que ir a trabajar, verme linda para él, y no llegar tarde, vi mi ropa y escogí una blusa de tirantes verde con unos jeans y mis tenis, tendría que ir de compras ese mismo día al salir del trabajo, seguramente a Jacob no le iba a gustar verme siempre con la misma ropa, tenia mis ahorros y bueno ya los repondría con una pelea extra, me deje el cabello suelto, me pinte los labios de un tono rosa ligero y salí de mi departamento corriendo, tome mis autobuses y finalmente llegue a la entrada del edificio.

El guardia me miro de pies a cabeza.

— Fiu fiu, hoy vienes mas hermosa que nunca.

No le rompas la cara Megan, no le rompas la cara, pensaba, entre sin hacerle caso y me dirigí a correos, esperaba que hubiera algo de correo para presidencia.

Apenas y cruce la puerta Mike, Eric y Tyler me comieron con los ojos, imbeciles pervertidos.

— Hola chicos — les dije tratando de parecer normal.

— ¿Que hay de nuevo para entregar hoy?

— Hoy vas a tener mucho trabajo linda, tenemos una cantidad de correo impresionantes, te puedo ayudar si lo deseas.

Lo mire con ganas de tener poderes y hacer explotar su cabeza, era un atrevido y claramente leí las segundas intenciones en su frase.

— Primero que nada Michael, no te permito que me llames linda y no voy a necesitar tu ayuda, soy una niña grande.

Me gire y fui hacia Eric que era el menos pesado de todos ellos, le di una sonrisa discreta, nada para que se emocionara, aunque me equivoque, él sonrío como un bobo creyendo que lo prefería por encima de Mike, pero que equivocada estaba.

Decidí mostrarme seria y hacer mi trabajo, tome el carrito que habían preparado para mi, esos chicos hacían todo para intentar conquistarme, y aunque no me gustaba aprovecharme de ellos no decía nada porque así no perdía tiempo en correos con ellos cerca de mi y me podía poner a trabajar.

Revise el correo y casi pego un brinco de felicidad al ver que tenia algo para presidencia, lo iba a ver aunque era el ultimo piso y a pesar de tener prioridad siempre se entregaba al ultimo a menos de que fuera algo clasificado como urgente, así que trate de hacer mis entregas lo mas rápidamente posible sin detenerme a saludar siquiera, finalmente una hora y 43 minutos después estaba en presidencia, respire profundamente dos veces antes de entrar por la puerta, pero la escena que vi era muy diferente a lo que esperaba, Tori no estaba, en su lugar estaba un muy nervioso Jacob maldiciendo y colgando y descolgando el teléfono apretando botones con una terrible cara de frustración en el rostro, finalmente levanto el rostro hacia mi, cerro la puerta y me abrazo, lo que hizo que todos los colores se me subieran al rostro.

— Finalmente algo bueno en esta espantosa mañana.

— ¿Que sucede? ¿donde está Tori?

— Tiene un... problema familiar y no se va a presentar, y estos malditos teléfonos que no paran de sonar — dijo señalándolos.

Me dio algo de risa, parecia un niño pequeño haciendo una rabieta.

— Un simple teléfono ha vencido al gran señor Black.

— No te burles ese aparato es del diablo.

Me senté en el lugar de Tori, la había visto usar ese teléfono una vez y ella me explico como se manejaba, no era complicado una vez que lo entendías.

— ¿Con quien quieres hablar?

— ¿Sabes usar esta cosa? — me dijo sorprendido.

— Por supuesto, Tori me enseño.

— Eres mi salvación hermosa — puso sus manos en mis mejillas y me dio un rápido beso, si hubiera estado parada seguro hubiera caído al piso en un instante.

— Necesito hablar con es urgente, luego con Clare&Hall los demás pueden esperar, ¿puedes ayudarme linda? di que si.

— Si, le diré a Mike que el entregue el correo, estaba muy dispuesto a ayudar — dije sacando de mi pecho hastiada por la sensación de Mike persiguiéndome como animal en celo, el entrecerró las cejas pero lo dejo pasar y fue a su oficina.

Comencé a contestar el teléfono, le pase a Jacob la llamada que necesitaba y tome los mensajes de las demás corporaciones, luego lo enlace con la segunda compañía, rayos no sabia como lo hacia Tori, esos teléfonos no paraban de sonar, revise la computadora y vi las citas que tenia Jacob, me arrepentí por completo al ver que tenia una cita con Edward Cullen en media hora, pero no podía marcharme y hacer quedar mal a Jacob, el era estupendo y quedaría como una tonta que no podía con la presión, y sin duda si algo podía hacer yo era manejar la presión y comportarme en los momentos difíciles. Toque la puerta de Jacob y entre, él seguía hablando por teléfono pero se excuso un momento con la persona con la que hablaba.

— Emm lo siento, pero revise la computadora y tiene una cita con el Sr. Cullen en 20 minutos.

— ¡Carajo! se me había olvidado que el maldito venia a firmar unos contratos, linda los podrías buscar por favor, deben estar en el escritorio de Tori.

— Claro, ya los busco.

salí rápidamente y comencé a ojear los folders que tenia Tori a la mano, pero no dejaba de pensar en las palabras de Jacob, a él no le agradaba Edward, eso estaba claro, ¿porque? solo podía imaginar que era porque Edward era una maldita alimaña.

Finalmente encontré los contratos y los deje en la parte superior para tenerlos a la mano para cuando él llegara y así se pudiera marchar lo antes posible.

seguí con las demás llamadas y atendiendo lo que iba surgiendo, esa oficina era caótica, llamadas sin parar, empleados dejando documentos y otros tanto pidiendo hablar con el jefe, pero sabia al recordar a Tori que ella hacia una lista de los pendientes del día y se la daba a conocer a Jacob quien decía quien merecía verlo y quien no, estaba sacando unas copias cuando lo vi entrar con ese gesto arrogante.

— Pero que tenemos aquí, la mocosa sin educación y sin sentido del equilibrio.

Al instante sentí ganas de darle un puñetazo justo en la quijada y así borrarle esa risa cínica del rostro, pero perdería mi trabajo, sabia que Jacob no dejaría pasar algo así y me haría quedar como una salvaje ante sus ojos.

así que puse mi cara de piedra y lo mire a los ojos.

— El señor Black lo esta esperando para que firme unos documentos, si gusta pasar.

Tome el folder y toque la puerta de Jacob, él ya tenia su cara de molesto, seguramente ya sabia que el estaba allí.

— Que terrible secretaria nueva te has encontrado perro, al menos la otra tenia la educación de ofrecerme café.

— Oh lo lamento Sr. Cullen — dije de manera cínica, no soy la secretaria del Sr. Black así que no se donde esta la cafetera, puedo ir al comedor a conseguirle uno.

Me miro con desagrado, sabia que no estaba acostumbrado a que las personas no hicieran su voluntad, pero tambien vi a Jacob y tenia una sonrisa torcida, me pareció que le había gustado mi comportamiento con el venenoso Cullen.

— Nunca tomas café Cullen, se que temes que te envenene, así que solo firma esos contratos y sigue tu camino.

— No me saques de mis casillas perro.

Le arrebato los contratos y comenzó a leer, yo salí de allí, necesitaba respirar aire fresco, me senté en el escritorio de Tori, fue cuando conteste una llamada y era ella, bendita sea, pensé.

— ¿Quien es?

— ¿Por Dios Tori donde estas?

— ¿Quien habla? — me dijo bastante seria.

— Soy Megan, correos ¿recuerdas?

— ¿Que haces contestando el teléfono?

— Pues tu trabajo, el Sr. Black se volvía loco y me quede aquí para ayudarlo.

— Bendita seas Megan, estaba tan preocupada por dejar botado el trabajo.

— Pues ven de inmediato que odio estar aquí.

— ¿Ha pasado algo malo?

Ella se escuchaba preocupada, seguramente quería a Jacob, eso me hizo sentir mal un instante, él era tan guapo, y ella tambien lo era, tal vez eran algo más que jefe y empleada y por esa razón él no me quiso decir que pasaba con ella.

— Emm no, bueno esta aquí el Sr. Cullen.

— Diablos se me había olvidado que tenían una cita, ¿están tranquilos?

— Emm si, se insultaron un poco pero nada mas, Tori ¿que pasa? ¿porque no puedes venir?

— Es que...

La escuche dudar un momento.

— Si es algo personal esta bien, no me cuentes, es solo que esta oficina sin secretaria va a explotar.

— Estoy embarazada.

— ¡Felicidades! — le dije sinceramente, de verdad ella era amable conmigo.

— Gracias, el caso es Megan, que no podré regresar a trabajar, mi embarazo es de alto riesgo y mi esposo y yo hemos esperado tanto tiempo... no regresare al trabajo, el riesgo es demasiado alto.

— Oh — alcance a decir, ella tan buena se merecía ese bebe.

— Pobre Sr. Black ¿ya mandaste un reemplazo?

— No tuve tiempo linda, podrías quedarte un par de días con él puesto hasta que encuentre una aspirante que pueda con el trabajo? por favor, me harías sentir menos culpable.

— No puedo, no se nada de este trabajo — dije genuinamente asustada, apenas y había terminado la preparatoria y no tenia idea de como se manejaba una oficina, solo lo que había visto en las pocas semanas de trabajar en la empresa.

— Mira linda toleraste a Edward Cullen, has podido con los teléfonos e imagino que viste la agenda, confío en ti, te explicare por teléfono todo lo que necesites ¿de acuerdo?, pero Jacob te va a necesitar, hazlo por mi tranquilidad, mi bebe necesita a su madre sin presiones.

— ¡Carajo eres una tramposa! — le dije aunque no acostumbraba a decir malas palabras, pero ella sabia muy bien como manipular a las personas.

sentí una mirada pesada en mi nuca y me gire, vi a Edward mirándome con una sonrisa cínica recargado en el umbral de la puerta de la oficina de Jacob.

— Esta oficina se ira al infierno contigo en ella, que boquita tienes niña.

— Lo siento Tori te llamo luego, y no te preocupes.

No dije más, ella tenia que entender que me había ganado una.

Revise la computadora y no había citas con Edward en los siguientes días, gire el monitor y se lo mostré señalándoselo.

— No señor Cullen, usted no vendrán mientras yo siga aquí, así que esto será el cielo.

Regrese el monitor a su lugar original y comencé a ordenar unos papeles sin siquiera mirarlo.

Escuche una risa que había comenzado a adorar, era la de Jacob.

— Bien Cullen, ya terminaste con mi martirio así que no espero verte pronto.

Vi como se alejaba por la puerta sin siquiera voltear, me sentí bien porque lo había dejado sin palabras.

— Eso estuvo soberbio Megan.

— ¿Si? gracias, ese tipo es un pesado.

— Lo se pero esos negocios que hacemos juntos se hacen desde antes que estuviéramos al mando de nuestras compañías, no podemos dejar a miles de personas sin empleo solo porque nos detestamos.

Tenia curiosidad de preguntarle el porque se detestaban, pero no era el momento ni el lugar, y tenia que platicarle de mi conversación con Tori.

— Tori me contó su situación, me dijo que no iba a regresar.

Él resoplo y se sentó en el borde del escritorio quedando cerca de mi, me miro y sonrío ligeramente.

— Ella estaba muy feliz con su embarazo hace unos días, entiendo que no regrese, pero no se que hare, no puedo llevar la oficina solo.

— Pues, emmm este... — de nuevo Megan hablando como una perfecta idiota — Ella me pidió que me quedara aquí unos días hasta que te encuentre un reemplazo, claro... si no tienes inconveniente...

En menos de dos segundos me abrazo y me levanto de la silla el casi gritaba y su rostro quedo muy cerca del mío.

— ¿Tu en la oficina todo el día? Cullen se equivoco, esto va a ser el jodido paraíso.

En cierta ocasión comí habaneros y la sensación de calor en mi rostro no se igualaba en absoluto a como me sentía en ese preciso instante, con sus brazos alrededor de mi, su sonrisa y su respiración tan cerca de mi rostro.

— Solo unos días.

Él se veía confundido.

— Se mi secretaria Megan, será perfecto.

— No estoy preparada para este puesto.

— Lo has hecho de maravilla, casi tan bien como Tori y es tu primer día, y me harías muy feliz.

Él tampoco jugaba limpio, así que no seria la excepción conmigo, porque de ninguna manera pensaba entrar en el cliché de la secretaria que sale con el jefe.

— Lo pensare ¿de acuerdo? y ahora bájame que necesito respirar — trate de bromearle pero él parecia apenado.

Me deposito en mi silla e imprimí una hoja y se la entregue.

— ¿Que es esto?

— Son todas las personas que llamaron en el día y tambien la lista de empleados que vinieron con el tema que querían tratar contigo, esta mal hecho ¿cierto?

— ¿Mal? Tori ni siquiera pensó hacerlo así, ella solo me decía quienes venían, esto me agrada mas.

Tomo un lapicero y comenzó a hacer anotaciones y me devolvió la hoja, de cierta forma anoto quien tenia prioridad para la agenda del día siguiente y yo la organizaría.

— Es tarde, solo organiza esa agenda, yo hare una llamada y te llevo a tu casa — entro a su oficina sin dejarme siquiera negarme, suspire derrotada.

Tome el teléfono y llame a correos, como siempre Mike contesto, él era el supervisor y siempre lo hacia.

— Oficina de correos que se le ofrece.

— Michael soy Megan.

— ¿Donde estás linda?

todavía seguía algo molesta por la presencia de Edward y no me contuve.

— Ya te dije que me fastidia que me digas linda y llamo para decirte que Tori me pidió que tome su lugar como secretaria por unos días, no voy a poder estar en correos, que pases buena noche.

Y colgué no quería tener que dar explicaciones, me concentre en la computadora y cuando la agenda estuvo lista tome mi chaqueta lista para huir pero Jacob salio de la oficina y vio hacia la computadora que ya estaba apagada.

**Uff lo se, nos hemos tardado en saber más de la parejita, pero vaya, La chica dura se ha enamorado pero sabe cuando sacar las garras.**

**Muchas gracias a Yeye, Kaths, Karlita, Mariana, Kalita y Vany, Cata Cata, Teresa Adiction, Wetiyu Karina y Roberta por sus hermosos comentarios**

**Me encantaría que me hiceran el honor de dejar un Review XD =)**


	4. Haciendolo Oficial

**La Vida nos hace regalos, uno de los más importantes es el amor, pero Jacob y Megan tendrán que Luchar con su pasado para encontrar su felicidad. Los personajes Pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la Historia aunque Loca es Mia. Mil Gracias a Mi Beta PanquesitoPattz que hace que esta historia luzca hermosa =)**

-¡Perfecto ya podemos irnos!

Me dio el paso y supe que mi intento de huida se había frustrado, así que como la vez anterior me dirigí a los elevadores, el presiono el botón para el estacionamiento y me dio el paso primero, guardamos silencio hasta que la puerta del ascensor se abrió y camine rumbo a su lugar asignado para su auto, pero no lo vi por ningún lado, solo su motocicleta

-Hoy hacia un día tan maravilloso que no quise traer mi auto, y como sé que a ti te encanta mi moto, ¿no creo que haya problema cierto?

Me observo bajando el rostro y mirándome a los ojos, yo solo negué, no podía a acostumbrarme a esas miradas tan intensas

Me coloque mi chaqueta y el casco y lo abrace, ya sabía que arrancaría y no quería caer, me vería ridícula, esperaba que me llevara a casa, pero en su lugar se detuvo en el Universal café, un lugar pequeño y acogedor, nos sentamos adentro, porque la noche era fría, ordenamos nuestra cena, sabía que no iba a ganar nada negándome, me haría esos ojos de cachorrito y me derretiría en un instante, así que me deje llevar cuando el camarero se acercó por nuestra orden, observe el lugar era muy concurrido y famoso, pero nunca había ido, no tanto por los costos, sabía que podía darme mis gustos a veces, pero nunca me sentí cómoda comiendo en restaurantes porque tarde o temprano llamaba la atención de algún chico y mi arruinaba la comida, pero al estar con Jacob no se acercaban, seguramente imaginarían que era mi novio o algo por el estilo

-Extrañaba venir a este lugar,-me dijo para romper con nuestro silencio incomodo, además tenía la impresión de que había notado que era curiosa y le preguntaría el porqué de su comentario-

-No sales ahora cierto, pero lo hacías antes

-Eres intuitiva, así es Meggie, desde hace tiempo me enfoque en mi trabajo y no tenía una buena razón para salir

Después del shock inicial de Jacob llamándome Meggie, note que le daba vueltas al asunto

-¿Y cuál es tu razón para salir ahora?

-¡Alimentarte por supuesto!, te vez adorable cuando comes

Coloco su mano sobre la mía y casi me atraganto con la chuleta que tenía en la boca, pero trate de mantener la calma, mire su mano sobre la mía y sonreí ligeramente, me agradaba en serio que lo hiciera

-Te tomas tu papel demasiado en serio Jacob, casi escucho maldecir en la cocina por toda la comida que ordenaste

El sacaba un lado juguetón en mí que ni siquiera sabía que existía, el me transmitía paz, confianza y seguridad, me sentía como una Megan completamente diferente

Jacob levanto la vista y note que había alguien a mi espalda

-Buenas noches Jacob, cuanto tiempo sin saludarte

Esa voz yo la conocía, me sentí nerviosa pero me controle y no me gire para ver su rostro

-Buenas noches Marco, ¿vienes solo?

-Tuve una cena de negocios que ya termino, nada comparado con tu hermosa compañía

Marco se giró y tomo mi mano libre la levanto y le dio un beso, sentí que me tragaba la tierra era Marco vulturi, él iba con frecuencia a las peleas y tenía una obsesión conmigo

-Encantado señorita...

-Cuidado amigo que es mi novia

Desvié la mirada de marco hacia Jacob, ¿Lo había escuchado bien? ¿Había dicho novia? todo pasaba demasiado rápido y marco lo había escuchado también

-Así que tu novia… puedo asegurarte Jacob, que eres un hombre muy envidiado

El rostro de Jacob cambio de manera brusca, se puso serio por completo y apretó mi mano y yo no podía decir una sola palabra

-Lo se amigo, pero ella está conmigo

Me quede fría, eso me iba a traer problemas

-¿Dos citas Jacob y ya soy tu novia?

-¿No quieres serlo?

-No dije eso, solo que no me lo preguntaste antes

-Creo que tienen mucho de qué hablar, me retiro, y te llamare pronto Jacob, tengo una propuesta de negocios muy interesante para ti

Ay carajo pensé, no quería a ese hombre cerca de Jacob, el sabía algo de mí que lo podría alejar, porque de inmediato pensaría que estaba loca

No lo mire cuando se alejaba y retire la mano de Jacob

-Soy un bruto Meggie, sé que debí pedírtelo antes, en otro lugar no soltarte las cosas así, pero... mírame por favor

Levante la mirada hacia el quien busco mi mano y la sostuvo entre las suyas

Me encantas Megan, tal vez te parezca precipitado o un atrevimiento de mi parte, pero lo cierto es que deseo que seas mi novia, quiero hacerte feliz, quiero tomarte la mano todo el tiempo y que todos sepan que estás conmigo, que alejen sus ojos de ti porque estas a mi lado, por favor, dime que si quieres ser mi novia

Esa había sido una declaración, no tenía ni una pizca de duda, pero nunca había tenido novio, ¿De verdad las personas se hacen novios tan rápidamente, no se supone que esperan un poco antes de formalizar una relación?

-¿Es demasiado pronto no lo crees?

-No me hago más joven cariño- soltó una gran carcajada que hizo que todos voltearan a vernos, pero no me importo, estaba concentrada en lo que tenía que decirme-

-No me respondiste

-Linda no quiero esperar, se lo que quiero, sé que desde que te vi no he dejado de pensar en ti, sé que adoro tu piel, tu olor, tus besos, que seas como una niña un momento y al siguiente eres una mujer que podría gobernar al mundo, quiero conocerte pero no como amigo solamente, quiero ser tu novio, tu amor, tu pareja, ¿Quieres ser mi novia Megan Smith?

-No soy lo que necesitas

-¿Que piensas que necesito Meggie?

Suspire sabia la respuesta

-Una mujer, una de tu clase social, inteligente, culta una que no te decepcione

-Pero si tú eres todo lo que quiero Meggie, inteligente, alegre, fuerte te he esperado tanto tiempo y no me quedare sin luchar

-Esperamos tu respuesta meggie

Junte las cejas y mire a mi alrededor y me sorprendí, todas las personas en el restaurant nos miraban, era un lugar pequeño y seguramente escucharon todo, mire de nuevo a Jacob, ¿Valdría la pena el amor? lo deseaba no tenía duda de ello, pero cuando él se enterara de mi pasado como reaccionaria, si me odiaba me moriría eso era seguro, pero imaginarlo cerca de mí y verlo con alguien más era peor

-Si dije levemente, una despampanante sonrisa surgió de Jacob, se levantó de su asiento y me levante también, paso sus manos por su cintura y me beso, escuche suspiros y aplausos y eso logro que mi mejillas se encendieran

-Me encanta ese tono rosado en tus mejillas

-¿Nos podemos ir? me siento incomoda

-Claro que si cielo

Pidió la cuenta pero como la chef presencio el numerito nos dijo que era cortesía de la casa le mandamos nuestro agradecimiento y nos marchamos del restaurante

No dejaba de pensar en lo que había pasado, salí con él y ahora era su novia, claro que había habido inconvenientes, pero como todo en mi vida saldría adelante, no dejaría que la felicidad se me escapara, porque en tanto tiempo no había sentido esperanzas en el futuro, uno a su lado

Salimos del restaurant tomados de la mano, y lo abrace de nuevo en la motocicleta, ahora no podía parar de sonreír, era novia de Jacob, mi primer novio y uno por el que sentía algo tan fuerte que no creí que existiera, ¿Seria amor? ¿Eso era lo que sentía por Jacob? quería tanto tener una amiga para poder hablar con ella, a mi madre que pese a que no era agradable conmigo la mayor parte del tiempo podría hablar con ella, aunque no tuviera a nadie lo tenía a él, estaba lista para dejar mi vida en el pasado, amar a Jacob con toda mi alma y no separarme de el jamás

La motocicleta se detuvo en mi edificio, pero no me sentía lista para dejarlo ir, baje de la motocicleta y me quite el casco sonriéndole

-¿Quieres pasar a tomar un café o un refresco tal vez?

-Me encantaría cielo

Jacob no era de los que se guardaba nada, él me hablaba con palabras cariñosas y esperaba poder abrirme tanto con el cómo lo hacía conmigo

Subimos tomados de la mano y le indique que se sentara en el sofá, estaría más cómodo ahí, prepare un café y se lo lleve pero cuando me senté con él, envolvió mi cintura con sus manos y me dio un beso

-Estoy tan feliz cielo, hacía mucho que no me sentía como un adolescente

Lo mire con una sonrisa coqueta, yo era una adolescente solo que para él era un poquito mayor, ahora la duda me recorría por completo, ¿Si le decía mi verdadera edad pensaría que lo había engañado? no quería que saliera corriendo despavorido, tal vez si le decía todo cuando cumpliera mis 18 años no se lo tomaría a mal, además solo faltaban tres meses, podría esperar y además así sabría que tanto me quería

-Yo también soy feliz, pero no intentes aprovecharte de mí falta de experiencia Jacob le dije apuntando con un dedo

-Me gusta ser tu primer novio, tu primer beso, comenzó a darme besos lentos en los labios y fue a mi barbilla y luego a mi oído, donde dejo otro suave beso

-Tu primero en todo

Me puse tiesa como tabla, no había pensado en eso, él era un hombre mayor y en cualquier momento me pediría que hiciéramos el amor y no podría hacerlo, al menos no en tres meses, conocía la ley y no quería meterlo en problemas

Baje el rostro completamente apenada, trate de decir algo, pero me arrepentí

-Yo no... emm… nunca...

-+Lo sé, dijo levantando mi barbilla con su dedo, tenemos tiempo cielo, todo el tiempo del mundo, pero no me negaras tus besos verdad

Negué lentamente y de nuevo me beso, me acerque a él y pase mi mano por su barbilla y su oreja acariciándolo, su piel era tibia, cálida como el, me perdí en sus besos hasta que sonó mi teléfono, ¡Rayos, solo podía ser una persona!, solté a Jacob y con una sonrisita me aleje para contestar el teléfono

-Diga

-Dey Megan salió algo hoy, ¿Lo quieres?

-Lo lamento señor, ya tengo empleo

-¿Empleo? mmm no se con quién estés pero de acuerdo, si cambias de opinión llámame

-Lo siento, pero no puedo, aunque gracias

Colgué el teléfono y lo deje en la mesita donde estaban mis llaves

-¿Quién era?

Trate de hablar lo más controlada posible para que no sospechara nada

-Antes de que me dieran trabajo en tu empresa fui a varios lugares a pedir empleo y este señor que me hablo era de uno de esos lugares

-Debo considerarme afortunado

-La que tuve suerte fui yo

Me sentí coqueta y estaba tan feliz que me senté en sus piernas de costado y pase mi brazo por su ancha espalda

-No mi niña hermosa, aquí el que se sacó la lotería fui yo

Me dio un besito suave y le susurre lentamente

-Y ni siquiera compraste boleto

Eso desato un beso tan fogoso que sentí mi corazón latiendo tan rápido que pensé por un instante que él también lo notaria, pero todo lo bueno termina y al menos por esa noche, los besos terminaron

Jake acariciaba mi brazo mientras me miraba fijamente

-Mañana si me dejas pasar por ti verdad cielo

-emmm creo que lo mejor será que vaya al trabajo sola

-No nena, quiero pasar por ti, me preocupa que te vayas en esos camiones llenos de muchachos

Mi chico se preocupaba demasiado

-Eh viajado en esos camiones toda mi vida y nunca me ha pasado nada, y como por el momento soy tu secretaria me gustaría que nadie supiera que somos novios

Rápidamente vi como cambio su gesto, parecía molesto

-¿Porque Megan? temes que tus demás pretendientes se enteren

Eso me molesto un poco, no me gustaba esa insinuación

-No tengo pretendientes Jacob, pero tú eres mi jefe, solo imagina lo que van a pensar todos, cuando regrese a correos todo cambiara, pero piensa en mi punto de vista por un momento

-Pero cariño, en la empresa no existen normas en contra de que dos trabajadores tengan una relación

-Pero la gente va a hablar, y me sentiría muy mal si alguien insinúa algo, Jake por favor

El me sonrió y me dio otro beso

-De acuerdo, por el momento está bien, me encanta tenerte en la oficina, pero si para poder llevarte del brazo tienes que regresar a tu antiguo trabajo buscare secretaria mañana mismo

Me reí él era muy gracioso

-Te dejo descansar cielo, te espero mañana temprano

Lo acompañe a la puerta y luego me asome a la ventana para verlo partir

Necesitaba un buen baño y me relaje pensando en mi novio, casi no podía creer que tenía un novio, el hombre más maravilloso que había conocido, de una clase que no pensé que existiera, todo en el me gustaba, su cuerpo, su rostro, su carácter, pero tenía que verme linda para él, no quería que se diera cuenta que era tan solo una niña o que se avergonzara de mí, así que puse el despertador casi dos horas antes de mi hora habitual y me fue a la cama, me costó trabajo levantarme pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo, me arregle con unos jeans, mis tennis converse y una blusa gris pegada al cuerpo, me hice una coleta de caballo alta y me maquille ligeramente, tome mi bolsa e hice una parada en una tienda, jamás podría comprar en esas tiendas caras pero a la que fui tenían cosas muy buenas y a un precio razonable, así que tome todo lo que gusto y fui al probador, tenía buen cuerpo gracias a todo el ejercicio que relizaba, así que eso ayudaba a que la ropa sencilla se me viera mejor, tuve suerte y me compre un saco negro hermoso, lo podría usar con varios cambios, además me compre unos jeans negros también pitillo, y unas zapatillas rojas, las combine con una blusita roja pegada al cuerpo, me veía realmente bien, y compre tanto que apenas y podía con las bolsas, regrese al departamento y solo lo bote sobre el sillón y salí corriendo, no quería llegar tarde

En el autobús todos se me quedaban viendo, conseguí un asiento pero aun así tenía todas las miradas de los chicos sobre mí

Al llegar a la entrada el guarro de seguridad se le fueron los ojos directamente a mis pechos, lo mire de mala manera y entre sin siquiera hacerle caso, solo firme y me dirigí a los elevadores, me sentía nerviosa, esperaba que Jacob no pensara que me veía exagerada, pero no podía hacerlo quedar mal, era su secretaria por el momento y como tal de cierta forma parte de la imagen de su compañía, al entrar note que todavía no llegaba y suspire, no había llegado tarde

Encendí la computadora y revise sus papeles, el día anterior tuve al atino de preguntarle a Tori donde estaba la cafetera, así que prepare café por si a Jacob le apetecía y regrese a mi escritorio para contestar los teléfonos, escuche el elevador y me puse nerviosa, la expectativa de saber que pensaba con mi nueva imagen me mataba

Lo escuche riendo y una segunda voz masculina

Entro a la oficina seguido por un hombre de mediana edad su pelo era algo canoso pero de rostro amable

-Buenos días Megan, me dijo algo serio, rayos tal vez había hecho algo, había cambiado lo que le gustaba de mi

-Buenos días señor Black

-Él es el Sr Wilson el contador, vamos a revisar unas cuentas, no me pases llamadas por favor

-Claro señor, ¿gustan café?, prepare algo

-Me encantaría señorita...

-Smith señor

Entraron a su oficina y lleve el café, apenas y entre Jacob me miro de pies a cabeza muy serio, había cometido un error lo sabía, estaba demasiado serio

-Que nadie nos interrumpa por favor

Fue lo último que me dijo en toda la mañana al mediodía espere y no tenía idea de si entrar y decirles que si les ordenaba algo de comer o si saldrían, así que me aventure y ordene algo de comida al restaurante donde me llevo la vez que hui, cuando llego el pedido, tome algo de la caja chica que me dijo tori que existía para esos casos

Toque la puerta y Jacob me dijo que podía pasar, entre con los paquetes de comida y me miro extrañado, aunque el contador se veía hambriento y se dibujó una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-Disculpen el atrevimiento pero les ordene algo de comida

-¿Tan tarde es?

Miro su reloj y luego a mi

-Gracias Megan

-Si, gracias señorita, nos caerá de maravilla

Moví los papeles que tenían para que no se mancharan y les deje la comida en el escritorio

Si me necesita señor estaré en la cafetería no tardo en regresar

-Puedes comer con nosotros, hay suficiente

Le sonreí pero todavía me sentía como niña regañada que había hecho una travesura y estaba castigada

-Si no le molesta prefiero ir a la cafetería, tengo que hablar con Tori y no quiero distraerlos, con permiso dije disculpándome y cerrando la puerta tras de mi

Tome mi celular y mientras bajaba le llame a tori

-Hola cariño

-Hola Tori, ¿Cómo va el pequeñín?

-Creciendo y yo inútil no puedo hacer nada

-No digas eso, además aprovecha para descansar cuando nazca tu bebe vas a querer dormir, o al menos eso he escuchado

-Tienes razón cariño no me voy a quejar, ¿Cómo está todo en la oficina?

-Es una locura, vino el contador y no han salido ni para comer

-Pobre Jacob, debe morir de hambre

-emm… no tanto- le dije mientras ordenaba una ensalada y un refresco en la cafetería y me sentaba en el lugar más apartado que vi para poder platicar a gusto con ella-

-Les ordene comida y baje a la cafetería para comer algo

-Eres un regalo de los dioses Megan, yo no pensé en eso las primeras veces, tengo tantas indicaciones que darte

-Para eso te llame, habla mientras como

Comenzó a decirme sobre los documentos importantes, me dio algunas claves de la computadora para archivos que necesitaría, escuchaba atenta todas su indicaciones mientras terminaba mi ensalada y mi refresco, me levante para botar el envase vacío y dejar la charola y seguí mi camino a la oficina, ella fue muy clara en sus recomendaciones y sobre como debía comportarme

Antes de entrar a la oficina me despedí y me senté a seguir con mi trabajo, la tarde paso y no tenía idea de a qué hora terminaría Jacob, así que toque su puerta y entre

-Si me disculpan, me retiro señor

Miro su reloj y parecía molesto por algo pero no supe identificar que era, me era difícil saber que pensaba

-Si claro, señorita, es algo tarde y todavía nos queda mucho trabajo por delante, que descanse, debería tomar un taxi, parece que lloverá

-No lo creo señor Black tomare un camión, que pasen buena noche

Salí de la oficina y del edificio y espere mi camión, al parecer Jake no iría a verme por que tenía demasiado trabajo y me sentí triste, tenía ganas de besarlo y estar con él aunque fuera un momento, cuando baje del autobús entre a un pequeño supermercado, no había desayunado por las compras y solo había comido una ensalada así que mi estómago estaba haciendo ruidos por la falta de alimento, claro que al entrar todo se me antojaba, pero decidí que cocinaría algo de pasta y compre un par de filetes y unos refrescos, al llegar a casa vi mi desorden pero arreglaría todo mientras cocinaba, así que puse el agua a hervir mientras llevaba mis bolsas con ropa a mi clóset, acomode los zapatos y regrese a enfocarme en la cena, la pasta me quedo muy buena y el filete estaba exquisito, lave mis trastes sucios y deje la cocina limpia, termine de arreglar mi habitación y me puse una playera que apenas y cubría lo suficiente mis glúteos, pero era cómoda y fresca, luego tome uno de mis cuadernos de dibujo, no quería torturarme pensando en Jacob, recordé la pintura de Alex y comencé el dibujo de un lobo, pero sin casi darme cuenta me dibuje a mi acariciándolo en un prado lleno de flores, el lobo se veía en paz, calmado y apacible y yo con una sonrisa que pocas veces había visto en mi rostro, pero así me sentía, feliz por tenerlo a él, no podía dibujar nada que no me lo recordara

Escuche como llamaban a mi puerta insistentemente y sin pensarlo abrí la puerta y fue que lo vi, Jacob en mi puerta y era realmente tarde

Entro, cerró la puerta, me tomo de la cintura levantándome y estampo sus labios contra los míos dándome un beso desesperado, cerré los ojos y acaricie su cabello con ambas manos, me volvía loca por completo

-¿Porque no veniste en taxi Megan?-Me dijo recriminandome

-¿Qué?-Le respondí sin comprender por completo su reacción-

-Me moría de la preocupación pensando en que algo te podría haber pasado

-Fortachón, estoy bien, te lo he dicho, soy una niña grande y se cuidarme

-Para la próxima vez te vienes en taxi, prométemelo

Jake parecía preocupado y no quería discutir con él por algo así, aunque él era rico no yo

-Los taxis son caros jake, no puedo darme el lujo de gastar mi sueldo en ellos

-Yo los pago

-Claro que no, yo pago mis cosas

-¡Que terca eres!

Le saque la lengua y se rio

-¿Tienes hambre? ¿Ya cenaste?

-Si tengo algo de hambre, ¿Vamos a algún lado?

-No, siéntate te preparare una rica cena

Me llevo cargando hasta la cocina y comencé a sacar el espagueti y el filete listo para el sartén, puse su plato y un vaso y seguí con la preparación de su cena

Pero sentí que me miraba mucho, me gire hacia él y vi su vista clavada en mis piernas

Fue cuando note que solo llevaba puesta la playera y me sonroje por completo

-Re.. greso en un momento

Corrí a mi habitación y me puse unos shorts, eso había sido embarazoso

El parecía un niño travieso mirándome

-Y la tortura continua

-¿De que hablas?- no voltee a verlo pero si tenía curiosidad-

-Esta mañana llego al trabajo y te veías tan hermosa con esos pantalones marcando tus curvas y esa blusa roja y cuando te vuelvo a ver puedo deleitarme con tus piernas y tú solo quieres darme de comer

Sentí sus manos en mi cintura y di un pequeño brinco, no tenía idea de que decir o cómo actuar, siempre estaba a la defensiva con los demás chicos y era fácil para mi alejarlos pero con mi novio no era la situación

-Creí que no te había gustado mi ropa- le dije muy suavecito

Mientras el comenzaba a dejar besos en mi cuello

-Maldije a Christopher cariño, si él no hubiera llegado temprano te habría llenado de besos, y en cambio me la pase pensando todo el día en ti

Mi respiración se aceleró al pensar en Jake besándome en su oficina

-Podemos besarnos... después de que cenes

Sentí como suspiro en mi cuello, me soltó y tomo su lugar en la mesa, le serví y me senté frente a él, pero al verlo comer abrí la boca, no Parecía siquiera masticar, solo veía el tenedor moverse a gran velocidad, tomo un gran trago de refresco, se levantó de la mesa y me cargo al sofá

-¡Listo, termine de cenar! ¿Ahora podemos besarnos?

Le cerré un ojo y me acerque a sus labios

Me besaba como un desesperado y un momento después me llevo a la cama, eso me puso nerviosa, tal vez no quería esperar más

-Shhh tranquila cielo, me dijo mirando mis ojos y acariciando mi mejilla con su mano

Estuve todo el día sentado en esa oficina solo quería un lugar un poco más cómodo, sabes que jamás intentaría pasarme de listo

-Lo se Jake, imite su gesto y acaricie su rostro

-No sé qué me has hecho mi niña hermosa pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ti

Si mi corazón pudiera hacerlo estaría gritando de felicidad

-También pienso en ti todo el tiempo

-Mentira, solo lo dices para no hacerme sentir mal

-Te lo probare-Le respondí muy segura de mi

Me levante y tome mi cuaderno de dibujo y me recosté sobre mi espalda y se lo mostré

-Es hermoso, pero no entiendo que tiene que ver conmigo

-Recordé el cuadro que hizo tu amigo, pero ese lobo era triste y no sentía que en realidad fueras tú, así que… este es feliz... conmigo

-No tienes idea de cuan feliz

Dejo el cuaderno en una almohada y se giró de lado y comenzó a besarme de nuevo su mano sujetaba mi cintura pero comenzó a bajar acariciando mi pierna

Sé que debo ir despacio, pero eres tan hermosa, y tu piel tan suave

Aproveche ese momento para recostar mi cabeza en su pecho, no podía continuar besándolo, no podía pensar con claridad cuando lo hacia

-¿No estás cansado? trabajaste mucho hoy

-Tu eres como agua para un sediento en el desierto mi niña

Por un momento se quedo algo callado

-Cielo háblame un poco de ti, prácticamente no sé nada de tu vida

-Es que... mi vida no es interesante Jake

Oh oh tenía problemas, sabía que esa conversación sobre mi pasado llegaría pero no pensé que fuera a sentir tanta curiosidad tan pronto

En verdad Jake, mi vida no es interesante-repetí al ver que no lo convencían mis palabras

-Por favor cielo, ¿Que ocultas?

Su mirada se clavó en mí y me rendí

-¿Que quieres saber?

-¿Donde está tu familia?

-No tengo familia

-Sé que tu madre murió, pero ¿y tu padre?

-No tengo papa, nunca lo tuve y no lo necesito

-Cuentame Que sucedió cariño

El cambio su posición y se sentó en la cama para verme, me senté y baje la cabeza

-No quiero hablar de él, ni siquiera sabe que existo

-¿Megan... que paso cuando tu madre murió? ¿Con quien fuiste a vivir?

-En un orfanato - la voz apenas y me salía, apreté los puños porque no quería llorar, pero Jake me abrazo y lo abrace también-

-Lo siento mucho cielo, lo siento

Después de un momento se separó de mí y me miro nuevamente a los ojos

-¿Nadie te adopto?

Negué con la cabeza, no quería mentirle, pero tampoco podía contarle la verdad, quien iba a querer a una niña tonta llena de problemas, el siendo tan guapo y divertido podía encontrarse a alguien mejor que yo en un instante y egoístamente no quería que eso sucediera

-No quiero hablar de mi pasado Jake por favor... tal vez... más adelante pero no ahora

-Claro mi cielo, me ganare tu confianza, sabes que estoy contigo en las buenas y en las malas verdad

Asentí y lo abrace de nuevo

Nos recostamos en la cama de nuevo y hundí mi rostro en su pecho, no quería recordar absolutamente nada de mi pasado, y estando con Jacob mucho menos

Sentía su cuerpo calientito junto al mío y me pegue más a él y me quede dormida, cuando finalmente la alarma de mi despertador comenzó a sonar le di el acostumbrado manotazo y abrí los ojos viendo que el sol apenas iba a asomarse, me estire y fue que recordé que Jacob estaba conmigo

Me levante y me asome pero no lo vi en la cocina, pero una nota en la mesita llamo mi atención y me acerque a tomarla, la caligrafía era hermosa, trazos firmes y juguetones

_Cariño, fui a casa a darme un baño y cambiarme, te diría que paso por ti pero cumpliré mi palabra y me resignare hasta verte en el trabajo, te adoro mi niña hermosa, pensare en ti hasta volverte a ver_

Lleve el papel a mi pecho, amaba a ese hombre con todo mi corazón, me arregle de nuevo muy linda para él, me puse una falda pensando en que el había alabado mis piernas y una blusa linda de color lila que combinaba perfecto con mi falda beige, de nuevo mis zapatillas y deje mi cabello suelto

El día fue maravilloso al igual que las siguientes dos semanas, me encantaba estar con Jake, y cada noche él iba a casa y nos besábamos o salíamos a cenar, ya para ese día me dijo que el viernes me tenía una sorpresa y yo moría de ganas de saber cuál seria

Me llevo a casa como acostumbraba y se sentó en el sofá

-Cariño, porque no salimos a cenar y luego a bailar, tenemos que celebrar

Tenía varias preguntas que hacer y me senté en sus piernas pasando mi brazo por su espalda

-Si me dices que celebramos cielo - oh si, hacía unos días había comenzado a rendirme y a usar palabras cursis con mi novio, si el me las decía abiertamente siendo un chico yo no me vería como una tonta al decirlas-

-Celebramos que hoy eres oficialmente mi novia para todo el mundo

Fruncí el ceño y lo mire algo triste después

-Creí que ya éramos novios

-Pero tu querías ocultarlo hasta que dejaras de ser mi secretaria, y este lunes llega tu reemplazo- suspiro y acaricio mi cuello-

-No será lo mismo, tendré que esperar el correo para poder verte, pero todos sabrán que eres mía

Mis mejillas se tornaron de un rojo carmesí al escucharlo

Pero no podía estar más feliz, el quería que todos supieran que estaba con él, y eso me hacía sentir muy bien, no le daba pena que no tuviera una buena posición económica, o que hubiera estudiado en grandes colegios o el hecho de que estuviera sola en el mundo, no, a mi amor eso no le importaba, solo el hecho de que nos amábamos y nos pertenecíamos

Me levante de su lado antes de que comenzáramos una sesión de besos que me costaría lo indecible terminar y adiós celebración

Comencé a rebuscar en mi clóset arrojándolo todo a mi cama, me quería ver linda para él y no sabía que usar

Tome unos jeans negros ajustados, con un top straples negro también pero con algunos detalles en pedrería sutiles pero hermosos, mis zapatillas, corrí al baño a cambiarme y trate de salir lo mejor arreglada posible deje mi cabello suelto en ondas e hice algunas trencitas despeinadas que se veían muy coquetas, vi mi cabello y suspire, no me gustaba ya ese color negro, quería regresar a mi tono chocolate natural, era un riesgo, y lo iba a tomar

Salí lista y el me observo de arriba a abajo

-Soy el hombre con más suerte en San Francisco

Vi su sonrisa y también le sonreí me acerque a él y pase mis brazos por sus hombros

-Aquí la suertuda soy yo

Nos dimos un buen beso y después fuimos a un restaurant en el centro, en esta ocasión fuimos en su auto, lo que agradecí porque la noche era fría

Tomo mi mano y entramos juntos al restaurante, tomamos una mesa para dos mirándonos de frente

-Que me sugeriría el hombre más guapo de San Francisco para cenar

-No se quién podría ser ese hombre, será acaso que mi novia me engaña

Levanto una ceja y me reí divertida

-No señor Black, su novia jamás lo cambiaría por nadie, lo adora por completo

-¿Y qué me habrá visto?

Suspire lista para nombrar las cosas que habían hecho que me enamorara de el

-Su sonrisa, una tan hermosa como la de usted, me cerro un ojo coqueto y continúe

El hecho de que siempre se preocupa y piensa en ella

-Eso eh escuchado, si fuera por el la raptaría y vivirían en una isla desierta

-Creo que a ella no le importaría, además...

Vi como Jacob desvió la mirada y se veía muy serio, gire el rostro y maldita sea, ahí estaba Edward Cullen acompañado por una pareja, una despampanante rubia y un grandulón de cabello rizado

Voltee de nuevo hacia Jacob y comencé a pedir al cielo que no se acercaran, no quería verlo, no deseaba cruzar palabra alguna con el, Pero la dama de la suerte no me acompaño esa noche

-Hola perro, veo que te gustan las "Niñitas"- dijo enfatizando la última palabra

-Cullen, no tienes otra cosa mejor que hacer que joderme la vida

-Probablemente, pero así es la vida perro, se cosecha lo que se siembra

Jake se levantó soltando mi mano un instante para sacar su cartera, soltó unos billetes sobre la mesa y tomo mi mano nuevamente

-Vámonos cariño, este lugar comenzó a llenarse de peste

Agradecí que me sacara de ahí rápidamente

Pero cuando estaba en el auto tome valor y le pregunte

-¿Porque se odian cielo? Digo... es muy claro que no se toleran

El tomo el volante fuertemente haciendo que sus brazos se tensaran

-Ese maldito era mi amigo, pero me culpo de algo que no hice

-¿No hablaste con él, que paso?

-Cariño, no tiene caso que discutamos sobre esto, es un cabeza dura que no creyó en mi palabra- Me dijo ya cambiando su tono a uno más dulce libre de veneno

Decidí no mencionar nada más del asunto, aunque mi lado masoquista quería saber que tan maldito era Edward Cullen

-Y a donde vamos a ir a bailar

Tomo mi mano y la beso

-Te va a encantar el lugar es nuevo

Tenía el presentimiento que esta seria una noche para recordar

**Primero que nada quiero agradecer por sus Reviews a Malu, Yeye1819, PanquesitoPattz, Arletita, Wetiyu, Roberta, Cata Cata, Teresa Adiction, Denis Elena, Karina y Mariana10, de verdad no saben lo felíz que me hacen**

**Este capítulo espero lo hayan disfrutado porque de aquí en adelante comienza la tormenta y la niña hermosa puede sacar las garras, pero no por eso deja de Sentir, en fin las dejo y nos leemos Pronto, Besos, y no se olviden de dejar reviews Jejeje **


	5. El Cuento de Hadas Acaba

**Primero que Nada, Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, la historia si salio de esta cabecita Loca, Aun no hay Lemmons pero si subi un poquito el tono a la historia, si no les agrada este tipo de lectura, sepan que más adelante será más Sexy.**

**Mil gracias Zory por ser mi Super Beta =)**

Era increíble como una sonrisa de mi Jake podía cambiar mi humor en un instante, parecía entusiasmado de que fuéramos a bailar y decidí olvidar por completo el infortunado encuentro que tuvimos hacia unos momentos, lo único que deseaba era pasarla bien, en realidad era emocionante, jamás había estado en un club, pero prometía ser una noche inolvidable.

Al llegar al lugar un chico se acercó a intentar abrir mi puerta, pero mi novio fue más rápido al salir del auto y levanto la mano indicándole al chico que el abriría mi puerta, tomo mi mano y me ayudo a bajar, había una larga línea de personas esperando para entrar al club, nosotros nos acercamos y Jake le susurro algo que no alcance a escuchar al cadenero y nos dejo entrar, a estas alturas ya no me sorprendía, él era de los que lograban lo que querían, entramos tomados de la mano por un largo pasillo solo alumbrado por luces de neón, comencé a escuchar la música tecno, al final del pasillo había un barandal, era un club con muchos desniveles podía ver la pista de baile desde donde estábamos pero Jake me encamino a otro lado un área que no parecía muy concurrida con un gigantón custodiando la entrada cruzado de brazos, me pregunte si sería capaz de derribar a alguien así de grande y musculoso.

— Jacob Black —Dijo mi novio y el hombre se movió y nos dejo pasar.

Ese lugar era maravilloso era como un club dentro de otro club, el lugar por donde entramos no se parecía en nada a este, aquel parecía un lugar underground y en donde estábamos era otro mundo, había cortinas de gasa colgando del techo y gracias a las luces bañando con sus colores las telas lucia hermoso, fue cuando note que no había mesas, al menos no del tipo convencional, sino grandes camas con una pequeña mesa empotrada en el centro.

— Vaya, este lugar si que es original.

Mire a Jake y trague pesado pero le sonreí.

—¿Ah si? Nunca había estado en un club antes — sería sincera, al menos en algunas cosas, me lo había prometido.

Jake me miro juntando las cejas y luego me sonrió como era su costumbre, me dio un beso que me acelero el pulso en dos segundos y luego tomo mi mano y sentí como me guiaba a la salida

—¿Nos vamos tan pronto? – Estaba decepcionada y creo que no pude ocultarlo.

— Claro que no cielo, vamos a bailar, regresaremos aquí más tarde.

Bajamos a la pista y comencé a bailar con Jacob, me estaba divirtiendo tanto, mi novio si que se sabía mover lo que me impresiono, no tenía idea que lo hiciera tan bien, me sentía coqueta y me gire dándole la espalda pero tome su cuello en mis manos acariciándolo y girando mi cuello para poder verlo, de inmediato puso sus manos en mi estomago acercándome más a él y dándome un beso en el cuello, eso era lo más sensual que había sentido en mi vida.

— Regresemos a la zona VIP cariño, necesito… tomar algo.

Asentí y el me tomo de la cintura, nos sentamos en la mesa o cama, como sea, era la más alejada, pero me sentía demasiado contenta y la música era irresistible me pare frente a Jake y seguí bailando, él se recargo en la cama sobre sus codos observándome con una sonrisa coqueta, sujete mi cabello en mis manos y me gire, tuve a un mesero frente a mi, bajo su mirada a mi estomago que estaba visible por tener mis brazos levantados y luego miro mis pechos, sentí los brazos de Jacob en mi cintura y baje los brazos de inmediato.

— Puedo..emm tomar su orden – nos dijo algo nervioso.

— Un whiskey y una limonada.

— ¿Limonada? — Casi grite girándome a verlo juntando las cejas.

— Si Cariño, Limonada.

— No, quiero un mojito, siempre los e querido probar.

— Cariño, sabes que es ilegal que te proporcione alcohol — me dijo rozando mí oído con su voz suave, era un tramposo, pero dos podían jugar ese juego.

Quede frente a él y pase mis brazos por sus hombros.

— Pero Lobito, estoy contigo por favor — le hice un puchero y paso su dedo por mi labio inferior.

— Tráigale a la señorita lo que pidió.

Sonreí ampliamente me había salido con la mía.

— Pero te lo voy a cobrar.

Instintivamente lleve mis manos al bolsillo y lo noto.

— No quiero tu dinero Meggie — se acomodó de nuevo en la cama y me sentó en sus piernas, aparto el cabello de mi cuello y le dio un sensual beso haciendo un camino por mi barbilla hasta mis labios.

— Si así me cobras los tragos esta noche terminare muy borracha.

Vi una sonrisa nueva, había algo diferente en sus ojos, no supe identificarlo y en ese momento llego el mesero con nuestros tragos, Jake los tomo y me entrego el mío.

— Quiero que estés atento a nuestros tragos chico, no quiero que mi novia tenga sed esta noche.

Levante una ceja y lo mire divertida.

— Oh cariño — Tome casi la mitad de mi trago y lo puse en la mesita — ¿No me vas a cobrar?

Sin pena alguna me beso, y seguimos besándonos mientras nos seguían trayendo esas deliciosas bebidas, me sentía un poco mareada y le dije que iría al tocador a refrescarme un poco

Lo que vi frente al espejo fue una chica feliz, una que amaba a su novio, si, amaba a Jacob Black con toda mi alma, seguí sonriendo como una boba y tome una pequeña toalla y la moje para refrescar mi cuello, al dar la vuelta alguien derramo su trago sobre mis zapatillas nuevas

— Fíjate por donde caminas "Zorrita"

Levante la mirada furiosa, ¿Como carajos se atrevía a llamarme de esa forma? no me costó trabajo identificar a la persona que lo había hecho y por su sonrisa supe que lo había hecho a propósito.

— ¡Arruinaste mis zapatos!

— Si, hablando de zapatos, no se como te dejaron entrar con esa facha tan… corriente.

Se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de mí pero yo estaba furiosa y fui tras ella, la tome del hombro haciéndola voltear hacia mí.

— Voy a responder tu duda rubia tonta, a los clubs dejan entrar a dos clases de personas, las que tienen dinero – ella sonrió sintiéndose triunfante — y a las jóvenes y hermosas, y si aun no lo entiendes tal vez tu estés en la primera categoría pero la segunda ya paso hace mucho tiempo.

Ahora si parecía que Troya iba a arder, sus ojos cambiaron de color azul a negro de lo enfadada que estaba, pero ni ella ni nadie me iba a humillar, se lanzo hacia mi pero Jake se interpuso en su camino.

— Ten cuidado Rosalie, con ella no te metas.

Como si hubiera aparecido de la nada el gigantón estaba frente a Jacob también con cara de molesto.

— Mide tus palabras con mi esposa Jacob Black.

Lo último que deseaba era causar problemas, tome a Jacob del brazo obligándolo a mirarme.

— Quiero irme cielo, me siento mal – Mentí pero necesitaba alejarlo de ahí, una pelea solo les daría gusto a esa horrible gente.

Tomo mi rostro en sus manos y observo mis ojos, de verdad me quería marchar, pese a tomar tequila de vez en cuando no estaba tan acostumbrada y si se me habían subido un poco esas copas.

— Por supuesto Meggie, vámonos.

Jake les dio una mirada de desprecio a Rosalie y su esposo la cual fue correspondida, llegamos al auto tomados de la mano y nos encaminamos en silencio a mi departamento, para cuando llegamos me sentía algo triste, no quería que la noche acabara tan pronto.

— ¿Quieres pasar cielo? Tal vez a tomar un café o… alguna otra cosa.

— Me encantaría, además tenemos que hablar.

Oh rayos, eso no me gustaba, siempre había escuchado que cuando un chico decía esas palabras eran un mal presagio, seguramente estaba enfadado por mi discusión con la rubia tonta, o no le había gustado que me pasara de tragos, o haberlo interrumpido mientras discutía con el gigantón, tantas ideas pasaban en mi mente mientras íbamos por las escaleras hasta mi puerta, cuando finalmente Jacob abrió la puerta con mis llaves me senté en el sofá y oculte mi rostro entre mis manos, era una torpe, lo había arruinado todo.

— ¿Te sientes mal Meggie?

— Lo lamento Jacob, no te enfades conmigo—Dije en un susurro.

Sus manos cálidas alejaron las mías de mi rostro y él estaba hincado frente a mi observándome.

— No estoy molesto contigo, ¿Por qué piensas eso?

— Dijiste que teníamos que hablar.

— Mi niña hermosa, creíste que me iba a enfadar por haber enfrentado a Rosalie ¿Cierto?

Asentí lentamente mientras me perdía en esos ojos negros y esa sonrisa que era una buena razón para que yo sonriera.

— Eso me hizo sentir orgulloso linda, se como se las gasta Rosalie, y te debió haber dicho algo terrible para que reaccionaras así y lo lamento, eso fue culpa mía.

— No te entiendo Jacob, tu no tienes la culpa de lo que ella me diga, creo q es antipática de nacimiento.

Mi amor rió un poco, y se sentó a mi lado tomando mis manos entre las suyas.

— No solo Edward me odia cariño – la tristeza se apodero de la mirada de Jacob y eso no me gustaba en absoluto, ¿Qué clase de demonio era Edward Cullen que arruinaba la vida de todos a su alrededor? Una familia que odia tanto a alguien para querer dañar a las personas que quiere solo para hacerla sentir miserable, eso no estaba nada bien.

— Pero… no entiendo esa mujer ¿quien es?

— Es Rosalie, la esposa de Emmett, el hermano de Edward, y como podrás haberlo notado, también me detestan, toda la familia Cullen me odia y van a tratar de envenenarte en mi contra porque te quiero.

Abrí los ojos como platos y lo mire asombrada, ¿había escuchado bien? estaba segura, él lo había dicho, dijo que me quería.

— Tu.. dijiste que… me quieres.

— Te quiero, te adoro con todo mi corazón, te amo Megan, mi niña hermosa.

Nunca unas palabras me habían parecido más hermosas, los mejores poemas de la historia no se podrían comparar con un simple te amo que viene de la persona que tu amas, el cielo finalmente era bueno conmigo y me daba la oportunidad de ser feliz, era mío, de verdad era mío, comencé a llorar y le di un beso desesperado que fue correspondido con la misma intensidad, me tomo de la cintura y me recostó en el sofá quedando sobre mi mientras su lengua jugaba con la mía, estaba perdida entre sus besos, su aroma, su calor y las mariposas que se arremolinaban en mi estomago.

— Yo también te amo Jake, te amo tanto.

Se separo bruscamente de mí apartando sus dulces labios de los míos y de nuevo me observo, siempre hacia eso, me observaba como si esperara que mi alma hablara a través de mis ojos. Seguimos besándonos hasta que los besos se hicieron tiernas caricias y nos separamos pero yo seguía acariciando el rostro de mi amor.

Se sentó y nuevamente me guío a su regazo y lo abrace, era tan feliz.

— Todavía tengo que decirte algo mi amor.

Me puse rígida, yo pensaba que lo que tenía que hablar conmigo era sobre la pelea con Rosalie, así que asentí esperando que hablara.

— Tengo que realizar un viaje de negocios y me ausentare un par de días.

No, no quería que se marchara, nos acabábamos de declarar nuestro amor y él se iba.

— Pero… ¿Cuándo?

— Muy temprano, tengo que ir a casa ahora para poder dormir un par de horas y tomar un avión, no quisiera dejarte ahora mi niña hermosa, pero es un negocio importante y tengo que firmar unos contratos y revisar el nuevo software en el que hemos estado trabajando.

Le hice un puchero pero claramente no hacia bien, pude ver en sus ojos que él no se quería ir, así que lo abrace y le di un beso suave en los labios.

— Te voy a extrañar lobito.

— Ya te extraño Meggie.

Jacob se había marchado a su viaje a Chicago, lo extrañaba y solo habían pasado algunas horas desde que se había marchado, me recosté en mi cama boca abajo sosteniendo uno de mis dibujos de él, no tenía una fotografía y deseaba tanto ver su rostro, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que me había sentido como una adolescente normal, extrañaba a mi novio eso era cierto, me hacía falta su cercanía, su sonrisa que iluminaba la habitación a donde entraba, la forma en que me hacía sentir tan especial y amada, no había duda en mi cabeza o corazón de que Jacob Black era la persona hecha para mí, apenas y había sonreído en tanto tiempo, pero desde que Jake llego a mi vida, mi lobito hermoso, algo había cambiado, un sentimiento cálido se había instalado en mi corazón y sabía que pelearía por consérvalo hasta con mi vida.

Iba a darle un regalo, eso hacen los novios ¿cierto? Se obsequian cosas, no tenía que ser algo caro, él ya tenía todo lo que el dinero podía comprar, y quería que él tuviera algo mío, algo con lo que el supiera lo mucho que lo amaba, estaba emocionada solo de imaginar su rostro con mi regalo, me levante de inmediato de mi cama y me calce mis tenis, tome algo de dinero y revise mi refrigerador, podría aprovechar para comprar algo de comida.

Deje mi edificio y tome un autobús que me llevara al centro, de seguro ahí habría tiendas donde podría comprar lo necesario, en el centro comercial también había tiendas, pero los precios eran más elevados, no podía costearlos, camine por las avenidas, estaban repletas de turistas y gente local en sus paseos y quehaceres diarios, vi la tienda a la que había entrado tantas veces a comprar simplemente lápices y cuadernos de dibujo para mi hobbie preferido, pero ahora necesitaba algo más, algo que no se viera como realizado por una principiante, vi a través de las vitrinas pasteles, temperas, acuarelas, no tenía mucha practica al usarlas pero las pocas veces que las había usado no había resultado tan mal, hubiera querido comprar un gran bastidor para hacer un cuadro hermoso, pero los precios no eran tan bajos como había planeado, suspire resignada, no pintaría un óleo en esta ocasión, tal vez más adelante, tal vez si peleaba un poco más seguido podría conseguir más dinero, pero no era algo seguro, necesitaba estar al 100% en cada una de mis peleas, me decidí por un cuaderno de dibujo profesional, unas hojas especiales para dibujos y unos pasteles, no eran baratos tampoco, pero no iría a la bancarrota al comprarlos, tenía una idea de qué hacer con ellos, la dependienta de la tienda me los entrego en una bolsa y me gire lista para salir cuando choque con alguien, escuche un quejido de su parte y me sentí muy apenada.

— Lo lamento, ¿la lastime?

La mujer con la que había chocado se veía joven, mas bajita que yo y con el cabello corto y algo alocado, su piel era pálida y tenía unos ojos azul profundo, no parecía molesta pero si se veía algo seria, en menos tiempo del que pude tener para reaccionar vi a la rubia cabeza hueca de Rosalie acercarse sacando chispas.

— ¡Tu otra vez! Te estás convirtiendo en una molestia constante niña tonta.

— ¿Yo tonta? — Le dije ya molesta — Tu rubia sin cerebro métete en tus propios asuntos — le dije tratando de contener mi voz, estábamos en un lugar público y no quería llamar demasiado la atención.

— Lastimaste a mi cuñada, claro que es mi asunto.

Mire a la chica pequeñita de nuevo, ella había dicho cuñada, seria acaso… debía serlo, podía notar el parecido con él.

Me dirigí a ella tratando de ignorar lo más posible a la rubia cabeza hueca.

— Lo lamento señorita, ¿La lastime?

— Estoy bien.

— No estás bien Alice, esa tonta casi te tira, debería saber lo que se siente.

La rubia se acercó a mí pero Alice se interpuso en su camino.

— Te dije que estoy bien Rosalie — El tono firme de Alice me sorprendió, esa chica era dura.

Alice me miro nuevamente pero ahora parecía estudiarme lo cual me incomodo bastante.

— De verdad lo siento, tengo que irme.

Les corte vuelta, no quería pelear más.

— Adiós zorrita — dijo con un tono burlón esa… esa maldita bruja.

Sabia de lo que era capaz así que solo me detuve un instante.

— El león cree que todos son de su condición — gire el rostro y le di una sonrisa torcida de esas que mi madre adoraba, nunca entendí como le gustaba verme así, las sonrisas cínicas no suelen ser del agrado de las madres, pero ella decía que le recordaba tanto a mi padre cuando sonreía así, seguí mi camino hasta la calle, comencé a caminar calle arriba, era de esas calles empinadas, pero estaba enfadada, esa mujer sí que me hacía salir de mis casillas, quería agotarme pero apenas llevaba dos cuadras de subida cuando mi teléfono comenzó a sonar en el bolsillo delantero de mis jeans, lo tome rápidamente pensando que sería Jake, pero no era así, era Peter, juraría que tenía un sexto sentido, siempre me llamaba cuando estaba molesta, me detuve sabiendo el porque me llamaba.

— Hola Peter.

— Hola chiquilla, hay algo excelente para esta noche y me falta un peleador, ¿qué dices te apuntas?

— ¿En dónde? — no necesitaba pensarlo mucho, era una buena oportunidad, pelearía hoy y descansaría el domingo, así Jacob no notaria nada extraño en mí, no quería tener que inventarle alguna tontería sobre él porque tenía golpes, sería muy extraño inventarle que me habían asaltado nuevamente, nadie tiene esa suerte, aunque pensándolo bien, mi buena estrella no había aparecido hasta hacia poco tiempo.

— En las bodegas McCallister de los muelles.

— De acuerdo, te veo en unas horas.

No me agradaba mucho pelear en esas bodegas olían a pescado y tenían un espacio tipo galería, los peleadores estábamos abajo y nos veían desde el segundo piso y lo habitual de esos lugares tan escondidos es que irían al "Espectáculo" como lo llamaba Peter personas de dudosa reputación, personas peligrosas y molestas.

Tome el tranvía que iba pasando, era una de las cosas que más me gustaban de la ciudad, me parecía que pertenecían a otra época, era extraña, siempre había tenido un gusto por las antigüedades, "Las cosas antes se hacían para durar, hermosas y de buen gusto, no todo era plástico como ahora" siempre me decía Eleazar, él y sus gustos pensé sonriendo al recordarlo, pero mi sonrisa se borró al recordar por qué lo saque de mi vida.

Al final de la línea tome un autobús de vuelta a casa, deje mis materiales sobre mi cama y tome mi ropa de deportes metiéndola en mi mochila y partí nuevamente ahora hacia el puerto.

Como siempre Félix estaba en la entrada, sentado sobre unas cajas de madera, pero se levantó y sonrió apenas y me vio llegar.

— Pero si la Pantera ha llegado, dichosos los ojos que te ven — me dijo jugando.

— Tranquilo fortachón, esta pantera muerde.

— Lo tengo claro, lo he visto muchas veces, pero soy un buen chico, no serias incapaz de lastimarme.

Solté una carcajada, Félix era muy divertido, él y Peter eran primos, aunque jamás lo adivinarías, no se parecían en nada, Peter era calculador, aunque yo sabía que tenía un gran corazón era de las pocas personas privilegiadas en saber esa parte de él, en este mundo si demuestras debilidad es lo último que haces, y Félix tan grande y fuerte podía ser un dulce un instante y al siguiente matarte del susto.

— Deberías entrar pantera, Peter debe estar esperándote.

— Sabes que, puede esperar 5 minutos más — le dije cerrándole un ojo, quería disfrutar el momento, Félix era lo más cercano a un amigo para mí, así que me senté en las cajas donde él estaba cuando llegue.

— Y bien fortachón, cuéntame que es de tu vida.

Miro al cielo haciendo unos gestos graciosos y suspirando.

— Mi vida es mi trabajo pequeña, cuando estás dentro de esta mierda es difícil pensar en llevar una vida normal, aunque a veces me gustaría, simplemente salir y ser uno del montón.

— Oh Félix tu nunca podrás ser uno del montón, eres especial, un día de estos encontraras una chica perfecta para ti.

— Eso espero, solo imagina todo esto desperdiciándose — me señalo su cuerpo de pies a cabeza y me reí, este fortachón se tenía en muy alta estima y me encantaba eso de él, escuchamos un auto y él se levantó y me puso su cara seria.

— Entra de una vez Megan.

— Te veo a la salida.

Ya comenzaban a llegar los apostadores y tenía que estar lista, camine por esos fríos y oscuros pasillos hasta que vi a Peter señalándome el reloj.

— Es tarde.

— Bien, cómprame un auto o una motocicleta y llegare a tiempo para la próxima, coloque mis manos en mi cintura y levante una ceja mirándolo fijamente.

— No soy el jodido Santa Claus, anda prepárate que hoy tendremos casa llena.

Parecía que estaba de mal humor, pero aun así jugaría con él, además el no haría nada para fastidiarme, era su mejor peleadora, la que le dio una estabilidad y credibilidad en el mundo de las peleas clandestinas, así que me apresure a cambiarme y a calentar, como era costumbre el comenzó a decirme quienes estaban en la galería para que no me tomaran por sorpresa, esta noche había mucho dinero involucrado y me caía magnifico, cuando ganara, porque siempre ganaba, y no me daba pena ser un poco presumida del hecho de estar invicta, no era fácil, pero la necesidad siempre me hizo alcanzar mis metas, eso y el miedo de no tener el dinero para Bree.

Decidí comenzar con mi broma.

—Sabes Peter, creo que esta será mi última pelea, estoy aburrida de hacer esto.

Se giró y corrió hacia mí tomando mis hombros en sus manos como un poseído.

— ¿Pero has perdido la razón? Te necesito aquí niña, mira si es por la motocicleta la consigo, pero no me puedes dejar, eres la razón por la que tenemos esto lleno, la reputación de la pantera ha crecido y hay gente apostando en tu contra, tontos por supuesto, pero esos tontos nos dan dinero, por favor cariño ¿Que ha sucedido?.

Comencé a asustarme un poco, jamás hubiera esperado esa reacción, yo no dejaría las peleas, no podía hacerlo y Peter, bueno, me acababa de demostrar que no me obligaría a seguir en ellas pero sí que me trataría de convencer de continuar.

No había pensado que se tomaría tan en serio mi comentario de dejar las peleas, debía necesitarme en serio, nunca me lo había planteado, desde que lo conocí siempre fue amable conmigo, pero al mismo tiempo siempre imagine que yo lo necesitaba a él para conseguir dinero y no a la inversa, tal vez podría usar esto a mi favor.

— Quiero hacer un trato contigo Peter.

— ¿Un trato? ¿Que es lo que estás pensando gatita?

— ¡No me digas gatita! — Le dije algo molesta, me molestaba ese apodo, era débil y no quería sentirme nunca de esa forma.

— Pero bien, tu ganas muy bien con las apuestas, quiero participar de eso, así que quiero que apuestes en mi nombre, $5,000. Dólares y al final de la pelea me pagas.

— Y si apuesto por ti, ¿Seguirás peleando?

— Claro, necesito el dinero, y tú te llevas todas las ganancias y yo todos los golpes, no es del todo justo sabes, así que…. ¿Tenemos un trato?

Suspiro sacando por completo el aire de sus pulmones y sonreí la tenía ganada.

— Tenemos un trato — se acercó a mí y me dio un fuerte abrazo algo efusivo para mi gusto.

— Suéltame tonto que tengo que pelear — le dije tratando de parecer molesta, el solo se carcajeo y me soltó extendiendo su mano hacia la puerta.

Caminamos hasta el lugar de la pelea, no quise levantar la mirada, a partir de este momento solo seriamos mi oponente y yo, usaría el odio y el dolor que tenía en mi corazón para darme fuerzas y golpear a quien me pusieran enfrente, casi sentí lastima al ver al chico con el que pelearía, el miraba a los hombres que apostaban por ver como uno de nosotros caeríamos y me miro también bastante sorprendido, era un novato, como yo lo fui una vez, no lo iba a subestimar, pero tenía muy claro que este pobre chico no duraría ni un asalto conmigo.

La pelea transcurrió como lo predije, lo vencí fácilmente, el único golpe real que me lleve fue cuando me sujeto de la mano y me jalo haciéndome caer, mi espinilla golpeo sobre el filo de un escalón y me quedo una marca raspada y un gran moretón, un golpe de suerte para él, pero fue solo un golpe, regrese frente a él y lo vencí sin mucho esfuerzo, los hombres vitoreaban mi apodo, aquel que obtuve la primera vez que pelee, "Pantera" ciertamente no me quedaba mal, parecía una gata salvaje que peleaba con todo para defenderme, ni siquiera mire quien estaba viendo la pelea, me dirigí al lugar donde Peter había habilitado para que pudiera darme una ducha y cambiarme. Mientras tomaba esa ducha vi los daños, como lo había imaginado no había golpes visibles a excepción del de mi pierna, se notaba que se pondría bastante morado pero la cortada era ligera, no necesitaría suturas, me seque el cabello lo mejor que pude y me vestí, mientras me arreglaba alguien toco la puerta de metal vieja.

— Pasa Peter — tenía muy claro que el no permitía el acceso a esa área a nadie.

— Eres una campeona cariño, esto fue tan fácil que ni siquiera sudaste.

— ¿Fácil? — Le dije dándole una sonrisa torcida — no te vi peleando con nadie ahí abajo.

— Es una expresión, lo sabes bien, aquí tienes tu dinero y emmm…. Ese extra… ya sabes…

Abrí la bolsa que me arrojo con el dinero, era el doble de lo que siempre me pagaba.

No pude contener mi sonrisa, esto era sensacional, estaría mucho más desahogada en mis gastos, podría comprar más ropa, bolsas, zapatos, todo para lucir hermosa para mi Jacob.

— Es un placer hacer negocios contigo Peter.

Guarde el dinero en mi mochila y me levante poniéndola sobre mi hombro

— ¡Hey! olvidas algo.

Vi que sostenía mi habitual botella de tequila en una mano, por un momento dude en tomarla, no la necesitaba en realidad, mis golpes eran leves, pero la tome de cualquier forma, además era gratis y tal vez la necesitaría en algún momento, la tome y Salí por la puerta trasera, me sentía como nueva rica y tome un taxi, lo que menos necesitaba era caminar con la pierna lastimada y era un pequeño lujo que me podía costear en ese momento, pronto estuve en casa y apenas y llegue me puse una pijama y me deje caer sobre la cama, solo quería perderme en un lindo sueño, uno que de preferencia incluyera a mi lobito fortachón, pero no hubo sueños esa noche, solo dormí.

Fui despertada por un insistente ruido, que reconocí como el timbre de mi celular, era la tonada de Jake, así que me apresure a contestar tan rápido como pude.

— Sí, Jake, ¿Eres tu cielo?

— Esperabas a alguien más me — dijo divertido, o al menos así me sonó su voz, solté un bostezo que por más que intente contener me fue imposible de lograr.

— ¡Eres una dormilona cariño!

— Lo siento, estaba cansada — vi la hora y eran cerca de las 11 de la mañana.

— Lobito bonito, ¿Cuando regresas? Te extraño — soné como una chica melosa, pero lo extrañaba en verdad.

— No me hables así mi niña hermosa, que soy capaz de regresar ahora mismo solo para tener el placer de besarte.

— Si, por favor regresa.

Escuche un suspiro a través del teléfono, seguramente estaba frustrando a Jake con mis niñerías.

— Las cosas van realmente lentas cariño, tengo que poner orden en este lugar antes de regresar contigo, solo quería escuchar tu voz, tengo que reunirme con el departamento técnico, te Amo.

— Te amo Jacob.

Cortamos la llamada y decidí que era hora de levantarme, prepararme un rico desayuno, darme un merecido baño y trabajar en el regalo de mi novio.

Esta última tarea era más difícil de lo que había imaginado en un principio, no tenia una idea de donde comenzar, un retrato no era lo más adecuado, ya tenía uno hecho por mi, que aunque no fuera más que un simple dibujo a lápiz no era muy original, pensé en todas las posibilidades pero ninguna me parecía lo suficientemente buena para Jake, fue cuando escuche a mi vecino, escuchar música clásica pensé que el regalo perfecto era ese, sabía que tenia una promesa con mi madre, pero ella ya no estaba viva y extrañaba tanto tocar, sonreí y tome una hoja y dibuje sobre ella una partitura que me sabia de memoria Nocturno de Chopin era una melodía tan suave que me tranquilizaba en un instante, era perfecta sin duda.

Lucían lindas las notas en negro con un sutil fondo de bosque, sonreí al verlo, aunque ahora el problema sería conseguir un piano para poder completar mi regalo.

Mi estomago comenzó a hacer ruidos y fue que note que se me había ido el día dibujando, quería que cada línea fuera perfecta, que cada detalle en el dibujo fuera especial y me perdí en el trabajo, pero sin duda tenía que comer, así que me levante y fui a la cocina, no tenia mucho, pero unos huevos revueltos y algo de pan tostado me caerían de maravilla, tome una lata de refresco y al final comí un chocolate, adoraba el chocolate, eran como pequeños premios por buen comportamiento, pese a que no era tan bien portada, iba a dormir temprano, entre más rápido lo hiciera más pronto vería a Jake de nuevo.

Llegue al trabajo temprano, me urgía ver a Jake y si hacia mi trabajo rápido podría escabullirme hasta su oficina. Los chicos me dieron la bienvenida en verdad se alegraron de tenerme de vuelta, y de hecho se veían bastante más tranquilos, a excepción de Mike que no paraba de devorarme con la mirada.

— ¿Como te fue siendo la secretaria del Jefe? ¿Lo dejaste por que es un tirano cierto?

Ese era Eric, no entendía a ese chico, ¿Era impertinente a propósito o le salía natural?

— No Eric, ser secretaria del Jefe fue genial, pero prefiero este trabajo.

— Tal vez aquí hay algo que quieras ver.

Me gire hacia Mike y tenia esa sonrisa idiota en su rostro y se sujetaba la barbilla mirándome como si eso fuera seductor, de verdad quería darle una buena patada en la espinilla.

— Aquí no hay nada que Megan quiera ver excepto su trabajo.

Voltee hacia la puerta y ahí estaba, parado con los brazos cruzados, tan guapo y con esa mirada de que quería matar a alguien, la oficina se quedo en silencio, Seguramente la mirada de Jake los paralizo, y los entendía, no podía moverme de mi lugar, habíamos hecho oficial nuestra relación, pero solo fuera del trabajo los chismes no iban a cesar en cuanto se supiera de nuestra relación, estaba muy segura, tanto como que Jake me amaba y jamás me iba a esconder y tuve mucha razón en no dudar de él, porque se acercó a mi, tomo mi rostro en sus manos tiernamente y me enganche en su mirada.

— Te extrañe mi niña hermosa.

Me beso primero tiernamente y luego paso su mano por mi cintura y me pego a su cuerpo, después miro a los chicos y vi una sonrisa traviesa dibujándose en sus labios, el tramposo había ido con toda la intención para marcar su territorio, ese Mike era demasiado evidente en sus intenciones conmigo y mi Jake es muy listo, yo confiaba plenamente en él y él… ¿Confiaría en mi? Tenia que hacerlo, siempre he sido sincera con respecto a mis sentimientos con el, tal vez he omitido partes de mi pasado que no quiero recordar, pero era por nuestro bien y tenemos tiempo, mucho en realidad, no dejaría que nada me hiciera pensar mal de Jake. Trate de mantener mi respiración regular para responderle después de ese beso.

— Yo también.

Fue la única tontería que se me ocurrió decir, pero carajo, me acababa de besar frente al grupo de chismosos que tenían acceso a cada oficina de la compañía, era para poner de los nervios a cualquiera.

— Michael, como tu estás a cargo de este departamento te haré responsable de la seguridad de mi novia, si alguien se llega a comportar inadecuadamente con ella quiero que me lo hagas saber de inmediato y si alguien se mete con ella, será tu cabeza la que ruede.

Oh rayos, ahora si que no solo me iban a odiar, iban a correr despavoridos con mi sola presencia, y Mike ni se movía, parecía estar procesando lo que Jacob le acababa de decir.

— Claro Señor Black, nadie se meterá con ella.

— Cielo, tengo trabajo que terminar pero ¿te parece si nos vamos juntos y te invito a cenar?

Solo asentí y sonreí un poco, me dio un beso de piquito y se marcho, jamás me había importado lo que los demás pensaran de mí, tenía que dejar que esa Megan fuerte fuera la que controlara la situación era una Pantera no un bobo gatito, los señale con cara seria.

— Esto no cambia quien soy en el trabajo, si los escucho decir un chisme sobre mi les pateare el trasero tan fuerte que llegaran a la luna.

Tome mi carrito y Salí a repartir la correspondencia, que hablaran mientras no estaba, sabia que lo harían, seguramente no había habido nada tan interesante para comentar en mucho tiempo, y tenia que distraerme, esa parecía ser mi meta en el trabajo, distraerme hasta poder besar de nuevo a Jake, estar en sus brazos, que me contara como había pasado el fin de semana, y así lo hice, me mantuve ocupada en el trabajo hasta que mis pies no podían más y me senté a esperar a Jake quien finalmente entro y se acercó a mi cubículo, lo observe de pies a cabeza, se había quitado el traje y llevaba botas, jeans, una playera azul sencilla y una chaqueta de cuero negra y sostenía una que hacia juego.

— ¿La moto? — Sonreí y el asintió.

Me coloco la chaqueta y salimos tomados de la mano, ni siquiera hablamos y me llevo a mi departamento, y yo pensaba que iríamos a cenar.

— Espero que no te moleste pero pedí que nos trajeran algo de comer aquí, hoy no te quiero compartir con nadie más, no tienes una idea de lo que fue este fin de semana sin ti preciosa, solo pensaba en ti y en si estarías bien, pensaba en estar a tu lado y … no quiero hablar de trabajo.

Entendí porque necesitaba lo mismo, casi corro por las escaleras hasta abrir mi departamento, comenzamos a besarnos, tenia planeado q nos besáramos en el sillón pero me cargo hasta la cama y devoro mis labios ansioso, dio un paseo por mi cuello y mi mentón, su barba estaba ligeramente crecida y raspaba un poco, pero no me molestaba, se sentía bien, su mano derecha dejo mi cabello y después de estar en mi cintura comenzó a descender acariciando mi pierna, no estaba mal, nos íbamos a contener, así tenia que ser, pero los labios de jake habían embotado mis sentidos fue hasta que al acariciar su cabello abrí los ojos y sentí como abría los botones de mi blusa, esto se estaba saliendo de control, no podía permitirlo, lo amaba demasiado para que una tontería de mi parte lo pusiera en peligro, trate de girarme, pero él lo malinterpreto y acaricio nuevamente mi pierna bajando aun mas, sujeto mi pantorrilla con fuerza, justamente donde tenia mi golpe y gemí de dolor.

— ¿Cariño? ¿Que te sucede? — Me miro asustado.

Lleve mi mano a mi rostro, en verdad dolía.

— ¿Es un calambre?

Trato de aliviar un dolor y solo logro lastimarme más, casi brinco al sentir su mano en mi cortada y retire la pierna, sabia que una explicación en ese momento no era suficiente, logre sentarme en la cama y el me dio espacio, levante despacio el pantalón.

— ¿Que carajos te paso Meggie?

Se levanto y fue a la cocina y me llevo una toalla con hielos, justo con el día de nuestro primer beso, mi chico era todo un protector, lo coloco suavemente y sentí algo de alivio cuando lo hizo.

— ¿No piensas responderme? ¿Esto te paso en el trabajo?

— No amor, yo… compre algunas cosas y no veía bien al subir las escaleras y me caí.

— ¿Y no pensaste que tenias que decírmelo?

— Solo es una cortadita, no es para tanto.

Cerro las manos en puños y una vena comenzó a saltarse en su frente, oh si, estaba metida en un gran problema.

— No me dijiste nada y te lastime, ¡Te lastime y eso es algo que no puedo tolerar!

Estaba frente a un Jacob diferente, cuando lo vi por primera vez supe que esa sonrisa era perfecta y cada minuto que hemos compartido a sido perfecto, lleno de felicidad y ahora no sabía como reaccionar, me había gritado, y no estaba haciendo nada, no le estaba gritando en respuesta, ni siquiera paso por mi mente darle una bofetada, nada, estaba completamente mal. Me levante y camine hacia el baño cerrándolo y recargándome en la puerta, me deslice y me senté en el frío piso de azulejos abrazando mis piernas. Jake comenzó a golpear la puerta.

— Mi amor perdóname, por favor, no quería hablarte así, por favor, sal de ahí para que podamos hablar, Meggie dime algo…

Soy valiente, siempre lo he sido, nunca nadie me ha doblegado y no dejare que eso pase ahora, pero a quien engañaba, Jacob ya tenía el poder de destruirme y cualquier cosa que yo pensara no cambiara su opinión si decidía dejarme, si al verme bien en perspectiva de tantas mujeres con las que de seguro había conocido antes, yo era muy poca cosa, y para colmo él pensaba que me las daba de santa con él y no deseaba hacer el amor.

Me levante y abrí la puerta antes de que algún vecino fuera a reclamar por el ruido por que Jake no dejaba de golpear la puerta y pedirme perdón, me abrazo y comencé a llorar.

— Soy un imbécil cariño, me porte como un animal y lo lamento, lo lamento tanto — se separo ligeramente de mi y levante la mirada hacia él — ¿Qué estás pensando Meggie?

— No te enojes conmigo Jacob, no pensé que tu… que…

— ¿Que me iba a portar como un imbécil sobreprotector? Lo siento mi amor, no debí reaccionar de esa manera, pero lo último que quiero es causarte dolor y es exactamente lo que hice… creo que debo dejarte descansar y te veré mañana en el trabajo.

¡Maldición, Maldición Maldición! Se iba, me dejaba, y si ya no quería regresar, me sentí patética por completo. Deseaba correr a su lado, besarlo, llegar hasta donde el quisiera, solo no quería perderlo, pero me quede como una estatua viendo como se marchaba, ¿Mi cuento de hadas se acabaría? ¿Tan poco iba a durar mi felicidad?

Necesitaba hablar con alguien, Bree no sería la mejor opción, la pequeña sargento se las arreglaría para hacerle algo a Jake y podía con prácticamente cualquier cosa, pero verlo sufriendo no era una de ellas, tome mi chaqueta y mi cartera y Salí de la casa, llame al número de Félix.

— Pero a que debo el milagro de que me llames a mí y no a mi molesto primo.

— Necesito un amigo Félix, en verdad necesito hablar con alguien ahora.

— Rayos, te escuchas mal, ¿Quieres que vaya a tu casa?

— No, quiero salir a otro lugar, el estar encerrada no me hace bien en este momento.

— Iba a cenar a ese Restaurante del que te hable, el "Institute"

— Voy saliendo para allá.

Le colgué, de no haberlo hecho comenzaría a llorar y lo menos que necesitaba era llegar a verlo con los ojos rojos, Félix no sabía mucho de mi pasado, solo que era huérfana y necesitaba el dinero, pero nunca supo el porqué, era mucho el dinero que ganaba con las peleas y vivía prácticamente al día con mis gastos, pero ese dinero era para Bree, ella me daba la tranquilidad sin la cual no podría vivir, tome un taxi, en verdad perder tiempo en paradas de autobús no me ayudaría, Félix estaba esperándome en la entrada del Restaurante, baje del taxi apresuradamente y lo abrace como si se me fuera la vida en ello.

— Ahora si que estoy preocupado, vamos adentro para que me cuentes que es lo que te tiene tan mal.

Asentí y el me guío hasta una mesa un tanto alejada de los demás comensales, al menos si entraba en crisis y lloraba no seria muy evidente.

— Bien, habla Megan.

Suspire, pero no la clase de suspiros que se suelen dar cuanto estas a punto de hablar de la persona que más amas en el mundo, era un suspiro de derrota.

— Me enamore, como una idiota y hoy él se enojo conmigo y tengo tanto miedo de perderlo, me moriré Félix, sé que moriré si Jacob me deja — tomo mis manos para darme apoyo, en ese gran cuerpo también había un gran corazón, solo me observaba debía ser sorprendente para él que yo le hiciera esa confesión, yo, la que peleaba con chicos sin tener una pizca de compasión hasta verlos derrotados, la que en más de una ocasión me burle de aquellos hombres que pretendían cortejarme y también comprar mi amor, derrotada por un hombre que me robo no solo el corazón si no también el alma.

— Necesito más detalles gatita.

Le hice un puchero y le sonreí, ni siquiera podía enfadarme en ese momento.

— De acuerdo, no te diré gatita de nuevo, iré por unas bebidas y al regresar me lo cuentas todo.

Se alejó de mi visión y me puse a jugar con una servilleta, cuando vi a alguien sentarse en el lugar que antes ocupaba Félix, levante la vista y Edward Cullen estaba sentado frente a mi, mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, mi nerviosismo era bastante perceptible porque tenia una sonrisa torcida y a su lado estaba parado su Hermano, el gigantón de Emmett cruzado de manos observándonos.

— Pero tu no pierdes el tiempo, ¿Tan rápido se canso de ti el perro?

— Nadie lo invito a sentarse así que lárguese.

— Pero si la golfita de Jacob sabe sacar las garras.

— No soy ninguna golfa, pero usted si es un imbécil, le dije que se fuera de mi mesa.

El rostro de aquel ser que parecía había ser creado para atormentarme se puso serio, pero no por eso se iba a quedar callado.

— Si que estás molesta golfita, ¿No le pudiste sacar nada a Jacob? Pero era de esperarse, Jacob nunca se queda nunca con una mujer mucho tiempo, mucho menos si es una cosita tan insignificante como tú.

— Usted no conoce a Jacob en lo absoluto él no es así — trataba de mantener la compostura, pero era tan endiabladamente difícil, quería tomar su cabeza y estrellarla contra la mesa, comencé a apretar las manos en puños tratando de controlarme.

— Lo conozco muy bien, sigo sus pasos en espera de que haga algo realmente estúpido, y hace muchas estupideces, eso tenlo por seguro, una de esas cosas que nunca entenderé es por qué salta de cama en cama, a él le gustan los retos y creo al verte que también las obras de caridad, pero no te sientas mal golfita, tenia que suceder tarde o temprano.

— ¿Que le he hecho para que sea así conmigo? En verdad lo odia tanto para lastimarme a mí por el simple hecho de que nos amamos.

— Tu solo eres molesta, y por favor mírate, tienes una pinta de chica corriente — Tomo mi muñeca y la jaloneo hacia el lastimándome — Nunca veras un anillo de compromiso en esta mano, las zorritas como tu solo sirven para una cosa…

Félix llegó en ese momento empujando a Emmett que fue a dar contra una mesa contigua y le dio un puñetazo en el rostro a Edward que me soltó en ese momento.

— Imbécil, no se te ocurra volver a tocarla Nunca.

Me levante y tomo mi mano y salimos rápidamente a la salida, su auto ya lo había llevado el ballet y me abrió la puerta y no lo pensé dos veces subí y el no tardo en entrar arrancando como un demonio, frote mi muñeca, no era el dolor físico lo que me lastimaba, sino las palabras de Edward, ¿en verdad Jake sería así? ¿Yo sería su reto personal? La chica joven simple y tonta a la cual quería poseer una vez y desecharla, el solo pensarlo me estrujo el corazón.

— No llores Megan, no sé que te dijo ese imbécil, pero un hombre que trata así a una mujer es un ser patético que esta hundido en su mierda, que necesita llevar a los demás consigo en su inmundicia para no sentirse como una cucaracha.

— ¿Y si tiene razón? ¿Si Jacob solo me quiere para acostarse conmigo? No conozco a su padre, ni su casa, debe haber una razón del porque no me ha llevado a su casa, no me ha ocultado pero no me ha presentado a nadie de sus amistades, solo a un amigo que tiene una galería de arte y yo… tu sabes lo que he luchado para conservar mi.. emm tú sabes.

— Claro que lo se Megan.

En realidad lo que él sabía sobre mi lucha para mantener mi virginidad intacta ni siquiera se acercaba un poco, el solo sabia lo que todos en las peleas clandestinas sabían, que la Pantera no se vendía, ni siquiera cuando Marcus me ofreció 2 millones de dólares por pasar una noche con él, jamás vendería mi amor, Peter me decía que era una tonta, que podría conseguir muchísimo mas si me lo proponía q era una tontería tener una mentalidad tan antigua como el tiempo, que terminaría acostándome con un imbécil que me dejaría, pero no, aunque así fuera, mi primera vez seria con alguien que amara, con alguien que con solo besarme detuviera mi mundo en ese instante, esa era mi idea del amor, si pude resistir ante Demetri, haría que el sacrificio valiera la pena.

— Llévame a casa por favor.

No dijo nada, era inteligente, y un buen amigo, solo lo abrace antes de despedirme y bajar de su auto.

Me di una ducha caliente antes de acostarme, no quería pensar, quería dormir, y que al despertar toda mi vida solo fuera una gran pesadilla, pero la pesadilla solo estaba a punto de comenzar.

Me desperté porque escuche como tocaban mi puerta fuertemente, me asuste y vi que todavía no amanecía, tome un bat de béisbol y me acerque a la puerta temblorosa, solo esperaba que no fuera él.

— Megan soy yo, abre la puerta.

Descanse al escuchar a Jacob, aunque su voz era ronca.

Abrí de inmediato y se abalanzo sobre mi, cerro la puerta empujándola con el pie y me recostó sobre el sofá, sus labios estaban mucho más posesivos que nunca, pero me sentía feliz de que se hubiera olvidado de nuestra pelea, no soportaba estar separada de él, pero algo estaba mal siempre que nos besábamos él era tierno no posesivo, prácticamente no podía respirar porque sus labios no se apartaban de los míos, por un instante sentí un alivio de su peso y se quito el saco y rápidamente la camisa dejándolas en el piso, me levanto del sofá y me llevo a la cama, no hubo ternura alguna en aquel acto, de nuevo comenzó a besarme y a pasar sus manos por mi cuerpo.

— Quiero que seas mía Megan, esta noche.

— Jacob no.. No puedo.

Vi sus ojos tan negros como la noche, una mirada de enfado cruzo en su rostro.

— Maldita sea, ¿Porque no? — grito levantándose de la cama — ¿Porque no te quieres acostar conmigo? ¿Es que ese maldito troglodita te lo prohíbe? ¿Estás conmigo para sacarme dinero y ese imbécil es quien te ayuda?

— ¿De que hablas? — también le grite, me estaba tratando de una forma horrible y con un carajo no lo merecía.

— Hablo del imbécil con el que saliste esta noche, los vi, lo vi tomarte de la mano, irte con él, ¿a que carajos juegas Megan? ¿quieres dinero? ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Cuanto vale tu amor Megan?

— ¡Vete de mi casa Jacob! — Me levante y corrí al lado del sofá tome su ropa y al abrir la puerta la arroje al pasillo — Vete Jacob lárgate.

— Primero me vas a contestar ¿quien diablos es ese imbécil?, porque voy a ir a romperle la cara.

— No importa quien sea, tu… — Él no me ama, Edward Cullen tenia razón, ese pensamiento se repetía en mi mente, no creería en mis palabras, no lo haría.

— Solo vete Jacob.

Señale la puerta y salió, azote la puerta tras él, quería gritar, gritar muy fuerte, las historias de princesas no existen, claramente había escuchado mi corazón romperse como si fuera el más frágil de los cristales, tome mi iPod y puse la música a todo volumen, un buen rock pesado alejaría mi mente de él, pero no funcionaba, solo revivía sus palabras y las de Edward a cada segundo, no fue sorpresa que finalmente cuando me quede dormida las horas pasaran y no escuchara el despertador, al abrir los ojos y ver la hora supe que no tenia caso siquiera presentarme al trabajo, no, no regresaría a ese trabajo, estar cerca de Jacob me heriría más que una daga en el corazón. Buscaría un nuevo trabajo, donde no tuviera que hablar con nadie, poco me importaba si era limpiando baños, pero sola, sin hombres, sin personas a mi alrededor.

Me quede en pijama y comencé a dibujar, el hambre no existía en aquel momento, solo dibuje los ojos enfebrecidos de odio de Jacob, a mi sola, solo dolor.

Para cuando me di un baño y me vestí escuche la puerta, no tenia intenciones de abrir si era Jake, saldría por la escalera de emergencia pero no hablaría con él.

— ¿Hay alguien en casa? Tengo una entrega para la Srita Megan Smith.

¿Una entrega para mí? Eso no tenía ningún sentido, abrí la puerta y un chico de más o menos mi edad me entrego un ramo de rosas amarillas y una caja.

Las flores no tenían tarjeta así que desenvolví el paquete y dentro había una caja con un CD, solo tenía una pequeña nota que decía "Ponme en tu DVD"

La curiosidad pudo más que yo y lo puse en el reproductor, parecía ser una filmación casera, me llamo la atención que tenía la fecha de hoy, solo que mucho más temprano tenia marcada la hora 8:25 AM Si mi corazón estaba herido, podría decir con seguridad que ahora estaba muriendo, Jacob entraba a una habitación y una mujer morena detrás de él, Jacob comenzó a besarla y a deshacerse de su vestido.

— Te extrañe cariño — Dijo la morena de manera seductora.

— No hables solo quiero olvidar, quiero olvidarla.

— Te daré lo que necesitas cariño, siempre lo hago.

Apague la grabación sabia lo que venia a continuación, me lleve las manos al rostro como si eso fuera a impedir las lagrimas que comenzaban a correr por mi rostro como un río, era el fin, verdaderamente era el fin, me había usado, Jacob no me amaba, todo era una mentira, había jugado conmigo y yo había creído cada una de sus palabras de amor y él se acostaba con esa mujer, no quería pensar, no quería hacerlo, tenia que borrar su recuerdo de mi mente, borrarla sus besos de mi piel, sus caricias todo, el tenia que desaparecer, y la única forma que conocía para poner mi mente en blanco era pelear, le llame a Peter y me dio la dirección del lugar donde pelearía, tome una maleta que tenia lista con ropa y dinero, apostaría a lo grande con todo lo que tenia, no tenia trabajo ahora y ese dinero me haría falta.

Fui a una casona vieja a las afueras de la ciudad, había algunos autos lujosos no tenia tiempo. Félix me vio pero el sabría con solo verme que no estaba bien.

— Voy con Peter, quiero salir de esto rápido.

No lo salude, no dije nada más, solo fui con Peter y le arroje el dinero que tenia.

— Apuesta todo eso por mi, y salte que tengo que prepararme.

No me miro de buena manera pero tampoco se negó a mi petición aunque se lo haya pedido de forma no muy amable, pero cada peleador es diferente y él lo sabía, algunos necesitan de toda su concentración y en mi caso particular de esta noche, solo quería tener la mente en blanco, el dolor que generalmente las personas detestan sentir yo lo necesitaba, era más fácil lidiar con eso que con mi corazón herido, Me termine de alistar y Salí hacia el gran salón donde pelearíamos, los apostadores no abundaban por el momento así que Peter los ubicó en una esquina tendríamos el resto del espacio para pelear.

— Aposte por ti preciosa, no me defraudes.

Reconocí la voz de Marco y camine hacia él.

— De nuevo por aquí Marco.

— Hermosa Pantera, sabes muy bien que no me pierdo tus peleas, ¿cuando dejaras a ese noviecito tuyo y decidirás estar con un hombre verdadero?

Eso había dolido, pero él no tenía forma de saber lo que pasaba en mi vida personal, pero por otro lado estaba cansada de sus insinuaciones, me daban asco en verdad.

— Cuando lo encuentres avísame.

Dicho esto me devolví a mi lugar esperando al peleador de la noche.

Por la puerta apareció un hombre rubio con su cabello en una cola de caballo, era guapo eso no lo podía negar además de confiado, lo note al instante en sus ojos, se quito la camisa y rayos el maldito hacia mucho ejercicio, tenia un six pack muy trabajado, por primera vez en mucho tiempo supe que iba tener difícil esta pelea..

— No pareces tan impresionante, dejaras de estar invicta esta noche pantera.

— En tus sueños rubiecito.

Se lanzo contra mi cuando Peter dio el aviso de que la pelea comenzaba, me empujo con los hombros sosteniéndome por la cintura y me estrello contra una columna de madera, afortunadamente no era de concreto o hubiera dolido todavía más, comencé a darle de rodillazos en el estomago tan fuerte como pude hasta que me soltó y se alejó un poco, aproveche ese momento para sujetar su brazo y llevarlo a su espalda, golpee la parte interior de una de sus rodillas con mi pie y el cayo con todo su cuerpo en el piso y conmigo encima, iba a torcer su brazo, pero se zafo de mi agarre y me dio una patada en las costillas que me dejo sin aliento, trate de arrastrarme pero me sujeto del tobillo y me jaloneo hacia él, me giro y me tomo de los brazos levantándome quedando en el aire, este maldito infeliz era fuerte, le iba a dar una patada pero antes de que lo hiciera me soltó y me dio un puñetazo en el rostro, eso dolía como el carajo, no me gustaba que me golpearan el rostro, porque no podía tener una vida normal en los siguientes días, pero este maldito siguió golpeándome y estaba agotada, pero no podía perder, tenia todo mi dinero puesto en esta pelea, decidí parecer más agotada de lo que en realidad estaba, eso le daría confianza, y tuve razón, un perro como el trataría de tomar ventaja, y sabía lo que se decía de mi, así que cuando bajo y se inclino para besarme le di un puñetazo en la nariz rompiéndosela, tenia que ser rápida y ahora si logre sujetar su brazo, lo torcí y aplique presión con mi rodilla, escuche el hueso romperse como si un árbol hubiera caído a mi lado, comenzó a gritar y me levante, dándole una buena patada en el rostro dejándolo inconsciente, al menos no le dolería el brazo hasta que despertara.

Levante las manos en señal de triunfo y me aleje, pero cuando llegue al vestidor tuve que sentarme en el piso, estaba tan adolorida que sabía que pasaría unos días bastante incomoda

Peter entro después de tocar la puerta.

— Caray gatita pensé que no la librabas esta vez, te vez terrible.

— Sabes como hacerme sentir especial.

— Es verdad Megan y tú lo sabes.

— De acuerdo, fue una pelea complicada, pero gane, así que creo que tienes algo que darme.

— Claro tu pago.

Me entrego una bolsa, sabía que al menos no tendría que preocuparme por el dinero en un poco de tiempo, mi celular comenzó a sonar y en verdad no quería saber quien era, pero seguía sonando.

— ¿Vas a contestar o no?

— Si me pasas el teléfono veré quien es y decidiré.

Me hizo el favor de llevarme el teléfono y vi en la pantalla el nombre de Bree así que conteste de inmediato.

— ¿Que tal pequeña Sargento?, hasta que te acuerdas de mi.

— Sabes que eso no es verdad Meg, y lamento llamarte a esta hora, pero…

— No, dime que no Bree.

— Tienes que irte Meg, Demetri está en Los Angeles, tomo un vuelo privado y lo acabo de localizar, no creo que sepa nada de ti o yo lo sabría, pero no me gusta que este tan cerca de ti, estas demasiado cerca.

— ¿Que hace aquí? — Estaba asustada muy asustada.

— No tengo idea Meg, pero toma tus cosas sin perder tiempo y vete de ahí ahora.

— No estoy en casa.

— Solo renta un auto y márchate.

Ahora el haber peleado no me parecía tan buena idea, estaba demasiado adolorida para manejar, pero Bree tenía razón no podía quedarme en San Francisco, me marcharía, preferiría morir a pasar de nuevo por lo mismo, no lo soportaría ahora. Me alejaría de Demetri, y de todas las personas que me habían lastimado, incluido Jacob.

**Se que muchas de ustedes me estarán odiando por hacer de Edward el ser humano perfecto para odiar, odienme porque Edward hará cosas peores, y que les parecieron los nuevos personajes, Demetri, ohh el es Malo, un Monstruo!**

**Muchisimas Gracias a todas ustedes que leen mi Historia, gracias por sus comentarios y sus palabras de aliento es realmente un honor el saber que les guste la historia de Megan =)**

**Me encantan los Comentarios dejen uno XDDD **


	6. Amistades Inesperadas

**La Vida nos hace regalos, uno de los más importantes es el amor, pero Jacob y Megan tendrán que Luchar con su pasado para encontrar su felicidad. Los personajes Pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la Historia aunque Loca es Mia. **

**Miles de Gracias a Mi Increíble Beta por embarcarse conmigo en esta aventura ^_^ Mentxu Masen(Beta FFAD)**

**www facebook groups / betasffaddiction**

Una vida sin opciones no es la mejor para vivir y, pese a mis intentos por llevar una vida normal, sabía muy en el fondo que jamás lo conseguiría. Mis cartas habían sido echadas hace mucho tiempo y no eran ganadoras, sin embargo lo intentaría, era una luchadora, siempre lo he sido y nada ni nadie cambiará eso en mí.

Tomé mis pertenencias y me levanté trastabillando ante la mirada fija de Peter.

— ¡Me vas a decir que carajos fue esa llamada!

—No puedo Peter, sólo tienes que saber que me marcho. No sé a dónde ni por cuánto tiempo, pero me tengo que ir. No me llames para ninguna pelea hasta que yo te contacte por favor.

Se acercó a mí y me ayudó a sentarme en una de las bancas del lugar.

—Nunca he hecho preguntas sobre tu pasado, no porque no me interese, o porque tema molestarte y que te marches para no regresar. Lo hago porque te estimo y te respeto Megan, pero te veo asustada, y eso también me hace temer a mí. Tienes tus secretos como cualquier persona, sólo déjame ayudarte, dime que necesitas.

Lo mire y sonreí. Peter era mi amigo en verdad, sí que lo era, y aunque no podría contarle lo que sucedía, sabía que de ahora en adelante podría confiar plenamente en él.

— ¿Podrías llevarme a la central de autobuses por favor?

— ¿No vas a tu casa por algo de ropa?

—No hay tiempo, debo marcharme ahora.

Suspiró y me miró fijamente.

—Tengo una mejor idea.

Me tomó de la cintura y me apoye en él, pasando mi brazo por su cuello y me guió al estacionamiento. Sabía que podía confiar en él, me llevaría a tomar un autobús y estaría a salvo, pero en lugar de abrirme la puerta del pasajero abrió la del conductor y vi en su mano las llaves, me las estaba entregando.

—Cuida a mi bebé, sólo ponle gasolina sin plomo o no te responderá, no lo choques y… ten cuidado.

Negarme a su pedido sería una tontería, entre más pronto me marchara más alejada estaría del peligro. Tomé las llaves de su mano y lo abracé tan fuerte como mis lastimadas costillas lo permitieron.

—Te prometo cuidarlo pero antes de irme necesito otro favor.

—Lo que quieras —respondió con una sonrisita muy típica de él.

Tomé mi mochila de su hombro y saqué el sobre con dinero, tomé la mitad y la guarde en mis jeans y en el sobre escribí un número de cuenta, Bree necesitaría el dinero.

—Deposita este dinero en esta cuenta mañana por favor, no preguntes solo hazlo.

Sólo asintió y tomó el sobre de mis manos mientras yo entraba al auto y me alejaba viendo la figura de Peter haciéndose más pequeña cada vez en mi espejo retrovisor. No llevaba más que una muda de ropa, dinero y un par de identificaciones falsas que solía cargar en caso de emergencia, pero había sobrevivido con mucho menos.

Conduje hacia el norte sin importar hacia donde llegaría, lo único que me importaba era alejarme de California lo más posible. Manejé casi toda la noche hasta que el dolor de los golpes en mi cuerpo se hicieron prácticamente insoportables. Miré mi rostro y tenía un gran moretón en el ojo, además estaba inflamado. No quería ni ver el resto de los daños. Necesitaba una ducha y descansar, así que al ver un motel de paso me detuve y tomé una habitación. Pagué en efectivo con un nombre falso y después de una larga ducha caí rendida en la cama.

Los rayos del sol calentaron mi rostro e inevitablemente desperté. Cada fibra de mi cuerpo dolía como si me hubieran atropellado. Una persona jamás se acostumbra al dolor, no importa cuánto presuma de ello.

Me di otro baño y me vestí. Comí unos huevos con jamón en el restaurancito del motel y pedí un par de sándwiches y agua embotellada para llevar. No iba a parar hasta encontrarme realmente lejos.

Encontré unos lentes de sol en la guantera, me quedaban bien, mucho mejor que a mi amigo debo decir, me servirían mientras. Las horas pasaban conduciendo, lo único bueno de la pelea es que no me había lastimado los brazos y, pese a sentirme como un costal de papas magullado, podía manejar sin desmayar. La música de Peter no estaba tan mal, algo de country, de jazz, un tanto más de algunas bandas independientes y después… Britney Spears, casi me ahogo por reír al imaginarme a Peter cantando Toxic.

La tarde había caído y llevaba todo el día manejando, sólo paré un par de veces y seguí mi camino, pasé un puente y admiré el paisaje, todo se había vuelto tan… verde.

Pero me agradaba el lugar, era húmedo y frío, un clima que Demetri detestaba, no sería probable que decidiera visitarlo.

Después de algunos minutos vi un letrero a un costado del Camino, "Bienvenidos a Forks Washington", hasta tenía un nombre lindo. Sería perfecto para esconderme del mundo durante lo que esperaba sólo fueran unas semanas o quizás meses. Tenía el dinero suficiente para arreglármelas bien por ese tiempo. Ahora las cosas eran simples, comer algo o buscar hotel, uno muy barato por supuesto, pero el gruñido en mi estomago hizo que la decisión fuera sencilla, una buena hamburguesa tenía prioridad en este momento.

La boca se me hizo agua al entrar al merendero y oler la comida, un par de sándwiches no eran suficientes para todo el día. Tomé una mesa libre y revisé el menú. Una mesera muy amable de cabello ondulado se acercó a mí sonriendo.

— ¿En qué te puedo servir linda?

—Quiero una hamburguesa con todo, papas fritas y una coca cola, por favor.

—Es algo tarde para usar lentes obscuros, ¿no lo crees?

Instintivamente oculté mi rostro con mi cabello.

—Tengo ojeras y no quiero que me vean así, ya sabe todas las mujeres somos vanidosas —dije esperando que se tragara mi obvia mentira.

Esperé mientras llevaban mi comida mirando a las personas que comían ahí. Había variedad de personas: una pareja de ancianitos, unos hombres que hablaban de pesca, y un policía de bigote en la mesa a mi lado, al cual no miré demasiado para no llamar su atención. Después de que me llevaron mi comida, comencé a devorarla hasta que entraron un par de hombres que no me gustaron desde el momento en que los vi. Estaba con la guardia alta porque cualquier desconocido era un riesgo para mi, así que cuando vi sus intenciones no me sorprendí por completo, por que afrontémoslo, es típico de mi que de todos los restaurantes del mundo tenia que haber elegido al que iban a asaltar un par de malandros de poca monta. Me quedé quieta esperando que todo pasara rápido pero ese policía tenia que hacer su trabajo, de verdad mi estrella era muy mala.

En cuanto los encapuchados entraron mostrando sus armas y gritando que era un asalto, todos fuimos al suelo, pero el policía se levantó y desenfundó su arma gritándoles a los malhechores y llamando su atención. Uno de ellos se volvió hacia él y le apuntó con su arma mientras que el otro me vio en el piso y siguiendo con mi mala fortuna me sostuvo del cabello y me obligo a levantarme. Gemí de dolor, mi cuerpo seguía resentido por los golpes de la pelea y el tipo me sujetó del cuello apuntando con su arma a mi cabeza.

—Piénsalo dos veces policía, o tendrás a esta hermosa criatura en tu conciencia.

Maldita sea, sólo eso me faltaba, que un estúpido acabara con mi vida por un par de dólares. Comencé a pensar en las opciones. No había niños y los demás comensales estaban ocultos esperando que la pesadilla terminara. El policía seguía apuntando a uno de los hombres pero parecía que estaba dudando, era decente, y eso no jugaba a nuestro favor ya que estos hombres francamente no parecían tener un gramo de bondad en sus cuerpos. El que me sostenía comenzó a lamer mi oreja de forma asquerosa.

— ¿Qué te parece si nos llevamos a esta preciosidad amigo? ¡Me gusta!

Oh no no no, esto no me podía estar pasando a mí. Una cosa era ser apuntada con un arma en la cabeza y otra muy diferente era tener las asquerosas manos de ese cerdo sobre de mí, ningún estúpido hombre iba a tocarme.

Sin dar oportunidad a mi cerebro a pensar lo que estaba haciendo aguantando el dolor con mi brazo, levanté su arma y al instante le di un fuerte pisotón al ladrón que me sostenía. Tomé su brazo y girando lo torcí, soltó su arma y gritó de dolor mientras lo tiraba al suelo. El otro hombre se giró y afrontémoslo, no fue algo brillante porque el policía le dio un disparó en el brazo y se apresuró a ponerle las esposas.

Pero la tonta en la ecuación fui yo, me distraje observando la escena y el hombre me dio una fuerte patada en el estomago. Me hizo caer sobre una mesa y al caer al suelo caí mal sobre mi hombro. El dolor era increíble, cerré los ojos y apreté los dientes y escuché un segundo disparo, pero no pude abrir los ojos, dolía demasiado.

Una voz me hablaba pero me costaba trabajo hasta pensar. Había dislocado un par de hombros en mis peleas y sabía que eso era lo que me había pasado, un hombro al dislocarse cruje como una rama de un árbol, y ¡carajo! dolía como el demonio.

— ¿Pequeña estás bien? ¡Maldición, llamen una ambulancia!

Yo seguía retorciéndome en mi lugar sin abrir los ojos.

—Pequeña por favor, dime que te duele.

Abrí los ojos un poco y el policía estaba ahí, hablándome arrodillado a mi lado. Con mi visión periférica alcancé a ver a otro policía que sacaba a los dos ladrones esposados, aunque estaban heridos no debía ser tan grave.

—Mi hombro… duele mucho.

Otra voz masculina se dejó escuchar muy cerca, era tan parecida a la de Jake.

—Déjame revisarla Charlie.

Sentí sus manos en mi hombro y grité, cada segundo que pasaba hacía que el dolor creciera.

—Tiene el hombro dislocado, puedo llevarla al hospital pero la harán esperar, hubo un accidente de auto y los doctores tienen las manos llenas, Charlie…

—Haz lo que tengas que hacer muchacho.

—Sostenla muy bien, que no se mueva y… perdóname hermosa.

¿Me hablaba a mí? ¿Esas palabras eran por mí? Abrí los ojos nuevamente y me asusté al ver al policía sosteniéndome del hombro mientras un chico moreno y lindo sostenía mi brazo. No, no iban a hacer lo que estaba pensando, no podían…un tirón fuerte a mi brazo y el dolor fue insoportable. Sentí la negrura a mí alrededor, ahora no sentía nada, hasta que mis pensamientos desaparecieron por completo.

[…]

Desperté algo adormecida en una habitación que me era extraña: paredes blancas y una ventana abierta que daba a algún tipo de bosque del cual podía ver los árboles moviéndose con el viento. Me giré un poco y pude comprobar que estaba en un hospital pero ¿qué hacía en un hospital?

Me sentía confundida, traté de recordar que me había llevado ahí. La pelea… no, manejé mucho para alejarme de San Francisco… Forks, sí eso era, estaba en el pueblo de Forks. Traté de levantarme pero algo tenía aprisionado mi brazo, un vendaje algo ajustado. Con mi mano derecha quité la sabana, tenía ropa de hospital, maldita sea… ¿dónde estaban mis cosas? Tenía que marcharme de ahí. Mi dinero, las llaves del auto de Peter. Todo me salía mal, no creía mi mala suerte.

Una puerta se abrió y un joven me observó y me sonrió acercándose a mí.

—No seas traviesa Megan, no intentes levantarte o te harás daño.

Entrecerré los ojos observándolo. No lo conocía, y él me hablaba como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida.

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué hago aquí?

—Whoa whoaa, despertamos con curiosidad, ¿cierto? —de nuevo esa sonrisa.

—Sé tu nombre porque venía en tu identificación y Charlie me lo dijo. Respondiendo a quien soy, mi nombre es Seth Clearwater, soy estudiante de medicina y te asistí en el merendero. Y estoy aquí porque quería saber como seguías, y veo que despertaste, así que es buena señal, estás mejorando.

— ¿Tu acomodaste mi hombro?

—Así es.

—No sé si darte las gracias o darte una paliza —fui sincera, me había ayudado, eso era cierto, pero me dolió como el carajo, y si el dolor te hace perder el conocimiento es en verdad insoportable, no se los recomiendo. Creí que le callaría la boca, pero comenzó a reír.

—Sí, lo siento en verdad —dijo ya serio—. No quería lastimarte, pero créeme, era mejor hacerlo en ese momento, hubieran pasado demasiadas horas antes de que te atendieran. Éste es un lugar pequeño y ya tenían las manos llenas en el hospital.

No planeaba agradecerle ni seguir con la conversación, solo quería largarme de ese lugar.

—Me quiero ir, ¿dónde están mis cosas?

Me dio una mirada que decía: estás completamente loca.

—Tus pertenencias las tiene Charlie, y no te han dado de alta, no te puedes marchar todavía, siguen buscando a algún familiar tuyo.

Abrí los ojos completamente asustada, no quería que indagaran sobre mí, era peligroso. Intenté levantarme pero el chico me lo impidió, aunque decir chico era una tontería, era grande, musculoso y moreno como Jacob, solo que mas joven tal vez 20 a 23 años. ¡Tonta que haces divagando! Seguí intentando levantarme pero mi cuerpo no me respondía como debía.

— ¡Suéltame! Me quiero ir.

Una puerta se abrió y un doctor junto a dos enfermeras y el policía del merendero entraron.

— ¿Qué sucede Seth? — dijo el doctor observándome.

—Creo que sigue en shock, se quiere ir.

—Señorita cálmese, necesita descansar.

—No, déjenme ir, me quiero ir.

Lo siguiente que vi fue a una enfermera clavándome una aguja en el brazo y me sentí adormecida, mucho más calmada. El policía se acerco a mí y Seth se movió para darle espacio.

—Pequeña, soy el Jefe de policía de Forks, mi nombre es Charlie Swan, tengo algunas preguntas que hacerte. Le solicité al doctor que no te diera una dosis de medicamento fuerte, solo algo que te mantuviera tranquila, ¿sabes por qué estás aquí?

Me sentía algo grogui y asentí, los ladrones, ya lo recordaba.

— Bien —dijo con una mirada apacible—. Necesito contactar a tus padres para informarles de tu situación.

Medio sonreí. —Buena suerte con eso.

El policía entrecerró los ojos y me miró nuevamente, pero ahora parecía intrigado.

—Escapaste de casa ¿cierto?

Negué con la cabeza, tal vez estaría bajo la influencia de medicamentos, pero no era tonta, me tenia que inventar una historia, pero no sabía que tan buena sería, mi mente estaba algo nublada.

—No tengo padres —alcancé a decir. ¡Carajo! no debí decir eso, lo había arruinado.

—Déjenme solo con ella, por favor.

Debía ser jodidamente intimidante, y no lo había notado, porque ni siquiera hubo un pero, dejaron la habitación en segundos.

El policía retiró un mechón de cabello de mi frente y me miró fijamente a los ojos.

— ¿Quién te hizo esto pequeña?

—Emm, ¿de qué me habla?

—El doctor me dijo que estabas muy golpeada, que tienes viejas cicatrices, dime… ¿alguno de tus padres te maltrataba y escapaste? Si es así, te protegeré, los enviaremos a la cárcel y jamás se acercarán a ti de nuevo.

Miré a ese hombre, su expresión había cambiado en 180° ya no era una mirada dura, era de compasión, en verdad parecía dispuesto a ayudarme.

—Soy huérfana, así que no, no hay padres para acusar.

—Dime quién te lastimo, ¿algún novio quizás?

Giré el rostro, sí, mi novio me había lastimado en lo más profundo de mi corazón y ni siquiera tuvo que tocarme para hacerlo, mi reacción le dio la idea equivocada a Charlie.

—Ya veo, estas huyendo del desgraciado que te hizo esto, por eso te querías marchar.

Si tan sólo él supiera de la clase de monstruo del que huía… Uno que era intocable y de mi pasado, de mis sentimientos, de mi vida llena de dolor que parecía no tener fin. Miré nuevamente a Charlie, podía sentir las lágrimas resbalando por mis mejillas.

—Charlie por favor, le pido… le suplico que no haga nada, deje de indagar, si él me encuentra… lo que me hará será peor que la muerte, tenga piedad de mi y déjeme marchar.

—No puedo hacer nada si no lo denuncias, pero piénsalo pequeña, esa clase de hombres está mejor tras las rejas. Sé que eres valiente, la forma en que actuaste para defenderte de ese hombre… no sé que hubiera sido de nosotros si no hubieras actuado de la forma en que lo hiciste, estaban realmente drogados y una persona en esa situación es muy peligrosa. Duerme pequeña, repón tus energías y hablaremos mañana.

Desperté nuevamente en la habitación del hospital, Seth estaba en una silla dormitando a mi lado, ¿qué rayos estaría haciendo ahí? Por un instante pensé en la posibilidad de escapar, pero me sometería nuevamente, irme lastimada, sin ropa, dinero y transporte era una tontería.

—Si piensas en escapar te digo que soy muy rápido y no llegarás lejos.

Suspiré, no estaba tan dormido como imaginaba.

—No te preocupes, desistí de la idea, si tu amigo el policía me quiere mandar al infierno nuevamente que así sea.

—Charlie no es malo Megan, sólo hace su trabajo, y sabes algo, yo también tengo unas ganas inmensas de romperle la cara al que te hizo esto.

Había dicho también, ¿el policía sería una persona violenta? Carajo, de verdad estoy condenada.

— ¿Sabes qué planes tiene para mi el policía?

—Él mismo te lo dirá cuando llegue, mientras tanto deberías comer algo.

—Comienzas a hablar mi idioma.

Me sonrió y acercó una mesita con ruedas que puso muy cerca de mí. Traté de mover mi brazo pero era imposible, seguía con ese tonto vendaje.

—No te preocupes, yo te alimentaré.

—Me las puedo arreglar sola.

—Imagino que sí, pero dame el gusto —levantó los hombros como si no fuera la gran cosa.

Rodé los ojos y esperé, acercó un recipiente y lo abrió, olía realmente bien.

—Espero te guste el pescado.

Asentí y comenzó a darme de comer en la boca, y ¡wow ese pescado estaba espectacular!, acabé con todo lo que me dio.

—Wow, la comida de este hospital es muy buena.

—De hecho mi madre lo preparó para ti, es la receta de mi padre, ella estará feliz de saber que te gustó.

Ahora estaba confundida, ¿por qué se iba a tomar la molestia una mujer que ni siquiera conocía en prepararme algo de comida? No es que fuera en vano, porque de haber tenido más de ese delicioso pescado lo hubiera terminado sin pensarlo dos veces, pero esto era sospechoso para mí, bueno, más bien novedoso. Tras años de valerme por mi misma, esto era diferente. Recordé a Eleazar, él fue, por un tiempo, como un padre para mí. Me rescató de las calles y me dio hogar, comida, cariño y me enseñó a defenderme, pero se ganaba la vida con el dolor de muchas personas inocentes y no podía soportarlo. Soy una persona que ha causado mucho dolor, pero es diferente, los peleadores con los que he luchado saben muy bien en lo que se meten, nadie los obliga y están ahí por el dinero, y el dolor físico cesa con el tiempo. Eleazar había proporcionado los medios para crear más sufrimiento del que jamás podrían imaginar, así que cuando vi que él no cambiaría, me marché de su hogar y comencé a pelear para ganar dinero.

—Te quedaste pensativa, ¿no quieres postre?

—Me encantaría —le di mi mejor sonrisa, todavía tenia un poco de hambre.

—Es gracioso —dijo para sí mismo.

— ¿Soy graciosa? —le dije molesta.

—La verdad es que sí, sólo piénsalo, durante décadas siempre dicen que una mujer puede llegar al corazón de un hombre a través de la comida y mira en qué situación estamos. Pasé de pensar en que me apuñalarías con lo primero que encontraras para escapar a verte con la sonrisa mas hermosa que hayan presenciado mis ojos.

Mi sonrisa desapareció, él me halagaba, pero no me confiaría, podría ser un farsante, un león en piel de oveja como todos. Decidí ser dócil como él pensaba que era, hacerle creer que tenía mi confianza y aprovechar una distracción para escapar en cuanto tuviera mis pertenencias de regreso.

—Si no me das esa natilla que sostienes con tanta energía, me pensaré eso de apuñalarte con lo primero que encuentre, puedes salvar la vida fácilmente —baje la mirada de sus ojos a la natilla y él rió con fuerza comenzando a darme mi postre.

—Nuestra heroína local tiene mejor aspecto.

Casi me atraganto al ver al policía en la habitación, ¡carajo, era un jodido ninja con bigote! Llevé mi mano derecha a mi frente e hice un saludo militar.

—Hola señor jefe de policía Charlie —él rió junto con Seth.

—Sólo llámame Charlie, tienes mejor color.

—Me siento mejor, ya me dejaran ir ¿cierto?

—Eso depende.

— ¿De qué? —dije intrigada.

—El doctor sólo te dejará marchar si alguien se hace cargo de ti, y puesto que al parecer no tienes familia solo tienes dos opciones, la primera es quedarte tres semanas en el hospital hasta que estés completamente recuperada o…

— ¿O?

—Yo puedo hacerme cargo de ti, puedes ir a mi casa y quedarte hasta que te recuperes o hasta que te sientas preparada para irte.

— ¿Cuál es el truco? —algo que la vida te enseña es que nadie te da nada a cambio de nada. Todos quieren algo siempre, tal vez era un viejito rabo verde, aunque la verdad no se veía tan viejo, 50 y tantos años, no más.

—Sin trucos Megan, te ofrezco mi casa, no es grande ni lujosa, pero tendrás una habitación para ti, y Seth te hará compañía en el día mientras yo trabajo.

—Y mis cosas…

—El auto está en la comisaria, lo siento, pero ahí permanecerá hasta que estés recuperada. Revisé y aunque no está a tu nombre no lo han reportado como robado, ¿era de tu novio?

—De un amigo, y mis cosas… —repetí tratando de no sonar impertinente.

—El dinero no te hará falta, pero te lo entregaré junto con tu auto en… digamos un mes, y tus demás pertenencias te estarán esperando en casa.

Siempre he odiado los hospitales, y no me agradaba estar en éste ni un segundo más. De ser necesario escapar, lo lograría más fácilmente en otro lugar, evadir a Seth y evadir a un ejército de enfermeras y doctores no tenía comparación.

—Le pagaré por la molestia.

—No es necesario pequeña, pero gracias por mencionarlo, traeré algo cómodo para que uses, y nos marcharemos cuando regrese.

Me giré hacia la ventana hundiéndome en mis pensamientos, todo un mes… no era cualquier cosa, pero él no pensaba en mantenerme realmente todo ese tiempo… ¿o si? Para mí, las personas buenas y desinteresadas eran como los animales mitológicos, se habla de ellos pero solo son unos pocos afortunados que los llegan a ver, y algo triste es que en mi vida solo contaba con 3 verdaderos amigos, Bree, Félix y Peter. Ellos recientemente me habían demostrado su amistad, amor y fidelidad y Bree era un ser maravilloso al que le estaría agradecida toda mi vida. Estos dos desconocidos parecían ser buenas personas, pero… ¿qué rayos sabia yo de eso? Había confiado en Jacob y me había lastimado, me había equivocado tanto con él.

—Un dólar por tus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué? —giré a ver a Seth que me sonreía—. Oh lo lamento.

—No te sientas nerviosa, aquí las personas son realmente buenas. Charlie es el mejor jefe de policía que hemos tenido, es buena persona y muy honesto, si él te brinda su ayuda es por que le agradaste, no se, tal vez quiera adoptarte.

Entrecerré los ojos un poco, sabía que lo había dicho sin intención pero esa palabra no era la más agradable para mí, significaba dolor.

—Ahora creo que metí la pata.

—No, está bien, ¿me dejarías a solas, por favor? Quiero dormir un poco antes de que el Jefe regrese.

—Claro Megan, yo… Emm estaré afuera por si necesitas algo.

Giré el rostro, agradecí y cerré los ojos.

Quería mantener mi mente en blanco. Si tan solo existiera una formula mágica para evitar los pensamientos que nos hacen daño, se harían millonarios. El estar en una cama de hospital herida sólo confirmaba que no estaba hecha para ser feliz, en verdad deseaba eso, ser feliz, ser como una chica de mi edad, despreocupada y solo pensando en la Universidad, en chicos lindos y en qué usaría para una fiesta de sábado por la noche, la normalidad que tanta gente rechaza yo la tomaría en un segundo. Una familia, ése tenía el puesto más alto en mi lista de deseos, mi madre era hija única y los abuelos habían fallecido mucho antes de que yo naciera y mi padre… yo no existía para él ni él para mí, y maldita sea lo peor de todo es que reconocía algunas de mis actitudes en él: mis gestos y mi temperamento. No me permito pensar en él pero por un minuto me cuestioné sobre mi gusto para dibujar, ¿él lo haría? Porque mamá no podía hacer ni un corazón lindo, ¡Dios! Cómo me gustaría poder dibujar algo en este momento, dejar en el papel mis demonios personales. Sería algo complicado hacer las sombras con solo una mano, ¡pero caray! ya me las arreglaría. Cerré los ojos, en verdad no quería pensar…

Me sobresalté al escuchar mi nombre en una voz calmada pero firme, y al abrir los ojos tenía al jefe Swan sosteniendo una bolsa de plástico la cual dejo al pie de mi cama. Estaba acompañado de la mismísima Tronchatoro* versión enfermera, si no era la misma podría ser su hermana gemela siniestra, sí, así de imponente era la mujer.

— ¡Qué bien ya despertaste! —me dijo Charlie— La Srta. Williams te ayudará a darte un baño, cambiará tu vendaje y te vestirá para que nos podamos marchar.

—Emm, sí, qué amables pero me puedo bañar sola, gracias.

—Por supuesto que no, señorita —me dijo firmemente la Tronchatoro— y tu Charlie ¿qué esperas? Sal de la habitación —Charlie solo rodó los ojos y salió rápidamente.

—Mire señorita Troncha… Emm Williams, de verdad puedo bañarme sola.

Tan inesperado fue para mi su sonrisa que quise me tragara la tierra por haberla juzgado sin conocerla, puso su mano sobre la mía de manera tierna.

—Lo sé pequeña, sé que eres una chica fuerte, sólo déjame ayudarte, nadie pensará que eres débil si dejas a una experta hacer su trabajo.

—Gracias…

—Llámame Carol, aquí estoy si me necesitas y Charlie tiene mi número.

— ¿Sale con Charlie?

Estalló en risas como si fuera la tontería más grande que hubiera oído en su vida.

—Por supuesto que no, pero su hija Bella estuvo en este hospital más veces de las que puedo recordar, en verdad espero que ya no tenga dos pies izquierdos, esa chica era un peligro —dijo para sí misma esto último pero la escuché. Así que Charlie tiene una hija, pero entendí que no estaba con él. Dejé que me bañara, y no estuvo mal, se portó muy bien conmigo, y puse atención a la forma en que hizo el vendaje y me explicaba como quitarlo y colocarlo nuevamente mientras pasaban unos días y pudiera usar un cabestrillo que sería mas fácil de quitar y poner. En la bolsa había unos jeans y una playera que decía Delicious Vynil, ¡qué rayos! Bastante retro, pero me quedaba bien, ahora sí me sentía mejor con ropa limpia, no quería imaginar de donde habían salido los interiores.

—Charlie te mandó comprar esa ropa interior, la madre de Seth le hizo el favor.

—Ohh, tendré que agradecerle cuando la conozca.

—La amarás, es una gran mujer… al igual que Seth.

Justo lo que me faltaba, que la Tronchatoro la hiciera de Cupido. Tengo que dejar de llamarla Tronchatoro, es amable, me di un zape mental y la mire sonriéndole.

—Gracias Carol, esto no fue tan terrible como imaginaba.

—Lo sé, soy buena en lo que hago, espera aquí, voy por Charlie para que te lleve a casa —lo dijo con tanta naturalidad que me cayó bien, era bueno que en caso de necesitarla podría llamarla.

Al entrar a la habitación Charlie me miró extraño, como si estuviera asombrado. No había duda, un buen baño y pasarse el cepillo por el cabello hace milagros.

—Gracias por la ropa Jefe Swan, me queda bien.

—Si me alegro —al acercarse a mi pensé que me daría el brazo para ayudarme a caminar o algo así, pero tocó mi cabello— ¿Eres castaña?

—Emm sí, me pintaba el cabello de negro, y quería dejar que el tinte se fuera solo, pero es difícil.

—Sue te ayudara con esto, tiene una estética en La Push.

— ¿En la qué?

—La Push, es una reserva India, es donde viven Seth, y su madre que se llama Sue.

—No quiero sonar como una grosera o desagradecida, pero me urge irme de aquí, y no es por ti Carol, tú definitivamente estás en la lista de la gente que me agrada.

Sin decir mucho más Charlie firmó mis papeles de salida y fui con él en su patrulla. Comenzaba a agradarme, estaba más allá de mis fuerzas el intentar que no fuera así, este ninja con bigote es realmente buena persona una vez que lo conoces y sale de la modalidad Policía dime todo sobre ti.

Nos estacionamos frente a una casa de dos pisos, no era lo que imaginaba que sería su hogar, sino más bien un departamento en un edificio con una estación de bomberos al lado y un bar a un costado. Tenía que dejar de ver películas viejas en la televisión. Al entrar la decoración no defraudó a mi imaginación, decoración hecha por un hombre, incluso había un gran pez colgando. Me mostró la cocina, la sala, el cuarto de lavado y finalmente el piso de arriba, señaló su habitación y el baño y abrió la puerta donde yo dormiría.

—Sue compró cosas que podrías necesitar como un cepillo de dientes y… sí… cosas de chicas creo, están en la bolsa sobre la cama.

El jefe Swan podría enfrentarse con asaltantes y no hablar de cosas de chicas, ahora si me estaba agradando en serio, él sí era diferente, callado, tranquilo, y respetuoso.

—Gracias Jefe Swan.

—Sólo llámame Charlie, y te dejo sola para que puedas descansar. Estaré abajo viendo la televisión un rato, si quieres comer algo o necesitas saber cualquier cosa, puedes tomar la ropa del closet, mi hija la dejó hace tiempo pero está limpia y en buenas condiciones.

—Sí, gracias de nuevo Charlie.

Cerró la puerta y comencé a inspeccionar la habitación. No estaba mal, no era enorme pero me bastaba, el guardarropa tenía más jeans y playeras, un par de vestidos, incluso una pijama. Me sentía algo mal usando la ropa de su hija, no sabía dónde estaría o si le molestaría, pero dormir con la ropa que llevaba no sería nada cómodo. Con mucho trabajo y paciencia logré cambiarme y ponerme la pijama, afortunadamente era suelta. Tomé la bolsa de la que hablaba Charlie, tomé el cepillo de dientes y fui al baño, después de sentirme un poco más fresca regresé al cuarto. La medicina me hacía tener sueño y no quise pelear contra él, me recosté y dormí profundamente.

La luz de la mañana colándose por la ventana me despertó, me levante y bajé las escaleras tratando de no importunar, si es que Charlie seguía en la casa, aunque no lo vi por ninguna parte. Tenía hambre, y mucha, no creía que se molestara si me preparaba algo de desayunar, después de todo aunque era su casa me había dejado ahí y era de suponerse que tendría que comer ¿cierto? No iba a esperar a que regresara a casa. Me acerqué al refrigerador y vi una nota bajo un imán.

"Siéntete como en casa, pequeña, come algo y no olvides tus medicinas, de cualquier forma Seth estará en casa para ayudarte en lo que necesites, le di una llave extra para que no te despertara si querías dormir hasta tarde"

— ¿Le dio una llave a Seth? —murmuré para mí.

—Sólo para no molestarte.

Di un brinco y me giré al escuchar esa voz, era Seth quien tenía una sonrisa tonta en el rostro. Mi reacción debió divertirle mucho, aunque no me sentía de la misma forma que él.

—Eres un bruto, me diste un susto de muerte.

—Lo siento, pero te ves realmente divertida dando esos pequeños saltos.

—No te parecerá divertido cuando una taza aterrice en tu cabeza.

Se carcajeó y enfurecí, ¿quién era él para burlarse de mí? Le pasé a un lado y subí las escaleras encerrándome en la habitación. Me senté en la cama cuando escuché que tocaba la puerta.

—Lo siento Megan, no te enfades conmigo, lamento haberme reído.

No le contesté, estaba demasiado enojada y cuando mi cabeza se calienta tiendo a hacer las cosas más grandes de lo que eran y, con un demonio, tenía hambre y mis medicinas estaban abajo, justo en la barra de la cocina. Tendría que salir tarde o temprano, era eso o soportar el dolor que inevitablemente comenzaría ante la falta de los tranquilizantes, que para mi buena fortuna no era alérgica a ellos, corrí con suerte supongo. Me estremecí al pensar qué hubiera pasado de tener una reacción alérgica. Faltaban algunas horas para que fuera la hora en que los tuviera que tomar, así que no saldría de la habitación hasta entonces, no era la primera vez que pasaba hambre, la manejaría, y le daría algo que pensar a ese tonto, que por mas lindo y agradable que fuera, no lo necesitaba cerca. Me senté frente al escritorio y abrí los cajones. Encontré un cuaderno de dibujo viejo, las hojas estaban amarillentas pero no importaba, me serviría, después se lo repondría a Charlie comprándole uno nuevo, no había lápices de dibujo solo algunos regulares del #2 pero estaba bien, no pensaba crear una obra maestra para una galería de arte internacional.

Comencé a morder la punta del lápiz pensando que debería dibujar, las personas de mi pasado estaban descartadas, las del presente… sí, eso me parecía bien, me agradaba la idea de dibujar al ninja con bigote.

— ¡Ya deja de tocar la puerta que no voy a salir! —grité hacia la puerta ante los insistentes pedidos de Seth de que saliera de ahí. Me reí bajito, de alguna forma perversa me gustaba que se sintiera entre la espada y la pared.

Me llevó casi una hora terminar el dibujo de Charlie, para entonces mi estomago hacía tanto ruido que pensarías que tenía vida propia y un alíen saldría de mi pecho en cualquier instante. Dejé el dibujo sobre el escritorio y abrí la puerta. Seth estaba sentado contra la puerta y se fue de espaldas cayendo bastante sorprendido, no esperaba que saliera en ese momento. Me carcajeé al ver su rostro, pero no parecía enojado, más bien aliviado.

Carajo, ahora me sentía culpable, bajé sin decir nada y me tomé las medicinas rápidamente y abrí el refrigerador, ahora tenía que comer algo.

—Déjame prepararte algo, te lo debo.

—Gracias, pero no confío en tu sazón, así que me haré mis huevos yo. Si quieres unos te los puedo preparar.

—Si Charlie sabe que sólo vine a asustarte y a hacer que me hagas el desayuno, me disparará entre los ojos, así que siéntate y dime cómo quieres tus huevos.

—Pe…

—Sin peros señorita, siéntate y dime cómo te gustan.

—Revueltos están bien —dije ya resignada, la mayor parte de los chefs más reconocidos son hombres así que Seth podría ser bueno en la cocina, y podría acostumbrarme a los mimos, sí, esta Megan a la que nadie conocía podría ser una chica despreocupada, eso estaba bien para mí, pero no iba a abusar.

—Me gusta el tocino y el jugo de naranja, así que si no me dejas ayudarte a preparar el desayuno te prometo que esta vez si encontraré un tenedor bien afilado —lo amenacé jugando mientras lo apuntaba con el dedo. Él se carcajeó y me hizo una caravana invitándome a entrar a la cocina, ¡qué fácil era convencer a Seth!

Después de chocar un par de veces mientras nos repartíamos las tareas para hacer el desayuno, pudimos comer, y no estaba nada mal, aunque tenía tanta hambre que si el tocino y los huevos se hubieran quemado me habrían sabido a cocina gourmet.

Seth lavó los trastes y recogió la cocina, nada típico en un chico el ser tan acomedido, pero qué iba a saber yo, además Charlie seguramente le estaba pagando por cuidarme.

Cuando terminó fuimos al sofá de la sala, había comido hasta saciarme y el reposar era una prioridad, esos medicamentos me ponían como la seda.

— ¿Y qué te parece hasta el momento Forks?

Lo miré levantando una ceja.

—Es un lugar encantador, mi día no está completo si un par de rufianes no me amenazan y me mandan al hospital.

Seth llevó su mano a su nuca y me miró apenado.

—Sí, es cierto, no tuviste una buena primera impresión del lugar, pero ¡hey! Yo voy a reivindicar a la gente del condado ya lo veras.

—No te molestes, Charlie está haciendo ese trabajo.

—Sabía que te iba a caer bien.

Rodé los ojos al ver su cara de satisfacción, los hombres son felices cuando se salen con la suya.

— ¿No tienes que estudiar o trabajar?

—Estoy en cambio de semestre, así que no y no, y bueno, mi vocación es cuidar de los enfermos, y tú entras en esa categoría.

—No estoy enferma sino lastimada, es algo diferente.

—Como digas —maldita sonrisa libre de malicia que tenía Seth.

Pensaba que el día sería aburrido, pero no fue así, vimos la televisión un rato, jugamos Monopolio, una versión tan vieja que el tablero parecía sacado de un museo, pero era divertido, seguíamos con lo retro en esta casa. Después de un par de discusiones y una nueva amenaza de clavar un tenedor en su pierna, me dejó ayudarle a preparar la cena para Charlie, para él y para mí, no había mucho, pero el pescado del congelador era fresco y tenía muy buena pinta. La cena fue divertida, me sentí relajada con Charlie y Seth, quién iba a pensar que Seth sacaría el lado divertido del ninja con bigotes.

Los días siguieron siendo fantásticos, Seth quedó en llevarme a su casa para conocer a su mamá y que me arreglara el cabello. Ya tenía una semana en Forks y era agradable salir de la casa, así que no puse ni un pero, ya no tenía que usar esa molesta venda sino un cabestrillo que, aunque sabía tenía mi movilidad limitada, me permitía vestirme con menos complicaciones.

Me arreglé y bajé para esperar a Seth, no iba a extrañar el cabello negro, para cuando Seth llegó, casi brinco del sillón yendo hacia la puerta para tomarlo del brazo y sacarlo de la casa a tirones.

— ¿Ni un hola para mi linda?

—Hola Seth, ya vámonos por favor que quiero salir, necesito algo de sol y aire fresco.

Se soltó de mi agarre y tomó mi mano para acompañarme hacia su auto. Me quedé viendo su auto completamente sorprendida, me abrió la puerta y al entrar note que estaba en excelentes condiciones.

— ¿Este es tu auto?

—Sí, es algo viejo pero me gusta.

—Amas a tu Camaro, no solo te gusta —dije acariciando el tablero y mirándolo a los ojos.

—Sabes que es un Camaro, un punto para ti.

—No es cualquier Camaro y lo sabes, es un modelo 67, es un clásico, deberías estar fanfarroneando sobre él.

Lentamente vi como se dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro y arrancaba tomando nuestro camino

—Pensé que no te gustaban los chicos fanfarrones, además, no tengo el auto porque sea un clásico, era de mi padre, lo he restaurado, sé que a él le habría gustado eso.

—Lo siento —estaba apenada, esta belleza en la que estaba sentada tenía un valor muy grande para Seth y no era el económico. En mi mente comenzaba a formarse la idea de que podríamos llegar a ser los mejores amigos del mundo, me hacia sonreír y era tan lindo y educado. Además con mi estilo de vida tener un mejor amigo doctor resultaría ser lo más provechoso del universo.

—Está bien, sólo tengo recuerdos felices de este auto, y debo decirte que ahora estoy intrigado de que supieras no sólo que clase de auto es, sino el año —despegó sus ojos de la carretera un instante para mirarme a mí. Tenía que hacer algo divertido para compensar lo inoportuno de mi comentario.

—Me gustan los autos y las motocicletas y si escucho un pero de tu parte, te acusaré con tu madre de chovinista —me crucé de brazos y lo miré retadoramente, aunque no pude mantenerme seria, me reí y le saque la lengua logrando que Seth estallara en carcajadas.

La tensión se disipó y no tardamos en llegar a su casa. Era hermosa, construida de madera, de dos pisos, aunque claro, el salón de belleza ocupaba la parte de abajo y tenía una escalera independiente para subir, tenía amplios ventanales y flores en macetas en la entrada junto a algunos tótems tallados en madera, no eran tan grandes pero sin duda hermosos.

Como el caballero que era me abrió la puerta y apenas crucé el umbral, una mujer morena muy hermosa corrió hacia mí y me dio un abrazo separándose de inmediato con una bella sonrisa.

—Disculpa mi efusividad, linda, tenía muchas ganas de conocerte.

—Emm, el gusto es mío, señora, soy Megan.

—Soy Sue, la madre de Seth como imaginarás, anda siéntate, Charlie me dijo que necesitabas mi ayuda.

Mire a Seth y luego a su madre, eran muy parecidos, me acostumbraría a Forks fácilmente.

—Sí, ¿podrías hacer algo con este cabello? Ya no quiero este color de cabello, quiero mi tono color chocolate.

—Por supuesto te veras más hermosa con tu tono natural, ¿por qué lo teñiste de negro?

—Las dejo solas, tengo algo que hacer pero regresare en un par de horas.

Cielo santo, ahora estaba sola con ella, que aunque amable, noté que no era de las personas que se quedan con una pregunta sin contestar.

—Necesitaba un cambio y quería experimentar, ya sabes Sue, dicen que es mejor equivocarse ahora que en 30 años.

—Tienes razón, y linda esto será un poco tardado, así que disfrutemos de la conversación, si necesitas agua o cualquier cosa házmelo saber, quiero que te sientas como en casa.

—Esto es mejor que casa, aquí tienen salón de belleza.

Ella rió y comenzó a aplicarme un tinte, me explicó que lo pintaría, luego lavaría, secaría, decoloraría, y volvería a pintar en mi tono, era algo confuso el proceso para mí, pero ella era la experta y la dejaría trabajar.

La plática era bastante incómoda para mí, una simple pregunta trivial como ¿de dónde vienes? podía complicarme mucho la vida. Cualquier dato que le confiara a Charlie de mí, atraería a visitantes indeseados, la mejor forma para evitar sus preguntas era que me diera respuestas.

—Seth parece sacado de otra época, ¿siempre fue así?

Funcionó completamente, vi por el espejo como su sonrisa se ampliaba y había mucho orgullo en su mirada, aunque no dejaba de ser traviesa.

—Mi muchacho es todo un caballero ¿verdad?, siempre fue educado aunque un poco impulsivo, tuvo que madurar a los 14 años cuando su padre falleció de un ataque al corazón, y ha logrado mucho, es de los mejores de su clase en la universidad. El seguro de vida de mi Harry nos ha permitido una vida más o menos cómoda pero el que esté becado nos ayuda mucho.

Ella siguió hablando sin parar de Seth y yo estaba fascinada, hubo un par de detalles que me hicieron reír mucho, como la historia de que cuando tenia 5 años paso por su fase exhibicionista y se negaba a vestirse y un día asustó a todas sus clientas al entrar corriendo con nada más que una capa de Superman, esa anécdota la iba a usar algún día con Seth. Era su hijo único y se notaba que eran muy unidos, fue salvavidas por tres veranos consecutivos y el restauró sólo el Camaro, admiraba a ese chico cada vez más. Finalmente, después del largo proceso y la encantadora plática, vi el resultado final. Era yo de nuevo, mi cabello parecía que nunca había cambiado, se veía completamente natural, mi reacción fue abrazar a Sue con mi brazo derecho y darle mi más profundo agradecimiento.

—Hey pequeña a mi no me das esos abrazos.

Giré y vi a Charlie con una gran sonrisa y lo abracé también, se quedó observándome como quién ve a alguien que salió de su vida hace mucho tiempo.

—Sue es la mejor, me encanta mi cabello.

—Se ve hermoso pequeña, te tengo una sorpresa.

Un ligero tintineo se escuchó en la puerta, y al mirar, una mujer muy hermosa y elegante entró, su cabello era castaño, sus ojos chocolate y era realmente linda.

—Te presento a Bella, mi hija.

Tronchatoro* Personaje de la película Matilda.

**Muchas Gracias Zory por haberme acompañado en el inicio de esta historia como mi Beta y mi amiga y mis eternos agradecimientos a Mantxu Masen que a partir de ahora somos compañeras de armas en esta historia, ya te adoro de verdad eres un amor! Gracias yeyé por tu asesoría en las cuestiones médicas (que con Megan son Recurrentes) a todas ustedes mis amigas, mis fantasmas que me leen gracias por su apoyo y sus palabras hermosas, ya llegó Bella y se que la van a amar, nos leemos pronto y no se olviden de dejar un comentario ;)**


	7. Una Esperanza y Malos Recuerdos

**La Vida nos hace regalos, uno de los más importantes es el amor, pero Jacob y Megan tendrán que Luchar con su pasado para encontrar su felicidad. Los personajes Pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la Historia aunque Loca es Mia.**

**Miles de Gracias a Mi Increíble Beta por embarcarse conmigo en esta aventura ^_^ Mentxu Masen(Beta FFAD)**

**www facebook groups / betasffaddiction**

Bella era la hija de Charlie, ¿qué pensaría de mí? Me sentí un poco intimidada por ella, pero al mismo tiempo era hipnótica. No parecía ser la clase de mujer que usaría esa ropa, su sonrisa era sincera, y la ropa que llevaba era de gente rica, dos cosas que parecían no combinar del todo. Llevaba jeans entubados con una blusa sencilla pero con una chaqueta que pagaría mi renta por un año y unas zapatillas que, obviamente, eran caras también, ¿cómo podría ser ella la hija de Charlie? Comencé a formular hipótesis en mi mente, tal vez se había sacado la lotería, o conseguido un gran empleo o simplemente había contraído matrimonio con alguien estúpidamente rico.

—Mucho gusto, Charlie me ha hablado de ti.

— ¡Bells! —dijo Charlie como si hablara con una niña pequeña.

—Lo siento papá —dijo rodando los ojos de manera divertida. Definitivamente, Bella era alguien que me agradaba. Me apresuré a extenderle mi mano y estrecharla con la de ella.

—Soy Megan, pero el comunicativo Jefe ya te lo dijo —lo mire levantando una ceja y él se rió.

—Ustedes dos se van a llevar muy bien —se alejó de nosotras para acercarse a platicar con Sue que parecía agradecida con el detalle.

— ¿Cómo va ese hombro?

—Mejor, muchas gracias, aunque ya no veo el momento de quitarme esta cosa —le di un par de tirones leves al cabestrillo y ella me sonrió nuevamente.

—Sé lo molesto que es para ti, he tenido un par de accidentes menores en el pasado.

Pensé en decirle que me habían comentado que era cliente con membresía dorada en el hospital de Forks, pero no la conocía, tal vez eso arruinaría las cosas con ella y Charlie. No podía ser desagradecida y soltar un comentario así en nuestra primera conversación.

—Sí, nunca te acostumbras a estas cosas —le respondí tratando de ser graciosa, pero no hubo sonrisa en respuesta. ¡Rayos había metido la pata! Un cambio de tema parecía ser mi nueva especialidad y tenía que poner en práctica nuevamente mis habilidades como mentirosa. No sabía ni siquiera por qué, pero siempre lo consideré una habilidad. Desde pequeña, me vi forzada a mentir, quizá fuera porque mi madre no me llevaba nunca a la escuela y mis compañeros y maestros me preguntaban el por qué y yo sólo decía que trabajaba mucho y me creían. La realidad era que, o estaba perdida de borracha, o drogada.

—Bella, no quiero ser impertinente, pero ¿vives cerca? Es que Charlie no me ha hablado mucho de ti.

—Tú puedes preguntarme lo que quieras. Acompáñame, tomemos un poco de aire —salimos al porche y nos sentamos en los escalones. Hacía un lindo día y era mejor dejar al Ninja con bigotes ligar a gusto.

—Vivo en San Francisco con mi esposo y no vengo a Forks tan continuamente como desearía, pero cuando hablé con papá y me contó lo sucedido, tenía que venir a ver que todo marchara bien.

—Ah, ya veo —dije bajando el rosto mirando mis pies—. Te preocupaba que fuera a abusar de la confianza de Charlie.

—Por supuesto que no, linda. Si Charlie no hizo más que hablar de ti en nuestra llamada telefónica. Le agradas mucho, pero pensé que estaría lastimado. Él es así, trata de no preocuparme.

No pude evitar una sonrisa asomando en mi rostro, de verdad le caía bien a Charlie. No era solo lástima lo que sentía por mí. Me sentí feliz. Él me agradaba mucho, estar en su casa se sentía correcto, era tal vez la casa donde me había sentido mas cómoda en toda mi vida, y mi antiguo departamento, pero ese lugar ya guardaba momentos tristes que no deseaba recordar.

— ¿Y tu esposo no va a venir?

—Mi Anthony vendrá pero no por ahora.

— ¿Dijiste Anthony Bells?

—Shhh, papá. Es un juego, ninguno de los dos dirá nuestro primer nombre en un mes, él me llamará Marie y yo a él Anthony, y ni se te ocurra nombrarlo de otra forma que no sea Anthony o el subconsciente me traicionará y perderé esa apuesta.

Los mire intrigada, Bella no era una adolescente, lo pareciera por lo hermosa que es, pero parecía llevarse muy bien con su esposo. Ya deseaba conocerlo, seguro sería divertido como Bella.

—Está bien Bells, no escucharás su nombre de mis labios, y ni siquiera preguntaré qué apostaron —rodó los ojos y luego me ofreció la mano para ayudarme a levantarme.

—Charlie, no me he despedido de Seth.

—Él está en la casa, le pedí un favor.

Tomé su mano y evité resoplar. Parecía que siempre decía las cosas a medias, incluso Bella sólo llamaba Anthony a su esposo y, aunque fuera por una apuesta, era algo frustrante. Las sorpresas no son buenas, puedes quedar terriblemente mal si no reaccionas adecuadamente o no te puedes preparar correctamente en caso de que algo malo suceda, pero al momento de interrogar, él no aceptaba medias respuestas. Era algo injusto, querer saber todo y revelar la información a medias.

Me despedí de Sue antes de marcharnos y me acerqué a la patrulla. Obviamente no cabíamos Bella y yo en el asiento delantero y ella, seguramente por costumbre, ya estaba en la puerta del copiloto.

—Tú vas atrás pequeña, irás más cómoda y te lo pensarás dos veces antes de cometer algún delito.

Subí a la patrulla y miré bien el asiento, parecía tener abolladuras en la parte delantera, esos delincuentes de Charlie pateaban como mulas. El parecido entre Charlie y Bella se hizo más evidente para mí. Iban muy divertidos al verme en la parte trasera de la patrulla, parecían cómplices, no padre e hija. Ni siquiera tenía una idea de a qué se dedicaba Bella, pero lo que sí sabía es que era digna hija de su padre.

—Tenías razón Charlie, es bastante cómodo aquí, podría acostumbrarme a viajar así.

—Ni se te ocurra señorita, que la única patrulla en la que viajaras será esta, ¿entendido?

Me reí un poco al verlo reaccionar de esa forma, era dulce mi Ninja con bigote. Tenía poco de conocerme y ya me trataba como a alguien de la familia, si tan solo hubiera sabido antes de Forks, tantas cosas hubieran sido diferentes en mi vida… Pero no podía pensar así, no hubiera conocido a mi lobito, no hubiera conocido el amor, aunque éste me haya roto el corazón, tenía esos recuerdos conmigo. Eran buenos, de los mejores que tenía en mi memoria, porque ¿cuántas personas pueden decir que amaron con todo su corazón, bajando sus defensas, sabiendo que en algún momento terminaría? Porque yo lo supe siempre, aunque no quería que pasara, mi lobito y yo no estaríamos juntos para siempre. Pero las historias de princesas no existen, los finales felices tampoco, y al ver a Charlie y a Bella, supe que ellos también me decepcionarían, o sería a la inversa, se cansarían de mí y me alejarían de sus vidas. No soy una princesa, sólo la fea hermanastra que nadie quiere.

Para cuando me di cuenta, ya estábamos frente a la casa y ahí estaba el auto de Seth. Obviamente, tuve que esperar a que Charlie abriera mi puerta. Esos autos están muy bien reforzados para que los maleantes entren pero no salgan. Al entrar a la sala, perdí todo color en mi rostro. Mis maletas estaban ahí, era demasiado pronto, al menos pensaba que podría estar con Charlie un poco más, pero claro Bella era su hija y ella querría su habitación de vuelta. Puse mi cara de póker lo mejor que pude y mire a Charlie con una sonrisa forzada.

—Supongo que ahora me regresarás las llaves de mi auto y mi dinero Jefe.

Juntó las cejas y se acercó un poco hacia mí.

—No entiendo de qué hablas, te dije que te las devolvería en un mes.

—Oh vamos Charlie, no puedo dormir en la calle —suspiró y tomando mi brazo sano, me encaminó hacia el segundo piso. Entrando en la habitación de Bella, ahí estaba ella junto a Seth que lucía algo sucio y bastante sudado.

—Hey linda, ¿qué te parece mi obra maestra?

Se agachó y, al jalar el borde, apareció una base con un colchón. Estaba algo confundida, no había visto eso antes. Miré a Charlie tratando de encontrar una respuesta a mi pregunta interna.

—Sé que no entiendes linda, pero cuando Bella me avisó que venía, Seth estaba conmigo y fue su idea hacer esto para que estuvieran cómodas.

Lo bueno de siempre estar preparada para el peor escenario posible, es que cuando algo maravilloso como esto sucede, llena tu corazón de un sentimiento cálido. Quería llorar, en verdad lo necesitaba, pero contenerme era mucho más que necesario.

—Muchas gracias yo… gracias —debería callarme o iba a decir una gran tontería.

—Creo que voy a subir sus cosas ahora que ya está la cama lista y todo limpio —dijo Seth con una linda sonrisa. Pasó a mi lado y se detuvo a susurrarme algo al oído.

—Por cierto, te ves hermosa.

Mis mejillas debían estar encendidas porque sentí el calor de inmediato. Charlie se alejó y Bella tomó mi mano y me llevó hacia la cama donde nos sentamos.

—Perfecto, ahora ya podemos platicar un poco.

¿Platicar? Rayos de qué iba yo a hablar con alguien como ella.

—Crees que muerdo, ¿cierto? —me dijo bastante divertida.

—Por supuesto que no, pero no soy alguien interesante.

—Pienso que eres muy interesante, y también sé que no me tienes confianza, pero voy a cambiar eso.

Ella hablaba de confianza, eso no tenía sentido a menos que…

—Charlie habló contigo ¿verdad? Quiere que te diga cosas sobre mí.

—No, yo quiero saber sobre ti, pero tenemos tiempo —palmeó mi pierna dos veces y se levantó. Seth tocó la puerta y dejó nuestras cosas en el suelo.

—Sé que luzco terrible y debo oler aún peor, pero ¿te gustaría salir a platicar Megan?

Asentí y bajé con él.

—Te voy a preparar una limonada, y ni te atrevas a decir que no.

Levantó los brazos sonriendo.

—No me atrevería, tú y tu amor con los tenedores son algo de temer.

Me reí y comencé a preparar su limonada. Para cuando estuvo lista, salimos al patio trasero y nos sentamos en los escalones.

—Gracias por la cama Seth.

—Ni lo menciones, sólo de ver tu sonrisa me siento bien recompensado.

¿Sonreí al ver la cama? No lo recordaba fue una sorpresa para mí.

—No estoy acostumbrada a que la gente sea amable conmigo.

—Pues acostúmbrate, porque en este lugar, hay personas que te queremos y vamos a seguir haciendo todo para que estés cómoda y seas feliz.

Ah rayos, había dicho que me quería. Recargué mi cabeza en su hombro, era tan bueno…

—Sue me contó cosas interesantes sobre ti —me giré un poco para ver su rostro y vi que tragó grueso.

— ¡Oh! Espero nada que te haga pensar en mí de forma diferente.

—Sólo cosas buenas —vi como suspiraba aliviado.

—También mencionó tu fascinación por… Superman y los salones de belleza —levanté las cejas y luego le guiñé un ojo.

Golpeó con su palma su frente y estallé en carcajadas.

—No te avergüences, Súper Seth, ya sabías hacer tus entradas desde pequeño, sabes dejar una buena impresión.

—Eres… eres… —me dijo tratando de pensar en algo, y comenzó a hacerme cosquillas. Era un verdadero tramposo.

—Chicos, mañana pueden seguir haciendo lo que sea que hagan, pero es hora de que Megan descanse.

Seth se levantó y me ayudó a incorporarme.

—Ya veré como me cobro ésta, linda.

—Puedes intentarlo —le dije retadoramente levantando mi hombro como si no fuera la gran cosa.

—Sé que lo lograré —me guiñó un ojo y se despidió. Lavé el vaso de Seth antes de subir a mi habitación. Ahora sí la sentía mía, aunque la compartiera con Bella. Al entrar la vi en el colchón de abajo leyendo un libro, ya tenía puesta su pijama.

—Oh Bella, yo puedo dormir abajo.

—Prefiero dormir aquí, es más seguro para mí —parecía divertida y me contagié con su sonrisa.

Tomé mi pijama y fui al baño. Tomé una ducha tibia antes de cepillarme los dientes y regresar a la habitación. Bella seguía leyendo bastante concentrada, noté el título "Cumbres Borrascosas", parecía bastante viejo y gastado.

Bella bajó un poco el libro y sentí su mirada sobre mí. Me apené por haberla estado observando.

— ¿Sucede algo, linda?

—Emm no, sólo veía lo que estás leyendo.

—Mi libro favorito, nunca me canso de leerlo, ¿lo has leído?

Negué mientras me sentaba en la cama observándola. Ya se había desmaquillado y seguía viéndose igual de hermosa.

—Tal vez quieras leerlo mientras estoy aquí.

— ¿Es una historia triste?

—Es un amor conflictivo.

Me recosté en la cama mirando hacia el techo pensando en Jake. No necesitaba recordatorios de amores que no terminaban bien.

—No gracias, Bella.

—Ahora nadie nos va a interrumpir linda, ¿por qué no me hablas un poco de ti?

Bella seguía insistiendo, pero en el fondo eso no me molestaba, me hacía sentir bien que me preguntara cosas.

Me giré sobre mi costado derecho y puse mi mano sobre mi cabeza apoyándome sobre ella para ver a Bella.

—Te dije que no soy interesante, pero pregúntame y trataré de responder.

— ¿Estudias?

—Ya no, pero terminé la preparatoria en una escuela abierta —ese era uno de mis orgullos, pese a todo lo que tenía en contra, logré terminar la escuela y con buenas calificaciones.

— ¿Y no tienes planes para la Universidad?

—En realidad, no.

— ¿Y por qué no? ¿No te gusta estudiar?

No quise darle mi sonrisa torcida pero a veces hay cosas que no puedes evitar.

—Sí, pero también me gusta comer y tener un techo en mi cabeza, no se puede tener todo en la vida.

Vi como hizo una gran O con sus labios sorprendida, pero diablos, ella me preguntó y yo estúpidamente me sentí en confianza con ella, ahora tendría lastima de mi.

Me acomodé nuevamente en la cama y me tapé con la sábana.

—Estoy cansada Bella, hasta mañana y que descanses.

—Lamento haberte hecho sentir incómoda, no preguntaré nada imprudente de nuevo. Por favor, habla conmigo, por favor Megan.

—No Bella, apenas y te conozco y ya te dije cosas que no le he contado a nadie, pero sé que las personas se sienten incómodas cuando alguien les habla de sus problemas y sus historias tristes. Toda mi vida es así, no hay muchas cosas lindas de las que te pueda hablar, no he llevado una vida despreocupada ni con lujos. Son pocas las cosas de las que me puedo sentir orgullosa, pero desafortunadamente no son un tema de conversación que podamos abordar.

—Pueden serlo, háblame de esas cosas de las que estás orgullosa.

Sonreí un poco al imaginar su rostro cuando le dijera que estaba orgullosa de ser la mejor peleadora en el circuito clandestino de San Francisco, de cómo le había partido la cara a chicos que me doblaban en peso, como podía callar a todos esos ricos imbéciles que me hacían propuestas para llevarme a la cama, como había sobrevivido a Demetri. ¡Rayos! No había pensado en él en todo el día, pero si Bree no llamaba era porque todo estaba bien, no sabía dónde estaba, y al menos por el momento, mi seguridad estaba garantizada.

La mirada de Bella seguía clavada en mi, pese a mirar al techo sin descanso, ella me miraba. Esa clase de cosas se sentían, tenía que lanzarle algo para que no siguiera insistiendo en los temas prohibidos.

—Me gusta dibujar —dije finalmente un poco derrotada. ¡Diablos! Bella debería trabajar como interrogadora para criminales, era buena. Yo no soy una criminal, pero nunca hablo de mi y ella llega, hace un par de preguntas y yo suelto todo lo que me pregunta.

En un segundo ella estaba sentada con ambos brazos sobre mi colchón con su rostro recargado en ellos mirándome.

— ¿Puedo ver alguno de tus dibujos?

Brinqué un poco al sentirla tan cerca de mí.

—Eres bastante insistente, lo sabes ¿cierto?

—Es una de mis mejores cualidades, anda, déjame ver uno de tus dibujos.

—Son privados —dije tratando de que se olvidara del asunto.

—Los mencionaste, y soy terriblemente curiosa, y sé que te estoy poniendo incómoda pero no hay vuelta atrás, hablaste y no dejaré de insistir hasta ver tus dibujos.

—Eres algo irritante Bella —le dije bromeando, pero ella no notó mi tono, su rostro cambió y esquivó mi mirada.

—Lo lamento, linda.

Oh no, la había hecho sentir mal y de cierta forma eso rompió mi corazón. Era la cosa más extraña que me hubiera sucedido antes, acababa de conocerla y la sentía cercana a mí, como una mejor amiga en la que podría confiar. Lo pensé un par de segundos y me levanté de la cama abriendo el cajón del escritorio donde estaba el cuaderno de dibujo colocándolo a un lado de su brazo.

—Encontré este cuaderno aquí, espero no les moleste que lo haya tomado.

—No quiero forzarte a nada linda, si no te sientes cómoda mostrándome tus dibujos, lo entiendo.

—Son pocos, y no tan buenos, ya que solo cuento con un lápiz del #2, pero me ayudan a pasar el rato.

Me sonrió con timidez y abrió el cuaderno, ahí estaba el dibujo de mi Ninja con bigote, y un par de dibujos más, la ventana de la habitación y los árboles fuera de ella y mi lobito dándome la espalda. Ése era sin duda, mi dibujo más triste, ella los observaba en silencio hasta que regresó al dibujo de Charlie y pasó sus dedos sobre los trazos de su cabello.

—Son… una belleza.

Ya no deseaba hablas más con Bella, después de todo ahora ya sabía más de mi vida incluso que Peter y Félix, bueno no completamente, pero al paso que íbamos, por la mañana iba a saber incluso cuando perdí mi primer diente en la infancia.

—Gracias.

Me acosté en la cama y cerré los ojos, ahora iba a dormir o al menos lucir como alguien que duerme para evitar más preguntas. Mi nueva habilidad para evitar preguntas se había ido al caño con la presencia de Bella.

Al despertar, estaba sola en la habitación. Me vestiría y probablemente encontraría una forma de escabullirme para evitar otro interrogatorio.

Tomé el cuaderno de dibujo y bajé a la sala. No había nadie, eso era raro, no había rastros de Bella o de Seth en ninguna parte, y no me quejaría. Abrí el refrigerador y tomé un yogurt con una cuchara y una botella de agua y salí al patio. Permanecer aquí era como ponerme una diana de tiro al blanco en el pecho, después del interrogatorio nocturno, necesitaba un momento para mi sola y mis pensamientos. Caminé adentrándome en el bosque, no me quería perder, así que puse mucha atención del camino que tomaba. No me tomó mucho tiempo hasta encontrar un lugar lindo y tranquilo donde pude sentarme en algo de césped. Era bastante cómodo, comí mi yogurt y tomé algo de agua y luego comencé un nuevo dibujo, uno de Bella con esa sonrisa tan linda. Charlie era afortunado al tener una hija como ella, aunque fuera un tanto entrometida, muy dentro de mí, sabía que estaba en su naturaleza y no lo hacía con mala intención. Ella me tenía deslumbrada y me preguntaba el por qué. Era tan fascinante y al mismo tiempo misteriosa, parecía no encajar en sus ropas de mujer de buena posición económica, y al mismo tiempo estaba hecha para esa ropa. Creo que ahora entendí un poquito el punto de Bree, aunque mis sentimientos no fueran como los que ella sentía por mí como lo que yo sentía hacia Bella. Era extraño, tal vez de alguna y bizarra forma, veía en ella a la madre que me hubiera gustado que fuera la mujer que me dio la vida. Terminé su dibujo y seguí haciendo lobos, no estaba lista para ver el rostro de Jake todavía, pero ellos eran él, en cada trazo estaban sus rasgos y las emociones que él me hacía sentir. ¡Por Dios, cómo lo amaba y extrañaba! Desearía poder sentir nuevamente sus cálidos labios sobre los míos, escuchar su risa, su voz acariciando mis oídos al decirme que me amaba, aunque cada palabra, cada gesto y cada caricia fueran una mentira, las anhelaba. Para este momento, él ya debía haberse olvidado de mí, estaría en su enorme oficina trabajando o con la mujer morena del video.

Las lagrimas comenzaron a resbalar por mis mejillas, sí, él no era mío, nunca lo fue. Sacudí la cabeza, me levanté y seguí sobre mis pasos regresando a casa de Charlie. Al llegar al patio vi a Seth, Charlie, Bella y algunos oficiales de policía, tal vez algo malo había pasado.

— ¡Megan! —gritó Seth, quien corrió hacia mí, dándome un fuerte abrazo—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, ¿Por qué no iba a estar bien?

— ¿Dónde estabas, jovencita?

Charlie estaba enojado, no, estaba preocupado… ¿por mí? La realidad me llegó de pronto, prensaban que estaba extraviada. Todo eso era para buscarme. Tartamudeé un poco antes de conseguir tener una respuesta coherente.

—Lo, yo... lo lamento, fui al… mmm bosque… quería estar sola para... emm dibujar un poco.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso, nunca —dijo en tono firme para luego hablar en un tono más suave—. Por favor pequeña, estábamos preocupados.

—Lo lamento Charlie, en verdad, lo lamento.

Corrí hacia mi habitación. Estaba sensible por pensar toda la mañana en Jacob y ahora me regañaban. No había hecho nada malo, no entendía por qué tanto alboroto. Hubiera querido recostarme boca abajo y esconder mi rostro, pero era imposible con ese estúpido hombro dislocado, sólo me puse la almohada sobre la cabeza ya que quería gritar de frustración.

— ¿Estás bien? —esa era la voz de Bella.

—No hice nada malo.

—Lo sé, pero estábamos preocupados. Salí a buscar algunos víveres y cuando regresé, Seth estaba en la sala. Él pensó que habías salido conmigo y nos preocupamos. Debiste dejar una nota, cariño.

Resoplé enfadada.

— ¿Y cómo rayos iba yo a saber que tenía que dejar una bendita nota Bella? Nadie se ha preocupado nunca por mí, el dejar notas porque vas de paseo no es una información que se trae en el ADN —volví a cubrir mi cabeza con la almohada, no entendía a esta gente.

—Megan.

—Megan —repitió Bella con un tono más autoritario.

Descubrí mi rostro de inmediato, esperaba verla molesta pero se veía calmada incluso cautelosa.

— ¿A qué edad quedaste huérfana?

Me sacó de balance con su pregunta, ¿qué tenía eso que ver con nada?

— ¿Eso qué importa?

—Me importa a mí, por favor.

—Tenía 11 —dije en apenas un susurro.

— ¿Y con quién viviste después?

—Fui a un orfanato —clavé mi mirada en una pequeña grieta en la pared intentando no mirarla.

— ¿Nadie te adoptó?

Estreché los ojos y mi respiración comenzó a acelerarse, no quería recordar esos años de mi vida.

—No quiero hablar de eso.

— Princesa por favor, habla conmigo.

Comencé a negar y ella me seguía preguntando, acercándose a mí hasta que finalmente me tocó y exploté. ¿Por qué me obligaba a recordar? No quería pensar en Demetri, no quería, me dolía, me lastimaba cualquier recuerdo de ese maldito infierno. Me puse a gritar sin poder controlarme.

— ¡No, no quiero hablar de eso, no quiero que me toques, no quiero que nadie me toque!

Fui al suelo y abracé mis piernas, escondiendo mi rostro entre ellas, balanceándome hacia delante y atrás tratando de que cada pensamiento se esfumara.

— ¿Qué te hicieron princesa?

No lo dijo como pregunta, sentí que acariciaba mi cabello. Estuvo conmigo no se por cuánto tiempo hasta que me calmé.

—No quiero preguntas —dije finalmente antes de levantar el rostro para mirarla.

—Está bien, no haré ninguna. Vamos abajo, necesitas comer algo.

Bajé con ella y me senté en una silla de la cocina a la mesa mientras la veía cocinar. Soy perfectamente capaz de prepararme mi comida, pero el verla moviéndose ágilmente con las cacerolas y sartenes era increíble. Mamá nunca cocinó ni un huevo, era siempre yo quien hacía la comida. Me gustaba hacerlo, pero también no negaré que el deseo de toda niña es tener a una madre que se preocupe por ella y la quiera. Tristemente ese nunca fue mi caso. Comimos en silencio, Charlie no estaba y eso no era común.

—Bella, te puedo preguntar dónde está Charlie.

—Está trabajando linda, hubo un robo a las afueras del pueblo y está investigando.

— ¿Va a estar bien? ¿No es peligroso? —me preocupaba mi Ninja con bigotes, no quería que nada le sucediera.

—Por supuesto que sí, es algo de rutina.

Terminamos de comer y le ayudé a secar los platos, no estaba muy de acuerdo pero cedió finalmente. Me senté en el sofá frente a la televisión y me siguió calladamente.

Vimos un par de programas todavía en silencio, quería cambiar eso, mi ataque de ansiedad seguramente la había asustado, pero, ¿de qué podría yo hablar con ella? Claramente no tenía la misma educación que Bella, una disculpa sincera era lo mejor.

—Lamento haberme puesto un poco loca allá arriba Bella.

Me miró con una expresión de ternura en su rostro y se sentó a mi lado tomando mi mano.

—Imagino que has tenido una vida difícil y no confías en las personas, y lo entiendo cariño. Estoy tratando de que esa confianza que has perdido en las personas la recuperes, me encantaría que me consideraras tu amiga y hablaras conmigo de esos recuerdos que te hacen tanto daño.

Sacudí la cabeza, ella no entendía.

—Quisiera poder contártelo. Tú me das mucha confianza Bella, lo siento aquí —puse mi mano en mi corazón—, pero no es falta de confianza por lo que no te cuento mi pasado.

—Explícame linda, no entiendo la razón del por qué no hablas conmigo.

¡Oh Bella! No notaba que la protegía, Demetri no es un mal recuerdo, es una persona, un monstruo.

—Flashback—

Tres años en el orfanato y ni una sola amiga, claro que esas tontas reglas de cero convivencia no ayudaban. Podía ver a las otras chicas en las clases, pero después de ellas, nos llevaban a nuestras habitaciones. Yo tenía un cuarto para mi sola, y no me gustaba, era como estar prisionera. Podía dibujar y también ir a clases de piano con el maestro Stephan, él me agradaba, era callado pero tocaba el piano como pocos, me enseñó mucho. La promesa a mi madre estaba en el aire, pero él era mi maestro, yo no tocaba para él, solo me enseñaba cosas buenas, y ella estaría orgullosa de que yo tocara más lindo, al menos esa era la excusa que me daba, porque odiaba admitirlo, pero el piano y dibujar eran las cosas que en verdad me hacían feliz, eran parte de mi. Además, los días eran tan monótonos que necesitaba una vía de escape para mi mente. Siempre imaginaba el estar fuera de estas paredes, ir a la playa, divertirme, hacer muchos amigos y tener una familia grande, enamorarme y tener muchos hijos, quererlos y nunca estar sola de nuevo.

Parecía que mi suerte cambiaría cuando la Srta. Jane me dijo que me iban a adoptar, pero no tenía idea de quién era la pareja, ni siquiera los conocía, ¿me habían elegido acaso como en una rifa o algo parecido?

El día llegó finalmente, me iría de ese lugar para tener una familia de verdad, y no podía estar más emocionada. La Srta. Jane, joven y seria, me llevó hasta la entrada y me señaló un auto. Eso era extraño, ¿sin presentaciones? Un hombre bajó del auto y me abrió la puerta trasera, subí de inmediato pero estaba vacío, comprendí que era una pareja rica. ¿Qué podría esperar de alguien que ni siquiera se presenta por su nueva hija? Tal vez solo estaban ocupados o querían sorprenderme. El camino fue largo y me dormí tras darme cuenta que el chofer no me contestaría ninguna pregunta. Cuando abrió la puerta, vi una maravillosa mansión estilo victoriano. Era un sueño, y yo iba a vivir ahí. Sonreí y con el estomago lleno de mariposas por la ansiedad, entré delante del chofer que sostenía mi bolsa con mis escasas pertenencias.

La sala era hermosa, aunque un tanto oscura, parecía algo… extraña, la decoración era bastante ostentosa. Fue cuando vi a alguien entrar en el enorme recibidor, era un hombre, no tan viejo como pensé que sería, tendría alrededor de unos 40 años, de rasgos fuertes y duros, con el cabello rubio y desordenado, su labio inferior más carnoso que el superior, que me miró de pies a cabeza de una forma que me hizo estremecer. El impulso de salir corriendo se hizo evidente en mí, pero era una tontería, tal vez él sería mi padre adoptivo y lo juzgaba mal. Extendí mi mano cuando él estuvo más cerca.

—Hola, me llamo Megan.

—Eso lo sé, preciosa.

Era una tonta, si él me había llevado hasta esa casa, por supuesto que sabía mi nombre.

— ¿No está su esposa en casa?

—No tengo una esposa —giró alrededor mío, haciéndome sentir muy incómoda al sentir su mirada clavada sobre mí. Ahora estaba muy confundida.

—Oh disculpe, pensé que era usted quien me adoptó.

—Vamos arriba, te explicaré todo.

Tomó mi mano y le seguí el paso. Seguía queriendo salir corriendo de esa casa, él tenía algo que no me gustaba, pero continué avanzando.

Abrió unas hermosas puertas dobles y entré a la habitación más hermosa que hubiera visto antes: una cama estilo princesa de cuentos estaba ahí enorme y perfecta, los muebles antiguos combinaban a la perfección, era sobrecargado, igual que en el piso de abajo, pero de cierta forma todo encajaba aquí. Me giré para verlo nuevamente.

—Jane nunca les dice las cosas hasta que llegan aquí, y está bien por mí, las mantiene dóciles, y debo decir linda, que 3 años de espera han valido la pena.

Fruncí el ceño, nada tenía sentido ahora, si mi cabeza estaba revuelta antes, ahora nada encajaba.

—Lo siento, pero no comprendo sus palabras.

Se acercó a mí y tomó un mechón de mi cabello, llevándolo a su nariz, aspiró, y luego lo soltó para seguir rodeándome. Me abracé a mi misma, estaba atemorizada por su comportamiento.

—Casi cumples 15 años, y realmente no podía esperar más, yo no te adopté hermosa, te compré.

Abrí los ojos y mi respiración se aceleró. Me quedé congelada en mi sitio, Jane me había vendido a ese hombre y, por lo que me dijo, supe que no era la primera vez que lo hacía. ¿Ahora qué iba a hacer, cómo escapar de él? Abajo estaba ese chofer, y no sabía cuanta gente más estaría en la casa. Era un largo camino hasta la entrada, podría correr pero… ¿sería lo suficientemente rápida?

No tenía idea de qué hacer, y mis piernas no cooperaban, parecían estar magnetizadas al piso. Pero mi boca no lo estaba.

— ¿Qué va a hacerme?

—Voy a hacerte mía —se acercó a mi espalda y me abrazó por la cintura. Jadeé y temblé al sentir su contacto. Tenía que hacer algo, pensar, no quería hacer nada con él.

— ¿Por qué? No puede hacer que nadie le diga sí, ¿verdad?

—Soy perfectamente capaz de lograr que las mujeres me digan sí…repetidamente.

—No lo creo, o no estaría yo parada en esta habitación ahora.

—Mi palabra es mi ley, hermosa. Puedo lograr lo que me propongo.

— ¿Apostaría no tocarme hasta que yo le diga que deseo que lo haga?

Cielos no sabía bien lo que hacía, pero necesitaba tiempo, engatusarlo, el tiempo preciado para encontrar la forma de escapar de ese lugar era indispensable ahora.

— ¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo, si te tengo aquí y ahora?

—Porque usted lo dijo, tal vez no confía en que pueda sacarme unas simples palabras, y lo entiendo, no debe ser lo suficientemente capaz.

Me soltó y me tomó del brazo, haciéndome girar bruscamente hacia él.

—Me gustan los juegos, preciosa, eres un premio que vale la pena ganarse.

—Entonces… ¿me da su palabra?

—Te doy mi palabra de que no te tocaré…

—Ni nadie más —dije rápidamente.

— ¡Oh preciosa! Nadie te tocará, excepto yo, de eso puedes estar segura. Te prometo, aquí y ahora, que solo te tocaré cuando tú me lo pidas —se acercó a mí, y con su putrefacto aliento, susurró a mi oído—. Vas a suplicar por ser mía.

Vi su sonrisa y me sentí asqueada. Él pretendía que yo fuera suya, sabía lo que era el sexo y sabía que no dejaría que me tocara nunca. Eso solo lo haría la persona que yo amara, no un imbécil que se relamía los labios al verme. Le di un fuerte puntapié en la espinilla y corrí hacia la puerta, bajando las escaleras lo más rápido que mis pies me lo permitían, pero la puerta de la entrada estaba cerrada, el chófer ya estaba ahí.

— ¡Atrápala maldita sea! —la voz de Demetri retumbó por toda la sala y corrí en dirección contraria al chófer. Me moría del miedo, y temía, no solo por no poder escapar, sino por mi vida. Jamás había tenido tanto miedo en mi vida, alguien me atrapó por la espalda levantándome del suelo. Era fuerte, pataleé y logré darle un codazo en el rostro, caí al suelo y era un hombre muy alto rubio y con tatuajes en sus brazos y sangraba por la nariz. Yo había hecho eso, pero no fue suficiente, sujetó mis muñecas y me arrastró hasta donde estaba Demetri.

—Aquí esta Amo.

Maldita sea, le había dicho amo, ¿quién demonios era Demetri?

Chasqueó la lengua al mirarme.

—Eres una niña salvaje Megan, pero te voy a domar. Tienes la opción de decirme si ir arriba conmigo o atenerte a las consecuencias.

—No quiero nada contigo, jamás escucharás esas palabras de mi boca, maldito enfermo —le grité tan fuerte como fui capaz.

—Hoy me causaste una decepción, mi dulce tesoro. Mañana cambiarás de opinión, ya lo verás. Sergei, que duerma fresca esta noche.

El maldito que me sostenía me arrastró hasta otra parte de la casa, bajamos unas escaleras de madera y el lugar se hacía cada vez más tétrico, sólo iluminado por algunos focos. Él no soltaba mis muñecas, me estaba haciendo mucho daño hasta que finalmente me soltó en lo que parecía ser una habitación, pero solo tenía un piso de concreto, un baño y nada más, sin cama o incluso una ventana. Cerró la puerta azotándola y escuché como pasaba un cerrojo. Traté de buscar una forma de salir pero no encontraba nada, estaba encerrada. Cuando mis ojos se acostumbraron un poco a la falta de luz, vi una cámara de vigilancia en el techo apuntando hacia mí, ese hombre estaba enfermo.

Un segundo después, un chorro de agua a presión comenzó a mojarme desde la pequeña ventana. En la puerta estaba ese tal Sergei, mojándome sin piedad hasta que estuve empapada por completo. Se rió y se alejó. Todo el piso estaba lleno de pequeños charcos y el frío se hizo evidente al pasar los minutos. Me congelaba, mi quijada temblaba y me ovillé en una esquina tratando de guardar calor, pero era casi imposible. Comencé a llorar, nadie me buscaría, iba a morir a manos de esa basura que pretendía ser un hombre.

Siempre supe que existían personas malvadas, había vivido con mi madre que me lastimaba constantemente, pero esto había llegado a otro nivel. Lloré desconsolada hasta que el cansancio me venció.

Desperté adolorida y todavía helada, la humedad en esas cuatro paredes parecía irreal, era una mazmorra sacada de un castillo medieval, o al menos eso me parecía a mí.

Las horas pasaron lentamente y tenía hambre. Ya estaba seca y hacía un calor húmedo que me dificultaba respirar normalmente. Con cautela, me asomé por la pequeña ventana de la puerta, pero no veía ni escuchaba nada, estaba ahí sola… bueno no completamente porque la cámara seguía cada uno de mis movimientos.

Me recosté y dormí un momento, después de haber pasado gran parte de la noche temblando necesitaba dormir. El gusto no duró demasiado, de un tirón desperté al ser jalada de las muñecas nuevamente por Sergei. Me llevó a otra habitación y, carajo, ese lugar me aterró a muerte, tenían cadenas y muchas cosas que no identificaba. Puso unas cadenas en mis muñecas y luego tiró de otra cadena larga a la que estaban unidas, haciéndome levantar los brazos. Ahí estaba yo parada, encadenada y muerta del miedo, mientras ese trol salía de mi nueva prisión.

Demetri entró con paso confiado y me observó. Se acercó a mí y pasó uno de sus dedos debajo de mis ojos con suavidad.

— ¡No me toques! —grité enfadada. Cada uno de sus toques me revolvían el estomago. Él chasqueó la lengua y me hizo una clara señal de no con su dedo índice.

—Tranquila mi tesoro, sólo veía que no has dormido bien. Eso puede cambiar en un instante, lo sabes muy bien, dime las palabras mágicas y hoy dormirás en una cama grande y cómoda.

Me estremecí al imaginar a lo que se refería y negué fuertemente con la cabeza.

—Te he dicho que nunca me escucharás pronunciarlas, antes prefiero morirme.

—Ya cederás mi Tesoro, nadie me ha dicho que no nunca. Sólo no alargues demasiado el juego, no tengo tanta paciencia.

— Fin Flashback—

—Cariño, Megan, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás llorando?

Bella acariciaba mi rostro mientras apretaba mi mano derecha. Volví a la realidad, tratando de alejarme de esos recuerdos. Dios, estaba llorando de nuevo. Abracé a Bella como si la vida misma se me fuera si no lo hacía. Ella me consolaba hasta que la puerta se abrió y vi a Seth con cara de sorpresa al vernos. Me separé de Bella tratando de limpiar mis lágrimas.

—Megan…

Hice acopio de todas mis fuerzas. Si durante años había enterrado esos recuerdos, lo haría de nuevo. Me compuse y me tranquilicé haciendo que la perfecta mentirosa que podía llegar a ser surgiera nuevamente. Les sonreí a ambos y me senté en el sillón cómodamente.

—Lo lamento Bella, no volverá a suceder.

—Me tenías abandonada Seth, pensé que habías huido a las montañas para alejarte de mí —le hice un puchero y su rostro seguía sin expresión alguna—. Anda, siéntate que vamos a ver si encontramos algo bueno en la televisión —palmeé a mi lado y él se sentó junto a mí.

Me recargue en él y cambié de canal, hasta que encontré una comedia. Comencé a reírme.

—Me encanta este show —dije al ver a Leonard sudando porque no sabía cómo conquistar a Penny.

—Sí, a mí también me gusta.

**Qué tal, ¿les gustó? Sé que es algo horrible lo que le sucedió a Megan, pero hey, ella pudo engatusar a Demetri moviendo las piezas a su favor... Volveremos a ver a este monstruo, lo odio jeje. Bella, ella es de lo mejor, ya lo verán. Seguimos extrañando a Jacob ¿cierto? Al menos yo lo extraño. Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, sus alertas, que me pongan en sus historias favoritas... Me gusta que esta historia en mi cabecita loca les agrade, mis fantasmas que me leen, gracias por su apoyo, nos leemos pronto, Gracias Mentxu Masen por tus consejos, son invaluables.**


	8. Día de Chicas

**La Vida nos hace regalos, uno de los más importantes es el amor, pero Jacob y Megan tendrán que Luchar con su pasado para encontrar su felicidad. Los personajes Pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la Historia aunque Loca es Mia.**

**Muchas Gracias a mi Beta Mentxu Masen(Beta FFAD) por siempre tener paciencia conmigo y sus bellas palabras que me emocionan siempre**

**www facebook groups / betasffaddiction**

Bella Pov

Un fuerte ruido de algo, que obviamente se había hecho pedazos en la sala de Esme, me distrajo al prepararme un café. Sonreí al conocer anticipadamente la causa del alboroto, los gemelos. Llevé mi taza en la mano dando pequeños sorbos mientras iba a ver los daños. Alice corría tras ellos con una patineta en la mano. De todas las cosas que podrían haber heredado de sus padres, tenía que haber sido la energía desbordante de su madre la que fuera su rasgo característico.

—Esto se los voy a descontar de su mesada pequeños truhanes. Deténganse o les juro que no vivirán para llegar a su noveno cumpleaños —gritó Alice. Ella quería parecer molesta pero en realidad no lo estaba, hacía el teatro para mantener a raya a los pequeños y que le temieran como ella decía que debía ser.

Esme la tranquilizó, después de todo, nunca le gustó ese jarrón, o al menos eso dijo.

Regresé a la cocina y llamé a Papá, cada semana hablábamos y era una costumbre que no quería perder, no contestó en casa así que le llame a su celular.

—Hola Bells, mi niña.

—Hola papá ¿cómo estás, qué tal todo en Forks?

—Estoy… bien, si Bells todo bien aquí en Forks —ese era mi padre nervioso, era tan mal mentiroso como yo, incluso peor.

—Papá ¿qué sucede? —mi tono serio siempre lograba que él me dijera lo que estaba pensando, el ser la nenita de papa tiene sus ventajas.

—Hija no quería contarte para que no te preocuparas, yo estoy bien, saludable, aunque tuvimos un asalto a mano armada en el merendero hace algunos días.

— ¡Y no me llamaste para mencionármelo! Hable ahora jefe Swan —ahora si estaba molesta. ¿Cómo un hombre adulto puede llegar a ser tan desconsiderado con su hija, que no sabía que me podría haber enterado por algún medio de comunicación y ponerme realmente nerviosa? De acuerdo, estoy exagerando, no es como si las noticias de Forks fueran a ser noticia nacional, pero de cualquier forma, él tenía que haberme contado que había sucedido

—Como te mencioné, fue un asalto, un par de ladrones de poca monta, los atrapamos y están en la cárcel y… bueno hija hay algo que deberías saber.

— ¡Oh cielos! ¿Estás herido, verdad? Por eso no contestaste en casa, estás en el hospital.

—Mira hija, tranquilízate por favor, te lo repito, no estoy herido, pero una chica que tomaron de rehén sí salió herida, y sí, estoy en el hospital en este momento pero porque la voy a llevar a casa.

—Me perdiste papá, no entiendo, ¿de qué chica hablas?

—Es una historia triste e incompleta. Ella ya estaba lastimada antes de ser mal herida a causa de esos ladrones, se dislocó el hombro, pero lo preocupante Bells, es que el doctor habló conmigo. Estaba sumamente golpeada y creo que lleva tiempo siendo maltratada, me temo que huyó y llegó aquí, es una chica dulce y de mente ágil, incluso me recuerda un poco a ti, quiero ayudarla.

Me quedé en silencio, aquella chica debía ser muy especial si papá la llevaba a casa, ahora tenía curiosidad.

—Háblame más de ella papá.

—No sé mucho Bells, se niega a hablar. Está cercana a cumplir 18 años y es muy linda, un completo misterio.

Un misterio, sonaba a que Charlie necesitaba ayuda, tenía tiempo sin visitarlo, esto podría ser agradable

—Sabes papá, hablaré con Edward y tal vez podamos hacerles una visita.

—Eso sería maravilloso Bells, te extraño.

—También te extraño papá, te llamaré nuevamente cuando sepa cuándo vamos.

Charlie nunca dejaba de sorprenderme. Tenía un corazón de oro, pero darle techo a una chica que al parecer ha sufrido mucho no era algo típico. Como buen policía siempre ha hecho todo por los canales oficiales, definitivamente la misteriosa chica, que por cierto olvidé preguntar su nombre, es alguien a quien tengo que conocer.

Regresé a casa y esperé a Edward con una deliciosa cena casera. Algo de comida italiana siempre nos levantaba el ánimo, unos ravioles de queso, un buen bistec y un excelente vino tinto para completar. Edward no tardó en llegar y fue directamente a la cocina.

—Algo huele delicioso —me levantó haciéndome girar y me besó.

—Pensé que te gustaría cenar italiano.

—Muero de hambre, cuida tu plato amor, en un descuido acabo también con tu comida.

Me reí, parecía un niño pequeño cuando hablaba de comida.

—Hay comida suficiente para que no pases hambre —le dije bromeando, le serví y me senté esperando a que abriera el vino y nos sirviera un par de copas—. ¿Todo bien en el trabajo?

—Excelente, mañana comenzamos las instalaciones de los equipos en el nuevo centro médico de Carlisle, va a ser un lugar asombroso una vez que esté terminado.

—Umm ¿mañana? —eso no era muy bueno para mí.

—Sí, ¿sucede algo amor?

—Hoy llamé a papá y le dije que iríamos a visitarlo.

— ¿Sucede algo con Charlie que debería saber? —bajó los cubiertos y tomó mi mano listo para darme apoyo. Ese era el hombre del que me enamoré desde adolescente, suspiré y lo miré a los ojos.

—Estuvo en medio de un asalto, él está bien, pero me contó que llevaría a una chica que salió herida a casa para cuidarla y pensé que podríamos visitarlo y ayudarlos.

— ¿Por qué llevó a una chica a su casa? Pensaba que Sue le gustaba, jamás imaginé a mi suegro persiguiendo jovencitas —levantó una ceja y me dio una sonrisa torcida.

—No seas tonto Edward Cullen —dije tratando de parecer enfadada con su comentario fuera de lugar aunque gracioso. Charlie Swan el hombre más correcto que he conocido en mi vida tras las faldas de una jovencita, ¡cómo no!

—Me encanta cuando pronuncias mi nombre enfadada, me dan unas ganas inmensas de comerte a besos.

—Tal vez debería castigarte y dejar de hablarte por tu nombre señor Cullen —Edward rió completamente divertido.

—No podrías dejar de decir mi nombre mi amor, hasta en sueños me nombras.

—Vamos a apostar —dije resuelta, teníamos tiempo sin jugar y esto sonaba interesante.

—Apostar ¿qué? —ahora Edward parecía picado y comenzó a acariciar su barbilla con sus dedos.

—Hagámoslo simple, estas son las reglas: yo no usaré tu primer nombre y eso va para ti también, ni Bella o Isabella para ti, seré Marie y tu Anthony para mí y si cualquiera dice nuestros nombres en digamos… 2 semanas, el otro se someterá a una petición del otro, sin quejas ni pretextos.

Edward parecía meditarlo, finalmente una sonrisa perversa iluminó su rostro, estiró su mano para estrechar la mía.

—Tenemos un trato Marie, ya me estoy imaginando como pagarás esta apuesta, ya te estoy saboreando.

Mi esposo, el libidinoso, siempre con sexys propuestas para nosotros, aunque no tenía idea de que le pediría, sabía que no lo malgastaría en algo que él estaría más que dispuesto a hacer en nuestra habitación… o la sala o cocina. Sonreí un poco y me acerqué para darle un beso de piquito, todavía teníamos que platicar antes que su mirada cargada de lujuria lograra que dejara de pensar correctamente.

— ¿Entonces iras conmigo a Forks?

—No puedo cariño, tengo un compromiso, tenemos una fecha para la inauguración, tal vez tú podrías adelantarte y te alcanzaré en algunos días cuando me sea posible.

—De acuerdo —le di otro pequeño beso pero él lo siguió apasionadamente, en un instante me cargó y se encaminó a nuestra habitación mientras yo reía—. ¿Cielo, qué haces?

—Ganar esa apuesta haciendo que grites mi nombre.

…

Llevaba varios días tratando de comunicarme con Jacob, era mi amigo a pesar de que prácticamente todos lo odiaban en la familia. Yo sabía muy dentro de mí que era inocente ¡por todos los santos! Era un niño cuando todo sucedió, cometió un muy grave error, eso lo sabía muy bien, pero aprendí a perdonarlo, ya suficiente tenía él cargando con la culpa para recibir mi odio también. Me marcharía al día siguiente y quería verlo, estaba ya preocupada al no recibir respuesta de su parte. Tomé las llaves de mi auto y me dirigí a su casa. Toqué varias veces y estaba a punto de rendirme cuando un muy ebrio y descompuesto Jacob abrió la puerta. Tenía el cabello sucio; su camisa blanca, bastante manchada por cierto, iba fuera de su pantalón y estaba descalzo, aunque sosteniendo una botella de tequila en sus manos y su mirada estaba algo perdida, aunque me sonrió con esa sonrisa torcida que había aprendido de Edward. Abrió más la puerta y volvió a entrar para dejarse caer sobre el sillón de la sala.

— ¿A que debo el placer de tu visita Bella? —se llevó la botella de tequila nuevamente a los labios dando un gran trago ante mi mirada perpleja.

— ¿Qué carajos estás haciendo Jacob Black?

—Tratando de olvidar el gran imbécil que soy Bella.

—Jake, pensé que lo habías superado —me acerqué a él y me arrodillé frente a él buscando su mirada.

—Eso nunca lo superaré Bella, y aunque esto suene terrible, no estoy así por ella. Me enamoré de la mujer más maravillosa del mundo y lo arruiné —llevó su mano libre a sus cabellos sujetándolos tan fuerte que pensé por un momento que arrancaría su cuero cabelludo de tajo en un tirón.

—Sabes que puedes confiar en mí —traté de darle apoyo, no estaba en un estado muy conveniente pero ya me ocuparía de eso en un momento.

—Me porté como un animal… no… como una bestia. La celé, la acusé de engañarme, incluso le ofrecí dinero para que se acostara conmigo —dicho esto tomo un enorme trago de la botella terminándola y arrojándola contra la pared. La botella quedó hecha añicos y me asusté como el carajo. Jacob no era una persona violenta, no tuve que preguntar lo más importante, Jacob estaba por completo enamorado de esa mujer y la había perdido.

Se levantó y fue por otra botella de tequila, observé bien la estancia y estaba hecha un desastre, esto no era una borrachera de un día. Me sentí culpable de no haber ido a buscarlo antes, debí saber que algo estaba mal al no tener una respuesta de él.

—Deberías irte Bella, si tu esposo sabe que somos amigos nunca te lo perdonará.

—No me voy a ir Jacob, no cuando me necesitas, ¿dónde está Billie?

—Mi viejo está en un largo viaje de pesca, ahora pienso que debí acompañarlo y arrojarme al mar como carnada de tiburón.

—No hables así, por favor —tomé su mano, la cual retiró en un segundo—. Las cosas tienen solución si se aman, pídele perdón cuantas veces sea necesario, mándale flores, gánate su cariño de nuevo.

Él me miró con los ojos vidriosos llenos de dolor, mi preocupación se acrecentaba a cada segundo al verlo sin esa chispa en su mirada que siempre había tenido desde el día en que nos conocimos.

—No puedo hacerlo Bella, se fue después de nuestra discusión, se marchó y no puedo encontrarla. Contraté un investigador privado, pero sé tan poco de ella que me ha sido imposible dar con su paradero. Voy a morir si no la encuentro, ella es mi vida, mi corazón, es quien me hizo ver que puedo ser feliz.

— ¿Fuiste a la policía?

— ¿Qué iba a decir? Mi novia me odia porque la traté como basura, ¿pueden encontrarla por mí para que le pida perdón? No Bella, no puedo hacer eso. Me muero al imaginar que algo le haya sucedido, es tan joven Bella, solo tiene 20 años. Ni siquiera la culpo por huir de este maldito animal en el que me convertí por culpa de esos celos enfermizos que se apoderaron de mi razón.

Vaya, la confesión de Jake me dejó perpleja. Era bastante joven para él y esa maldita botella de tequila seguía en su mano reduciendo su contenido a cada trago. Él había bebido demasiado y tenía que hacerlo parar de inmediato. ¡Qué difíciles han sido nuestras vidas! —pensé mientras veía su rostro. Tomé la botella de su mano y la puse en la mesa de centro.

—Has bebido suficiente, te llevaré a tu habitación, beberás un café y te dormirás. Mañana me marcho a Forks, pero cuando regrese si te encuentro así, te juro que patearé tu trasero.

Se carcajeó sin ganas y asintió tambaleándose al levantarse, pero lo sujeté por la cintura y pasó su brazo por mi hombro. ¡Uff que pesado era Jake! Finalmente llegamos a su habitación. Fue una suerte que no cayéramos por las escaleras y nos rompiéramos el cuello. Cayó pesadamente en su cama boca arriba y se giró abrazando a una almohada que tenía a su alcance. Le escuché decir algo en un suspiro, apenas audible "Perdóname Maggie" vaya, Maggie, debe ser Margaret. Deseché la idea del café al verlo dormir como una piedra, ya no se movía, solo su pecho lo hacía acompasadamente, pero no podía marcharme así. Tal vez con todo el tequila que había bebido ni siquiera recordaría mi presencia esa tarde, le dejaría una nota, una fuerte advertencia para que se portara bien.

"Querido Jacob, se que estás sufriendo por Maggie en estos momentos, pero no dejes de luchar, si lo haces no te lo vas a perdonar nunca. Deja de ser un niño y ve a trabajar, sigue buscándola y cuando la encuentres muéstrale al hermoso ser humano que eres, arrodíllate de ser necesario pero no cedas si ella es tu felicidad. Me marcho a Forks a ver a papá, en cuanto regrese te llamaré y si no has hecho lo que te dije, te juro por lo más sagrado, que te daré la paliza de tu vida, y ni siquiera te atrevas a reírte que me las ingeniaré para hacerlo.

Por cierto, date un buen baño que cualquier mujer huirá de ti al verte con esa pinta que tienes.

Te quiere, tu siempre amiga Bella."

Abandoné su casa después de dejar un traje a su alcance para que se vistiera y arreglar el desastre de su sala. Aproveché para eliminar cada gota de alcohol que encontré y entonces me marché a casa.

…

Me sentía como tonta al sonreír como una adolescente mientras volaba a Seattle. Edward, o para fines prácticos Anthony, había estado de lo más apasionado en estos días antes de marcharme con el pretexto de que no nos veríamos en algunos días, aunque sabía que en el fondo había lastimado su ego al no gritar su nombre mientras hacíamos el amor, era el cabezota más adorable del mundo. Despejé mi mente de esos pensamientos cuando aterrizamos y salía con el resto de los pasajeros. Casi di un grito de emoción al ver a papá esperando por mí, vestido con su inconfundible uniforme de policía. Fue algo cómico de ver ya que había un par de hombres enormes parados frente a él impidiéndole la visión y él buscaba hacerse un espacio para ver a los pasajeros que entraban a la sala.

Caminé hacia él tratando de no enredarme con mis propios pies y le di un fuerte abrazo.

— ¡Bells, te he extrañado tanto! Tenías en el olvido a tu viejo.

—Sabes que esa es una mentira gigantesca papá, te llamo cada semana y si me extrañas puedes visitarnos en San Francisco.

Solo me sonrió y revolvió mi cabello como solía hacer cuando era pequeña, acto seguido, fuimos a recoger mis maletas y nos dirigimos en la patrulla a Forks en silencio hasta que decidí que era momento de comenzar con las preguntas.

—Bien papá, suéltalo todo, ¿qué pasa con esa chica?

—Oh Bells la vas a adorar. Es una jovencita encantadora, inteligente, educada… aunque también me preocupa su renuencia a hablar de su pasado, hay algo en su mirada… no se descifrarla correctamente, a veces parece tristeza y, en otras, preocupación. No creo que esté acostumbrada a que las personas sean amables con ella, sabes.

—Y por eso decidiste llevarla a casa.

—Es menor de edad, ella tenía varias identificaciones falsas, por eso lo supe y, aunque son de hecho muy buenas, sé reconocerlas. Es tan inocente en ciertos aspectos que incluso podrías pensar a momentos que es una niña pequeña, tal vez debí llamar a servicios sociales, pero no tuve corazón hija.

—Entiendo —dije mirando por la ventanilla. Algo cruzó por mi mente en ese momento—. No me has dicho su nombre.

— ¿No lo he hecho? No sé donde tengo la cabeza, su nombre es Megan "Smith" —dijo haciendo comillas en el aire sin soltar el volante de la patrulla.

Continuó hablándome de ella y de lo buena amiga que se estaba haciendo de Seth desde que había llegado, aunque sospechaba que él la veía no precisamente de la misma forma que ella lo hacía. Había hablado con él para sacarla de la casa ya que mi visita sería una sorpresa para ella, además el se ofreció para hacer unos arreglos en mi antigua habitación para que ambas estuviéramos más cómodas. Tenía tiempo sin ver a Seth, pero por lo que Charlie me decía, era un buen muchacho y todo un hombre. Esa chica en verdad le agradaba a papá, no paraba de hablar de ella, incluso sabia cocinar, lo que para él era la cualidad más maravillosa de una mujer. Mi madre era terrible en la cocina y en el tiempo que estuvieron casados él no se resistía ante un buen bistec con papas fritas.

Nos detuvimos frente a la estética de Sue y miré a papá dándole un golpecito en el brazo de forma cariñoso.

— ¡Eres un pillo papá, ya estás con Sue y no me habías dicho nada!

—Oh no Bells, mmm… eso no es así. Ella quería hacerse un cambio de imagen y le sugerí venir aquí, solo es eso.

Negué con la cabeza sonriendo, estos dos necesitaban un buen empujón para hacer las cosas oficiales.

Entramos a la estética y cuando la vi sentí algo, no supe qué clase de sentimiento era, tal vez protección hacia ella, pero entendí, en esos escasos segundos cuando ella me vio con sorpresa y luego sonrió, que era en verdad especial. Su cabello era hermoso de un color chocolate muy parecido al mío y unos ojos verdes profundos y expresivos, era hermosa.

—Mucho gusto, Charlie me ha hablado de ti —Charlie me reprendió y suspiré.

Comenzamos a platicar y me vi inmersa por completo en cada una de sus palabras, observando el tono de su voz, su evidente nerviosismo y timidez y aquella mente ágil que tanto hacia sonreír a Charlie, todo iba bien platicábamos sobre su hombro hasta que dijo algo que me inquietó.

—Sí, nunca te acostumbras a estas cosas —¿había dicho acostumbrarse? Papá estaba en todo lo cierto, ella ha sido maltratada. Sentí que palidecía y tanta rabia por aquella persona desconocida que la había lastimado. Era una niña, casi de la misma edad que mi Renesmee… Cambió el tema rápidamente, otro síntoma de que sabía cómo ocultar su pasado.

—Bella, no quiero ser impertinente pero, ¿vives cerca? Es que Charlie no me ha hablado mucho de ti.

Tuvimos una plática corta porque papá nos interrumpió, pero tan solo con esa breve plática supe que ella quería ocultar muchas cosas, pero era tan fácil leerla. Sentía que conocía cada gesto que hacía, cada vez que mentía lo veía en sus ojos. Ya teníamos que marcharnos a casa pero estaba bien, tenía tiempo para conocerla mejor. En la patrulla ella tuvo que viajar en la parte trasera, al comienzo se veía algo asustada, pero cambió en un segundo, estaba divertida y jugando con papá quien demostró rápidamente lo protector que era con ella. Todo cambio al llegar a casa, palideció al ver sus maletas en la sala y luego esa máscara de indiferencia. Deseaba abrazarla y decirle que las cosas no eran como las estaba pensando, creía que papá le estaba dando una patada en el trasero. Suspiré al ver que Charlie se me adelantaba y subían juntos a la segunda planta, su rostro no ocultó la sorpresa al ver a Seth y la nueva cama, había sorpresa y felicidad en su mirada. Deseé en ese momento que esa fuera la mirada que tuviera en sus ojos todo el tiempo, no me resistí y cuando Seth se marchó la tomé del brazo acercándola a la cama para platicar un poco más, mi necesidad por conocerla era algo que ni siquiera me podía explicar.

—Perfecto, ahora ya podemos platicar un poco.

— ¿Platicar?

—Crees que muerdo, cierto —le sonreí con ganas.

—Por supuesto que no, pero no soy alguien interesante.

—Pienso que eres muy interesante y también sé que no me tienes confianza, pero voy a cambiar eso.

—Charlie habló contigo ¿verdad? Quiere que te diga cosas sobre mí.

—No, yo quiero saber sobre ti, pero tenemos tiempo —palmeé su pierna y me levanté al ver a Seth entrar nuevamente. Él era un buen chico, y perfecto para ella.

No quería presionarla, tomé mi pijama de mi maleta y, después de un relajante baño, regresé a la habitación. Tomé uno de mis libros favoritos e intente leer. Fue inútil, solo sostuve el libro frente a mí y comencé a pensar en el pequeño enigma que era Megan.

Comenzamos a hablar nuevamente, primero animadamente una conversación de amigas, hasta que la hice sentir incomoda de nuevo. Era difícil para ella, su vida había sido todo menos fácil, todo iba en picada hasta que me dijo que dibujaba. Aún prometiéndome que no insistiría, lo hice, tenía que ver lo que hacía y al ver ese dibujo de papá con sus ojos tan hermosamente delineados, cada detalle estaba ahí, su lunar, sus pequeñas arruguitas cerca de los ojos… Eran maravillosos, ese talento de Megan estaba siendo tan desperdiciado y ese dolor que se hacía presente tan constantemente en sus ojos fue algo que quise cambiar. Definitivamente iba a hacerlo, lograría que esa hermosa chiquilla fuera completamente feliz de nuevo.

Por la mañana desperté y Megan seguía pacíficamente dormida a mi lado, me levanté con cuidando, tomando mi ropa y me arreglé en el baño. Le prepararía un buen desayuno, era una buena forma de comenzar el día.

Gruñí al ver la poca comida en el refrigerador, Charlie debía tener más cuidado con su salud y no depender tanto del merendero y además ahora tenía a Megan, que fuera tan descuidado con ella me hizo enfadar. Tomé mi bolsa y fui a comprar víveres, el supermercado estaba igual que como recordaba, hasta las cajeras eran las mismas. Tenía suficiente comida para un mes, tal vez había exagerado, pero con Seth cerca no duraría mucho la comida, recordaba que tenía un gran apetito al igual que papá. Tomé un taxi pues eran demasiadas bolsas para llevarlas caminando.

Al entrar a casa vi a Seth ojeando una revista, la dejó en la mesita de centro y posó sus ojos sobre mí.

—Vaya Bella, ustedes las chicas sí que se hacen esperar.

—Pero de qué hablas, ¿Megan no ha bajado? —su rostro fue serio en el tiempo de un parpadeo.

—Megan no está en casa, toqué en su habitación y no había nadie —me llevé una mano a la boca para sofocar un grito atorado en mi garganta.

—Pe….pero... yo la dejé aquí durmiendo cuando salí de compras, debe estar en la casa.

Seth corrió escaleras arriba y escuché como abría las puertas de ambas habitaciones y el baño, bajando inmediatamente después de hacerlo.

—No está aquí y sus cosas están ahí.

Tenía que conservar la calma pero estaba demasiado ansiosa, así que llame a papá.

—Papá. ¿Está Megan contigo?

—No hija, estoy en el trabajo ¿no está en casa?

—No, papá y ¿si es como piensas, si alguien la quiere lastimar y la encontró?

—Voy de inmediato hija, llamaré a Seth por si acaso están juntos, no te preocupes la vamos a encontrar.

—Seth está conmigo y no la ha visto tampoco.

—Tranquilízate Bells, voy para allá.

Un miedo muy familiar me atravesó la espina dorsal, ya me habían dicho esas mismas palabras hace tiempo.

Habían pasado varias horas y nadie la había visto, Charlie pensó que tal vez se hubiera adentrado en el bosque y eso era peligroso, estaba lastimada y era muy fácil perderse debido a la falta de senderos. Estaba organizando una búsqueda cuando ella apareció mirándonos como si no tuviera idea de que sucedía, papá estaba demasiado preocupado para medir su tono de voz y Megan salió corriendo hacia la casa.

—Genial, ahora empeoré todo —dijo papá bastante apenado.

—Tranquilo papá, te preocupas por ella como nosotros, voy a subir a hablar con ella y todo va a estar bien ya lo verás —llegué frente a nuestra puerta con cautela, lo menos que quería era asustarla, así que le hablé suavemente—. ¿Estás bien?

—No hice nada malo — ¡oh pequeña! Estaba llorando.

—Lo sé, pero estábamos preocupados. Salí a buscar algunos víveres y cuando regresé Seth estaba en la sala, él pensó que habías salido conmigo y nos preocupamos, debiste dejar una nota cariño.

— ¿Y cómo rayos iba yo a saber que tenía que dejar una bendita nota Bella? Nadie se ha preocupado nunca por mí, el dejar notas porque vas de paseo no es una información que se trae en el ADN.

Estaba tratando de llamar su atención y no parecía surtir efecto hasta que prácticamente grité su nombre. Descubrió su rostro de inmediato y ahí estaba esa mirada tan triste, deseaba tanto saber el porqué para darle tranquilidad y apoyo que las palabras salieron de mi boca sin pensarlo.

— ¿A qué edad quedaste huérfana?

—Eso que importa.

—Me importa a mí, por favor.

—Tenía 11 —su voz era un suave murmullo que apenas y lo entendí, pero estaba hablándome eso era bueno, debía hacerle hablar más.

— ¿Y con quien viviste después?

—Fui a un orfanato.

— ¿Nadie te adoptó?

—No quiero hablar de eso.

—Princesa, por favor, habla conmigo.

Ella negaba tan fuerte que si seguía de eso modo se lastimaría su hombro nuevamente. Para tranquilizarla, me acerqué y la toqué levemente pero no fue la reacción que esperaba. Comenzó a gritar como si la estuvieran lastimando y mi necesidad por abrazarla creció como una pequeña bola de nieve rodando por una montaña haciéndose más y más grande a cada segundo.

—No, no quiero hablar de eso, no quiero que me toques, ¡No quiero que nadie me toque!

Se lanzó hacia el suelo abrazando como pudo sus piernas y metiendo la cabeza entre las rodillas balanceándose fuertemente como si al hacer ese acto los malos recuerdos que debían estar atormentándola se marcharan.

Me aventuré a tocarla nuevamente, ella no me lastimaría, lo sabía, pero abrazarla probablemente no era la mejor de las ideas. ¿Qué le habrían hecho? me estaba angustiando demasiado, vi a papá en el marco de la puerta, él también estaba preocupado, le hice una seña para que se marchara y así lo hizo.

—No quiero preguntas.

—Está bien, no haré ninguna, vamos abajo, necesitas comer algo.

Se sentó en silencio en la mesa de la cocina y, ya que tenía mucha comida y Charlie se había marchado con Seth seriamos nosotras solas. Comencé a cocinar un par de bistecs empanizados y papas fritas, no era comida gourmet pero si rápido y no quería perder el tiempo cocinando si podía consolarla en su lugar.

—Bella, te puedo preguntar dónde está Charlie.

—Está trabajando linda, hubo un robo a las afueras del pueblo y está investigando —no quería mentirle pero decirle que se había marchado porque estaba nerviosa, podría hacerla sentir mal.

—Va a estar bien, ¿no es peligroso? —la miré con ternura, de verdad le importaba papá.

—Por supuesto que sí, es algo de rutina.

La cena transcurrió en un incómodo silencio, incluso se prolongó cuando limpiábamos la cocina, así que fui a la sala y puse la televisión. Tenía que darle tiempo, la había forzado a hablar y me estaba sintiendo tremendamente culpable por haberla hecho recordar esos hechos del pasado nada felices.

—Lamento haberme puesto un poco loca allá arriba Bella.

Un verdadero ángel eso era esta pequeñita

—Imagino que has tenido una vida difícil y no confías en las personas, y lo entiendo cariño, estoy tratando de que esa confianza que has perdido en las personas la recuperes. Me encantaría que me consideraras tu amiga y hablaras conmigo de esos recuerdos que te hacen tanto daño.

Ella sacudió su cabeza como si su vida fuera en ello

—Quisiera poder contártelo, tú me das mucha confianza Bella, lo siento aquí —llevó su mano a su corazón lo cual fue un gesto muy dulce—. Pero no es falta de confianza por lo que no te cuento mi pasado.

—Explícame linda, no entiendo la razón del porqué no hablas conmigo.

Parecía haberse transformado en una estatua, no se movía, tenía la mirada en blanco, comencé a acariciar su rostro y no había respuesta, poco a poco su respiración se incrementó y lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas incesantemente.

—Cariño, Megan ¿qué te pasa, por qué estás llorando?

Estaba tratando de hacerla reaccionar y me sorprendió cuando se lanzo a mis brazos apretándome fuertemente. Le correspondí por completo acariciando su suave cabello y su espalda, cuando un ruido hizo que se separara de mí. Ambas volteamos a la puerta y ahí estaba parado Seth tan serio como solo lo había visto esta mañana al saber que Megan había desaparecido, con el dorso de su mano trató de limpiar sus lágrimas y yo quería abrazarla de nuevo.

—Megan…

—Lo lamento Bella, no volverá a suceder... Me tenías abandonada Seth, pensé que habías huido a las montañas para alejarte de mí

Sentí mi sangre helarse al ver pasar a Megan del más profundo dolor a una sonrisa que parecía tan real que podría haberse llevado un Oscar por su actuación. Esto era mucho peor de lo que imaginaba, mucho peor, Charlie y yo no podríamos hacer nada por ayudarla si no teníamos más información sobre ella. Acudiría a alguien con experiencia en casos difíciles para averiguar lo más posible de nuestro pequeño enigma, salí por la puerta de la cocina al patio y llamé a Jasper, mi cuñado, el agente del FBI.

—Hola Bella, ¿cómo te va con el buen Charlie?

—Charlie está bien Jasper, gracias por preguntar, te llamo porque necesito tu ayuda. Necesito que investigues a alguien.

—Oh Bella, tu nunca has sido celosa —oh cielos, mi cuñado normalmente formal haciendo bromas. Alice debía de haberle hecho pasar una gran noche. Comencé a relatarle a grandes rasgos como había llegado Megan a nuestras vidas y de las preocupaciones de Charlie y las mías propias. Escuchó atentamente sin cuestionar mis razones, aunque eran más que obvias, me preocupa por Megan.

—Sabes Bella, me serviría una foto de Megan para investigarla y si Charlie me diera sus huellas digitales sería mucho más sencillo comenzar la búsqueda de sus antecedentes.

—Hablaré con papá mañana y veré que podemos hacer, por favor Jasper haz lo necesario para saber quien la lastimó.

—Lo haré Bella, ten por seguro que en esta ocasión no te voy a defraudar.

Corté la llamada con Jasper y me senté en los escalones pensando en cómo podría llegar a Megan sin que me sintiera como una amenaza, no es como las chicas comunes pero es una chica y joven. Tenía una idea de qué hacer para darle un poco de alegría. Entré a la sala nuevamente llevando palomitas de maíz, y en un instante comenzamos una guerra de palomitas, Seth perseguía a Megan con la mano llena de palomitas y ella corría riéndose. Me planté frente a ellos y les vacié el tazón completo en la cabeza, el ver sus sonrisas me confirmó que tenía una misión, hacerla muy feliz. Seth se marchó y nosotras tomamos un baño después de pasar la aspiradora, jamás terminaríamos de limpiar con la escoba.

Muy temprano me levanté y aunque pensé en dejar dormir un poco más a Meg no tendría tiempo de pasar el día con ella de la manera que deseaba si lo hacía, así que la desperté hablándole suavemente, hasta que abrió un ojo y lo cerró de inmediato.

—Ya despertaste, bien, levántate por favor que vamos a salir.

—No Bella, ¿a dónde? Mira, el día es perfecto para quedarse en casa —cubrió su rostro con un cojín y lo tomé de inmediato.

—Es un día soleado, son raros en esta ciudad, por favor linda tengo preparado un día muy divertido para ti y para mí.

—No entiendo.

En verdad había desconcierto en su mirada, despeiné un poco su cabello juguetonamente.

—Vamos a tener un día de chicas, no sé tú, pero a mí me hace mucha falta salir, y como tú eres mi nueva amiga vamos a divertirnos.

No tuve que decírselo dos veces, se levantó, tomó algo de ropa y se marchó al baño. Elegí mi atuendo y saqué algo para ella, le quedaría bien lo que tomé para que usara, pero no le daría opción, al menos tantos años viviendo con Alice me habían enseñado un par de cosas útiles sobre como manipular a las personas.

Apenas y entró a la habitación me levanté y salí por la puerta gritándole que había dejado algo para que usara en nuestra salida. Fue una linda sorpresa verla vestida con esos Jeans que le sentaban mejor que a mí y aquella blusa coqueta pero sin ser atrevida de color dorado con cuello redondo y sin mangas.

—Emm Bella esto es tuyo, creo q debería devolvértelo.

—Te ves preciosa, no me hagas sentir mal regresándomelo por favor.

Vi una sonrisita tímida y supe que el marcador estaba a mi favor. Ya Charlie sabía de mis planes, por la noche cuando lo escuché llegar hablé con él y le platiqué de mi conversación con Jasper. Estuvo de acuerdo en mandarle lo que necesitara, no estaba enfadado porque le pidiera ayuda, sino aliviado de tener a alguien más de nuestro lado, y por supuesto que le pareció buena idea el día de chicas, pensó que Seth se iba a sentir un poco desplazado pero lo entendería sabiendo que era por la felicidad de esa chica con la peculiar habilidad de robarnos el corazón.

Tomé mi bolsa cuando escuché el timbre de la puerta.

—Vamos linda, tenemos que aprovechar el día.

Bajó las escaleras tras de mí en silencio, al abrir la puerta estaba un joven entregándome unos papeles para que los firmara. En la noche había contactado a una agencia de renta de autos y por una módica cantidad extra, acordaron llevarlo hasta la puerta de la casa de papá. Firmé los papeles y me entregó las llaves, le hice una seña a Megan para que me siguiera y entrara al auto, un Mercedes Benz slk del año en color plata, era increíblemente hermoso, para dos personas, justo lo que necesitábamos.

Subimos al auto y ella admiraba los interiores.

— ¿Te gusta?

—Es hermoso, ¿es tuyo?

—Es rentado, pero mi cuñada tiene uno así, solo que en rojo.

—Ohh, tiene un gran gusto... y costoso —dijo bastante bajito aunque alcancé a escucharla.

— ¿Puedes poner algo de música por favor? Creo que necesitamos algo para entrar en ambiente.

—Sí claro, ¿qué te gusta?

—Cualquier cosa que te agrade estará bien.

Comenzó a cambiar estaciones hasta que encontró una canción de Flo Rida, Club can´t handle me y moví mis hombros al ritmo de la música comenzando a bailar y cantando las pocas partes que me sabia. Ella me miró sorprendida, pero me siguió comenzando a cantar los coros y bailando también, esa canción cerró un espacio entre nosotras ya que seguimos cantando y riendo hasta llegar a Port Ángeles, aquella pequeña ciudad sería lo suficiente para poder pasar un gran día.

Desde que la conocí siempre tuve el presentimiento de que había perdido gran parte de su niñez, un día lleno de diversión sana nos haría bien a ambas.

Detuve el auto frente a un pequeño merendero famoso por sus desayunos.

—Sé que el lugar no parece gran cosa, pero los desayunos aquí son los mejores de la ciudad.

—Me gusta el lugar, se ve lindo.

Le sonreí y nos dieron una buena mesa, no platicamos mucho en el desayuno, pero todo estaba delicioso, no dejamos nada en nuestros platos, Rosalie me pondría a hacer ejercicio regresando de este viaje.

—Cariño, quiero pedirte algo.

— ¿Qué cosa? —me miró sospechosamente y no aceptó a la primera, chica lista.

—Prométeme que vas a dejar que te consienta este día, sin peros, este día es para las dos y lo que tengo planeado no funcionará si comienzas con negativas.

—Pero tengo que saber qué es lo que quieres Bella, no puedo solo decir si a lo que me pidas.

—No es nada malo te lo prometo, y sé que confías en mí, solo prométemelo linda.

Parecía estarlo meditando.

—De acuerdo, si te lo prometo, pero si me llevas a un lugar que me haga sentir incomoda podrás ver lo rápido que corro.

Sonreí y me dirigí a nuestra segunda parada.

—Te lo prometo, nada de cosas incómodas.

Nos detuvimos en un distrito donde había tiendas de muchas clases pero solo me interesaba una en particular. Al entrar Megan abrió los ojos deteniéndose en cada artículo que veía unos instantes.

—Es casi pecado que con el talento que tienes no tengas los materiales adecuados, vamos a comprar cuadernos, lápices, pinturas, todo lo que necesites.

—Pero todo esto es muy caro, no puedo aceptarlo.

—Me lo prometiste linda y no sabes cómo me gustaría tener un dibujo mío hecho por ti, todos en casa me envidiarán cuando lo vean, con uno solo podrías pagar todo lo que compraré.

Comenzó a morder su labio inferior, Dios a cada segundo más me daba cuenta lo parecidas que somos.

—Muchas gracias Bella, solo lo necesario ¿bien?

—Lo que tú digas.

Tomé una canasta y tomé su brazo sano para comenzar el recorrido, ella tomaba artículos y los ponía en el cesto, pinceles, pinturas, acuarelas, cuadernos de dibujo, lápices, cosas que no sabía para que pudieran servir, pero ella decía que no eran costosas y le servirían. Se detuvo frente a un gran bastidor, estaba tan concentrada que supe que lo quería pero no lo pediría, llamé a un empleado con la mano.

—Queremos este bastidor, con su caballete y el juego más completo de pinceles, pinturas y lo necesario por favor.

— ¡Bella no! Esto es demasiado caro.

—Linda sé que ya sabes que pintar en él, lo veo en tus ojos, todo ese talento, esas ideas que tienes en tu cabecita tienen que estar plasmados ahí —señalé el bastidor blanco—. No me niegues el placer de ver un poco dentro de ti, lo que sea que pintes en él será maravilloso.

—Ese cuadro será para ti, aunque no sé si quede muy bien, nunca he usado este material.

Ella necesitaría practicar, mi idea era que se abriera no que se sintiera frustrada al no ver plasmadas sus ideas tal como ella deseaba.

—También queremos varios bastidores más pequeños por favor, así podrás practicar Megan.

Ella asintió parecía que había comenzado a darse cuenta que no aceptaría un no de su parte.

—Necesitamos que lo envíen hoy mismo a Forks por favor —saqué mi tarjeta de crédito y les escribí la dirección de la casa de Charlie.

— ¿Por qué no lo llevamos nosotras Bella? Seguramente haríamos que entrara en el auto.

—Podríamos, pero quiero ir a comprar algunas otras cosas y entonces si estaríamos en aprietos, ellos se encargarán de llevar las cosas y cuando lleguemos a casa todo estará ahí. ¿No piensas que es una mejor idea?

—Eso creo.

Tome su muñeca y le sonreí emocionada.

—Anda vámonos, que el día apenas comienza.

Le di un recorrido en auto de los lugares más lindos de la ciudad y luego la llevé al centro comercial. Nunca había sido de mis lugares favoritos, pero algo de ropa nueva no le sentaría mal y yo me llevaría un par de aplausos por parte de Alice con mi iniciativa.

—Se que vas a discutir conmigo por traerte de compras y te entiendo más que nadie, eso te lo aseguro, comprar nunca ha sido divertido para mi, aunque siento que a tu lado eso va a cambiar —le di una sonrisa sincera y ella asintió levemente, estaba demasiado seria desde esta mañana.

Comenzamos a mostrarnos lo que íbamos usando y nos apoderamos de los probadores, modelábamos de forma tonta y reíamos. Me sentí como una adolescente, una muy divertida adolescente, si Edward me viera estaría soltando unas buenas carcajadas. No accedió a que comprara todo lo que yo quería comprarle, pero si aceptó algunos jeans y blusas, los zapatos no fue tan complicado como imaginé, ella amaba las zapatillas y tenía un gusto exquisito para elegir, sostenía unas Manolo Blahnik negras con broches plata en su mano y observaba muy interesada unas Christian Louboutin situadas frente a ella.

—Pruébatelas.

—No puedo Bella son demasiado costosas.

—Pero se verán hermosas en ti —le hice un pequeño puchero y casi la vi sonreír.

—Me gustan pero jamás encontraría la ocasión para usarlas.

—Creo que Charlie no te lo ha dicho, pero habrá una fiesta en La Push pronto y sería una buena ocasión para que las usaras, encontraremos un vestido que combine y tú y yo vamos a romper corazones en el lugar.

—Tú debes romper corazones a donde quiera que vayas, aunque no creo que a tu esposo le cause mucha alegría.

—Él está bien con eso, sabe comportarse la mayoría de las ocasiones.

Me senté y tomé un par de zapatillas probándomelas, a Megan le agradó como lucían y lleve dos pares para mí y la parejita por las que Megan se derretía. Después fuimos a comprar vestidos, sin duda Seth iba a perder un poco la cabeza al verla, se veía hermosa en ese suave vestido plateado que caía con gracia en su torneada figura y ese coqueto vestido lila lucia tan dulce en ella. Vi su cuerpo tonificado y tuve que preguntarle, no parecía lógico que una chica que hace ejercicio y es fuerte se deje golpear por un hombre.

—Megan ¿haces ejercicio?

—Emmm pues si Bella, me gusta estar en forma, aunque hasta que me quiten esta odiosa férula no podré hacerlo.

—Deberíamos ir mañana al hospital a que nos digan como sigues, no te duele ¿o sí?

—No en realidad, yo... no me duele, si me gustaría saber si ya estoy bien.

—Llamaré para hacer una cita.

Después de hacer la cita en el hospital para el día siguiente la llevé a comer, tenía tiempo sin visitar la Bella Italia, tenía buena comida y grandes recuerdos de cuando comencé a salir con Edward. Era un lugar tranquilo y a Megan le encantó. Después la llevé a un salón de belleza, una cara tan bonita necesitaba ser resaltada ligeramente, claro que no fue fácil, siguió insistiéndome que estaba gastando mucho dinero en ella. Yo era así de joven, en verdad que el karma siempre nos juega de manera graciosa, tanto tiempo que gasté negándome a los regalos de Edward y los Cullen y ahora yo estaba en la misma situación solo que del bando opuesto, no podía sino sonreír al verla tan hermosa con su cabello recogido, lucia encantadora y no paraba de sonreír.

—Te ves tan hermosa que quisiera conservar esta imagen para siempre —estaba a punto de sacar mi celular cuando una de las empleadas del lugar se nos acercó con una cámara instantánea.

—Señora, si me permite interrumpirlas, tenemos una cámara y si ustedes lo desean les podríamos hacer una fotografía, su hija y usted lucen muy hermosas definitivamente este es un momento para recordar.

Miré a Megan que no despegaba la mirada del suelo, estaba sonrojada y muy callada.

—Se lo agradezco mucho, vamos cariño —le dije abrazándola.

— ¿Me puedo quitar un momento la férula Bella? No quisiera que arruinara la foto.

—No arruina nada, pero si te sientes más cómoda anda, hazlo.

Le ayudé y la dejamos momentáneamente sobre una de las sillas del salón, nos abrazamos y sonreímos posando para la foto, la señorita que tan amablemente nos hizo la foto la sacudió un par de veces y nos la entregó, nuestra imagen apareció y salió perfecta.

—Se ven como hermanas debe haberla tenido muy joven.

Mi sonrisa casi desaparece, pero sabía que tenía que ser fuerte por Megan, nada arruinaría este día tan perfecto.

—Es usted muy amable, pero no soy tan joven y si, aquí tengo a una chica preciosa.

Regresamos al auto, le pregunté a Megan que deseaba hacer, puesto que yo había elegido todos nuestros destinos durante el día y me pidió ir al cine, me pareció bien, aunque de todas las películas que había en cartelera no pensé que elegiría una de superhéroes, pero estaba bien. Me di la libertad de chiflar un par de veces cuando alguno de los protagonistas mostraba sus músculos y la pequeña que estaba a mi lado me contagiaba con su risa. De regreso a Forks se quedó dormida, la miraba por instantes, era maravilloso que aún dormida sonriera, pasé un día perfecto con Megan y supe que no la dejaría salir de mi vida.

**Primero que Nada una disculpa por la tardanza, ya saben lo de mi mami jejeje ya esta casi lista para un maratón LOL y ¿Que les parecio este Bella Pov? Adoro a Bella y espero que también la quieran, se que seguramente se sorprendieron por el pobre Jacob y su inesperada amistad con Bella esperemos tome sus consejos y cambie porque no me gusta verlo así, y ahhh les dije que Edward no era TAN malo va a haber una sorpresota en el siguiente capitulo, gracias por leer esta historia que quiero tanto y gracias a Mariana, PanquesitoPattz, Jess1819, Karina, Arletita, Cristina Almanda, Mentxu, y todas aquellas lectoras que se pasean por aqui Besos y las adoro!**


	9. Fiesta Sorpresa

**La Vida nos hace regalos, uno de los más importantes es el amor, pero Jacob y Megan tendrán que Luchar con su pasado para encontrar su felicidad. Los personajes Pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la Historia aunque Loca es Mia.**

**Muchas Gracias a mi Beta Mentxu Masen(Beta FFAD) un verdadero ángel **

**www facebook groups / betasffaddiction**

Me sentía cansada pero felíz. Cuando Bella me despertó acariciando mi cabello y hablándome suavemente no pude más que sonreír.

—Cariño, ya estamos en casa. Anda dormilona, despierta.

Abrí mis ojos y me giré hacia ella sonriéndole.

—Gracias Bella, fue un día que no olvidaré nunca.

Acarició mi mejilla en un gesto tierno y acerqué mas mi rostro a su mano, se sentía bien.

—Para mí también fue un dia muy especial.

Bajamos las cosas del auto y Charlie estaba esperandonos. Se acercó a nosotras para ayudarnos, desafortunadamente, yo no era de gran ayuda con mi brazo inútil en ese cabestrillo, pero esperaba que el doctor me diera buenas noticias y me quitara esa cosa inútil de una buena vez. En la sala estaban gran parte de las cosas que Bella me había comprado.

— ¿Cómo estuvo su día, chicas? —Bella y yo nos miramos con complicidad y nos reimos bajito—. Veo que muy bien, no necesitan decir nada. Trajeron todo esto hace un par de horas y no supe qué hacer. Ustedes mañana arreglen esto ¿sí?

—Claro papá.

Charlie no comentó nada más, pero miró a Bella como pidiendo una explicación sobre todos esos materiales de arte que estaban inundando su sala. Les pedí un momento y subí esos escalones tan rápido como me fue posible, busqué mi cuaderno y arranqué el dibujo de Charlie. Sabía que haría más y mejores, pero en aquel momento, mi alma y mi corazón estaban tan llenos de felicidad que quería obsequiarle algo a ese hombre tan maravilloso que me había acogido en su casa siendo una completa extraña. Cuando estuve abajo nuevamente, estiré mi brazo y le entregué el dibujo, "Su" dibujo a Charlie. Lo miro asombrado y, como Bella hizo, acarició la superficie y me miró nuevamente.

—Es un regalo Charlie, mañana haré más para ustedes si lo desean.

—Pero... ¿Tú hiciste esto pequeña?

Asentí sonriendo.

—Vaya... Soy todo un galán —sonrió y me cerró un ojo. Bella y yo estallamos en carcajadas. Charlie se acercó a mí dándome un abrazo y un beso en la frente. La vida en verdad me estaba recompensando, sentía que estaba en una verdadera familia—. Me encanta pequeña, muchas gracias Megs.

Al subir a la habitación que compartía con Bella, la emoción se apoderó de mí y todo el sueño y cansancio del día desaparecieron. Deseaba hablar con Bella, platicar de cosas lindas y saber más de ella, asi que cuando fue al baño a cambiarse, yo hice lo mismo en la habitación. Me puse mi pijama y abrí una de las muchas bolsas de nuestras compras. Tomé mis zapatillas y las observé cuidadosamente, nunca había tenido algo tan hermoso en mi vida. Bella regresó y corrí a lavarme los dientes y cuando regresé me senté en mi cama.

—No pareces muy cansada —me dijo con esa hermosa sonrisa.

—En realidad ya no estoy cansada, y es terrible porque tú si debes de estar muy agotada, caminamos mucho hoy.

—Viéndote tan felíz también desapareció mi cansancio.

—Fue un día maravilloso —me recosté sobre la cama mirando al techo, no queria que terminara. Al comienzo del día había estado bastante renuente y excéptica, pero Bella alejó mis temores y me hizo pasar un gran momento. Así me había sentido con Jake aquel día donde tuvimos nuestra primera cita oficial y terminó siendo un día maravilloso. Suspiré y mi sonrisa desapareció.

— ¿Qué sucede linda? –Bella era una persona muy intuitiva y no quería mentirle todo el tiempo.

— ¿Cómo haces para olvidar a alguien que amas Bella?

—Primero necesito saber por qué quieres olvidar a esa persona.

—Él... pues... hizo que me enamorara perdidamente de él y... me engañó. Descubrí que solo quería acostarse conmigo —dije haciendo acopio de todas mis fuerzas para no llorar.

— ¡Lo lamento tanto cariño! —se levantó de su colchón y se sentó en mi cama tomando mi mano entre las suyas—. El tiempo cura las heridas y él no te merecía o te hubiera valorado como debía. Creo que mañana que vayamos a la cita con el doctor deberiamos aprovechar y visitar a un ginecólogo.

La miré juntando las cejas. Para qué rayos iba yo a necesitar un ginecologo. Ni loca iba a dejar que me viera desnuda por muy doctor que fuera.

—Oh no Bella, eso sí que no.

—Linda, si él te engañó y no se protegió, podría haberte contagiado con alguna enfermedad venerea. Créeme que es realmente imperativo que te revise un doctor.

Entendí el punto de Bella, le hice una mueca y me sonrojé.

—Ohh Bueno, no Bella, no será necesario.

—Linda, no me hagas que te lleve de las orejas —me hacía una broma, auque con un tinte de franqueza. Expiré profundamente entretanto jugaba con mi cabello en mis dedos.

—No Bella, no me expliqué. Él quería llevarme a la cama, pero... no lo consiguió.

—Megan, tú... aun eres virgen, ¿cierto?

Asentí y un nuevo sonrojo se apoderó de mis mejillas. Era una reacción tonta porque estaba orgullosa de serlo. Demetri no había podido convencerme para que fuera suya con todas sus torturas y maltratos. El dinero que tantos hombres me habían ofrecido para que calentara sus sábanas tampoco había sido importante para mí. Y Jacob no esperó lo suficiente antes de tratarme como una zorra para que me entregara a él. Sí, definitivamente era virgen y orgullosa de serlo, asentí y sonreí.

—Por eso creo que no es necesario pasar por la verguenza de una visita al ginecologo. Sí soy virgen y planeo serlo por mucho tiempo.

—De acuerdo, pero cuando tengas novio y deseos de hacer el amor tendrás que hacerlo.

—No quiero volverme a enamorar, además, creo que nunca desearé a nadie más. Él ha sido la ínica persona que miré de manera diferente —no deseaba hablar de Jacob. Mi día, nuestro día, era perfecto y empañarlo con un triste y doloroso recuerdo no estaba bien—. Cuéntame de tu esposo Bella, lo quieres mucho —cambié el tema y le di la mejor de mis sonrisas.

—Mi Anthony es verdaderamente especial, el mejor hombre que conozco. Es bueno, fuerte, romántico, divertido y tremendamente sexy.

—Suena como el hombre perfecto para ti.

—Lo es, soy muy afortunada de tenerlo a mi lado y que nos amemos cada día más.

—Wow, tienen mucho tiempo de casados entonces.

—Sí, nos casamos hace 18 años, vamos por el aniversario 19.

—Tus hijos son muy afortunados de tener unos padres que se quieren tanto —en ese instante supe que metí la pata en grande. Bella bajó el rostro y su sonrisa se esfumó, había dolor en ella y la culpabilidad me golpeó justo en el pecho—. Por Dios, Bella lo lamento tanto, no quería ser imprudente.

—Está bien linda tu no sabías nada, pero nosotros no tenemos hijos... tuvimos una niña hace mucho tiempo pero... ella murió y no pude darle más bebés a mi Anthony. Casi muero al tener a mi pequeña Renesmee y...

Me acerqué a ella y la abracé tanto como me fue posible. La había puesto triste y mi corazón se oprimió en mi pecho.

—Ella fue afortunada —le dije con mucha sinceridad—. Tuvo una madre hermosa que la amaba mucho, no todas tenemos esa suerte.

—Cumpliría 18 años el 10 de Septiembre, 3 días antes que mi cumpleaños —su voz se quebró y casi comienzo a llorar con ella.

—Mi cumpleaños es el 6 de Junio, soy un poco mayor de lo que ella sería —dije casi balbuceando más para mi que para ella.

—Eso es en una semana —se separó de mi y secó sus lágrimas con su mano.

—Sí, no es que celebre mis cumpleaños, pero Charlie prometió devolverme mi dinero y mi auto cuando cumpliera años o me curara, así que creo que... —suspiré pesadamente. Sabía que en cuanto ese día llegara ya no se sentirían responsables de mí y me marcharía. Regresaría a mi mundo de peleas clandestinas, de mediocridad e infelicidad—. Seré mayor de edad.

—Es hora de dormir princesa.

Asentí y me acomodé en mi cama. Yo y mi tonta boca, la habían hecho recordar cosas tristes y no tenía forma de remediar esa clase de dolor en su corazón. No volvería a hacerle preguntas tan personales, solo disfrutaría el presente y recordaría estos momentos con felicidad y añoranza, solo eso.

Sabía que estaba en mitad de un sueño, esa casa era demasiado hermosa y nunca había estado en ella. Tal vez era de alguna serie de televisión que había visto. Tenía unas escaleras y estaba en una especie de sala. Di un giro sobre mi espacio para apreciar el lugar y me topé con un bello piano de cola. Escuchaba risitas y una especie de bruma me impidió ver quiénes eran. Una pareja se besaba, solo que no distinguía quiénes eran. Al acercarme, la bruma de dispersó y desaparecieron. Qué cosa tan rara. Me dio un poco de miedo y subí las escaleras. Una puerta blanca frente a mi apareció y la abrí, era la habitacion de una niña. Era hermosa, con una cama digna de una princesa. Todo era tan blanco y en tonos violetas, una hermosa cama matrimonial con dosel al centro lograba el parecido al cuarto de una princesa. Miré todo. Había un pequeño monito de peluche en la cama, un tocador pequeño con una sillita para una niña y una más grande. Escuché nuevamente una voz, en esta ocasión era de una mujer. —Hora de peinarte, pequeñita. No encontré la procedencia de la voz, me acerqué al tocador y vi una caja de música. La abrí y una bailarina de cristal se movía con gracia al ritmo de la música. Reconocí la tonada, era Claire de Lune de Debussy. Era de mi música favorita, durante un tiempo estuve obsesionada con esa canción hasta que pude interpretarla correctamente al piano. La bruma regresó y una voz dulce de mujer me llamaba a lo lejos.

—Tengo que hacer algo contigo, princesa. Te gusta dormir demasiado.

Abrí los ojos y ahí estaba Bella, sonriéndome.

—Lo siento, estaba teniendo un bonito sueño.

— ¿Puedo saber qué soñabas?

—Con música —no quise decir nada más, me senté en la cama y me tallé los ojos para despertar completamente.

—Probablemente olvidaste que hoy tenemos cita con el doctor, asi que arriba, que te dejé dormir demasiado y se nos hará tarde.

¡Cielos, el doctor! Lo había olvidado por completo. Me levanté tomando mi ropa y mis cosas de aseo y corrí hacia el baño, me alisté en tiempo record y bajé al ver que Bella ya no estaba en la habitación. Tenía listo el desayuno, café que olía delicioso, algo de fruta picada y unos huevos revueltos. Prácticamente devoré todo. Antes de volver a hablar, le agradecí y limpiamos la cocina antes de salir. Estaba nerviosa, en cierta forma quería estar curada, no me gustaba sentirme frágil pero me aterraba que me pidieran que me marchara si ya me veían sana. Quería seguir ahí tanto tiempo como fuera posible. En el Hospital vi la patrulla de Charlie y miré hacia Bella que parecía leer mi mente.

—Papá también esta preocupado por ti. Cuando le dije de la cita insistió en venir.

La sonrisa en mi rostro se estaba haciendo constante desde que llegué a Forks. Subí con Bella hasta el consultorio del doctor y mi querida Tronchatoro me recibió mirándome con una ceja levantada. Corrí hacia ella y la abracé.

—Me gustan estas pacientes que saben apreciar los cuidados que ponemos hacia ellos.

La miré un poco apenada por mi efusividad, no suelo ser así, pero ella me reconfortó cuando sentí que mi vida iba en picada.

—A mi me gustan las enfermeras que primero me sacan sustos y luego me hacen sentir querida —soltó una gran carcajada y se apartó un poco para ver a Bella.

—Pero miren qué sorpresa. La pequeñita del Jefe Swan en el Hospital y sin estar lastimada —ni de reojo a Bella que se sonrojaba y le daba un calido abrazo a Carol.

—A mi también me da gusto estar aquí sin necesitar de tus servicios.

—Pasen al consultorio, ya Charlie está hablando con el doctor.

Charlie y el Doctor hablaban de Pesca, lo supe de inmediato por la pantomima que hacían al lanzar el anzuelo al agua sosteniendo una inexistente caña de pescar en sus manos. Uff, los hombres y sus pláticas extrañas.

—Mira lo que trajo la marea, Bella estás hermosa.

—Te agradezco el cumplido, se te ve muy bien.

—Oh mentiras, pero yo te agradezco el detalle —le cerró un ojo y luego me miró a mí—. Ahora si me disculpan, tengo que revisar a esta desesperada jovencita que veo en sus ojos quiere que le dé el alta.

— ¿Puede Bella quedarse conmigo, por favor? —dije sin pensar.

—Por supuesto, Charlie si me haces el favor —sin decir nada, mi ninja con bigotes salió y el doctor comenzó a oscultarme. Se le veía serio y pensé que me iba a dejar igual por más tiempo—. La verdad estoy impresionado de lo bien que te has recuperado pequeña. Si lo deseas, puedes dejar de usar el cabestrillo, solo ten cuidado de no hacer ninguna clase de esfuerzo y no abuses usando tu brazo lastimado.

Mi mente estaba en una encrucijada, me sentía felíz de estar de nuevo sana pero la duda de lo que me depararían los siguientes días seguía ahí. Casi ni escuché lo que dijo el doctor, algo de una crema por si me dolía y ya. Llegamos a la casa y seguía sin decir una palabra hasta que Bella me llamó.

—Creí que estarías felíz.

—Lo estoy, solo pensaba en el trato que hice con Charlie y que debo marcharme ahora —la puerta se abrió y Charlie me veía como si fuera un extraterrestre.

—Megs, no quiero que te marches, bueno... si tú te quieres ir lo entendería, pero me gusta tenerte aquí. Si tu lo deseas, esta puede ser tu casa de ahora en adelante.

— ¿Lo dices en serio Charlie?

—Es peligroso preguntarle eso a un respetable miembro de la fuerza policiaca —me cerró un ojo y casi me pongo a llorar como un bebé.

—Gracias —no pude decir más, pero vi las cajas que aún estaban en la sala y comencé a abrirlas. Era hora de dibujar algo. Tomé un gran cuaderno y algunos pasteles y recordé lo que me habían dicho hacía unos dias—. Voy a estar en el patio dibujando.

—Claro princesa, ¿te molesta si te acompaño un momento?

—Sería perfecto —me acomodé en el pasto y Bella se sentó a mi lado. Creo que ella quería ver cómo dibujaba, pero mis intenciones eran dibujarla a ella, cualquier artista envidiaría la modelo que tenía enfrente—. ¿Te molestaría si te dibujo?

— ¿Modelar? Yo? Pero no se qué hacer.

—No hagas nada, si quieres hablar hazlo. Solo trata de no cambiar tanto tu posición —así lo hizo. Comenzó a hablarme de su cuñada, la duende, como le decía y de sus pequeños hijos, eran una bomba por lo que escuchaba—. ¿Cómo se llaman los niños?

—Bradley y Thomas, pero detestan que les digan así, solo son brad y tom.

—Creo que me caerían bien los diablillos.

—Son unos niños con demasiado ingenio y energía. No te recomiendo ser niñera de esos dos.

—Tal vez podría sorprenderte Bella, también puedo ser ingeniosa y sé que podría con los gemelos.

El día era maravilloso, había nubes en el cielo, pero era agradable, no llovía y disfrutaba de un momento tranquilo con Bella que era aun mejor. Era una mujer muy fuerte, lo que me agradaba mucho de ella. Había perdido a su única hija y sin la posibilidad de tener más bebes, ni siquiera podía imaginar lo duro que sería para ella y su esposo ese momento en su vida. La vida seguía demostrándome cuán injusta era. Ella sin duda habría sido una madre inigualable y la mía era tan cambiante en sus estados de ánimo, en un momento me veía tocando el piano y veía sus lágrimas de felicidad cargadas de orgullo, y al siguiente, maldecía como si yo fuera un error en su vida. El no tener un padre en mi vida no ayudaba en la desconfianza que tenía hacia los hombres. Lo más cercano que tuve a un padre fue Eleazar, podía ser un hombre realmente dulce y comprensivo conmigo. Estaba completamente segura que me quería, y yo lo adoraba, pero no podía consecuentar a alguien que se enriquecía con la muerte de personas inocentes. Cuando lo dejé, ni siquiera lo pensé. Le dejé una carta explicándole lo que sentía y viví un tiempo en las calles hasta que conocí a Peter y Félix. Yo estaba peleando con un imbécil que me quería quitar el poco dinero que tenía para comer, le di un derechazo con todas mis fuerzas y ellos me vieron y me ayudaron. Me hablaron de las peleas y decidí entrar al juego. Poco después, contacté a Bree, la geniecillo me mantendía informada de los pasos de Demetri, aunque era algo caro, le había jurado que la ayudaría a sostenerse por el daño que le causé, y su trabajo también merecía una paga. Y a mi no me importaba en realidad no disfrutar de las ganancias de las peleas, con tener seguridad, comida y un techo sobre mi cabeza estaba contenta. Y las ganancias de las apuestas en la última pelea eran geniales, no me preocuparía por ella en un par de meses. Terminé mi dibujo y se lo mostré a Bella, dijo que le encantó aunque no quedé del todo satisfecha.

—Creo que es más fácil dibujar a lápiz.

—Pero si esto es hermoso y me lo voy a quedar —dijo jueguetando y tomandolo del cuaderno. Le sonreí. De cualquier forma era para ella, pero era lindo ver que le gustaba—. Te voy a dejar un momento para hacer la comida.

Intenté levantarme para ir a ayudarla pero me hizo una seña de que no lo hiciera, y lo dejé pasar. Un día sin cocinar no era malo, me dejaría consentir el día de hoy.

Mi modelo se había ido y estaba corta de inspiración. Dejé los pasteles al lado y tomé unos lapices para dibujar. Comencé con esos sueños tan raros de la habitación de princesa, dibujé lo que recordaba y, por supuesto, la cajita de música que parecía estar impresa en mi memoria. Cambié de página haciendo más dibujos de lobos. Trataba de alejar a Jake de mi mente pero cada día, él se apoderaba de mis recuerdos y aquella plática con Bella me hizo pensar aún más en él. El tiempo que pasé a su lado en verdad había sentido una conexión con él. Sus besos y caricias no me parecían falsas, pero la forma en que me trató el día que nos separamos me seguía doliendo. No soy una zorra que se vende al mejor postor. Tomé el último dibujo que había hecho con el rostro de un lobo sonriente y lo hice bolita aventandolo con fuerza. No noté la presencia de Seth hasta que escuché un quejido y levanté la vista, se estaba tallando un ojo.

—Si me querias lejos solo tenias que decirlo —me levanté sin importarme hacer un reguero de material en el pasto y toqué el rostro de Seth.

—Lo lamento tanto, no te escuché. ¿Te duele, te lastimé?

—No es nada —abrió un poco el ojo haciendo una mueca divertida y besé su mejilla.

—En verdad lo siento.

—Te perdono si me dices por qué estás enojada —suspiré y miré el dibujo.

—Solo no me gustó mi dibujo —levantó la hoja y la desdobló viendo al infame Jacob en su forma lobuna.

—A mí me gusta, creo que es asombroso —sabía que no era un mal dibujo, solo era un mal recuerdo. Salvándome de una tonta explicación, Bella nos llamó para comer, recogí mi material y Seth me ayudó—. Por cierto, me alegra ver que ya no tienes el cabestrillo, significa que estás mejorando.

—Eso dijo el medico, me alegra no tener que usarlo más.

Comimos Bella, Charlie, Seth y yo. Eran tan divertidos cuando se lo proponían. Charlie debajo de esa máscara de policía duro era un dulce.

Durante los siguientes días, comencé a pensar en qué debía hacer. La oferta de Charlie era tentadora, aunque no iba a ser fácil para mí conseguir un trabajo bien remunerado. Necesitaba pelear para tener dinero, tal vez Peter me podría conseguir algo en una ciudad cercana como Seattle. Y de nuevo pensé en los contras, qué rayos le diría a Charlie cuando me viera llegar golpeada. Era un policia y mentirle complicaría mi vida y la suya. Tal vez si me marchaba diciendo que tenía un trabajo de una semana al mes sería suficiente y creible, así pelearía y me recuperaría y no sospecharía nada. Ahora solo quedaba pensar qué trabajo imaginario sería ese.

Estaba experimentando con la pintura al oleo, de nuevo la cajita de música. No dejaba que nadie la viera, era algo embarazoso ya que, a mi forma de ver, no era nada bonita, pero qué rayos. Era mi primera pintura, no tenía que ser perfecta. La escondí detrás de la cama y bajé para ir a ver a ver si Seth había llegado. Ibamos a ir a La Push a pasar el día en la playa. Me encantaba la idea, asi que cuando lo sugirió no pensé dos veces en decirle que si aceptaba. Me sorprendio al llegar en una motocicleta, ¡rayos! _D__e nuevo pensando en Jacob_—me dije.

— ¡Wow, qué belleza!

—Gracias, hoy me esmeré en arreglarme, aunque me gustaría más que usaras un término más masculino para referirte a lo guapo que soy —me carcajeé con su ocurrencia—. Ohh me siento ofendido, acabo de comprender que te refieres a la otra belleza.

—De hecho sí, tú eres más como... adorable.

— ¿En serio Megan? De todas las palabras masculinas que existen me tenias que llamar A-do-ra-ble —estaba haciendo tanta pantomima que tuve que llevar mis manos a mi estómago al estallar en carcajadas.

—Bien, lo siento de nuevo. Tu masculinidad me deja sin palabras, ¿contento?

—Sí, me gusta causar ese efecto en ti, anda sube tenemos un gran día por delante.

Me abracé a Seth, no creía mi suerte al tenerlo como amigo. Tenía un hombre inteligente, comprensivo, divertido y que siempre estaba para mi cuando lo necesitaba.

Paseamos un rato por la playa, se veía algo ansioso mirando su reloj de vez en cuando. Lo dejé pasar, tal vez esperaba la hora de la comida con ansiedad, era un pozo sin fondo. Gracias al cielo estaba becado en la escuela de medicina, sería imposible para Sue pagar los comestibles y la matrícula.

—Te tengo una sorpresa.

— ¿Una sorpresa? ¿Para mí?

—Claro tontita, no hay nadie mas aquí, cierto.

Le saqué la lengua y me condujo por un camino hasta una pequeña explanada. Antes de que los arboles me dejaran ver a donde ibamos, tapó mis ojos con sus manotas y aunque le gruñí, sonreí. Esto era interesante.

Al descubrir mis ojos, vi un gran letrero colgando sobre una mesa llena de comida que decia "Felíz Cumpleaños Megan". Cubrí mi boca al sentirme conmocionada, ahí estaban Charlie, Bella, Sue, Carol, mi doctor y varias personas que no tenía idea de quienes eran.

—Felíz cumpleaños, preciosa —Seth me abrazó levantandome del suelo y haciéndome girar. Juro que había escuchado eso de entrar en schock pero no lo había experimentado por recibir una sorpresa tan buena.

— ¿Todo esto es por mi? —mi voz estaba algo ahogada luchando por salir correctamente.

Charlie me abrazó, ni siquiera lo vi acercarse. Todos me abrazaron, me felicitaban y aún no podía creer que esto sucedía.

— ¿Estás bien princesa? —me dijo Bella. Seguía congelada pero busqué sus brazos. Nunca había tenido una fiesta de cumpleaños. Mamá decía que era un desperdicio de tiempo y dinero. En el orfanato eran tantas niñas que era demasiado costoso tener pastel casi a diario, solo nos daban pastel una vez cada cuatro meses, y después me olvidé de festejar. Pero esto que hacían por mi, llenó mi corazón de calor.

—Estoy tan felíz de haber llegado a Forks —había un par de lágrimas en mi rostro que limpié y vi a Bella esperando por lo que seguía. Supuse que las fiestas de cumpleaños no son como en las películas, al menos esta duraría un poco más. Rayos ya tenía 18 años, libre del sistema para siempre, lo más libre que estaría el resto de mi vida.

Caminé hacia donde estaban todos, osea, alrededor de la comida y me serví un plato. Todo estaba delcioso, Collin y Brady, unos amigos de Seth, resultaron ser casi tan divertidos como él. Eran de mi edad pero imaginé que al crecer en un lugar tan pequeño, los lazos de amistad no importarían con la edad. Eso me gustó de Seth, ya tenía una razón más para admirarlo. Bella me sacó de mis pensamientos y se acercó a mí.

—Princesa, lamento que no haya pastel, pero lo podremos comer en casa, la pastelería no tomó mi orden correctamente y equivocaron la hora de entrega.

—Oh Bella esto es perfecto. En verdad, no tenían porque hacerlo. Estoy realmente felíz de que lo hayan hecho asi que... sabes qué, estoy divagando, no dire más.

— ¿Por qué no llevas a Megan a casa, Seth? Papá me llevará por el pastel.

—Es perfecto y tomense el tiempo que quieran —dijo con una de sus encantadoras sonrisas.

Vi la motocicleta y no podía contener mi entusiasmo. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que manejé una por última vez.

—Seth, ¿puedo manejar?

— ¿Sabes hacerlo?

—Por supuesto o no te lo pediría. Me ofende señor hombre de las cavernas —le dije con finguido sentimiento.

—No lo creo Megan, no quiero que te lastimes, todavía está reciente lo de tu hombro —le hice un puchero y tomé su mano.

—Por favor, anda, es mi cumpleaños.

—Bien tú ganas, pequeña tramposa.

Le sonrei nuevamente y luego de ponernos los cascos, me senté y el me abrazó. Arranqué la moto, era emocionante. Jamás había manejado una motocicleta en un ambiente tan verde como lo es Forks, la vista era espectacular. Al llegar a casa noté dos autos bastante lujosos estacionados al frente de la casa, tal vez Bella me tenía otra sorpresa.

Bajé tan rápido que ni siquiera esperé a Seth. Abrí la puerta y entré como un rayo, pero no estaba preparada para lo que me iba a encontrar.

— ¿Y tú qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? —el maldito Edward Cullen. Qué rayos estaba haciendo en la casa de Charlie. Me había enfadado solo de ver su rostro.

—Yo vivo aqui, tu que rayos haces en casa de Charlie.

—Oh ya entiendo —dijo mirandome de los pies a la cabeza mientras que Seth se colocaba a mi lado—. No pudiste sacarle dinero al Perro y tramaste algo para sacarnos el dinero a nosotros.

—Mira Cullen, no tengo idea de qué carajos hablas y más vale que tengas una buena explicación para estar aquí, porque Charlie ya viene.

—Edward, Bella no mencionó que fueras a venir.

—Se supone que era una sopresa Seth, y vaya que lo ha sido, solo que desagradable.

—Cuida tus palabras Edward —mi amigo sacó la cara por mí y aún estando tan jodidamente molesta, le agradecí el detalle, aunque no fuera necesario porque me sé defender muy bien. Él vería que no estaba sola.

— ¿Qué tanto ruido están haciendo aquí? —por la escalera descendieron unas figuras conocidas para mi, Rosalie y Emmet Cullen, maldita sea mi suerte. ¿Qué rayos hacen aquí?

—Oh, pero si es la pequeña zorra —esa maldita mujer era insoportable.

—Mira pelos de elote, no estás viendo un espejo, yo no soy como tú —el ambiente no solo era tenso, sino que podria asegurar que olía al azufre que tenian impregnado esos demonios.

—Sal de esta casa ahora mismo —me gritó el maldito de Edward.

—Tú no eres nadie para correrme de aquí.

—Edward espera a Charlie y a Bella y baja tu jodido tono de mierda con Megan —Edward estalló en carcajadas.

—Ya veo que esta golfa te ha enredado Seth, pero ni siquiera te tomará en serio. Ella lo que busca es el dinero.

Sentí como Seth adelantó unos pasos pero me moví más rápido que él y le di un puñetazo en la quijada desbalanceándolo. No soy una chica que se deje de imbéciles como él ni doy bofetadas. Eso es para las chicas debiles que no saben cómo defenderse y, yo sin duda, podía darle su merecido cualquier dia de la semana. Esperaba una reacción violenta de su parte y en su lugar lo vi tomando su quijada en su mano y su labio roto y viendo la sangre que brotó al rompersele al comtacto con mi puño.

—Voy a llamar a la policía —dijo la horrorosa de Rosalie. Su hombre estaba viendo el espectaculo con los brazos cruzados sin decir una palabra.

—No Rose, espera un poco, quiero saber que pretende la zorra aquí, porque mira niña, no le vas a sacar más dinero a mi esposa y te marcharás ahora mismo antes de que ella regrese.

Dios no, lo comprendí en ese momento. Ese demonio frente a mi era el Anthony de Bella, su esposo. El que me trataba como basura por el solo hecho de amar a Jacob. ¡Era él! El fue quien me mandó ese video, tenía que serlo. Él había logrado que Jake pensara que lo usaba y logrado que me engañara. En una escala del 1 al 10 estaba en el 100 de encabronada con el.

—Fuiste tú, por tu culpa, Jacob me dejó —le grité enfadada. Alcancé a ver la mirada de Seth sobre mi, completamente perplejo.

—Pero por supuesto, a pesar de que odio al perro no iba a dejar que perdiera su negocio por coger como un loco contigo, eso afectaría mis propios negocios.

—Eres un desgraciado —tenía la intención de darle otro golpe pero fue más rápido que yo y me apresó arrojándome contra una pared colocando su brazo en mi cuello levantandome levemente del suelo. Me costaba respirar y no tenía un punto de apoyo para zafarme de su fuerte agarre.

—Edward déjala ya, maldita sea —ese era Emmett, que pese a interceder por mi, tenía sujetado a Seth con su rostro contra el suelo, no vi cuando eso sucedió.

—Ahora tengo tu atención maldita golfa. Vas a mover ese culo de mierda y te alejarás de mi familia para siempre. Si te acercas nuevamente a Bella, Charlie o a nosotros, te juro que te lastimaré en serio. Es más, hay muchas personas desaparecidas en este país —me soltó y me arrojó al sofa. Llevé mi mano a mi cuello y me puse a llorar, era inevitable. Eran lágrimas de coraje, de impotencia.

Mi telefono vibraba y lo tomé de mi bolsillo trasero. Contesté al ver la simple "B" en la pantalla. Ella nunca llamaba si no era algo importante, su voz se escuchó nerviosa y urgente.

—Megan, sal de donde quiera que estés ahora. Demetri te encontró, va a Forks y creo que también busca a Jacob. Sabe que hubo algo entre ustedes y está como loco, bueno... más demente que de costumbre —¡cielos santos! Mi peor pesadilla había tomado forma. Si él sabía que yo estaba en Forks… tenía que marcharme de inmediato, buscar a Jacob y protegerlo y asegurarme de que no quisiera lastimar a nadie. Por más que los odiara con todo mi corazón, Bella los amaba y no podía hacerle eso a ella.

—Ganaste Cullen, me voy y no regresaré jamás. Te odio tanto, maldito psicopata, que espero que todo lo que me has hecho se te regresé triplicado. Voy de salida B.

—Bien, ve al aeropuerto de Port Angeles. Para cuando llegues, tendré transporte para que salgas de ahí rápido.

—Bien, gracias B.

—Oh maldita zorra te gusta mover bien tus cartas con varios hombres a la vez —abrí la puerta y noté los transeuntes que pasaban frente a la casa era perfecto.

—Los odio a todos, malditos imbeciles. Ojalá se pudran en el infierno de donde no debieron salir, me largo de este apestoso lugar y no me verán en sus jodidas vidas de nuevo.

Tomé la motocicleta de Seth, afortunadamente tenía las llaves conmigo. Charlie me había dado una pequeña parte de mi dinero para mis gastos y la llevaba conmigo. Sería suficiente para gasolina y lo demás le pediria se lo diera a Seth cuando pudiera comunicarme con él. Ni siquiera tomé un casco, arranqué a toda velocidad. Seguía llorando cuando estaba en la carretera, dejaba a tres de las personas que más amaba en mi vida, y todo por él, por Edward Cullen.

Como si no fuera suficiente con lo que había tenido que soportar, comenzó a llover haciendome complicado controlar la motocicleta. Como si fuera mentira vi un auto que me pareció conducía Jacob y volteé. Fue un error porque la motocicleta derrapó y me deslicé por el concreto de la carretera. La motocicleta se estampó contra un árbol y yo tuve un poco más de suerte ya que choqué deteniéndome contra un montículo de tierra que estaba suave gracias a la lluvia. Respiré entrecortadamente. Seguía viva pero era una estúpida. Había perdido mi único medio de transporte, me encogí sujetando mis piernas metiendo mi rostro entre mis rodillas.

— ¿Meggie?

Levanté el rostro. Esa voz, no podía estarla imaginando... era Jacob.

**¿Que les pareció Chicas? Parecía que sería un capítulo tranquilo pero mi diablilla interior salió a relucir, y XD Jake y Megan se han vuelto a reunir! Lo extraño pero vamos a tener mucho de el y no me odien por como es Edward temo por si seguridad ahora LOL, los siguientes capítulos serán extremadamente reveladores...**

**Gracias a todas ustedes que me leen y apoyan esta historia que al menos a mi me hace soñar con un Jake hermoso por Dentro y por fuera, Mariana10, PanquesitoPattz, Jess1819, Karly, y todas aquellas lectoras que aunque no las leo se que están por ahi!**


	10. Confesiones

**La Vida nos hace regalos, uno de los más importantes es el amor, pero Jacob y Megan tendrán que Luchar con su pasado para encontrar su felicidad. Los personajes Pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la Historia aunque Loca es Mia.**

**Muchas Gracias a mi Beta Mentxu Masen(Beta FFAD) una chica hermosa **

**www facebook groups / betasffaddiction**

Levanté la mirada y vi el hermoso rostro de Jacob. Había sorpresa en su mirada y, estaba segura que la mía no debería ser muy diferente. No tuve tiempo de pensar o reaccionar. Se arrodilló frente a mí y me abrazó con cuidado. Una sensación de estar a salvo se hizo presente en mi cuerpo. Estaba muy lejos de ser realidad, no tenía claras sus intenciones o el porqué estaba en Forks, pero, al menos, podría advertirle que estaba en peligro. Jugó conmigo pero lo amaba, desde que me marché de San Francisco había evitado pensar en él, pero el tenerlo rodeándome con sus brazos me confirmó que lo seguía amando. El primer hombre que amaba y estaba segura que sería el último. Hubiera deseado seguir entre sus brazos eternamente pero no era posible, los hombres de Demetri estaban en camino e incluso temía que él los acompañara. Solo me aseguraría de que estuviera a salvo y lo dejaría continuar con su vida. Me separé de su cálido cuerpo con trabajo, él no me soltaba y me era difícil desprenderme de él, pero esto tenía que hacerse y rápido.

Me levanté y caminé a su auto, miré a un costado del camino sintiendo pena por la motocicleta de Seth, prácticamente la había robado y destruido, pero confiaba que me perdonaría con el tiempo

—Meggie —su voz era suave con un matiz de dolor y me detuve al escucharla, Dios esto iba a doler.

—Jacob, necesitamos irnos de aquí —dije apenas con un hilo de voz, estando preocupada y ansiosa por este inesperado reencuentro.

Seguí caminando y, al estar frente a la puerta del copiloto, pasó sus fuertes brazos sobre mi cuerpo recargando sus manos en el auto. No me tocaba al aprisionarme contra la puerta pero al girar el rostro pude verlo directamente a los ojos. No dije nada cuando se separó y abrió mi puerta cerrándola ya conmigo adentro. Entró rápidamente en su puesto de conductor, vi que iba a dar reversa seguramente para dirigirse a Forks.

—No Jacob, tenemos que ir a Port Angeles.

—Meggie tengo que llevarte a un hospital, acabas de tener un accidente.

No tenía ni un minuto que perder en discusiones sobre si debía ir o no al hospital, sería sincera con él, después de todo, no solo mi vida estaba en riesgo ahora.

—No podemos ir a Forks Jacob. Tengo problemas con personas realmente malas que me lastimarán si me encuentran y... no tienes idea de cuánto lo siento, pero también te harán daño si te encuentran. En Port Angeles hay una persona que nos ayudará, tendrás que desaparecer un tiempo pero vas a estar bien. Te lo prometo.

— ¿De quién hablas Meggie? No tengo miedo de que me lastimen y ciertamente no dejaré que te alejes de mí de nuevo. Te llevaré a ese hospital y, si es como dices y alguien intenta hacerte daño, después iremos a la policía.

Abrí más los ojos asustada y lo miré.

— ¡No Jacob! Maldita sea, tenemos que llegar a Port Angeles de inmediato.

—Tenemos que hablar antes y tengo la impresión de que si llegamos con ese amigo tuyo nos volverán a separar y tengo que decirte tantas cosas…

Carajo, maldita sea. ¡¿Por qué tenía que ser tan terco?! Miré el reloj del auto, cada segundo que estuviéramos ahí reducía nuestras posibilidades de salir bien librados de esta.

—Te prometo que hablaremos, solo cambia la dirección del maldito auto.

—Eso no es suficiente para mí, prométeme que a donde tú vayas yo iré contigo.

—Carajo, está bien. ¡Vámonos! —me estaba convirtiendo en un manojo de nervios, si Demetri nos encontraba notaría cuánto amaba al idiota que estaba sentado a mi lado. Una amenaza hacia él y su tan ansiado Sí sería pronunciado de mis labios y mi alma moriría en ese instante.

Jake manejaba bastante rápido pero sin rebasar los límites de velocidad. Eso era bueno, no necesitábamos que una patrulla nos detuviera en ese momento. Suspiré y recargué la cabeza en el asiento cerrando los ojos. Había empezado tan bien el día y ahora todo se había ido al carajo. Nunca volvería a ver a Bella, Seth o mi Ninja con bigotes. Me partía el corazón que ellos pudieran creer lo que Edward les diría, pero era su familia. Por supuesto que le creerían a él antes que a mí. Bella lo amaba con todo su corazón, pero un hombre que trata tan mal a una desconocida seguramente la trataba mal a ella también. Cerré las manos en puño al imaginarlo lastimándola y no podía hacer nada ahora que me marchaba para nunca volver.

—Siento haber sido un patán contigo, Meggie.

Me giré y lo vi completamente serio, no podía adivinar ni un poco lo que pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento. ¿Trataría de embaucarme de nuevo? No lo entendía, siempre había sentido que era sincero conmigo pero ahora no estaba segura de nada en mi vida.

—Está bien, no importa —traté de ser fría, no dejaría que jugara de nuevo conmigo.

—Tenemos tiempo suficiente para hablar antes de que lleguemos a Port Angeles, y no puedo esperar, porque estos meses sin ti han sido los peores de mi vida.

—Está mal que te sientas culpable por lo que dijiste, pero está bien en verdad. Te dije desde el principio que no era lo que necesitabas.

—No repitas eso por favor, sabes que nunca pensé así y nunca te engañé mi amor, ese video... —lo miré y su ceño estaba fruncido—, maldita sea, no sé quien lo envió pero estaba manipulado.

—No soy idiota, Jacob—ahora la molesta era yo. No me tomaría por una imbécil—. Te vi, ese eras tú acostándote con esa mujer, no pasaron más que unas horas para que te marcharas con otra.

—No te niego que era yo —miré hacia mi ventanilla. No era que hubiera mucho que ver, ya estaba anocheciendo y solo apreciaba manchones verdes—. Sé que no viste el video completo, si lo hubieras hecho sabrías que era falso.

De nuevo lo miré, pero no dije nada.

—Mi amor —buscó mi mano con la suya pero la retiré para que no la tomara. Suspiró y la llevó de nuevo al volante del carro—. No sabía que alguien nos hubiera grabado, pero eso fue hace casi 4 años. Tengo el vídeo y puedo demostrarte que lo que te digo es cierto, alguien manipuló ese video colocando esa fecha.

— ¿Cuáles son tus pruebas? —era simplemente masoquista, conocer los detalles de cómo el hombre que amas tenía relaciones con otra mujer era enfermizo.

—En el video puedes ver una gasa en mi costado cuando me quito la camisa —levantó su playera y movió un poco su pantalón. Bajé la vista a su abdomen y vi una cicatriz alargada.

— ¿Qué es eso? —le pregunté al verla.

—Hace 4 años me quitaron el apéndice, ese... encuentro fue poco después de mi operación. De hecho, me quité la gasa en un momento al lastimarme y puedes ver los puntos y la herida sangrando, y si te das cuenta esta cicatriz es vieja, si fuera reciente se notaría.

Llevé mi mano a su abdomen y toqué su cicatriz. Era cierto. Él tomó mi mano, pero la deslicé alejándola de él.

—Eso no quita que me hayas tratado como a una cualquiera.

—Lo sé, soy un imbécil, un maldito animal, pero en aquellos videos que me enviaron parecía que estabas en una cita y...

—Hey, ¿de qué videos hablas? —me confundía cada vez más.

—Nunca te vi en ese restaurante amor. No soy un maldito psicópata que te perseguía a todos lados. Alguien me los envió, y no tenían sonido, al menos al principio. Cuando noté que lo tenían, aunque muy bajo, conecté la computadora a las bocinas de mi estéreo y lo escuché todo. Me sentí tan miserable y estúpido y te busqué, pero te habías marchado. ¡Maldita sea te fuiste y me volví loco! —golpeo el tablero del auto con su puño y mi mente sumo 2 + 2.

— ¡Maldito hijo de puta!

Bajó los hombros pensando que me refería a él, pero estaba muy equivocado.

—Sigue Meggie dime todo lo que me merezco, nunca debí dudar de ti, pero te amo tanto que cada hombre que te veía quería golpearlo, gritarle en la cara que eras mía, que me amabas a mí y ese maldito video me hizo explotar. Salió la bestia que tengo en mi interior. Sé que no me vas a perdonar de inmediato pero no quiero que te alejes de mí. Déjame pedirte perdón cada día de mi vida y hacerte feliz.

No era el momento para sacar a Jake de su error, lo haría más adelante contándole lo que ya sabía, que Edward Cullen nos había tendido una trampa enviándonos esos videos. Lo conocía desde hacía años y, seguramente, conocía su mente mucho mejor que yo, así pudo lograr sembrar la semilla de la duda en él. Esa maldita interrogante estaba de nuevo en mi cabeza, qué habría pasado entre ellos dos para que se odiaran tanto.

—No me pidas una oportunidad ahora Jacob, todavía tengo que hablarte de mi pasado, cuando lo sepas todo ya hablaremos.

Buscó mi mano de nuevo con la suya pero no la alejé, necesitaba sentirlo para darme valor. Lo que venía era duro, alejarme de él había dejado roto mi corazón, pero si me despreciaba por lo sucedido con Demetri y toda la porquería que venía arrastrando desde hacía años, sería imposible de manejar para mí. Cada día de mi vida he luchado para sobrevivir y, sinceramente, es tan complicado deshacerse de esa coraza para que nadie llegue a ti y te lastime, aunque lamentablemente no aprendo de mis errores. Finalmente, Jake entrelazó nuestros dedos y llevó mi mano a su boca dándole un beso en el dorso, tan suave y dulce que lo sentí como una caricia.

—Espero que entiendas que mi amor va más allá de tu pasado, estoy aquí contigo y jamás permitiré que nada ni nadie nos separe de nuevo.

Sonreí brevemente y no dijimos nada, su mano tomando la mía se sentía tan bien, a ratos le daba miraditas, observaba sus manos, sus brazos, su rostro y sus labios. Los extrañaba tanto, si nos hubiéramos encontrado en otras circunstancias no estaba segura de haberme contenido de saltar a sus brazos y besarlo como desesperada.

A cada minuto nos acercábamos a la ciudad y seguía tomando mi mano entre la suya, la acariciaba con su pulgar y solo aligeraba su agarre para hacer los cambios de velocidad del auto, y eso me gustó. Ese era el Jake del que me enamoré. Sin siquiera pensar en soltar nuestras manos, tomé con mi mano derecha mi celular que estaba en uno de mis bolsillos del pantalón y marqué el número de Bree, que no tardó nada en contestar.

—B, ya estamos en las afueras de Port Angeles.

La suave voz de mi amiga no se hizo esperar. — ¿Estamos? ¿Qué rayos piensas? ¿Con quién estás? —ella estaba perdiendo los estribos rápidamente.

—Emm, estoy con Jacob, y no preguntes. Te explicaré más tarde, solo dime a dónde vamos.

—Claro que me debes una larga explicación, pero tienes razón, no hay tiempo que perder. Dile a tu amiguito que vayan al aeropuerto pero no se dirijan a la entrada principal, vayan al área privada y Megan, cuídate.

—Lo haré, gracias B.

—Colgué y vi como me observaba Jake algo confundido. Le dije las indicaciones de Bree esperando que él supiera por dónde era y no nos perdiéramos.

— ¿Con quién hablabas Meggie?

Suspiré y exhalé fuertemente, él tenía demasiadas preguntas y no podía contestarlas todas de inmediato.

—Una amiga, sabrás quién es ella, pero es una conversación muy larga.

—Sé que será así, ¿al menos me puedes decir con quien estabas en Forks?

—Lo haré Jacob, pero necesito comenzar por el principio y este no es el lugar, ten confianza en mí.

En un rápido movimiento se orilló y frenó el auto. Me acercó a él la mitad del camino y plantó sus labios sobre los míos. Le di acceso a su lengua ante la sorpresa y seguí su beso desesperadamente. Acaricié su nuca y sentí una de sus manos en mi cintura. Su sabor no había cambiado, seguía tan delicioso como recordaba. Se separó de mí mientras yo trataba de recobrar la respiración. Él miraba mis ojos, acarició mi mejilla y me sonrió.

—Confío en ti mi amor, solo el resto del mundo me preocupará siempre.

De nuevo arrancó el auto y me sentí confundida, emocionada, esperanzada. Tantas sensaciones al mismo tiempo con un solo beso, debía enfrentar mis miedos por él y desandar por la vereda empedrada llena de ortigas que eran mis recuerdos para poder tener paz en mi futuro con él. ¿Sería tonta porque ya le había depositado mi confianza completamente de nuevo? No estaba segura de eso, pero al diablo, lo amaba y el maldito de Cullen no me lo quitaría. Un par de minutos después llegamos a donde Bree nos indicó. Vimos a alguien que nos hacía señas a lo lejos, pero estaba tan oscuro que no podía saber quién rayos era.

—Quédate aquí Meggie, iré a ver. Si todo está bien regresaré por ti, y si no es así vete de aquí —salió del auto y dejó pegadas al llaves en el encendido. ¡Qué rayos le pasaba que pensaba que lo dejaría ir solo así como así! Abrí la puerta e inmediatamente volteó hacia mí.

—Por favor Meggie, no seas terca, te necesito a salvo.

—Y yo te digo que no vas a ir solo. Además, tal vez solo esperan a una mujer y si te ven llegar a ti piensen que eres... de los malos.

Rodó los ojos y se quitó la chaqueta que llevaba y la colocó en mis hombros. Sí, tenía mucho frio pero no dije nada. Si no fuera porque sabría que es imposible, diría que leía la mente o algo así.

Tomó mi mano y nos acercamos al hombre que nos hacía señas. Nos detuvimos cuando finalmente se acercaba a nosotros dejando que la luz de una farola lo iluminara.

— ¿Sam?

—Hola Megan, Sr. Black.

Entrecerré los ojos, y en esta ocasión no me costó trabajo entender lo que hacia ahí, Bree lo había llamado.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo, Sr. Black ¿me permite las llaves de su auto?

— ¿Quién es usted?

—Eso se lo responderá Megan. Yo solo hago mi trabajo, y si me ayuda permitiéndome las llaves de su auto nos marcharemos cuanto antes.

— ¿Nos vamos en el auto? —pregunté algo confundida por su petición.

—No, esto es solo una precaución por Sergei —de nuevo estiró la mano y Jacob me atrajo más hacia él.

—Están en el encendido.

—Perfecto, síganme por favor.

Lo seguimos hasta un hangar y me apreté contra Jake, no me gustaba tener que aceptar un favor de Eleazar, ni que Sam, su mano derecha, estuviera aquí.

Había un hermoso Jet esperando por nosotros listo para despegar. Subimos en él sin necesitar de documentarnos en ningún sitio. Jake tenía una cara de pocos amigos no muy común en él. Al estar ya dentro, Jake preguntó a dónde nos dirigíamos.

—A las Vegas, el Sr, Caine dio instrucciones para que...

—No —dijo Jake fuertemente—. No sé quién sea su jefe pero llevar a Megan al lugar que probablemente tiene más cámaras en Estados Unidos es una estupidez. Dígale al piloto que nos dirigimos al aeropuerto Great Falls en Montana.

—No puedo hacer eso, tengo órdenes —gruñó Sam nada complacido por la orden de Jake.

—Y yo te digo que lo harás, o nos bajamos de este avión de inmediato, a menos que pretendas tenernos en la cajuela de un auto en cuanto lleguemos y encerrados en una habitación hasta que el problema se resuelva.

Observé cuidadosamente a Sam, parecía pensar bien las palabras de Jacob.

—No, tenemos un lugar seguro en Las Vegas, nadie sabe de él y...

—Tengo un rancho a un par de horas de camino del aeropuerto. No tengo amigos que sepan de su existencia y está aún a nombre de mi madre así que no hay forma en que nos rastreen.

—Sr Black hemos hecho esto antes y...

De nuevo Jake lo interrumpió, a ese paso le iba a causar a Sam un aneurisma.

—Y no está en juego la vida de la mujer que amas. No los conozco y Megan no se ve tan cómoda o con una sensación de seguridad, créeme Sam que en este lugar estaremos bien. No soy un estúpido que actúa a la ligera solo para salirse con la suya. Déjame explicarte todo en el camino y veras que tengo la razón.

Mi quijada casi golpea el suelo, este hombre tan decidido era mi Jake. No conocía esta parte de él. Me mordí el labio al observarlo, me gustaba ese tono mandón que hasta ahora tenía oculto. Pasé mi mirada por su nuca, su espalda, su trasero y sentí mi corazón latir más rápidamente, mi respiración se volvió pesada y al momento en que se giró con esa mirada dura sentí un escalofrió en mi vientre bajo. Dios mío, estaba viendo a Jacob con lujuria y había dicho que me amaba, ¿por qué nadie encendía el maldito aire acondicionado? Me estaba ahogando.

Las puertas del avión se cerraron y tomé mi lugar. Jake regresó a los pocos minutos con Sam que parecía querer ahorcarlo. Quedé en medio de ambos y el avión comenzó a moverse.

— ¿Y a dónde vamos?

—A Montana —dijo Sam apretando los dientes—. Eleazar nos alcanzará tan pronto le sea posible, quiere verte y hablar contigo.

Sam miraba al frente y temí por Jacob, le había hablado en un tono que Sam no toleraba.

—Habla con él y dile que se quede donde está, no quiero verlo.

—El ha cambiado Megan, yo también lo hice. Tenías razón y desde el día que te marchaste las cosas son diferentes.

—No te creo —me crucé de brazos y cerré los ojos.

— ¿En verdad piensas que si no fuera así Bree hubiera pedido nuestra ayuda? Sabes lo que siente por ti y eres su prioridad.

Me quedé quieta pensando, ¿en verdad habrían cambiado? Eran buenos, eso no estaba en discusión, pero también estaba Jake a mi lado y estaba escuchando lo que decíamos. Se lo iba a contar pero en un vuelo a Montana no era el mejor lugar para hablar de mi doloroso pasado.

—Sam puedes darnos algo de privacidad a Megan y a mí por favor, tenemos algo que hablar.

Tal vez sí leía mis pensamientos y se empeñaba en hacer todo lo contrario a lo que yo quería. Sam no se negó, se levantó y se alejó. Abrí los ojos y me acomodé de costado para hablar con Jake.

—Hablemos en ese rancho, Jake por favor.

Jake se giró justo como yo lo hice y mi piel se puso de gallina. Lo tenía tan cerca mirando a mis ojos, aunque en realidad no me gustaba tanto lo que veía, estaba molesto y con justa razón. Me sentí como niña regañada, traté de poner carita triste para que lo dejara pasar.

—No veo cuál es el problema cariño —acarició mi rostro con el dorso de su mano y cerré los ojos con su contacto. Otra de las cosas que tanto extrañaba de él eran esos detalles que me hacían sentir especial—. Si te metiste en problemas en Forks lo puedo solucionar, sea lo que sea estarás a salvo, te lo prometo —caí en cuenta de que Jake no estaba ni remotamente cerca de la realidad.

—Piensas que asalté una tienda o una tontería así, ¿cierto?

—Bueno —dijo acariciando mi barbilla—, esa es una de mis teorías.

Negué brevemente e inhalé para darme fuerza a comenzar con mi historia. Tenía que concentrarme, no quería ponerme en esos estados catatónicos en los que solía instalarse mi mente al recordar y asustarlo.

—Jake, no me marché de San francisco por lo que pasó, bueno... con esos videos, yo... sé que te hubiera evitado lo más posible, pero te hubiera enfrentado llegado el momento. Me marché porque... —tuve que hacer una larga pausa para darme valor y pronunciar ese nombre que me hacía daño al recordarlo—, Demetri me encontró —estaba hecho, lo había dicho, sentí mi voz quebrarse y mi lobito sostenía una de mis manos entre las suyas.

— ¿Quién es Demetri?

Bajé la mirada muerta de pena, rabia, dolor e impotencia. Jamás le había revelado esto a nadie, es más, las únicas personas que sabían todo eran Eleazar, Bree y Sam y no tuve que contarles nada ya que ellos fueron testigos de todas las atrocidades de ese monstruo.

—Dios mi amor, no llores —¿estaba llorando?

—Cuando... cuando mamá murió me llevaron a un orfanato y... y... él me compró —levanté la mirada un poco temerosa y parecía que Jake había dejado de respirar, su mirada estaba perdida, parecía más una figura de cera que un ser humano, pero tenía que terminar de hablar—. Él quería que fuera suya y lo engañé haciéndole prometer que no me tocaría a menos que yo le dijera sí, que quería ser suya, pero —sentí más lágrimas resbalando por mis mejillas y apenas y podía hablar. Lloraba, hipaba y solo esperaba que me entendiera— comenzó a torturarme. Todos los días, cada día era un infierno —no pude más y me alejé de Jake. Subí mis pies al asiento y abracé mis piernas escondiendo mi cabeza entre mis rodillas balanceándome lento adelante y atrás. Jake tocó mi brazo y me estremecí pero no me separé, poco a poco fue separándome de esa posición y me cargó sentándome sobre sus piernas y abrazándome. No deseaba llorar, juro que de poder evitarlo lo haría, pero esto era mucho más fuerte que yo y Jake seguía abrazándome, acariciaba mi espalda, mi cabello, me tranquilizaba con palabras dulces o al menos eso me parecían porque eran solo sonidos que no entendía en ese momento hasta que masculló unas palabras con tanto enojo que me sobresaltaron.

—Voy a matar al bastardo.

— ¡No! —grité separándome de él y hablando sin parar—. No puedes ni pensar en acercártele, es muy peligroso Jake, es un criminal, un asesino despiadado. Es muy poderoso, no tiene corazón y para él, matar no es nada. Por favor, por favor, dime que no intentarás acercártele.

— ¿Como me puedes pedir eso después de saber lo que te hizo? No, Meggie ese hombre tiene los días contados.

— ¿Por qué no me escuchas? —le dije frustrada—. Ni siquiera Eleazar ha podido acercársele un poco.

No pronunció palabras pero esa mirada pedía una explicación, nuevamente bajé la mirada ahora enfocándome a mis pies. No tenía zapatos y ni siquiera me importaba donde habían quedado.

—Él es un traficante de armas, o tal vez deba decir "El Traficante de Armas".

—Carajo Megan y ¿este es su avión?

—Sí, Jake, pero él no nos lastimará.

—Fíjate lo que me dices, porque no concuerdo en pensar como tú, ¿cómo diablos puedes estar tan segura?

—Porque... él, Sam y Bree me rescataron, me salvaron de Demetri.

No hubo más palabras. Volvió a abrazarme, luego tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me miró fijamente a los ojos, besó mi frente, mis ojos, mis mejillas y finalmente mis labios. Fue tan dulce y gentil, pero lo necesitaba tanto que moví mis labios más insistentemente contra los suyos hasta obtener que me besara con la misma intensidad. Pasé mis brazos como pude por su espalda y jugué con su cabello. Estaba tan claro para mí que jamás podría volver a separarme de él, si tenía una duda de que me hubiera engañado o quisiera jugar conmigo se disipó con ese beso. Comprendí que su forma de actuar en San Francisco fue por celos, como yo los sentí al verlo besar a esa mujer, pero yo sería la única mujer para él de ahora en adelante. Estaba dispuesta a ser de Jacob en cuerpo y alma, jadeé al sentir esas sensaciones de excitación en mi cuerpo más fuertes que nunca. Terminamos el beso aunque mi respiración era tan pesada que sentía mi cuerpo de la misma forma.

—Tengo más cosas que decirte Jake.

—Tenemos tiempo, porque de mí no te separará nadie Meggie, no lo permitiré.

—No lo sé, tal vez lo que tengo que decirte te haga arrepentirte —bajé la cabeza y seguí llorando silenciosamente.

—No mi amor, estoy enamorado de ti, de quién eres, de tus sonrisas, tus sonrojos, tu fuerza y eso no cambiará nunca.

— ¿Me lo prometes? —hice un pequeño puchero y me abrazó aún más.

—Te lo juro por mi vida que es tuya desde que te conocí.

Sonreí un poco y me acomodé relajándome un poco sobre su tibio cuerpo, lo había hecho. Él sabía sobre Demetri y no me había alejado de su vida, no me reclamó nada. Hay tanto de qué hablar pero le daría tiempo al tiempo, todo tendría que saberse a su debido tiempo, soltarle una bomba tras otra solo le daría una jaqueca, sentí mis ojos pesados y me dejé caer en un sueño sabiendo que él me protegería.

Me desperté con cariñitos de su parte en mi mejilla.

—Mmmm.

—Despierta cariño, tienes que sentarte y ponerte tu cinturón de seguridad, nos acercamos al aeropuerto.

Abrí los ojos y me dio un beso lento y breve, le sonreí y me levanté solo dando un paso para sentarme en mi asiento. Él abrochó mi cinturón de seguridad, no lograba despertar por completo. Sentía algo engarrotado mi cuerpo pero supuse que sería la tensión, un día con tantas altas y bajas no lo tenía a diario.

Me sorprendí al ver que el aeropuerto era pequeño, incluso el de Port Angeles era más grande, y también lo hice al ver una pick up roja y una SUV que esperaban por nosotros. Tomó mi mano entrelazando nuestros dedos y fuimos a la salida. Jake saludó a un hombre joven y me lo presentó de inmediato.

—Benjamin, ella es mi novia Megan, cariño él es Benjamin, el capataz del rancho.

—Mucho gusto, Benjamin.

—El gusto es mío, señorita —le sonreí un poco, me parecía amable. Mientras, veía como Sam y dos de sus hombres se nos acercaban. Jake los presentó también solo que lo hizo como un amigo, aunque la verdad era que no creía que se tragaran ni un poco.

—Bien Sam, tú, Collin y Brady vayan en la SUV y nosotros con Benjamin, así estaremos más cómodos.

—Claro "Amigo" —le contestó Sam dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda. Jake le susurró algo que supuse como una advertencia. Dios, si seguía portándose así de sexy iba a ser la causante número uno del calentamiento global. Greenpeace, no me culpen a mí, es este hombre que me revoluciona las hormonas. Reí un poquito logrando la atención de Jake.

— ¿Qué es tan divertido?

—Nada, no me hagas caso.

—Me gusta verte reír —lo abracé hasta que nos metimos en la camioneta—. Duerme amor, te hace falta.

Negué con la cabeza porque me urgía saber un par de cosas antes.

—Benjamin, ese rancho es un misterio para mi, ¿viven muchas personas ahí?

Jake me miró algo sorprendido pero no dijo nada.

—En esta época no somos tantos, señorita. El ganado es llevado a tierras donde la nieve es menos densa y es un viaje largo, muchos de los vaqueros están en esa tarea desde hace un par de días, así que ahora somos mi esposa Kebi, Carmen que se encarga de la casa principal, y otras tres personas, por el momento.

—Ohh Jacob, con que eres un vaquero y lo ocultabas de mí.

—Soy un pésimo vaquero, estoy bastante oxidado, pero sin duda recuerdo lo básico.

—Vamos Jacob, si lo hubieras deseado serías un gran vaquero, desde pequeño eras muy talentoso con el lazo.

—Conoces a Jake desde pequeño —ahora estaba más interesada.

—Sí, señorita, crecí en el rancho y venían aquí cada verano.

—Tienes que contarme como era Jake de pequeño —me moví en mi asiento para poder conversar más a gusto con Benjamin—, y dime Megan por favor, el señorita me hace sentir extraña.

—Eres señorita, mi amor… —me dijo Jake al oído en un susurro—, todavía.

Mi rostro se encendió, acaso él... pensaba que... ¿era tan obvia? ¿Con nuestro reencuentro notó algo en mi comportamiento? Escondí mi rostro en su pecho completamente avergonzada, pedía que Benjamin no hubiera escuchado nada, moría de pena.

—Puede llamarme Ben a mi también señorita, todos lo hacen, eso si no le molesta a Jacob.

—Ella puede llamarte como se sienta más cómoda porque... —bajó su brazo de mi hombro y lo posó en mi cintura—, es todo lo que deseo.

Me estaba insinuando algo o eran alucinaciones mías, ¿ya estaba preparada para entregarme de esa forma? Ahora me estaba confundiendo o acobardando, comenzaba a sentir cosas nuevas en mi cuerpo y en mi mente. Los pensamientos sobre Jake no eran tan recatados como solían ser antes de separarnos, bueno no precisamente era así, todo el tiempo cuando nos besábamos algo parecía rebullir en mí, pero ahora lo estaba deseando a cada momento y quería que fuera él y solo él quien me hiciera el amor. Solo de pensar que Demetri me encontrara y tomara lo que le correspondía a Jake me estremecía, pero aclarar las cosas por completo con él antes de que llegara ese día era mi prioridad. Permanecía en blanco de como respondería al saber que era tres años más joven de lo que le hice creer. De por si, eran varios años los que me llevaba, ahora aumentando esos tres tenía edad para... Ok, 12 años en lugar de 9 no sonaba tan mal, ¿verdad? Ver el camino no era entretenido, estaba demasiado obscuro y solo veía manchones debido a la velocidad.

—Duerme amor, mañana estarás muy cansada, necesitas recuperar tus energías. No se me olvida que tuviste un accidente en motocicleta.

Rodé los ojos, me sentía bien, probablemente tendría algunos moretones por la mañana pero nada serio, además de que era su culpa, lo vi y me distrajo. Claro que de decirle aquello se sentiría culpable y ya teníamos demasiado con todo el conjunto de esqueletos en mi closet para aumentarle algo más. Sus manos seguían acariciándome, lento pero ahí estaba y quería besarlo de nuevo, pero con Ben a un lado no sería apropiado. Bostecé y me puse cómoda entre los brazos de Jake.

— ¿Falta mucho para llegar?

—Son 2 horas de camino Meggie, así que duerme.

—No quiero —luchaba con mis ojos pero era condenadamente difícil.

—No seas terca, duerme.

—Voy a tener pesadillas, distráeme con algo.

—No puedo, no estamos solos —me dijo despacito pero vi su sonrisa pícara y le di un suave manotazo en la pierna y, sonriendo, me apretó un poquito más hacia él y sentí dolor en mi hombro soltando un quejido leve.

— ¿Te lastimé? Maldita sea debí llevarte a un hospital, Benjamin da la vuelta de inmediato.

—No, Jake estoy bien —estaba asustada, estaba casi segura que por el hospital fue que Demetri me localizó.

—Solo te abracé y te lastimé. Estás herida Megan, no sé por qué rayos no dijiste nada antes.

Ben descendió la velocidad pero era una carretera estrecha sin un lugar visible para poder dar la vuelta. Eso era bueno o Sam se iba a poner como loco.

—Te dije que tengo muchas cosas que contarte y no me lastimé por la motocicleta, fue hace semanas que me disloqué el hombro.

Juntó las cejas con un gesto indescifrable, parecía meditar mis palabras, pero también había enojo y ansiedad en su mirada.

— ¿Cómo rayos te lastimaste?

Ohh sí, estaba molesto, y esto apenas era la punta del iceberg, si se ponía así con una herida cuando supiera que peleaba y con quiénes y dónde lo hacía se iba a desatar el Huracán Jake. Tal vez no podríamos superar esto juntos, el amor a veces no es suficiente, yo no era suficiente para él.

—Hey amor, tranquila, lo siento, soy un bruto te prometí que no me enfadaría y estoy haciendo lo primero que te dije no haría.

—Te lo contaré todo, en serio, pero no aquí —me hundí más en su pecho y cerré los ojos, ahora dormir me parecía una gran idea.

—Duerme mi niña hermosa, yo estoy aquí para cuidarte.

Mis ojos se cerraron y me tranquilicé, era como estar dormida pero alerta, una cosa rara ya que generalmente mi sueño era pesado, y cuando no caía rendida, las pesadillas llegaban. Tal vez era por estar en brazos de Jake, oía murmullos que entendía a medias.

—Tienes suerte Jake, es una chica muy hermosa.

—Lo sé y ella es mucho más que una cara bonita, es divertida, inteligente, espontánea… es perfecta.

—Vaya, no pensé que llegaría el día en que Jacob Black se enamorara.

—La chica de mis sueños llegó.

Dejé de escuchar pero este sueño me gustó, Jake hablando de esa forma era lo mejor que me podría pasar.

Un movimiento brusco me despertó, fue como si pasáramos por un enorme bache.

—Lo siento señorita, este camino se maltrató un poco con las últimas lluvias.

—Está bien, ¿dormí mucho?

Miré a Jake y me dio un beso leve en los labios.

—Lo suficiente, ya casi llegamos al rancho.

El silencio no me molestaba, estaba muy entretenida mirando el camino y jugando con la mano de Jake hasta que vi un gran cercado y un gran letrero sobre un marco de madera que me parecía era una entrada. Ben se bajó de la camioneta para abrir un portón y, gracias a las luces de la camioneta, vi un nombre grabado en ese gran letrero "Rancho Que Quowle".

— ¿Qué es "Que Quowle", Jake?

—Su nombre significa "Quédate Conmigo Para Siempre".

Esas cuatro palabras podrían ser el nombre de su rancho pero las sentí mías, su forma de mirarme, de sentir su aliento contra mi rostro al pronunciarlas me hizo sonreír como boba.

—Es hermoso.

—No tanto como tú —me sonrojé y di un respingo al escuchar la puerta y como Ben arrancaba la camioneta. Nuestro íntimo momento terminó, pero lo recordaría siempre.

No pasó mucho para que pudiera ver unas luces de una enorme y preciosa casa, creo que nunca había pisado una propiedad tan bella. Era de madera con unos pilares enfrente de toda la estructura, ni siquiera podía describirla, las palabras increíble y hermosa no dejaban de pasar por mi mente.

—Bienvenida a casa, amor.

Jake sabía bien como derretirme, bajó de la camioneta y me dio la mano para ayudarme.

Sam ya estaba cerca de nosotros, su semblante me tranquilizó, no se notaba tenso como hace unas horas.

—Tengo que reconocerlo, Black, este lugar está tan alejado de la civilización que es un buen escondite —vi a Brady cargando varias bolsas hacia la casa y no pasó desapercibido para Sam—. Bree dijo que necesitarían ropa y tenía todo listo cuando llegamos al aeropuerto.

Bree siempre pensaba en todo, era un geniecillo.

—Te lo dije Sam, y ya que tocamos el tema de esa chica Bree, ¿ella vendrá?

—Sí, viene con Eleazar.

Iba a ver a Bree de nuevo, me sentí feliz. La extrañaba mucho, no hablábamos mucho desde hacía meses y me hacía falta, no era lo mismo que sentía hacia la presencia de Eleazar, no estaba del todo segura que hubiera cambiado, pero me estaba ayudando de nuevo y no tenía ninguna obligación conmigo o Jake y aún así exponía su vida y la de su gente por protegernos y le estaba agradecida. Mi felicidad se apagó cuando una mujer corrió hacia nosotros con los brazos extendidos y abrazo a Jake. Él la levantó y la hizo girar y mi rostro estaba ardiendo pero de furia. Quién carajos era esa mujer que se atrevía a tocar a mi Jake.

—Mírate nada más, cada día más guapo.

Ohhh, ahora sí Jake se iba a enterar de la peor forma de mi trabajo oculto, le iba a romper la cara a la mujercita esa.

— ¿Tu novia? Es hermosa, te odio Jake por tenerla solo para ti.

La mujercita en cuestión soltó a mi hombre. ¿Mi hombre? Y se dispuso a darme un abrazo como el que segundos antes le había dado a mi Jake, porque era mío y de nadie más.

—Kebi, espera —se interpuso entre nosotros ante la confusión de... ¡oh rayos la mujer de Ben!—. Meggie está un poco lastimada, ten cuidado por favor.

—Lo lamento es que... bueno está bien, niña, ven acá.

Me abrazó con cuidado y aunque no me gustó lo de niña, me sentí un poco más tranquila al saber que era casada, pero solo un poco, no bajaría mi guardia hasta estar segura de que no estaba tras de él.

Tomada de la mano de Jake y con Sam y los chicos a nuestras espaldas seguimos a Kebi y Ben hasta la casa. Las puertas dobles se abrieron y tuve que pestañear un par de veces. Era preciosa, tenía una gran chimenea de piedra que era el punto focal de la sala, con muebles alrededor. Supuse que para después de un día en el trabajo. Sería agradable tomar una bebida caliente frente a la chimenea, una sala de madera perfecta, cuadros con paisajes, una barra que daba a una amplia cocina con electrodomésticos modernos de acero inoxidable… Era una casa muy acogedora.

— ¿Te gusta la casa, cielo?

— ¿Emm? Sí, Jake, es hermosa.

Kebi se acercó a nosotros, todavía con una gran sonrisa.

—Así que Jake, creí escuchar que esperamos más personas.

—Sí, un hombre y una mujer, no relacionados entre ellos.

Me miró como preguntándome si estaba en lo correcto y asentí discretamente. Kebi comenzó a dar golpecitos sobre sus labios con su dedo índice y mirando al techo como si pensara en algo.

—Bien, lo tengo. Síganme, por favor.

—Usted señor Sam…

—Solo Sam, por favor.

—Bien, Sam, ¿tú podrías compartir habitación con el invitado que llegará pronto?

—Sí, claro. Supongo que no hay habitaciones suficientes.

—Eso es correcto, la señorita que llegará tendrá la habitación más pequeña y los jóvenes aquí —dijo señalando otra puerta. Ellos se quedaron atrás mientras Jake y yo caminábamos tras ella. Abrió otra, unas puertas dobles, por lo que supuse sería la recamara principal y obviamente la de Jake.

—Bien, es algo tarde. Descansen y mañana Carmen y los chicos vendrán a saludar.

Sin decir más salió y cerró las puertas. Aquí debía haber un error. Levanté la mirada hacia Jake que sonreía como un tonto. Rayos, ella seguramente pensaba que mi relación con Jake era algo mmm... íntima y por esa razón me guió hasta la habitación de Jake. Salté un poco al escuchar que tocaban la puerta, Jake abrió y tomó las bolsas con ropa que Brady le entregó.

Estaba nerviosa, eso no podría esconderlo, pero faltaban habitaciones y aunque la de Bree estaba libre cuando llegara tendría que marcharme o compartir con ella y eso me ponía todavía más nerviosa que compartir una cama con mi lobito. La miré al tener ese pensamiento y era una enorme King Size con una cabecera de herrería y madera, preciosa. Giré de a poco mientras veía los detalles de la habitación, más madera, un bureau a cada lado de la cama, un gran cuadro de tres caballos sobre esta, un tocador con un gran espejo y su silla, y un pequeño pasillo. Me acerqué y vi que era un pequeño vestidor en una puerta a la izquierda y un baño al final de esta.

—Estás muy callada, Meggie.

Me acerqué a la cama y me senté quitándome mis zapatos y cruzando mis piernas sobre la cama.

—Estoy nerviosa.

— ¿Por ese hombre que te lastimó?

—No, bueno en parte, pero han pasado tantas cosas tan rápido. Luego sé que veré a Eleazar y Bree de nuevo y... esto —exhalé el aire que contenían mis pulmones y señalé la cama con un gesto casi dramático.

—Sabes que no voy a tocarte hasta que estés lista, cierto amor.

Hay cosas que los hombres no entienden, porque tal vez para él solo sería dormir, pero para mí era algo más era compartir nuestro espacio, despertar con él a mi lado, era algo muy íntimo y no en el sentido sexual, y que mis hormonas estuvieran subidas en un auto que parecía no querer bajar la velocidad no ayudaba demasiado. Agité la cabeza para dejar de pensar tonterías y tomé una de las bolsas de color rosa que estaban sobre el tocador. La inspeccioné sin sacar el contenido, si había ropa interior sería vergonzoso que Jacob la viera.

—Creo que me iré a cambiar al baño.

Tomé las bolsas rosas y me dirigí al baño, esperaba que hubiera una pijama cómoda, pero no, había un cepillo de dientes que agradecí enormemente, artículos de aseo personal, jeans, blusas sencillas, una blusa vaquera a cuadros, ese era el lado sarcástico de Bree emergiendo, más jeans y blusas y finalmente me encontré con la cosa más horrorosa que habían visto mis ojos. Un pijama que más bien parecía un mameluco. ¡Incluso tenía los pies de un color rosa chillón! Verdaderamente quería que Jake no se me acercara o se quedara ciego al verme, o tal vez que ni siquiera pensara en tocarme y cómo hacerlo si esta cosa era una trampa mortal y ella sabe perfectamente que me gusta dormir ligera. Doblé la ropa y salí con la misma ropa que llevaba puesta, antes de entrar a la habitación decidí no tentar a mi suerte.

—Jake, ¿puedo pasar?

—Claro cielo, ya me cambié aprovechando que... —me miró y juntó las cejas—, por qué no te cambiaste?

—No voy a usar la atrocidad que compró Bree para mí —dije indignada buscando donde dejar mi ropa.

Le hice un gesto a Jake para saber si podía guardar mi ropa en el cajón de arriba y asintió. Lo abrí y acomodé mis cosas, me quedé un momento esperando la pregunta de Jake que sabía que llegaría.

— ¿Qué te compro tu amiga?

Sonreí al saber que lo conocía bien.

—Me compró ropa de bebé —me giré y le hice un puchero.

— ¿Tu amiga quiere que hagamos bebés? —levantó las cejas un par de veces y me reí.

—Nooo, te lo mostraré —desdoblé la abominación, exhalé y me giré para que lo viera.

—Esa debe ser la cosa más fea que he visto en mi vida —comenzó a carcajearse al punto que se recostó en la cama sosteniendo su estomago con sus manos.

—No es para reírse Jake, no tengo idea de que usaré ahora, era la única "Pijama" en las bolsas.

Después de un momento tratando de recomponerse, se levantó y abrió una de sus bolsas y me entregó una playera azul lisa.

—Puedes usarla hoy, mañana podemos ir a un pueblo cercano y comprar algunas cosas.

Tomé la playera y la puse contra mi cuerpo, era grande así que me quedaría cerca de una cuarta sobre las rodillas.

—Gracias —me cambié en el baño y regresé a su lado. En uno de los bureau vi un reloj, eran cerca de las 2 de la mañana.

—Ahora vamos a dormir cariño.

—Sí, claro —mi voz y apenas se escuchó. Él estaba sentado en medio de la cama y me coloqué en el lado izquierdo quitando el edredón y luego cubriéndome con él, miré a Jake quien me sonrió, apagó las luces y sentí como entró entre las sabanas y se acercó a mí. Había sin duda mucho espacio pero él se colocó a mi lado, mis mejillas se colorearon de inmediato y me giré al lado contrario, unos segundos después la tibia mano de Jake estaba en mi estomago y su cuerpo se ciñó al mío, mi estomago se contrajo por la sorpresa.

—Shhh, tranquila amor. Solo quiero dormir así, abrazándote, si te molesta dímelo y me voy al otro extremo de la cama sin sentirme mal por tu decisión, esta es tu decisión, amor, siempre lo es.

Me dio un beso en el cuello, tibio, húmedo y tan breve que me hizo desear más.

—No, me gusta estar así contigo, pero no tengo sueño —y no mentía, cualquier rastro de cansancio se evaporó en un segundo y afortunadamente el Jake posesivo tomó el mando girándome hacia él. Su mano permanecía en mi cintura aunque por su agarre lo noté impaciente y en cualquier caso él ya había hecho la mayor parte del trabajo. Lo abracé también e inicié un beso, recorrí el camino de su mejilla hasta sus labios con lentitud, quería saborear cada instante, su piel y esas sensaciones que me hacían sentir tan viva.

Continuamos besándonos y podrían haber pasado 5 horas así, en sus brazos y no me quejaría pero era un tanto injusto de mi parte poner a Jake en esta posición. Había tomado la decisión de hablar primero con él y él decidiría si podría aceptarme con todas mis mentiras y mis problemas. Nuevamente me giré y tomé su mano para entrelazarla junto a la mía, sobre mi estomago.

—Gracias Jake.

— ¿Me das las gracias por besarte? No tienes que hacerlo, es un verdadero placer, mi niña hermosa.

—Gracias por quererme.

Cerré los ojos lista para dormir y esperando las sorpresas que me traería este lugarcito en Montana.

**Awww este capítulo si que fue una Montaña Rusa de emociones y que les digo hermosas, va a haber mas romance y también los invitados haran de las suyas, se acerca un Edward Pov, ¿Quien lo quiere leer? **

**Ahora les agradezco a todas ustedes que me leen que apoyan esta historia de luecha y amor, a mis amigas, a las que no conozco pero a todas mi cariño, Mariana10, PanquesitoPattz, Jess1819, Karly, .56 y todas aquellas lectoras que aunque no las leo se que están por ahi!**

**Me comentaron que pensaron que ya no actualizaba pero lo hago más o menos cada 3 Semanas quisiera que fuera más seguido pero el tiempo no coopera conmigo y me gusta ser cuidadosa para no equivocarme en la historia después, me despido y nos leemos pronto**


	11. Cambios

**Primero que Nada mis agradecimientos a mi hermosa Beta** **Mentxu Masen no solo por lo animos y hacer que esta historia se vea linda, sino también porque en esta ocasión ha salvado mi bello trasero, escribi algo y estaba muy equivocada, gracias hermosa =)**

**ACLARACIÓN: A partír de este capítulo comenzamos con contenido Adulto, por favor si son menores de Edad abstenganse de leer y si lo hacen es su responsabilidad.**

**Mentxu Masen(Beta FFAD) **

**www facebook groups / betasffaddiction**

Desperté sintiéndome completamente diferente. El brazo de Jake estaba fijo a mi cintura y su respiración en mi cuello, incluso hacía ligeras cosquillas al mover mi cabello con cada exhalación de mi increíblemente, tierno y sexy novio. Pero no era lo físico lo que me hacía sentir diferente, sino el hecho de que él me amaba y me cuidaba, protegiéndome de personas que, conociéndolo, él imaginaba la magnitud de la situación en que lo había metido. En pocas palabras era feliz, no era una felicidad completa por supuesto, me dolía pensar en Bella, Charlie y Seth. No les di una explicación y, como una cobarde, tenía miedo de llamarles y decirles que estaba bien. Una reacción negativa de su parte rompería la felicidad momentánea que vivía al lado de Jake. Ya encontraría un buen momento para llamarles y agradecerles y, tal vez, vernos sin que el idiota de Cullen se enterara, porque todavía estaba preocupada por Bella, y si el idiota la maltrataba, mi madre tenía razón, era un demonio, el diablo en persona. Mis pensamientos estaban lejos pero sentí la mano de Jake desprenderse de mi cintura para mover mi cabello y darme un beso en el cuello.

—Buenos días, amor —no mentiré, porque temblé de felicidad el escuchar el sonido de su voz casi como un suspiro de satisfacción.

—Buenos días, Lobito.

— ¿Lobito? ¿Me estás llamando Lobito? —sentí mis mejillas como brasas de fuego. Él no tenía idea de que le había dado ese apodo secreto.

—Emmm, sí, Jake mira te lo puedo explicar —me gire y me sonreía divertido—. Recuerdas el cuadro de tu amigo Paul, bueno claro que lo recuerdas es tu cuadro —mi boca no tenía filtro, pero tenerlo en la cama junto a mí, mirándome, me ponía nerviosa—. Bueno pues... el cuadro es lindo y todo eso pero es triste y comencé a dibujarte como un lobo feliz, un lobo que estaba conmigo. Eras mi lobito —cerré los ojos esperando que se carcajeara o incluso se molestara, pero no sucedió.

—Me gusta que pienses en mi como TU lobito.

— ¿No piensas que es un apodo algo... infantil?

—Por supuesto que no, yo te llamo Meggie todo el tiempo, espera... ¿Dices que me dibujaste? Quiero ver esos dibujos.

—No puedes, Jake.

— ¿Por qué no? —hizo un falso puchero ante mi negativa—. Me fascina todo lo que dibujas Meggie, no sientas pena, tienes un gran talento.

—Gracias, pero ese no es el motivo. Todos mis dibujos se quedaron en casa de Charlie, no pude sacar nada de mis pertenencias antes de marcharme.

— ¿De qué Charlie hablas?

Respiré profundo, enfundándome valor para contarle como llegue a la vida de Charlie, pero la campana me salvó momentáneamente. Alguien llamó a la puerta con toques suaves pero firmes. Recibí un beso en los labios y me separé de Jake, sentándome en la cama. Estar en esta posición aún me avergonzaba un poco.

—Diga —respondió Jake no muy contento por la interrupción.

—Jacob soy Carmen, ¿puedo pasar?

—Claro —dijo fuertemente y luego murmuró en mi oído—. La vas a adorar, cariño.

Una mujer muy hermosa que rondaba en sus cuarenta y algo con rasgos latinos y una radiante sonrisa avanzó hacia nosotros, mirándonos en intervalos.

—Ven aquí, niño malo y dale un abrazo a tu vieja nana.

Como si estuviera impulsado por un resorte, Jake se levantó y, abrazándola, la levantó del piso.

—No eres vieja Carmen, estás tan linda como te recordaba. Ella es Megan, mi novia.

—Hola hermosa —me dijo abalanzándose sobre mí para darme un abrazo como el que le había dado a Jake. Sin duda, era una mujer muy cariñosa. Se separó de mí y me miró analíticamente—. Jake tu novia es una niña, debe tener 17 o 18 años —Jake se rió y tomó mi mano.

—Eres tan mala calculando edades, Carmen. Mi Megan tiene 20 años, aún así es joven para mí, pero tampoco es que sea un viejito rabo verde ¿cierto?

—Está bien, si se aman es lo que importa no la diferencia de edad. Vine a avisarles que el desayuno estará listo en media hora, les dará tiempo de arreglarse un poco. A mi no me molesta como están vestidos ahora, pero hay más invitados y no creo que te guste Jake que se la coman con los ojos.

Bajé la vista a mis piernas y me sonrojé. Esta mujer era intuitiva, desde el primer momento adivinó mi edad y conocía a mi lobito y cuán celoso podría ser.

—Carmen tiene razón, me daré una ducha rápida y enseguida estoy con ustedes —tomé de nuevo las bolsas con mi ropa y prácticamente corrí hacia el baño. No quería hacer esperar a nadie y me bañé tan rápido como pude. Tomé unos jeans y una blusa a cuadros con botones al frente y manga tres cuartos, era de algodón por lo que era cómoda, fresca y apropiada para el lugar. Me volví a calzar mis zapatos y salí de ahí secándome el cabello con la toalla. Jake permanecía sentado al borde de la cama riendo con Carmen. Cuando notó mi presencia, se levantó y me dio un suave beso e hizo lo que yo, tomó sus bolsas con ropa y entró al baño, no sabía bien qué hacer.

—Acompáñame a la cocina linda, así platicamos un poco mientras termino el desayuno —asentí y la seguí hasta la hermosa cocina. Ya tenía la mesa puesta—. Desayunaremos jugo de naranja fresco que ya tengo listo, está en el refrigerador, huevos revueltos, tocino y también picaré un poco de fruta, si deseas algo más solo dímelo

—Está perfecto, puedo ayudarte.

— ¿Sabes cocinar, pequeña?

—Sí, bastante bien creo, y por favor no me digas pequeña, no lo soy en realidad.

—Bien, pues pica la fruta y revisa que el tocino esté bien dorado mientras yo hago los huevos revueltos —asentí y tomé las manzanas y las fresas y comencé a trabajar. El tocino se veía delicioso y casi estaba tentada a comenzar a picar sin esperar a los demás. Apagué la lumbre de la sartén del tocino, tomé algunas toallitas de papel colocándolas sobre un plato y acomodé el tocino para que no estuviera tan grasoso. Miré de reojo a Carmen, quien me sonreía.

—Algo huele bien —esa era la voz de Sam que se acercaba a nosotros, miré la mesa y vi que había solo 6 puestos colocados en ella.

—Disculpa Carmen, pero solo veo 6 platos, ¿Ben y Kebi no nos acompañarán?

—No, linda. Esto es un rancho y solemos madrugar y desayunar temprano para comenzar el día con energías, ellos ya desayunaron y deben estar en sus labores diarias —asentí sintiéndome un poco floja por no madrugar como ellos.

Me acerqué a Sam y le di un abrazo, con los acontecimientos recientes ni siquiera le había agradecido. Me paré de puntitas y le dije quedito. —Gracias por hacer esto Sam, sé que es tu trabajo y todo eso, pero gracias.

Se separó de mí juntando las cejas, parecía molesto. —Estás muy equivocada pecosa, aun sin la autorización de Eleazar, hubiera venido por ti.

—No sé si agradecerte o darte un buen derechazo por llamarme nuevamente pecosa —así solía llamarme desde que me rescataron.

—Pero tienes razón, ya no eres una niña, al menos tan pequeña. Para comenzar ya tienes 20 años ehh.

Sin pensarlo los veces le solté un puñetazo en el hombro, inmediatamente se carcajeó y se sobó donde le di con el puño. —Auch.

—Eres un idiota, no estés escuchando conversaciones ajenas.

—Es mi trabajo, pero ya hablaremos luego, muero de hambre —me ignoró y se fue a sentar frotando sus manos mientras sus ojos viajaban por la comida. Los chicos y Jake no tardaron en llegar y todos nos sentamos a la mesa a disfrutar del desayuno. Mi hambre era como el de una pequeña cavernícola, terminé con mi plato y, cuando los chicos se disculparon junto con Sam para salir, supuse que a proteger el lugar, me dirigí a ayudarle a Carmen a lavar los platos y vasos sucios. Mi lobito nos ayudó a secar y guardar todo y terminamos muy rápido.

—Carmen, todavía tenemos las motocicletas, ¿cierto?

—Sí, Jake. Ve con Benjamin, él tiene las llaves guardadas —asintió y tomó mi mano para salir de la casa.

—Gracias por el desayuno, Carmen —alcancé a decir al momento de salir de la hermosa casa.

— ¿Vamos a salir Jake?

—Me gustaría mostrarte un poco el rancho. Imagino que te gustará, tiene unos paisajes hermosos.

No nos tomó mucho llegar a una casita mucho más pequeña que la principal, pero aún así, era realmente linda. Ben salió y estrechó la mano de Jake.

—Buenos días, ¿qué tal durmieron?

—Excelente Ben. Necesito las llaves de una de las cuatrimotos y un radio. Voy a mostrarle a Megan el rancho —Ben solo tardó un minuto en entrar y salir entregándole un juego de llaves a Jake y un pequeño radio negro.

—Son de la roja, es la más nueva y ayer le llené el tanque de gasolina. Estamos usando el canal 2, ese canal es solo para nosotros y el tres para los trabajadores que están con el ganado en este momento.

—Perfecto gracias, y si vienen los invitados diles que no tardaremos, cualquier emergencia ya sabes cómo encontrarnos —Ben asistió amablemente y de nuevo miré a Jake mordiéndome el labio. Aquí no era como en su empresa, seguía siendo amable pero ese tono mandón me estaba comenzando a gustar demasiado. Caminamos en silencio hasta un pequeño granero y descubrió una motocicleta, se subió en ella y palmeó el asiento trasero. No tardé nada en acomodarme y pasar mis brazos por su cintura.

— ¿Vamos lejos? —le pregunté solo para romper el silencio.

—No en realidad, si surge alguna emergencia quisiera estar aquí pronto.

Arrancó la moto y ahora, con la luz del sol, pude apreciar la belleza del lugar. Era muy verde rodeado de montañas con la cima en un tono gris. Era nieve pero no era mucha, el aire era fresco pero no helado, bastante agradable para estos momentos. Diez minutos después, estábamos viendo un hermoso y cristalino lago que reflejaba las montañas y los pinos que se erguían verdes y poderosos a un costado de este. Simplemente glorioso. Al bajar, tomó una manta de una bolsa que estaba en un compartimiento de la motocicleta y la tendió en el suelo, me senté junto a él, apreciando el bello espectáculo de la naturaleza.

Me atrajo a él y mi espalda quedó recargada contra su pecho, abrazándome y dando besitos en la cabeza.

—Es muy hermoso Jake.

—Nunca nada será tan hermoso como tú, pero sí, sin duda es bello el lugar —deseaba tanto besarlo, que el tiempo hubiera pasado y no tener secretos con él, pero tenía pendientes varias conversaciones, como el tema de mi edad, los detalles de lo que pasé con Demetri, mi estilo de vida para ganar dinero y finalmente uno que le traería a colación tarde o temprano, dónde y con quién estuve después de marcharme de San Francisco. No me emocionaba hablar de nada de eso, el único tema que quería tratar era de un carácter más íntimo pero al mismo tiempo era vergonzoso.

— ¿En qué piensa mi niña hermosa?

Sonreí y me giré acercándome peligrosamente a su cuerpo, colocando una de mis manos en su pecho.

—En ti.

—Me gusta que pienses en mí, pero sabes amor, podrías ser más específica —suspiré y me sonrojé atrayendo más su atención.

—Sabes Lobito, me siento... confundida.

—Solo espero no sean tus sentimientos por mí lo que te tiene así.

—Jake te amo y eso no cambiará nunca —moví mi cuerpo y le di un beso que fue correspondido con precaución.

—Era tiempo de hablar y no de besos ehh.

—Antes era más sencillo —creí que solo lo había pensado, pero error. Las palabras salieron de mi boca y no tenía salida, iba a explicarlo lo más claro posible—. Jake, desde antes de irme de San Francisco yo te deseaba, imaginaba como sería hacer el amor, pero siempre mis pensamientos, mis dudas y mis miedos me frenaban y temo que si empezamos algo y te detengo como suelo hacerlo te sentirás frustrado y me guardarás resentimiento —no podía ver sus bellos ojos negros—. No encuentro una solución a esto que siento cuando te veo y cuando me besas.

—Te dije que esperaría Meggie, me encanta escuchar que me deseas, no lo niego, porque también te deseo como un loco, pero podemos ir lento, tener ciertos límites que cruzaremos cuando te sientas lista. Dime para qué estás lista Meggie —su voz sonó algo más ronca de lo normal y mi estómago se llenó de una sensación de nerviosismo y anticipación. Me sonrojé nuevamente, solo que en esta ocasión sentí ese calor no solo en mi rostro sino en mi pecho.

—No quiero solo besos Lobito, quiero caricias, en... bueno...

—Dime dónde quieres que te acaricie amor —me hablaba con el rostro muy pegado a mi cuello y su aliento me hizo estremecerme. Era demasiado penoso hablar, así que tomé su mano y la deslicé por mi cintura subiéndola lentamente hasta llegar a mi seno derecho. Temblaba y era difícil saber si era por nervios o anticipación.

—Bésame, Jake —como si fuera el mejor soldado acatando una orden, me besó al tiempo que me recostaba en la manta. Su cuerpo sobre el mío, pero sin aplastarme. Su mano se estaba moviendo apretando mi seno, solté un gemido y eso motivó a mi lobito, que bajó su mano a mi estómago y metió la mano debajo de mi blusa para volver a hacer el recorrido que yo hice con nuestras manos hacía un momento, pero sentir su mano sobre mi piel era muy diferente, era mejor. Llevé mi mano a su nuca, me encantaba jugar con su cabello mientras me besaba, quería más de esas sensaciones y si algo me quedó claro con nuestra reciente plática, es que si deseaba algo iba a tener que decirlo en voz alta o hacerle entender. Torpemente, con la ansiedad que sentía con su mano acariciándome, desabroché un botón de mi blusa.

— ¿Me permites? —notó lo que trataba de hacer y asentí mirándolo como separaba cada botón de su ojal abriendo mi blusa un poco, cada vez más, hasta que el trabajo estaba hecho. Mis nervios eran enormes, pero mi necesidad de sentirlo tocándome era mayor. Ataqué sus labios sintiendo su lengua jugando con la mía. Los besos de Jake siempre me gustaron pero sentir sus grandes manos acariciándome sobre ese sostén liso color carne era aún mejor.

—Bésame Lobito.

—Creí que eso hacía —dijo entre jadeos separándose de mí y viendo a mis ojos. No pude evitar bajar la mirada al lugar donde quería sus besos mordiéndome el labio. Me sonrió mostrándome una felicidad que me desarmó y besó mis labios solo un instante, comenzando un camino de besos húmedos por mi mentón, mi cuello, mi clavícula y llegando a mis senos.

—Quiero sentirlos, Meggie.

—Son tuyos, Jake —no tengo idea de cómo lo dije con lo irregular de mi respiración.

Delicadamente, desabrochó mi sostén y no lo retiró pero lo bajó y ahora mis senos estaban expuestos a la vista del hombre que amaba y deseaba con locura. Me arqueé de placer y felicidad al instante que tomó uno de mis pezones en su boca. Sentía la humedad de su saliva y su lengua acariciándolo, hizo lo mismo con el otro. Era el cielo. Mientras besaba uno, acariciaba el otro, y un calor en mis partes femeninas iba creciendo. Subió a darme otro beso y sentí algo duro contra mi pierna, bajé la vista y ese enorme bulto en sus pantalones no dejó duda que yo no era la única que se sentía tan caliente como un volcán.

—Te amo tanto, Meggie.

El estúpido radio hizo un ruido y la voz de Sam retumbó en un tono de voz nada agradable.

—Megan, Jacob, dondequiera que estén, vengan de inmediato. Es una estupidez salir sabiendo cómo están las cosas, respóndanme maldita sea.

—Jake —no parecía inmutarse pero Sam tenía recursos—. Amor, respóndele.

—Déjalo, ¿qué puede hacer? Además, aquí estamos seguros.

— ¿Y si viene y nos encuentra así?

Sam seguía vociferando por el radio que le contestáramos.

—Es un rancho grande —atrapó de nuevo uno de mis senos succionándolo y mordiéndolo ligeramente.

— ¡Oh dios! —casi grité, eso se sintió tan maravillosamente delicioso, mi mente se perdía con sus besos y caricias—. Nos va a encontrar, Jake. No quiero que nadie más me vea así. Podemos... —un nuevo chupetón en mi seno me hizo odiar a Sam por interrumpirnos, esto iba tan bien—, continuar después —terminé sin aire.

Se dejó caer sobre mí y besó mi cuello.

Tomó el radio despegándose un poco de mí, pero pasando su dedo sobre la piel desnuda de mi cuerpo.

—Aquí Black. Adelante, cambio.

—Será mejor que ya estén de regreso BLACK —Sam estaba bastante enojado.

— ¿Sucede algo? CAMBIO.

—Solo regresen de su CORTO paseo, CAMBIO.

Mi novio resopló y me miró con esa sonrisa torcida, claramente le gustaba la vista.

—Vamos en camino, cambio.

Cerré mi blusa y él negó sonriendo. Me acomodé el sostén y cerré los botones de mi blusa poniendo atención a que estuviesen bien colocados. Pasé mis manos por mi cabello, nerviosa. Un abrazo cálido de Jake me hizo sentir mejor.

—Eso fue maravilloso amor, gracias por confiar en mí.

Me sonrojé hasta lo imposible, parecía un tomate cuando Jake me hablaba estando en estas situaciones tan íntimas.

Permanecimos un momento más abrazados, y luego regresamos a casa. Comimos en calma y salimos a sentarnos en una de las bancas del pórtico. Vi a uno de los chicos a lo lejos, me compadecí de ellos porque estando en un lugar tan hermoso seguían trabajando. Sam se nos unió unos momentos después, no estaba contento, eso lo podría jurar, pero no hizo comentarios.

—Sam, tengo que hacer unas llamadas a San Francisco.

—No es posible por el momento, Jacob. Cuando llegue Bree ella te enlazará en una línea segura para que no puedan rastrear nuestra procedencia.

Hablé para explicarle a Jake qué función desempeñaba mi amiga. —Bree es como un geniecillo de las computadoras, créeme que ni el FBI se querría meter con ella.

— ¿Tan buena es?

Sam se carcajeó llamando la atención de Jake. —Es la mejor hacker del mundo, te daré un consejo, por tu seguridad, no la hagas enojar. Puede encontrar cualquier secretito sucio tuyo por más oculto que esté, si se lo propone te romperá las pelotas.

—Es bueno saberlo, y ¿cuándo llegará la revienta bolas?

Me reí ante el apodo creado por Jake, apropiado claro, si no le agradabas a Bree o realizabas algún acto que ella desaprobara terminantemente, te las verías con ella y sería pequeñita, pero la información es poder.

—Mañana estarán aquí, si todo sale según lo planeado, antes de que anochezca.

Sonreí, iba a ver a mi única amiga en el mundo. Bella también lo era, pero para este momento debería odiarme tanto como su querido esposo. Él era bueno envenenando a las personas a su alrededor, a cada momento me convencía de que si la viera de nuevo, me detestaría.

—Amor, ¿te sientes bien? Tienes una cara de preocupación. ¿No te alegra ver a tus amigos?

—Sí, claro que sí, pensaba en algo más.

—Puedes hablar conmigo de lo que quieras Meggie.

Asentí, ya era hora de hablar, y en cierta forma era información que Jake necesitaba saber. Cullen es su enemigo y no quería que lo tomara con la guardia baja.

— ¿Hay algún lugar donde podamos hablar a solas sin que nos pierdan de vista los hombres de negro? —miré a Sam que parecía divertido con mi ocurrencia.

— ¿Te parece bien si vamos al árbol de manzanas?

Asentí y fijé mi atención en el dichoso árbol que me mostró antes, estaba en un montículo elevado y se veía hermoso, parecía que fuera tomado de alguna postal. Nos podríamos sentar a platicar en privado y nuestros guardianes no nos perderían de vista. Tomó mi mano y caminamos hasta estar a los pies del manzano, nos sentamos en el mullido pasto uno frente al otro tomándonos las manos

—Quiero hablarte de donde estuve y lo que pasó cuando me marché de San Francisco —Jake no dijo nada, solo apretó mis manos ligeramente incitándome a seguir.

Por supuesto que omití lo que había estado haciendo cuando me enteré que tenía que huir, no era el momento para esa conversación.

—No tenía idea de a dónde ir, solo tomé el auto de un amigo y conduje hasta el cansancio. En una parada, llegué a Forks y, como tenía mucha hambre, entré a un merendero. Lo que pasó fue algo loco, unos asaltantes armados comenzaron a atracar el establecimiento —Jake apretó aún más mis manos y noté su respiración acelerada pero no podía despegar mi vista de nuestras manos—. Un policía se encontraba en el lugar y todo fue muy rápido, uno de ellos me tomó de rehén y le di un golpe, me empujó y caí lesionándome el hombro. El policía capturó a los delincuentes y a mí me llevaron al hospital ya que me había dislocado el hombro —me asusté con la reacción de Jake, soltó mis manos y se levantó comenzando a caminar como animal enjaulado de un lado para otro, vociferaba cosas tan bajo que no entendía, hasta que le dio un puñetazo al árbol. Me levanté como un resorte y tomé su mano para ver el daño, se soltó y me dio un abrazo que casi me deja sin respiración.

—Perdóname Meggie, lo siento tanto, si no hubiera sido un imbécil no te hubieras marchado y... —coloqué mi mano sobre sus labios para callarlo.

—No voy a dejar que te culpes por algo que fue una casualidad y estoy bien.

—Pudiste haber muerto Meggie.

—Soy más fuerte de lo que aparento —si pude contra Demetri unos ladronzuelos no me iban a amedrentar.

—Quisiera borrar todo tu dolor, cielo —me dijo mirándome a los ojos y acariciando mi rostro.

—Lo haces Lobito, cada día que paso a tu lado soy feliz, no pienso en el pasado, pienso en el futuro, en cómo serán nuestras vidas en un año, en diez, no sé, pero no puedes cambiar lo que ya fue, ahora ¿me dejarías continuar?

Asintió y nos sentamos nuevamente pero ahora él se recostó contra el árbol y me atrajo a su espalda abrazándome. No había nada con segundas intenciones en ese gesto, solo protección. Tomé la mano con la que golpeó el árbol y besé sus nudillos delicadamente tratando de no causarle dolor.

—Me llevaron al hospital y el policía que estuvo durante el asalto habló conmigo, supo de inmediato que estaba huyendo de algo y me alojó en su casa.

— ¿Y te fuiste a vivir así como así con él? Megan, ¿en qué rayos pensabas?

—No te enojes Jake —giré un poco para verlo y tenía el ceño imposiblemente fruncido, pero se suavizó ligeramente al verme, no sabía qué ideas pasaban por su cabeza, aunque no creo que fueran buenas—. Charlie tiene edad para ser mi abuelo por todos los cielos.

—Espera... escuché que se llama Charlie —miré al frente de nuevo.

—Esta va a ser una plática interminable si sigues interrumpiéndome Lobito, y tu mente no anda mal. Es el Charlie que imaginas, pero no tenía idea de quién era, se apellida Swan, ¡cómo rayos iba a hacer la conexión!

— ¿Te trató mal?

—Todo lo contrario, es una de las personas más amables que he conocido en mi vida, aunque claro no sabía quién era yo, ni Bella.

— ¿Bella? ¿Bella estuvo en Forks?

—Sí, fue a visitar a Charlie y también fue buena conmigo, aunque ahora de seguro que habló con Edward todo va a cambiar y me van a odiar como lo hace él —bajé el rostro conteniéndome de no llorar, era difícil hablar de ellos porque los quería, me encariñé demasiado con ellos como no me había sucedido nunca.

— ¡Edward estuvo en Forks! —pegó un grito que incluso llamó la atención de Sam que nos observaba a la distancia.

—Shhh sí, ¿me vas a dejar contarte o te vas a poner a gritar más?

—Termina de hablar antes de que me dé un ataque de nervios.

—Te decía que Bella y Charlie fueron muy buenos conmigo, incluso me celebraron mi cumpleaños con una fiesta en La Push con Sue, Seth y muchas personas. Fue muy lindo, pero no llevaron mi pastel y Bella se marchó con Charlie por él mientras que Seth me llevaba a casa y ahí es donde todo se fue al carajo. Ahí estaban Edward con el tal Emmett y Rosalie y me gritaron cosas hirientes. Incluso Seth peleó con Emmett para defenderme, fue cuando recibí una llamada de Bree y hui de la casa tomando la motocicleta de Seth, después nos encontramos.

—Voy a darle a Cullen la paliza de su vida cuando lo vuelva a ver. ¿Te lastimó?

Rayos había soltado demasiada información de golpe, pero no podía hablar de una cosa y omitir otra, si lo hacía pensaría que omitía información

—Me jaloneó, por eso Seth intentó intervenir, pero el bruto de su hermano es más grande y fuerte.

—Definitivamente voy a romperle todos los huesos, y a Emmett también, me las van a pagar.

Tenía un debate interno, por un lado quería evitar que Jake hiciera algo tonto, y se metiera en problemas, pero por otro lado quería ver a Jake partiéndole la cara a Edward, mi chico es más fuerte y alto que él, y sin decir que más joven también, aunque no por mucho, pero algo deberían contar esos años. Sonreí maliciosamente y giré mi rostro para ver a Jake.

— ¿Puedo ver?

— ¿Qué cosa? —me observó confundido.

—Como le partes la cara a Edward, podemos llevar a Sam y él se encarga de Emmett, o yo puedo hacerlo —levanté los hombros y Jacob soltó una carcajada.

—Pensé que me regañarías o tratarías de evitar que lo hiciera.

—No lo sé, tal vez si fuera alguien más, pero unos buenos ganchos en su maldita mandíbula no le sentarían nada mal. Tal vez y hasta haces algo bueno y le reajustas lo que sea que esté mal en su cerebro.

Las risas de Jake se volvieron casi incontrolables, sentía como su cuerpo vibraba contra mi espalda.

—Te aseguro que lo haré a la menor oportunidad, amor.

—Solo si yo estoy presente con boletos de primera fila, sería un desperdicio solo escuchar de ti como le partiste la cara y no verlo.

—Te prometo que así será —me tomó de la cintura y me giró quedando mi cuerpo sobre su regazo con mis rodillas a los costados de sus piernas, llevé mis manos a su cuello y le di un beso.

—Fue tu cumpleaños y no dijiste nada.

Un leve sonrojo iluminó mis mejillas y me mordí el labio al escucharlo.

—No fue el mejor de los días —aunque antes de encontrarme con Cullen hubiera jurado que sería el mejor hasta ahora, pensé con tristeza.

—Sí, supongo que han sido demasiadas emociones en solo unos días —asentí inclinándome sobre su cuerpo, necesitaba sentir uno de sus abrazos que me reconfortaban siempre.

—Háblame de Seth

—Es mi amigo, él me curó el hombro en el merendero y después se portó muy bien conmigo. Charlie y su mamá creo que tienen algo, aunque no admiten sus sentimientos, no sé qué decirte de él, estuvo a mi lado como un buen amigo, aunque ahora debe querer asesinarme por robarle su motocicleta y estrellarla.

—Es un buen chico, seguramente está preocupado por ti —me separe de él y vi a sus ojos, claro que no vi mucho, comenzaba a oscurecer.

— ¿Lo conoces?

—Si hablamos del mismo Seth Clearwater sí, es mi primo —parpadeé un par de veces no creyendo por completo sus palabras.

—El mundo es pequeño ehh.

—Eso pienso y debo decir otra cosa, amor. No pienses que Bella y Charlie te odian, ellos no son como Cullen y su familia.

—Cullen debe haberle dicho una sarta de mentiras haciéndolos creer que me quise aprovechar de ellos o que planeé una trampa para vengarme, y ella lo quiere mucho, es lógico que se dejen influenciar —levanté los hombros como si le restara importancia.

—No es así, Bella es diferente, ella... es mi amiga también.

Enfoqué la mirada en mi lobito, eso no tenía sentido alguno para mí.

—Ella siempre fue buena conmigo, aun después de lo que sucedió. Claro que nadie sabe que mantenemos nuestra amistad, no es lo que solía ser, pero si puedo llamarla amiga.

Una ola de esperanza llego a mí, Jake no me mentiría, y si Bella no le creía a Edward, si confiaba en mí, me haría realmente feliz el poder verla nuevamente y a mi Ninja con Bigotes, lo extrañaba también. El volver a verlos sería maravilloso. Me alegraba más que nunca haber confiado en Jacob y que me abriera los ojos, ya no estaría triste al pensar que me despreciarían, ahora podría llamarla y hacerle saber que estaba bien, escuchar su voz y, tal vez, más adelante, ser amigas como hasta el día que me marché.

— ¿Ya no estás enojado Jake?

—Estoy realmente encabronado Meggie, pero no contigo, sino con todos los imbéciles que te han tratado mal por amarme, pero sé que la vida se encargará de ajustar cuentas y yo le daré una buena ayudada —me dio otro beso casi tan candente como los que nos dimos en el lago y escuchamos un fuerte carraspeo proveniente de la casa, me reí al saber que era Sam—. Creo que debemos ir a cenar, y luego podemos hablar un poco más. Tengo curiosidad de muchas cosas y de tus amigos que vendrán mañana.

—Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras, amor —un beso de piquito fue lo que recibí de Jake antes de que me levantara en brazos llevándome a la casa con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro.

— ¿Todo bien? —nos preguntó Sam.

—Sí —ambos respondimos, las cosas no eran perfectas en nuestra vida, nos escondíamos de un enfermo mental y mi pasado me pesaba como un yunque sobre mi cabeza, pero esa carga se hacía más ligera a medida que le hablaba a Jake de mi pasado y nos amábamos lo cual era lo más importante para mí

Cenamos entre risas con Carmen y Ben con su linda esposa, ahora me caía mejor al notar todas las atenciones que tenía con su marido, incluso Sam bromeó con nosotros alargando la velada un poco con lo bien que la pasamos. Nos disculpamos y fuimos a nuestra habitación, estaba un tanto nerviosa porque recordaba lo que hicimos a solas en la mañana, y al mismo tiempo ansiaba que se repitiera algo similar. Me cambié en el baño colocando la playera que me había prestado, y como si lo hiciera a propósito, él solo llevaba puesto unos shorts de algodón dejándome embobada mientras recorría su cuerpo con la mirada. Sus piernas eran musculosas y su pecho, ese six-pack era la cosa más sexy que había visto en mis 18 años de vida, me mordí el labio al pensar en tocar esos bíceps

— ¿Ves algo que te guste cielo?

—Lo haces a propósito

— ¿Yo? —dijo con una sonrisa pícara—, Solo uso lo que tengo disponible y tu usas parte de mi pijama, así que si me quieres ver más cubierto me la puedes regresar y listo.

— ¿Y yo que usaré? —le hice un puchero y en dos pasos estuvo frente a mi levantando mi barbilla con sus dedos.

—Te quedarías sin pijama, lo que en verdad no me molestaría.

Pasó su mano por mi espalda comenzando a descender y solté un gemido, hablaba en serio.

—No harías eso —le dije con la voz entrecortada—, me daría frio.

—Créeme cielo, si me lo pides puedo lograr que duermas muy cómoda y tibia.

Tragué grueso en ese momento, a cada frase que decía me contestaba con una insinuación y era algo caliente, yo me sentía caliente por su causa. Me había hecho la promesa de no llegar hasta el final hasta que supiera toda la verdad sobre mí y se lo tenía que hacer saber para que supiera a qué atenerse mientras tanto

—Jake, hay algo que debo decirte —suspiré y comencé a tronarme los dedos nerviosa—. No me voy a acostar contigo hasta que sepas toda la verdad de mi pasado —sí, lo solté de golpe, como se retira una bandita para evitar el dolor.

—Tú y yo nunca nos acostaremos Meggie, haremos el amor, y si es así como piensas... comienza a hablar.

Levanté una ceja mirando sus ojos pícaros.

—Ansioso ehh.

—Sabes que sí.

—Yo también lo deseo aunque parezca que no es así, pero el que no lleguemos hasta el final por ahora no quiere decir que no me puedas enseñar algunas cosas antes... tú sabes... nadie me ha enseñado nada antes.

Escuché un gruñido de su parte y observé sus reacciones cuidadosamente al mismo tiempo que mordía mi labio. En medio segundo, me tomó de la cintura y me recostó en la cama besándome frenéticamente, me dejé llevar sintiendo mi piel en llamas y una parte de mi anatomía más húmeda a cada instante

—Dime amor, tengo carta blanca en todos los aspectos excepto en "llegar al final" ¿cierto?

—Hummju —dije con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de sus labios en mi cuello y su mano acariciando mi pierna, sentí o presentí una sonrisa en sus labios, no lo sé, sus labios se movieron diferente en mi cuello.

Se levantó y refunfuñé viéndolo abriendo un gabinete debajo de la televisión, ni siquiera había notado un aparato de sonido. Adele comenzó a sonar y se giró mirándome con una expresión que me hizo sentir la carne de gallina en anticipación, fue gateando sobre mi cuerpo colocándose sobre mí como estaba hace un momento, besando mi cuello y haciendo a mi cuerpo reaccionar con sus caricias.

—Te voy a dar el primer orgasmo de tu vida, amor mío.

Me tensé, tal vez no entendió que no estaba lista para ese paso, pero dejé de pensar al sentir sus dedos acariciando mi intimidad sobre mi ropa interior. Jadeé sonoramente, sus labios en mis pechos se sentían bien pero esto no tenía descripción, era maravilloso. Mi respiración se hizo pesada y mi pecho se movía más rápidamente mientras seguía haciendo eso con sus dedos. Lo abracé cuando deslizó sus dedos entre mi ropa interior.

—Jake —gemí y atraje su atención, él me miraba con esos hermosos ojos negros que mostraban intensidad y lujuria, no sabía bien si era eso, pero tuve que desprenderme de su mirada al sentir como introducía uno de sus dedos dentro de mí, retorciéndome en la cama.

— ¿Quieres que pare, Meggie?

—No Lobito —creo que mi voz y apenas fue escuchada pero necesitaba algo más—. Bésame, por favor.

Era indescriptible sus labios apresaban los míos, su lengua tibia envolvía la mía y su dedo no paraba de moverse hasta que fue acompañado por otro más, casi pierdo la razón, se sentía tan bien. Mis gemidos se hicieron más amplios y prolongados

—Jake, siento... algo raro... creo que…

—Córrete mi amor, dame un hermoso orgasmo —su sensual voz era tan erótica como nunca la había escuchado y me puso más caliente. Una explosión comenzó en mi interior, era como si algo se contrajera deliciosamente sintiendo los dedos de mi amor, era demasiado bueno y no quería gritar, no lo pensé bien y mordí a Jake en el hombro dejando que ese orgasmo me envolviera por completo.

Abrí los ojos un minuto después y me sonrojé por completo al ver a Jake con sus dedos que habían estado dentro de mí, ahora en su boca.

—Sabes deliciosa Meggie, quiero probarte nuevamente pronto, dame un minuto.

Se marchó al baño y regresó luciendo una bella sonrisa, noté su abultada erección antes de que tomara mi ropa interior y la deslizara nuevamente por mis piernas colocándomela nuevamente.

—Fue maravilloso Lobito.

—También lo fue para mi amor.

Se acomodó a mi espalda abrazándome y acariciando mi cintura y me sentí culpable. Siempre lo dejaba excitado y jamás me reclamaba nada, era una mala novia. Esta relación no iba a ser unilateral, y si lo pensaba bien, él ya me había visto casi desnuda por completo y sentido prácticamente todo mi cuerpo con sus manos, le devolvería el favor cuando se me presentara la primera oportunidad, pero no sería hoy, cualquiera diría que no hice mucho ejercicio, pero diablos, estaba agotada.

—Duerme mi amor, sueña conmigo.

—Siempre lo hago —cerré los ojos y me dejé ir.

Desperté sintiendo cosquillas en mi cuello, solo que no eran eso precisamente, eran besitos que Jake me daba al tiempo que me hablaba con palabras dulces.

—Despierta hermosa dormilona, mi niña hermosa no quiere dejar el mundo de los sueños ehh.

—Mmmm —dije estirándome un poco.

—Qué bonita forma de despertar —respondí ronroneando. Enarqué las cejas al verlo bañado y vestido.

—Tengo que salir con Ben a ver algunos pendientes del rancho, no sé si demoraré, pero quería que lo escucharas de mí.

—No deberías ir solo amor, no es seguro.

—Estaremos bien, y Sam insistió para que Collin nos acompañara, puedes volver a dormir o ir con Carmen para desayunar.

— ¿Puedo ir?

—Prefiero que no, cielo, veremos al dueño del rancho vecino junto a sus hijos y son unos cerdos, si llegan a verte inapropiadamente o a insinuarse contigo les partiré la cara.

Le di una de mis sonrisas torcidas y la cambié por un puchero. —Amor, perdón por morderte anoche.

—No me pidas perdón cielo, aunque suene masoquista, me gustó —se llevó la mano al cabello y casi pude apreciar algo de timidez en su confesión, me mordí el labio y se acercó a darme un beso solo para alejarse casi instantáneamente de mi, creo que no era momento para ponernos en plan caliente.

—No te vayas Lobito, me voy a aburrir aquí sin ti —tal vez si insistía lo convencería ¿no?

—Pensé que dirías eso, cuando termines de desayunar Carmen te dará algo que compré para ti, y no trates de obtenerla antes que solo la conseguirás después de estar bien alimentada.

Sin darme derecho a replicar, me dio un delicioso beso y salió por la puerta de la habitación. Me dejé caer entre las sabanas recordando el día anterior, tanto tiempo anhelando sus caricias y ahora hasta había recibido gracias al amor de mi vida mi primer orgasmo. Cuando lees como es un orgasmo no tienes idea que será tan jodidamente maravilloso o que tu mente bloquea todo excepto lo que sientes y a la persona a tu lado, Jake me iba a volver una ninfómana, de eso estaba segura. Esos dedos debían estar protegidos por guantes para que no se dañaran, sus manos grandes y fuertes fueron algo que me gustó de él desde el inicio, al ser peleadora es algo que notas casi de inmediato. Un hombre con manos pequeñitas y finas no es tan buen peleador y aunque las mías fueran así, le daba gran uso a mi cerebro y a tácticas para vencer a mi oponente. Los hombres reaccionan antes de pensar, aunque todo en mi lobito me gustaba, su fuerte mentón, su sonrisa dulce, sus ojos negros, su piel morena, lo grande que era y lo mejor de todo, me hacía sentir como el centro del Universo.

Me levanté y me di un buen baño y fui a la cocina con Carmen.

—Linda, ¿pasaste buena noche?

—Sí, muchas gracias —me sonrojé porque sin duda la noche fue memorable.

—Estoy preparando Hot Cakes, creo que el día amerita algo dulce.

—Me encantan, ¿podemos repetir mañana? A Bree le encantan.

—Por supuesto —no hice amago por ayudarla ya que estaba terminando así que me senté en mi lugar y disfruté del delicioso desayuno preparado por la antigua nana de mi lobito.

Al terminar, lavé los trastes sucios y me recargué en la encimera.

—Jake dijo que tenías algo para mí.

—Tengo algo de curiosidad, no te molesta si veo tu regalo.

—Ohh por favor, cómo me va a molestar.

Sacó una caja de un amplio gabinete y la colocó en la barra de la cocina, ella también era curiosa, pero no parecía ser metiche. La caja estaba lista para abrir con un listón verde adornándola, apenas y quité la tapa, chillé entusiasmada.

—Esto no es el gesto romántico que imagine de Jacob —dijo con el ceño fruncido.

—Lo es Carmen —saqué el cuaderno de dibujo y los muchos lápices y colores que había en la caja.

— ¿Tú dibujas, linda?

—Adoro dibujar cosas lindas, y... ¿posarías para mí?

— ¿Yooooo? —gritó como si le hubiera dicho una grosería—. No linda, no, dibuja algo más.

—Anda, di que sí, dame un par de horas de tu tiempo —puse una carita de cachorrito necesitado y se rindió.

—Bien, vamos a la terraza hace un hermoso día.

Me acomodé frente a ella con mis piernas cruzadas, ella tomó una pose mucho más femenina con sus piernas a un costado posicionándose con sus talones a los lados.

—No necesitas quedarte quieta —dije al notar su rigidez—. Puedes hablarme de cualquier cosa, tal vez de Jake...

Comencé los trazos de mi dibujo al momento que ella se relajó.

—Nunca lo había visto tan contento, fue un niño feliz rodeado de amor, hasta que un día esa luz en sus ojos se desvaneció y luego llega contigo y veo el sol en su mirada cuando posa sus ojos en ti y sé que lo amas también. No se puede evitar el sentir todos esos sentimientos que emanan de ustedes y te agradezco que lo hagas tan feliz pequeña.

— ¿Cuándo dejó de ser feliz Jake, Carmen?

— ¿Sabes del problema que tuvo con los Cullen?

Me enfadé al escuchar ese maldito apellido y estuve tentada a traicionar la confianza de mi amor y dejar que Carmen me soltara algo de eso que mi lobito se rehusaba a hablar, pero no lo haría, él me tenía confianza y me daba mi espacio, yo correspondería de la misma manera

—Sé que lo odian pero no sé por qué, y tengo el disgusto de conocer a varios de ellos —su mirada interrogante me hizo continuar la conversación—. A mí también me han tratado mal porque quiero a Jake, no sé cómo hay personas tan aborrecibles en el mundo.

—No linda, ellos no son malvados, es el dolor y la impotencia lo que nubló sus corazones.

—Mentira, Edward Cullen es un bastardo, me odió desde el primer minuto en que me vio y cuando supo que era novia de Jake fue aun peor —bufé realmente molesta.

—No lo he visto en años y se me hace difícil escuchar esto, tal vez si te cuento la historia cambies de parecer.

La miré directamente a esos lindos ojos café con gris y negué con una mueca en intento de sonrisa.

—Gracias pero no, cuando escuche la historia será Jake quien me diga todo, se que lo hará en algún momento

—En verdad eres perfecta para mi niño.

Seguí dibujándola escuchando historias de la infancia de Jake, tuve que pegar el cuaderno a mi pecho para carcajearme al escuchar que hizo unos panquecitos de lodo y los dejó en la mesa de la cocina el día de una fiesta y cómo tomó algo de betún para decorarlos, más de un invitado cayó en la trampa y comió lodo preparado por Jake. No lo castigaron porque él estaba tan triste de que hubieran arruinado sus creaciones que sus padres no tuvieron corazón, no fue una travesura, solo una coincidencia. Mi lobito era una fuerza de la naturaleza de pequeño, un vendaval, era bueno montando y lazando y ganó un par de premios en ese rubro y me sentí orgullosa, sería realmente sexy verlo en una competencia.

Cuando terminé mi dibujo se lo mostré a Carmen que se llevó las manos a los labios y casi llora, lo arranqué y se lo entregué.

— ¿Para mí? Linda, es hermoso, no me veo así, pero gracias.

—Eres más hermosa, pero hice lo que pude.

Me abrazó y me sentí en casa, este rancho era mágico con personas maravillosas, iba a odiar el día que nos marchemos.

Antes, el tiempo libre me era negado, y ahora que lo tenía me aburría. Ayudé a Carmen a hacer la comida, me enseñó a preparar paella. Ella era originaria de España pero me contó que su padre consiguió un trabajo en este país al ser ella pequeñita y se mudaron, su mamá no permitió que olvidaran sus raíces y una parte importante era la comida. Discutimos sobre los encierros de San Fermín, ella la vio de pequeña y se asustó mucho, y a mí me sonaba fascinante, correr perseguida por toros. Diablos la cantidad de adrenalina sería increíble. Cuando Kebi se nos unió, también hicimos un postre, algo que sería un poco cómico para aliviar tantas tensiones en estos días. Era una mujer maravillosa inteligente, divertida y enamorada de Ben, estaban tratando de encargar a su primer bebé. Me sonrojé al escucharla decir que si se tardaban un poco no lo sentiría, escribir a la cigüeña era casi tan divertido como recibir su respuesta.

Esperamos que el pescado al horno y la Paella estuvieran listas y nos sentamos alrededor de la chimenea.

—Debe ser hermoso estar aquí en invierno —le dije a mis dos nuevas amigas.

—Es confortable, en ocasiones nos mudamos a la casa y así ahorramos un poco en calefacción —Kebi era toda sonrisas, comparé mentalmente a estas mujeres con las de San Francisco. Eran amables, cálidas y siempre de buen humor, tal vez era que no tenían que correr o aparentar ante nadie más. Pensé en Rosalie, la cuñada de Cullen, esa mujer debía comer más fibra o tomarse unas vacaciones en un lugar como este y así su humor mejoraría. Me reí sin siquiera querer evitarlo.

—El que solo se ríe...

—Pensaba en lo amables que son ustedes, siempre están de buen humor y recordé a una mujer de San Francisco que es lo opuesto a ustedes, si me dan la receta de su felicidad se la vendo al marido de esa mujer y nos volvemos millonarias, seguramente pagaría cualquier ridícula cantidad de dinero para tener un día a una mujer feliz en lugar de una amargada.

Ambas se carcajearon y las acompañé en las risas. Jacob y Ben llegaron casi a las 3 de la tarde y corrí a darle la bienvenida a mi lobito con un beso, moría de hambre y no quise prolongar la agónica espera con nuestras muestras de cariño. Sam y los chicos aparecieron detrás de ellos y nos juntamos a la mesa

—Estas hermosas mujeres siempre nos consienten en la comida —Ben besó la mano de su esposa y ella le sonrió en respuesta.

—Ohh pero somos tres ahora, Megan nos ayudó con la comida y el postre, siempre tendrás un buen plato de comida en tu mesa mi niño.

—Es estupenda cocinando cierto, no es la primera vez que cocina par mí.

—Lo supuse —recalco Carmen.

—La paella y el pescado estuvieron deliciosos, mis felicitaciones —Sam habló—. Escuché que había postre —me levantó las cejas y me reí un poquito, fui yo quien se levantó y tomó la charola con los cupcakes ya listos y decorados y los coloqué en la mesa.

—Cupcakes de chocolate, espero te traigan buenos recuerdos amor —lo miré tratando de mantener mi mirada de poker, pero rayos era tan difícil, quería reír

— ¡Eres una traidora Carmen! Tú, mi nana, le has contado.

Solo Carmen y yo nos reímos y los demás solo se observaban sin saber el porqué de nuestras risas y la indignación de Jake. Me senté en sus piernas y tomé uno de los panquicitos acercándolo a su boca.

—No te enojes cariño, solo era un plática inofensiva entre amigas. Prueba, nos quedaron deliciosos.

Abrió la boca y dejó que lo alimentara, no escuché comentarios de los demás y en realidad no les puse atención, solo me interesaba lo que pensara mi lobito.

—Están buenos, pero me cobraré esto más tarde —me reí y le di un beso—. Sabes aun mejor después de comer chocolate.

—Lo tendré en cuenta en el futuro.

Carmen y Kebi levantaron la cocina y nosotros salimos a sentarnos en uno de los sillones del exterior, me habló de su día y que me había extrañado mucho, y sinceramente yo también lo extrañé, aunque tuve muchas distracciones.

—Gracias por el regalo amor, me encantó.

—De nada Meggie, este lugar en sí es una inspiración y si te soy franco, estoy esperando a ver uno de esos dibujos de mi en forma lupina.

—Puedo dibujar ahora si no te molesta.

—Me encanta verte dibujar.

Salté de mi lugar y busqué mi cuaderno y lápices regresando con Jake, pero él tomó mis cosas y fuimos debajo del árbol de manzanas. Me recosté contra el tronco del árbol y él colocó su cabeza en mi regazo, no lo veía ya que el cuaderno obstruía mi visibilidad pero sentía cómo acariciaba mis piernas con una de sus manos. En ciertos momentos, levantaba el cuaderno y lo veía con los ojos cerrados con su rostro lleno de paz y una débil sonrisa se formada levantando sus comisuras de manera tentadora. Ya estaba pensando en lanzármele encima y la realidad de las miradas de Sam, Collin y Brady me llegaba de momento. Suspiraba y regresaba a mi dibujo. Me tomó horas terminar pero mi idea estaba muy clara desde el principio, lo dibujé recostado en un bello prado lleno de flores, con árboles y pinos en el fondo y una niña de 10 años con un vestido repartiéndose entre el suelo de manera etérea acariciando una de sus orejas y sonriendo. El lobo reflejaba paz y la niña se veía feliz, era yo, y sabiendo que a esa edad no fui tan feliz como lo era ahora me gustaba pensar que de haberlo tenido en mi vida hubiera sido diferente. Lo firmé en una esquina y dejé el cuaderno a un lado, tomé una de sus mejillas para acomodarlo mejor hacia mí y me recliné besándolo. Respondió mi beso de forma tranquila sin abrir los ojos y tomando mi mano entrelazando nuestros dedos.

—Te amo, mi niña hermosa.

—Te amo Lobito, ¿quieres ver tu dibujo?

—Me encantaría.

Se sentó, pasó sus manos por sus cabellos para desperezarse y tomó el cuaderno que le entregué.

—Vaya amor, es... la cosa más hermosa que he visto... después de ti, soy guapo como Lobo y tú eras realmente hermosa desde pequeñita.

— ¿Cómo sabes que soy yo?

—Sencillo, solo una mujer podría mirarme con esa clase de amor.

Nos levantamos solo dándonos tiempo para un par de besos, sabíamos que Bree y Eleazar llegaría pronto.

Me encontraba nerviosa, caminando de un lado a otro en la amplia sala mirando la puerta ante cualquier ruido extraño, pero no era nada y comencé a desesperarme. Eran las 8:45 pm y no daban señal de aparecer, Brady había ido junto con Ben por ellos en una de las camionetas, y Sam y Collin me observaban divertidos.

—Cielo, tranquilízate, el piso se ve ya más claro por dónde llevas paseándote desde hace horas.

—Estoy nerviosa, ¿si les paso algo? ¿Si Demetri los encontró?

Mi novio me abrazó y me levantó juntando nuestras frentes para infundirme tranquilidad.

—Estoy seguro que se encuentran bien, los vuelos sufren retrasos, hermosa.

Sin soltarme, me llevó hasta el sofá y, como se estaba haciendo costumbre en nosotros, me sentó en sus piernas. Me acurruqué en su pecho sin moverme, sé que lucía como una loca nerviosa y él solo trataba de consolarme.

—Si llegan tarde a causa de una falla humana por un vuelo, te aseguro que la enana se va a vengar —me reí bajito y él se me quedó viendo—. Nunca te interpongas entre algo que Bree quiera o lo pasarás mal.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, claro... solo con una excepción.

— ¿Y esa cual es?

—Tú por supuesto, si a ella no le parece algo de nuestra relación, que se joda.

—Sabes, cada día te estás volviendo más celoso y posesivo.

—Tengo una buena razón —tocó la punta de mi nariz con su dedo índice y le sonreí—, y ni siquiera sé cómo me comportaré cuando algún hombre te vea, la sangre seguramente llegará al río.

Me reí pero la tensión regresó al ver la puerta abrirse y, ahí, en el umbral de la puerta, observándonos, estaba mi amiga. Me levanté del regazo de Jake y corrí en busca de la pequeña para abrazarla.

—Te extrañé tanto, enana.

—Te extrañé más, Megan.

— ¿Cómo estás? —le pregunté sin despegar mis ojos de los suyos.

—Bien, fuerte como la guerrera que soy.

—Me alegra saberlo —tomé su mano y no tuve que caminar mucho, Jake ya estaba a nuestro lado—. El es mi novio Jake, amor ella es mi mejor amiga Bree.

—Mucho gusto Bree —como todo un caballero, tomó su mano y dejó un beso en la mejilla de una muy sorprendida Bree.

Un carraspeo se escuchó a la espalda de mi amiga y fue que enfoqué la vista en aquel hombre grande, fuerte y con una piel finamente bronceada y de bella sonrisa.

—Eleazar —no cori hacia él como con Bree, pero si lo abracé como se hace ante un familiar al que no has visto en demasiado tiempo.

—A mi parecer estoy perdonado.

—Solo si lo que dijo Sam es cierto, ¿cambiaste?

—Lo hice, gracias a ti, y tendremos tiempo para ponernos al corriente. Sé algunas cosas de ti por la enana del mal, como el que tienes novio —levantó las cejas y me sonrojé. Sí, Eleazar fue testigo de mi incomodidad ante el género masculino y ver como tenía a semejante hombre al lado no era para pasar por alto.

—Jacob Black —dijo mi novio al tiempo que le daba la mano a Eleazar y me sujetaba de la cintura apartándome de él y afianzando mi cuerpo contra el suyo.

—Mucho gusto muchacho, gracias por el hospedaje.

—Los amigos de mi Meggie son mis amigos.

Sentía las chispas volar entre ellos, y no de buena forma. Jake mostraba un comportamiento posesivo al que no me acostumbraba por completo aún, y obviamente Eleazar estaba acostumbrado a ser el Alfa de la Manada y que su voz fuera escuchada como única e irrefutable. Y para cortar la tensión, nada como recurrir a las tácticas antiguas.

— ¿Tienen hambre?

—Yo sí —dijo Bree—. Esa comida del avión era un asco.

—Podría comer algo —secundó Eleazar.

—Les prepararé algo, sígannos por favor, ya después se instalarán ¿no?

—Claro —me respondieron los dos.

Estaba tomando posesión de la cocina cuando Carmen entró y observó a los recién llegados.

—Oh, disculpen la tardanza, arreglaba unos pendientes. Mi nombre es Carmen soy la encargada de la casa, les mostraré sus habitaciones, o ¿tal vez tienen hambre?

Miré a Jake confundida, Carmen parecía nerviosa y habló tan atropelladamente como no la escuché en los pocos días de conocerla, pero pronto noté su nerviosismo. Eleazar la miraba con una expresión de pura felicidad, se acercó pausada y elegantemente hacia ella, tomando su mano entre la suya y dejando un beso en su mano al tiempo que se inclinaba con su otro brazo en la espalda. Eso fue sumamente romántico.

—Eleazar Caine para servirle hermosa dama.

—Car..men Molina

El tiempo parecía haberse detenido para ellos dos y, para no variar con mi amiga, cortó el momento.

—Por si a alguien le interesa soy Bree Tanner.

—Oh señorita mucho gusto —miré mal a Bree tratando de reprenderla con la mirada pero llevó su mano a su estómago y sin decir palabras, pero moviendo sus labios, entendí lo que decía "Tengo hambre". Hice lo mismo gesticulando, respondiendo "te salvaste por esta".

— ¿Qué les podemos ofrecer de cenar? —dijo una muy emocionada Carmen.

—Como al parecer mueren de hambre podemos calentar la paella del mediodía.

A todos les pareció buena idea y mientras Carmen calentaba la comida Bree y yo poníamos la mesa y Jake y Eleazar platicaban, tendría que preguntarle después el tema de conversación.

Hicimos también una ensalada para acompañar, aunque la paella fue un éxito con Eleazar, se desvivió en halagos, diciendo que ni en España había saboreado un manjar tan exquisito. Carmen se sonrojó como colegiala y me pareció tierno que se hubieran gustado tan solo con verse. Ella es simplemente alguien para querer y Eleazar un caballero, y si realmente cambió, sería perfecto para ella.

—Hace una noche hermosa, y si no están cansados pensé en hacer una fogata en el patio y conversar un poco —dijo Ben.

—Me parece perfecto, qué opinas Bree —respondió Eleazar.

—Me gusta la idea, además no tengo sueño.

Los chicos se encargaron de la fogata y conociendo a mi amiga, tomé algunas cosas de la alacena para llevarlas con nosotras.

—Qué llevas ahí linda.

—Vamos a hacer S'mores (1) Kebi son deliciosos y no comimos postre.

—Oh amigaaaa, de verdad eres la mejor. El mío tiene que ser el primero.

—Solo si te comportas y dejas que todos coman siquiera un poco.

—Sí, tienes mi palabra —levantó la mano a la altura de su cabeza mostrándome la palma y reí, era tan fácil hacerla feliz sabiendo cuanto adora el dulce. Recordé como cuando se molestaba conmigo y me juraba que no me perdonaría en su vida, yo iba a la cocina y horneaba un pastel, galletas o cualquier cosa dulce y con chocolate, la llamaba y le decía lo siento, su mirada se perdía entre mis ojos y los postres que sostenía en mis manos, se acercaba a mí, me daba un beso en la mejilla y me decía _"Esta es la última vez que te perdono así de fácil"_ tomaba la comida y volvía a sonreír. Generalmente después terminábamos viendo una película mientras devorábamos lo que fuera que hubiese preparado y terminábamos en el sillón en coma de azúcar. Tal vez esto era una especie de disculpa adelantada, suplicaba en mi interior que el azúcar la ablandara un poco.

Salí de mi ensoñación y llegamos con los chicos, Eleazar se levantó del madero que ocupaba y, haciendo gala de sus buenos modales, le tendió la mano a Carmen para que se sentara a su lado. Sam también se nos unió, pero los chicos se turnaban para ir y venir mientras revisaban el perímetro, como ellos decían. Me coloqué al lado de Jake y le di un piquito antes de comenzar con la tarea de cocinar esos S'mores.

—Eso se ve delicioso —dijo Ben.

—El primero es para la mejor amiga de Megan, ya se lo prometió —dijo Bree muy pagada de sí misma.

—Hay suficiente para todos y vamos a compartir, ¿verdad mejor amiga?

Hizo un puchero y todos reímos

—No le des demasiado dulce o se pondrá insoportable —dijo Sam y B en respuesta le lanzó un pedazo de madera que yacía a un costado de ella.

—Solo por eso convenceré a mi amiga de que seas el último en recibir tu postre... si es que lo recibes —levantó las cejas en plan cómico/diabólico como solo ella sabía hacer.

—Por favor, quien quiere un postre cuando te tenemos a ti que eres como un caramelito de azúcar —se mofó de ella y B se levantó y lo persiguió hasta alcanzarlo y treparse en su espalda despeinándolo tanto como pudo antes de bajarse y caminar con la mayor tranquilidad hacia nosotros alisándose las arrugas que se formaron en su blusa.

—Muy bien, ¿dónde carajos está mi S'more?

No pude más y estallé en carcajadas, los chicos del rancho y Jake no los conocían pero yo sí y fue divertido y reconfortante verlos jugar nuevamente. Todos rieron al ver el nuevo peinado de Sam, parecía que la enana era buena creando electricidad estática, Sam lucía un peinado que juraría el mismo estilista de Einstein había hecho.

Bree consiguió su delicia improvisada y se deleitó comiéndola al igual que los demás.

Continuamos platicando de cosas sin trascendencia, ello preguntaban cómo era la vida en el rancho y cosas así hasta que Carmen le preguntó a Eleazar a qué se dedicaba.

—Tengo una compañía de informática, CaineCorp, un par de restaurants de comida rápida y la fundación Alimentos con Alma.

— ¿De qué es esa fundación? No he escuchado de ella —era verdad, estaba tan desconectada de su vida que toda esta información era nueva para mí, y supe que era algo bueno cuando su sonrisa se ensanchó al comenzar a platicarnos de ella.

—Es una fundación para tratar de mitigar el hambre en los menos afortunados, la idea llegó al ver cuánta comida sobraba y se desperdiciaba de los restaurantes, así que comenzamos un programa que entregaba los alimentos sobrantes cada noche a refugios para indigentes pero esto no era suficiente, así que comenzamos un programa de centros de apoyo gratuitos. Son una mezcla de guarderías, escuelas donde los padres que no tienen dinero pueden dejar a sus hijos ahí y pasar al final de su jornada laboral por sus niños, ahí los alimentamos, les damos clases, cursos, lo que sea necesario para llevarlos por el buen camino.

— ¿Clases? —dijo Jake—. Para eso están las escuelas.

—En Norteamérica sí, pero la fundación es internacional, hemos abierto nuestras puertas en Centroamérica y algunos lugares del continente africano donde estos centros son realmente valiosos.

Casi me pongo a llorar con sus palabras, no solo había cambiado, era el hombre que siempre supe que podría llegar a ser.

— ¿Y como subsidias los costos? —mi lobito parecía realmente curioso, probablemente por la duda que creé en él al relatarle la antigua profesión de mi amigo como traficante de muerte.

—Un porcentaje de las ganancias de las empresas tiene ese destino, el gobierno nos apoya con otra pequeña parte, comenzamos a hacer galas benéficas para recaudar fondos y nos estamos volviendo populares, cada vez más gente nos apoya. De hecho, a través de nuestra página web recibimos contribuciones que siempre son bienvenidas.

—Suena maravilloso Eleazar.

—Le dije que te encantaría la idea amiga, a veces hacemos cientos de sándwiches y salimos a las calles a entregarlos por la noche, es lindo ver cómo un poco de comida puede cambiar el día de una persona.

Eso lo sabía muy bien, no hay nada peor que tener hambre y nada de dinero en tus bolsillos.

—Es hora de que vayamos a dormir, mañana Ben al igual que los demás tienen labores que realizar y es algo tarde —los demás asintieron y Jake tomó mi mano guiándome dentro de la casa. Carmen se nos adelantó para mostrarles sus habitaciones tal cual hizo con nosotros al llegar al rancho, primero le mostró a Eleazar su cuarto que compartiría con Sam, este estaba tan encandilado que con esa bella y tierna mujer que aceptó gustoso y entró no sin antes despedirse de nosotros y de Carmen besando su mejilla con suavidad.

—Y esta señorita Bree, es su habitación.

Ella abrió la puerta y me tendió la mano para que la tomara y entrara con ella, pero negué con la cabeza y me apené mucho sonrojándome

—Emm B no compartiremos habitación, yo... mmm me quedo con Jake al final del pasillo.

— ¿Quéeee? — su grito hizo que incluso Eleazar saliera de su habitación para ver qué diablos pasaba—. ¿Pero qué estás loca? No puedes, no, tú no puedes dormir con... con él.

—Soy su novio, por supuesto que su lugar es a mi lado —mi lobito, que había estado tan callado, explotó, se veía furioso ante la posesividad de mi amiga, y era mi culpa por no advertirle como era conmigo.

—Mira B. Báñate, duérmete y mañana hablamos —me había puesto furiosa con su arranque, no era una niña para que me gritara de esa forma, tomé la mano de Jake y lo arrastré a nuestro cuarto recostándome en la cama con una almohada sobre mi rostro, quería gritar y darle una tunda a Bree.

Sentí la cama hundirse a un costado y la mano de Jake acariciar mi estomago.

—Tu amiguita es peor que un perro guardián, creo que quiere proteger tu virtud cielo —trataba de bromear y aunque quisiera no podía enfadarme con él, levanté la almohada y lo miré con ojos llorosos.

—Tengo que contarte algo Lobito —él asintió, besó mis párpados limpiando las lágrimas, me giré de costado y coloqué mi mano en su pecho comenzando a trazar corazones en él—. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que Bree, Eleazar y Sam me salvaron de Demetri?

—Como iba a olvidar eso amor.

—Cuando estaba encerrada en esa fría y oscura celda, noté que una cámara en una esquina grababa mis movimientos. Al principio estaba molesta y maldecía hacia ella, queriendo acabar con la persona que me veía y se regodeaba de mi dolor, pero al pasar los días comencé a suplicar, quería irme de ese infierno. Le hablaba a la cámara como si fuese un amigo tratando de que tuvieran misericordia de mí y me dejaran libre. Luego, una noche, Sam entró a mi celda y ni siquiera me moví, estaba demasiado débil y él me tomó el brazos y me sacó de ese lugar, en la huida vi a Bree y Eleazar por primera vez. Se escuchó un zumbido y Bree cayó al suelo, no recuerdo mucho después de eso, debí desmayarme y cuando desperté estaba en la habitación más bonita que hubiera visto. Eleazar me dijo que Bree era hija de Sergei y siendo una experta en computadoras, Demetri la contrató para ser parte de su seguridad, ella me veía cada día a través de un monitor y fue ella quién los contactó, ellos eran rivales de negocios y accedieron a ayudarla, pero... —mi voz se quebró un poco—, un teser le dio a Bree en el pecho y desde entonces comenzó a tener problemas del corazón y fue por mí, por ayudarme.

—Es una buena amiga, no debí hablarle así, me disculparé con ella, ¿sí? Cielo.

—No lo hagas, yo... la quiero mucho es la mejor amiga que pudiera desear, pero... ella siente algo más por mi —Jake juntó las cejas y me miró raro.

—Te ama como yo lo hago, cierto —solo afirme con la cabeza—. Está bien amor, ella entenderá, tal vez ahora le tome por sorpresa lo que sentimos el uno por el otro, pero lo entenderá más adelante, lo prometo.

—No quiero verla sufrir.

—Si es tu amiga querrá lo mejor para ti, y se ve que te quiere mucho, todo va a estar bien cielo.

Me abrazó y me acunó en sus brazos hablándome de lo hermosa que era y lo mucho que me amaba hasta que me quedé dormida.

Jake no estaba cuando me levanté, así que solo me di una ducha rápida, me arreglé y salí al comedor. Ahí estaban Sam, Eleazar con Jake y una muy mal encarada Bree con dos laptops abiertas y el celular de Jake en la mano conectado a su laptop.

—Buenos días, puedo preguntar qué es lo que hacen.

—Tu novio quiere hacer un par de llamadas y Eleazar y Sam piensan que tiene razón, no queremos que lo denuncien a la policía como desaparecido.

—Ohh —solo alcancé a decir, le di un beso en la mejilla a Bree esperando que se le pasará lo enfadada y casi funcionó vi un atisbo de sonrisa, me puse de puntitas y le di un besito a Jake.

—Bien ya está listo, nadie te podrá rastrear ahora.

Sin ver a Jake a la cara le entregó el teléfono, marcó un número y parecía ansioso.

—Hola, papá... sí, estoy bien... me estoy tomando unas vacaciones... sí, lo sé soy un hijo desconsiderado, pero estoy en la playa y no hay buena señal de celular... aja... no te preocupes le llamaré a Liam para que se haga cargo de todo, ya debe estar haciéndolo... no lo sé... la verdad me lo estoy pasando muy relajado... papá no... no por el momento... me tengo que ir, cuando pueda te vuelvo a llamar, cuídate mucho.

Vi que suspiró y me sentí un poco culpable, su padre está preocupado y Jake le miente por mi culpa.

— ¿Puedo hacer la otra llamada?

—Adelante grandulón.

Me quedé callada escuchando como daba instrucciones al tal Liam, lo vi ir a la oficina un par de veces y no tenía idea que fuera tan importante en la compañía hasta ahora, casi 40 minutos después, Jake finalizó la llamada.

—Bien, parece que ahora podremos llamar a esa linda ama de llaves que tienes y desayunar.

Carraspeé para tener la atención de los presentes y funcionó, los cuatro se giraron a verme.

— ¿Puedo hacer una llamada también?

— ¿Y a quién llamarás Megan? Acaso tienes un novio secreto que ya no quieres esconder del Grandulón.

—Bree no seas así, quiero... llamar a Bella.

—Cariño, ¿estás segura? Si está con Edward podría ser incómodo.

—Al menos quiero hacer algo bien Jake, fueron muy buenos conmigo.

Eleazar y Sam intercambiaron miradas y asintieron, seguro la chismosa de Bree les dijo quiénes eran, siempre tenía un ojo sobre mí, o una cámara mejor dicho.

—Bien, aquí la operadora Bree haciendo su glamuroso trabajo.

Me reí un poquito y le soplé un beso, ella hizo la mímica de tomarlo y guardarlo en su blusa estrujándolo con sus pechos, era una tontita.

— ¿Puedo marcar el número o ya lo sabes amor?

—Si me haces el favor, cariño.

Tomé un par de respiraciones para que mi voz no sonara mal y pensando en las posibilidades de que algún Cullen estuviera cerca, pero me mandó directamente a Buzón, lo cual no estaba mal, al menos seria menos complicado.

—Bueno, mmm hola Bella, soy yo Megan. Solo quería disculparme por marcharme de casa de Charlie como lo hice, agradécele de mi parte lo agradable que fue conmigo y con Seth. Mmm dile que le pagaré la motocicleta, juro que lo haré, solo yo... no soy como tu esposo dice, en verdad, tu conociste a la Megan real, y mi cariño también lo es —Jake me dio un beso en el cuello y me abrazó por la espalda, traté de alejar el teléfono un poco, Jake espera un segundo—. Bueno, solo quería decir lo siento, si no me odias te llamaré cuando regrese a San Francisco, en verdad te extraño Bella, besos.

Finalicé la llamada y colgué definitivamente, se movieron un par de cosas en mi interior al dejar el mensaje, pero sabía que era lo correcto, Bella no me odiaba, lo sentía en mi corazón.

**Es un postre que lleva galleta, bombon, y chocolate en capas luego se pone al asador y es muy rico**

**Mil disculpas por la tan larga espera pero bueno espero les haya gustado de todo corazón se que esto avanza a mil por hora ¿no? Pero les doy un adelantito si creen que ahora saben demasiado esperen al siguiente capítulo que es un Edward Pov, ahora si las cosas se ponen muy interesantes, se van a descubrir cosas del pasado dolorosas para todos los implicados, ya comence a escribirlo y creo que llorare cual Magadalena jejeje las quiero hermosas y muchisimas gracias por apoyar esta loca historia **

Muchas gracias por todos sus Reviews y también por leer aunque no escriban nada jeje


	12. Arrepentimientos

**Este Capítulo va dedicado a mis amigas que me han apoyado desde el inicio, mil gracias Zory, Yeye y Mariana las quiero**

**En este capítulo va a haber mucho lenguaje altisonante así que leeran bajo su propio riesgo**

**Nuevamente muchisimas gracias a la Beta más guapa de España**

**Mentxu Masen(Beta FFAD) **

**www facebook groups / betasffaddiction**

**EDWARD POV**

— ¡Esto ha sido el colmo! —grité enfadado como la mierda cuando la chiquilla estúpida se marchó y el lame botas de Seth Clearwater corrió tras de ella como un desesperado. Black creyó que movería bien sus cartas lastimando a la persona que más amo en el mundo pero estaba muy equivocado, nunca y lo repito, nunca dejaría que lastimara a mi familia de nuevo.

—Te excediste con esa chiquilla hermano, no me parece una mala chica.

—Pero por todos los cielos, amor —le contestó Rose—, se ve a kilómetros que esa zorra todo lo que busca es dinero. Lo más probable es que no pudo enredar al perro y trazó un nuevo plan para sacarle lo que pudiera a Bella.

—Tienes razón Rose, esa maldita chiquilla me exaspera y tuvo al mejor maestro en el arte de joder la vida de los demás. —Abrí el refrigerador de la cocina y tomé tres cervezas entregándoles una a mi hermano y una a mi cuñada. Necesitaba algo de alcohol y en casa de mi suegro era lo único que íbamos a encontrar. Me dejé caer en uno de los sillones terminando mi cerveza, solo pasaron unos minutos cuando me disponía a ir por otra, la puerta se abrió y mi hermoso ángel entró con pasos apresurados mirando hacia todos lados como si buscara a alguien—. Amor —dije vacilante, ella me miró y corrió por las escaleras solo para bajar tan rápido como había subido, ¿qué carajos le pasaba a mi mujer? Charlie estaba en el umbral de la puerta y detrás de él ¿Jasper? ¿Y él qué diablos hacía en Forks?

— ¿Dónde está Megan?

Rosalie le contestó con un bufido demostrando lo mucho que le desagradaba la mocosa insolente.

—La zorra se fue Bella, no sabes el favor tan grande que te hizo Edward al hacer que se marchara, esa golfa estaba aquí para sacarte dinero.

No esperé ni por un segundo la reacción de Bella, se llevó las manos a la boca y ahogó un grito. Su hermoso rostro reflejaba dolor, angustia y sufrimiento como no había visto en muchos años.

—Espera, ¿cómo que se marchó? ¿Qué es eso de que la corriste Edward? —Jazz estaba atónito, y yo simplemente no podía despegar la mirada de Bella.

—Lo que escucharon, la tal Megan es la zorra de Black. Estaba aquí para hacernos daño —refunfuñó Rose y yo tuve que acercarme a mi amor. Tomé su cintura con una mano y acaricié una de sus mejillas gracias a que lentamente iba bajando sus manos.

— ¿Todo está bien Bella? ¿Qué te sucede?

— ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste Edward?

—Solo descubrí sus intenciones y la corrí de la casa. Esa maldita zorra no merece ninguna de tus atenciones o de las de Charlie.

Mi mejilla ardía y punzaba ligeramente, Bella me abofeteó. Jamás lo hizo antes, traté de sujetarla de las manos para que me diera una explicación pero se soltó de mi agarre como si le quemara.

—No me vuelvas a tocar Edward Cullen, maldita sea. Es tu culpa, tu maldita culpa. —Cada vez entendía menos, ¿acaso estaba así por la muchachita esa? Corrió al lado de su padre que la envolvió en sus brazos comenzando a llorar y tomando la mano de Jasper.

—Encuéntrenla por favor, por favor. Si no lo hacen esta vez si me muero, por favor papá.

—Bells, tranquilízate cariño, iré a buscarla en este momento. —Mi suegro me miró mucho peor que cuando le pedí formalmente la mano de Bella en matrimonio, su mirada estaba cargada de rencor—. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo se marchó?

—Y eso qué carajos importa Charlie, no es más que una puta.

—Solo porque eres mujer no te contesto como debería Rosalie, ahora con una puta madre, díganme hace cuánto tiempo se fue.

Emmett caminó dos pasos hacia él con el ceño fruncido pero tan confundido como nosotros por las actitudes que tenían Bella, Charlie y Jasper.

—Hace cerca de una hora, tomó la motocicleta de Seth y él fue tras ella, no sé si la alcanzó.

—Gracias Emmett, cuida a mi Bells por favor, Jasper ¿vienes conmigo? Me serviría que me ayudaras en la búsqueda.

—Por supuesto Charlie, voy a localizar a todos y cada uno de mis contactos en la zona para que nos ayuden.

Sin más, ellos salieron por la puerta y Bella estaba tan quieta como una estatua mirando hacia el vacío. Algo sucedía, de eso estaba muy seguro, y no tenía idea de qué era.

—Mi amor ¿qué va mal? No puedes estar así por esa mocosa, es una timadora, una manipuladora.

Levantó la mirada hacia mí y en sus ojos no vi el amor que hasta en los momentos más duros de nuestras vidas siempre tenía para mi, había desprecio, dolor.

— ¿Por qué me mentiste Edward? ¿Por qué me hiciste creer que Renesmee murió?

—Bella yo... —Cómo putas madres se enteró, no vi mi rostro reflejado en un espejo pero juraría que perdí todo el color de golpe.

— ¡Maldita sea respóndeme!

—Quería que volvieras a vivir Bella, el centro de tu universo estaba alrededor de encontrarla y te estaba perdiendo.

—Eres el ser más egoísta que he conocido en mi vida Edward Cullen. —Sus palabras las sentí como una lanza atravesando mi pecho y destocando mi corazón, esto era culpa de esa mocosa.

—Es esa maldita escuincla ¿verdad? Ella te estuvo llenando la cabeza de mierda para separarnos, qué no lo ves amor. Es una intrigosa, una... —Nuevamente una bofetada mucho más fuerte que la anterior azotó en mi mejilla.

—No te vuelvas a expresar así de ella NUNCA. ¿Me escuchaste? Esa niña, esa golfa, como la llamas, es nuestra hija... es Renesmee.

Dejé de escuchar, de pensar y de sentir mi cuerpo, esto no podría ser cierto.

— ¿Qué dices Bella? —Emmett se acercó a ella colocando su mano en el hombro de mi mujer que comenzó a llorar copiosamente.

—Jasper lo confirmó, yo quería ayudarla y le pedí a Jazz que la investigara y... es ella es mi niña.

—Eso no puede ser amor. —Yo también la había mandado investigar cuando comenzó a salir con Jacob—. Esta chica tiene 20 años, no 17 como nuestra Renesmee.

—No, ella sí tiene 17 años, solo que ella piensa que hoy cumplía 18. La mujer que la tenía debió cambiar su acta de nacimiento y nuestra bebé era grande, sí aparentaba tener unos meses más de edad.

—Jasper se tuvo que haber equivocado.

—No hay error ¡maldición! Tiene todas las pruebas, ¡soy su madre! ¿Que no la viste? Tiene mi cabello, tus ojos, mi boca, los pómulos de Esme, es mi bebé y tú me la arrebataste. Si no la encuentro Edward, nunca te lo perdonaré. —Los gritos de Bella me llegaron a lo más profundo de mi alma.

Un mareo llegó a mi cabeza y busqué a tientas el sillón de Charlie, como peso muerto me dejé caer en él y llevé mis manos a mi cabeza. ¿Y si era verdad, si esa chiquilla era mi chiquita, la personita que cambió nuestras vidas desde el momento en que supimos que llegaría al mundo? Otro tipo de pensamientos llegaron a mi mente, la niña que lastimé, a la que insulté e incluso ataqué físicamente. Ella me odia, me lo gritó en la cara, me odia, me odia y me gané a pulso todo ese rencor y el sufrimiento y vacío que estaba sintiendo. Jasper era el mejor en su trabajo y si él estaba seguro de la identidad de Renesmee no dudaría de él, pero ¿cómo rayos se cruzaron nuestros caminos y no me di cuenta que tenía a mi hija frente a mi? Me llevé las manos a mis desordenados cabellos y traté de pensar la primera vez que la vi… tuvo que ser en la oficina del perro, un poco antes. Finalmente recordé, afuera del edificio. Me molestó desde un principio, era inevitable para mí, le guardaba rencor a cualquier niña de ojos verdes que estuviera cercana a la edad de mi princesita. ¿Por qué ellas vivían y mi niña no? Cuando le mentí a Bella no tenía pruebas de la muerte de mi bebé, pero aún así mentí, solo Carlisle y yo sabíamos la verdad, que seguía desaparecida y por más que la seguimos buscando nunca apareció, pero necesitábamos un cierre en nuestras vidas. Su desaparición nos arrebató demasiado y necesitaba ver sonreír a mi Bella de nuevo, todo el dolor y todas las pérdidas nos destruían. Fui un imbécil, si no hubiera mentido a Bella la hubiera reconocido, estaba seguro. Si no me hubiera dejado llevar por el dolor, la rabia y mis ansias de venganza, podría estar abrazando a mi chiquita en este momento y no me odiaría. Soy el idiota más grande del mundo.

De reojo vi a Bella sentada en el sofá más amplio, Rose sostenía su mano y me percaté de su dolor en la mirada, ella fue injusta con mi niña, al igual que yo. No tenía derecho a ser un patán y, sin embargo, la hice sufrir. Pero no me quedaría sentado sin hacer nada, tomé mi celular y llamé a uno de los hombres que trabajaron para mi siguiendo a mi niña antes.

—Jason, soy Cullen, necesito que vaya al departamento de Megan Smith y te quedes esperando por si aparece. Si llega, síguela como si fueras su sombra, y pon un hombre fuera de la casa de Black. Cualquier novedad, llámame a la hora que sea.

Colgué y Bella me observaba aún con los ojos cargados de lágrimas.

—Rose, Emmett, necesitamos unos minutos a solas, por favor.

Ellos asintieron y subieron las escaleras, me senté al lado de Bella tomando su mano, pero ella no me miraba.

—No tengo palabras para explicar lo mucho que lo lamento mi amor. Siento como si mi corazón hubiera dejado de latir, pero la vamos a encontrar, sabemos más de ella y no descansaré hasta que la podamos abrazar, mi amor.

Bella se arrojó a mis brazos llorando más sonoramente.

—Ha sufrido tanto Edward, cuando Jasper me dijo que era ella mi niña, solo pensé en abrazarla, en ayudarla a sanar. Sigo enfadada contigo, pero lo hablaremos después, ahora solo quiero encontrarla.

—Lo haremos, mi amor, te juro por mi vida que la encontraremos.

Nuestro momento íntimo no duró demasiado, Rosalie venía bajando las escaleras sosteniendo algo contra su pecho y llorando a mares con un Emmett sin expresión a su espalda.

—Rosalie, ¿qué sucede? —La vi quebrada y me levanté para sostenerla. Era una mujer fuerte, pero en este momento distaba mucho de esa Rosalie que siempre conocí.

—Es ella, realmente es ella. —Rose miró esos pequeños marcos y una ligera pero triste sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

Bella se levantó y miró lo que fuera que Rose sostenía con adoración.

— ¿Don… dónde encontraste esto? —Ahora sí que estaba confundido con su conversación.

—Debajo de la cama, entré para recostarme un momento y le di una patada, me agaché para recogerlo y... ella lo pintó, ¿verdad? — Vi a Bella asentir y sonreír con orgullo.

—No los vi antes, ella es tímida con su arte, cree que lo que hace es mediocre. —Mi Bella lucía cansada, pero un tanto orgullosa mientras hablaban de esa pintura o lo que fuera.

Di un par de pasos y me acerqué a ellas tomando uno de los cuadros y fijando mi vista por un momento en el que seguía sosteniendo Rosalie. Los marcos eran pequeños, cerca de 20x20 cm. Uno de ellos era una pintura de una habitación de niña, pero no era cualquier habitación, era el cuarto de mi chiquita. Los trazos eran por partes borrosos como si fuera un sueño, pero era su habitación, la misma cama, las mismas ventanas y el pequeño tocador con espejo que Alice le compró con su pequeño banco para que ella se arreglara. Observé el otro dibujo pero no recordaba haberlo visto antes.

Rose me miró y me sonrió.

—Esta cajita de música se la dimos Emmet y yo cuando cumplió 3 años, adoraba la canción de Claro de Luna y la pequeña bailarina de cristal que danzaba al ritmo de las notas musicales, nos dijo que era el regalo más bonito del mundo.

Recordé ese día, se organizó una gran fiesta en casa de mis padres por el 3° cumpleaños de mi chiquita, todo tenía como tema las bailarinas de ballet. Era feliz ya que en solo un par de meses entraría a clases, le hacía mucha ilusión ser una bailarina y tener tutus rosas y sus zapatillas. Cuando la fiesta terminó fue hora de abrir sus regalos, recibió toda clase de presentes, juguetes, ropa y películas. Rosalie y Emmett eran sus padrinos y adoraban a mi niña, especialmente Rose que se desvivía en atenciones con ella. Cuando abrió su regalo comenzó a gritar y brincar de felicidad regalándoles un gran abrazo y besos repartidos por sus rostros felices. Nos mostró la cajita y dijo que todos los días escucharía esa bonita música como ella decía, y así fue hasta que nos la arrebataron.

Observé con atención los dibujos, eran en verdad hermosos, no tenía idea de que fuera tan talentosa.

—Bella, ¿tu sabias que ella... dibuja así?

—Sí, y estos no se acercar ni un poco a sus dibujos a lápiz. Ella ve realmente en tu alma expresándolo en el papel. —Nuevas lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos resbalando por sus mejillas.

—La encontraremos, Bella —dijo Emmett despertando de su letargo—. No puedo estar aquí sin saber dónde está mi ahijada, voy a salir a unirme a Jasper y Charlie, en algo tengo que ayudar.

Se marchó mientras yo tomé fuerzas para llamar a mis padres. Tenían que saber la verdad pero no deseaba hacer sufrir más a Bella y salí al corredor de la casa para hacer mi llamada, tres tonos después, papá contestó.

—Hola hijo.

—Papá...

—Edward, te escuchas extraño, ¿pasa algo?

Mi padre siempre fue intuitivo y hubiera deseado heredar ese rasgo de él, me hubiera ahorrado muchos pesares en mi vida.

—Papá algo sucedió... Renesmee... ella... está viva.

Un silencio casi sepulcral se formó en la línea telefónica.

—Ella... ¿estás con ella ahora?

—No, es algo complicado de explicar, ella estuvo aquí. La vi papá y no sabía que era ella, es la novia de Black y la traté mal, la corrí de la casa de Charlie.

—No estoy entendiendo nada Edward, ¿por qué la corriste?

—No tenía una puta idea de que fuera ella, esto es complicado de explicar por teléfono papá, solo te quería mantener informado. Dejo a tu consideración si decides contarle a Mamá y a Alice, los demás están aquí y lo saben, la estamos buscando.

—Hijo... esto tiene que ver con la petición de Jasper de ponerlo en contacto con uno de mis viejos amigos doctores en Chicago, cierto.

—No lo sé, tal vez... todavía Jasper no nos platica de cómo supo que Megan es mi princesa, está con Charlie buscándola.

—Gracias por llamarme Edward, cualquier cosa avísame por favor, esto es... un milagro.

—Lo sé papá, espero encontrarla y poder pedirle perdón.

Corté la llamada. Esto era difícil, entré en la sala y estaba vacía, deberían seguir en la sala, no se marcharían sin avisarme. Revisé la cocina y nada, así que subí a las habitaciones, tal vez Bella se sintió mal, pero en su lugar vi a Rose y Bella ojeando un cuaderno de dibujo y llorando pero con leves sonrisas en su rostro.

— ¿Sucede algo?

—Dejó sus cosas, y quisimos probar suerte viendo si algo de sus pertenencias nos daba alguna pista de a dónde se podría haber ido, pero aquí no hay nada.

Me senté al lado de Bella y vi como regresaba a la primera hoja y ojeaba en sus dibujos para que yo los viera. Decir que era talentosa era quedarme corto, cada bosquejo era casi profesional, o al menos eso me parecía a mí. Tenía muchos dibujos del bosque, un retrato de Bella que de solo verlo quise llorar, era algo tan hermoso que te cortaba la respiración al verlo y algo que me llamó la atención es que dibujaba lobos, eso debían ser, aunque tal vez podrían ser perros. Tal vez tuvo uno donde fuera que se la hubieran llevado. Bella se detuvo en un dibujo, era una chica que estaba sentada en el suelo abrazando sus piernas mientras escondía su rostro en sus rodillas, su largo y ondulado cabello escondía lo poco de su rostro que pudiera verse en esa posición, la triste imagen me envolvió dándome una punzada de dolor en el corazón, ¿sería ella? ¿Estaría triste? Claro que estaba triste, carajo. Me levanté llevándome la mano derecha al cabello y tirando de él, estaba frustrado, enojado con la maldita vida por castigarme de la peor manera. Tomé mi celular y llamé a Jasper, no habíamos tenido noticia de ellos desde que se marcharon y mis nervios estaban hasta el tope. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 timbrazos y finalmente contestó.

—Sé lo que vas a preguntar pero espera un minuto ya vamos hacia la casa y podremos hablar tranquilamente ahí.

— ¿La encontraron?

Bella y Rosalie se levantaron y me miraron esperanzadas.

—No, ya vamos para allá. —Me colgó el puto teléfono y estuve a punto de estrellarlo en la pared.

—Vienen para acá, pero no la encontraron.

Tomé de la cintura a Rosalie para ayudarla a bajar las escaleras, parecía estar peor que Bella, y en cierta forma la comprendía. Mi esposa es fuerte y cuando encontráramos a mi bebé ella la abrazaría y la amaría al instante porque así es Bella, cualquiera que la conoce la ama por su gran corazón. Pero Rose y yo tenemos muchas disculpas que dar, le hicimos daño y no teníamos mucha confianza en conseguir su perdón.

Me senté con ellas y la puerta se abrió casi de inmediato, entrando por ella un desmotivado Charlie, un enojado Jasper y un Emmett tan serio que ni siquiera parecía ser él. No había bromas en este momento en su mente eso era seguro.

— ¿Averiguaron algo de mi hija? —Mi Bella estaba dolida conmigo, pero su preocupación por nuestra princesa era infinitamente mayor. Seguramente lidiaría con lo nuestro más tarde.

Jasper suspiró y tomó una de las sillas de la cocina acercándola a nosotros para acomodarse en ella y vernos de frente.

—Encontramos la motocicleta de Seth a un lado de la carretera, pensamos que tuvo un accidente y alguien se detuvo a ayudarla, había marcas de llantas, alguien claramente frenó y regresó por ella,

pero no hay registros en ningún hospital de ingresos con la descripción de Renesmee.

Bella y Rosalie chillaron y pasé mi brazo por la espalda de Bella atrayéndola a mí para confortarla, al menos eso podría hacer.

—Pero... ¿nadie la vio? ¿Piensas que esa persona la llevó a la fuerza con él o ella?

—No lo sabemos, seguiremos buscando pero necesitamos una fotografía reciente de ella para boletinarla y no contamos con ninguna.

Bella se levantó como un resorte y comenzó a buscar frenéticamente algo en su bolsa con sus manos temblorosas.

—Tengo una foto de nosotras, dime que sirve Jasper. —Alcancé a verla de reojo cuando se la entregó, estaban abrazadas y sonriendo, no había tenido la oportunidad de ver una sonrisa en su rostro tan autentica, solo sus rostros enfadados o de dolor y de nuevo me sentí un pendejo.

—Sirve Bella, es perfecta, y creo que debemos regresar a San Francisco, dudo que esté aquí y es más probable que ella se marchara a casa. Tengo a mi gente trabajando en esto y Charlie tampoco descansará hasta que la encontremos.

— ¿Pero si regresa? ¿Si viene y no nos encuentra? No podemos irnos Jasper. —Mi Bella tenía un punto valido.

—Hija, alguien estará en esta casa las 24 horas del día en caso de que eso suceda y ustedes tienen que hablar con el resto de la familia. Yo hablaré con tu madre y le explicaré todo, le mandaré una copia de esta foto y tal vez pueda poner carteles de _se busca_ en Jacksonville. Nunca se sabe, ella podría tomar cualquier rumbo para este momento.

Me levanté tomando a Jasper del brazo y guiándolo al patio de la casa.

— ¿Cuáles son las posibilidades de encontrarla Jasper?

—No estoy seguro hermano, pero ahora tenemos más información. Si la encontramos antes lo podemos hacer de nuevo.

—Le llamé a Carlisle y le informé un poco sobre lo sucedido.

Él asintió y me tomó del hombro.

—Vamos, tengo muchas cosas que hacer en San Francisco, es más complicado guiar la búsqueda desde aquí

Asentí y fui con mi esposa que ya estaba haciendo su maleta, fuimos en silencio hasta el aeropuerto donde nuestro avión privado nos estaba esperando. Bendita Rosalie que hizo berrinche esta vez por no querer volar en segunda clase, llegaríamos más rápido a casa y tendríamos nuestras respuestas.

Habíamos despegado sin contratiempos y en unas horas estaríamos en casa de mis padres, observaba a Bella y su hermoso rostro pero lleno de dolor.

—Amor, ¿necesitas algo, agua, comida?

—No Edward, necesito a mi bebé, necesito abrazarla y decirle que soy su madre.

—Así será mi vida, lograré que pase.

Tomó mi mano y se giro hacia mí.

—Estoy tan enfadada contigo Edward Anthony Cullen que podría patearte en las bolas tan duro así me privara de poder volver hacer el amor contigo de nuevo, pero no peleare o discutiré contigo. Nada de eso hasta que recuperemos a mi bebé.

—Mi amor lo sé, me merezco el dolor físico, siendo sincero creo que no lo notaria, mi corazón ya está roto en este momento.

—Ella ha sufrido mucho Edward y es una niña tan buena, no se lo merece.

—Ella... ¿te habló de su vida?

—No mucho —dijo negando con pesar—, me contó que quedó huérfana a los 11 años y pasó 3 en un orfanato después de eso. No quiso contarme nada más, algo terrible debió sucederle amor, algo que la asusta demasiado.

El solo imaginar las cosas que debió sufrir mi niña me hacía rabiar. Lo averiguaría y acabaría con los infelices que causaron ese dolor.

Abracé a Bella y vigilé su sueño hasta llegar a casa, era de madrugada pero mis padres y Alice nos esperaban levantados.

— ¿Y los chicos? —le pregunté por mis sobrinos ya que estábamos en casa de mis padres y obviamente ellos no se quedarían solos.

—Jeremy los está cuidando en nuestra casa, le mentimos, dijimos que teníamos una gala de caridad y que necesitábamos que hiciera de niñero.

—Él no sospechó nada, ¿verdad? —Rosalie se preocupaba mucho por su hijo, él había sido adoptado poco después de la desaparición de nuestra bebé, aunque eran casi de la misma edad. Al ellos no poder tener hijos y conocer a ese pequeñito se enamoraron de él y no hubo nada que pensar. Tenía 19 años y cursaba su segundo año de universidad, deseaba ser abogado y todos estábamos orgullosos de él. Parecía ser un Cullen en toda la extensión de la palabra, era guapo y con ojos azules como los de Rosalie.

—No, ya sabes que es normal que asistamos a estos eventos, ellos estarán bien, pero en algún momento tendrás que hablar con él, a mis terremotos no les gustó la idea de tener niñera sabes que se sienten grandes. —Vi una sonrisa triste asomándose en el rostro de mi hermana.

Jasper entró y Alice lo abrazó.

—Familia, vamos a sentarnos, esta plática no puede esperar, sé que van a tener muchas preguntas pero me facilitarían las cosas si las dejaran al final.

Todos asentimos y nos fuimos a los sillones de la sala, Jasper fue el único en permanecer de pie.

—Esto lo hablé con Bella pero no le di muchos detalles, ella me pidió hace varios días que tratara de recabar información de una chica que se estaba quedando en casa de Charlie, se encariñó con ella y quería ayudarla ya que sospechaba que algo malo le había sucedido y no se abría con ella. No tuve muchas datos, ya que Megan Smith en realidad no existe, ella cambió su apellido hace tiempo, pero conseguí los expedientes médicos del hospital en Forks. —Dio un largo suspiro y por primera vez noté lo cansado que estaba Jasper, tenía ojeras y aparentemente no se había alimentado en regla en estos días—. Lo que diré es duro y difícil de digerir. —Nos miró a todos pero su mirada se posó más tiempo en Bella y en mí—. Ella definitivamente fue maltratada, en las radiografías hay evidencias de varias costillas fracturadas, una pierna y un brazo. Le mostré esas radiografías a Carlisle quien al verlas supo que no podrían ser de un accidente de tránsito, claramente fueron hechas en diferentes situaciones. —Junté mis manos en puños, malditos sean todos los que la lastimaron, los mataría.

La fractura de la pierna fue lo que me llevó al hospital de Chicago, le colocaron un tornillo para fijar bien el hueso. Carlisle dedujo que la intervención debería tener uno años así que hice mi investigación y afortunadamente uno de los doctores que la atendió sigue trabajando en emergencias y conoce a Carlisle quien me arregló una cita rápidamente. Viajé a Chicago y él no tuvo duda de que hablábamos de la misma chica, el nombre de Megan coincidía pero en esos días se llamaba Megan Denali. —Me miró como si yo tuviera idea de ese nombre, no pude reaccionar ese nombre, no me sonaba en absoluto—. El doctor Newman la recordaba bien, me explicó el caso médico primero. Megan llegó a emergencias después de sufrir una caída de las escaleras de su casa, sufrió de una fractura en la pierna izquierda, al atenderla notó unas magulladuras en su hombro y supo que no fue un accidente.

— ¿Qué clase de magulladuras? —Mi padre habló al ser médico, tal vez podría iluminarnos un poco y acabar con esa maldita duda que dudaba fuera solo mía.

—La clase de herida que se hace cuando alguien te aprieta fuertemente del hombro, incluso vi fotografías, tenía las uñas enterradas en la parte delantera del hombro.

—La empujaron. —Fue lo que dijo mi padre casi en un susurro, Jasper solo afirmó con la cabeza.

—Así es, el Doctor Newman llamó a servicios sociales para que investigaran, tardaron un par de días en confirmarlo y cuando estuvieron seguros hablaron con la Señora... Denali. Ella huyó y tuvo un accidente de auto que fue el que terminó con su vida.

— ¿Qué nos estás queriendo decir Jazz? —Ahora fue Alice quien preguntó, yo quería interrogarlo de la misma forma pero mi temperamento estallaría si abría mi boca.

—Que esa mujer la empujó de las escaleras y cuando se vio acorralada huyó y murió, ni siquiera fue ella quien llamó a los paramédicos, fue una vecina que escuchó un fuerte golpe y a Megan gritar. —Me levanté completamente furioso tomando un florero de mi madre y arrojándolo contra la pared, me valía una mierda asustar a alguien, esa maldita mujer iba a dejar ahí a mi hija sufriendo, la intentó matar. Emmett me tocó el hombro y le quité la mano de un manotazo.

—Tranquilo hermano, necesitamos saber todo lo que nos tiene que contar Jasper.

—Lo sé, pero me enferma saber que ella tuvo que vivir con una mujer así.

Vi a Bella y me arrepentí de mi arranque, lloraba en silencio y tuve que abrazarla.

—Perdóname mi amor, trataré de permanecer tranquilo, ¿sí? —Ella asintió y Jasper prosiguió.

—Voy a seguir, espero que ahora si no me interrumpan. —Me dio una mirada de advertencia aunque triste, él sabía por lo que todos pasábamos—. Tengo algo que mostrarles en un momento... —Hizo una pequeña pausa como si necesitara ese aire extra en sus pulmones para seguir hablando—. No entendía como un caso de una pierna fracturada y una madre abusadora se quedaría tan grabado en la mente de un doctor que ve casos como este todos los días, pero sabemos que nuestra pequeña no es fácil de olvidar. Me describió a su pequeña paciente como la niña más inteligente, encantadora, noble y talentosa que hubiera conocido, ni siquiera odiaba a... esa mujer por empujarla de las escaleras, ella dijo que estaba molesta porque ella la hizo enfadar a esa mujer... la privó de algo que ella realmente deseaba. —Jasper abrió su maletín de viaje y sacó un Dvd que colocó en el reproductor para mostrarnos en la televisión de mis padres. La imagen se fue enfocando y todos veíamos con curiosidad, la imagen mostraba la espalda de una niña con cabello castaño y grandes rizos, era nuestra pequeña que llevaba un pijama de hospital de la que usan los niños ingresados y estaba sentada frente a un piano, se giró y vi su rostro ruborizado.

—_Doctor no me grabe, sabe que me da pena._

—_Lo siento linda pero es que tengo que hacerlo, eres maravillosa._ —Un sonrojo más prominente se instaló en las mejillas de mi niña y Bella tomó mi mano apretándola, pero no la miré, no podía dejar de mirar la pantalla—. _Toca algo, por favor._ —Mi respiración se hizo desigual, mi pequeña tocaba el piano.

— _¿Puedo tocar algo con lo que sueño a veces? No sé la canción completa pero me gusta mucho y mamá no me deja tocarla._

—_Por supuesto linda, me encantaría escucharla._ —La cámara fue moviéndose hasta tomar a mi bebé de perfil, miré como se concentraba, arrugaba un poco el entrecejo y sonreía finalmente. Sus dedos comenzaron a deslizarse por las teclas del piano, reconocí la tonada de inmediato y mis lágrimas brotaron sin poder, ni querer evitarlas. Era la canción de Bella, la que compuse para ella cuando nos hicimos novios y tocaba todo el tiempo para que mis mujercitas escucharan, se la estaba enseñando a mi bebé y ella trataba de tocarla lo mejor posible.

La canción finalizó abruptamente y ella parecía frustrada.

—_Perdón, solo puedo tocar esto, lo demás no lo sé, y mi maestra no conocía la canción._

—_Sabes, tal vez podamos hacer que aun entres a Juilliard. Eres demasiado talentosa para dejar pasar la oportunidad._

—_No, mamá no me dejará, por eso se enojó conmigo. Hice la prueba a escondidas de ella y corrió a mi maestra por llevarme. _—Esta era la razón de todo, maldita mujer, mil veces maldita.

El dvd se detuvo y miré a mi familia, todos lloraban no era el único con este sentimiento.

—Al ver el video supe que era ella, esa canción la compuso Edward y es algo privada, solo nosotros la hemos escuchado, y el rostro de Renesmee no había cambiado tanto como ahora, sus mejillas seguían siendo redonditas y sus ojos verdes iguales a los de Edward, pero no me detuve aquí. Investigué a esa mujer. ¡Ella fue quien raptó a Renesmee!

Nadie podía estar sentado ahora, todos se abalanzaron sobre Jasper con preguntas que mis oídos no registraban. Me enfoqué en abrazar a Bella, esperando que todos se calmaran un poco.

— ¡Dejan hablar a Jasper! —casi grité, pero me estaba desesperando no conocer todos los hechos.

— ¿Qué pasó con mi chiquita cuando esa mujer murió Jasper? ¿Fue a un orfanato verdad?

—Sí Bella, siéntense por favor. —De nuevo todos tomaron sus lugares sin estar convencidos.

—El doctor Newman me dijo a dónde llevaron a Renesmee: un orfanato en las afueras de la ciudad. Él intentó adoptarla ya que seguía fascinado con ella. Su esposa y él tenían un hijo pequeño y pensaron en darle un hogar, pero le informaron que ya había sido dada en adopción y no pudo obtener los datos de su nueva residencia.

— ¿Quién la adoptó? —Maldición quien fuera hizo un trabajo de porquería con mi hija.

—El asunto es que no tenemos mucha información de ese orfanato, abrimos una investigación pero tenemos que manejar las cosas con cautela.

—Bella, Edward, necesito hablar con ustedes en privado, y espero que respeten esto, familia. Por el momento, ellos hablarán cuando estén listos. —No tenía una puta idea de si iba a poder con más información, mi cabeza iba a explotar-

Nos dirigimos al despacho de papá y Jasper cerró la puerta poniendo el seguro para que no nos interrumpieran, nos sentamos en uno de los sofás y Jasper se recargó en el escritorio.

—Irina Denali, ¿les suena el nombre?

— ¿Tendría que? —dijo Bella algo molesta, juntó las cejas como si tratara de recordar algo.

—Yo... creo que sí... trabajó en . ¿Cierto?

—Sí, veo que la recuerdas Edward. —Pensé en las últimas veces que la vi, ella fue mi asistente y la despedí unos 6 meses antes de la desaparición de Renesmee, pero no hubo nada contra ella en la investigación. Había salido del país casi dos meses antes del secuestro. Mi mente siguió trabajando tratando de recordar hasta que lo tuve claro, me levanté llevando mis manos a mi cabello completamente dolido. Era mi culpa, mi maldita culpa, tanto tiempo culpando a Black y ahora era yo el causante de todo nuestro dolor.

— ¡Es mi maldita culpa! —Me dejé caer en el sillón llorando como un idiota, Bella me odiaría, mi familia me odiaría. Cómo no lo pensé cómo no me di cuenta que ella era la secuestradora.

—No fue tu culpa Edward.

—Esa mujer Bella, juro que no tenía idea de que ella lo hubiera hecho. —Me miró y no me pidió una explicación pero se la daría—. Irina me besó y la aparté, me confesó que estaba enamorada de mi, quería ser mi amante y me negué. Le dije que yo te amaba a ti y que tenía una familia hermosa, una hija que amaba sobre todas las cosas y jamás cambiaria eso ni mi amor por ti por una cogida con alguien que ni siquiera me excitaba. Me rogó y me dijo que me convencería. Me enfadé tanto de que hiciera una estupidez que la despedí en ese instante.

—Edward esto no es tu culpa —me dijo Jasper—, estás abrumado y no recuerdas ciertas cosas en la investigación, pero yo sí lo hago y hace años llegamos a la conclusión de que una sola persona no pudo hacerlo sola. Ella tuvo ayuda, hasta que tenga a esa persona en nuestras manos hablaremos, no vamos a especular ahora. Tienen que descansar un poco, iré a las oficinas de la agencia antes de ir a casa y dormir un poco.

—Gracias por todo Jasper —le dijo mi Bella.

—Ni siquiera tienes que dármelas Bella, y la encontraremos, a ella y los responsables de su desaparición, y hermano... no te culpes con suposiciones. Mañana te llamaré para que nos coordinemos, te hará bien apoyarnos en la búsqueda, descansen que nos esperan días agotadores. —Estreché su mano y le di un abrazo donde aproveché para decirle unas pocas palabras en secreto.

—Gracias Jasper, haz lo que tengas que hacer, cualquier maldita cosa, yo asumiré las consecuencias. — Asintió y se alejó abriendo la puerta y dejándonos solos.

—Bella tienes que dormir un poco, sé que es difícil pero Jasper tiene razón, hay que dormir y en unas horas con la mente despejada seguiremos buscándola. —La abracé y acaricié su cabello.

—Entiendo lo que me pides Edward, pero dormiré cuando tenga que hacerlo, ahora nuestra familia querrá hablar con nosotros.

Asentí, ella tenía razón, pero antes de salir de la oficina, tomé su rostro entre mis manos y le planté un tierno beso en los labios.

—La encontraremos mi amor, así ponga el mundo de cabeza, está vez la encontraremos.

—Quiero que me prometas una cosa Edward.

—Lo que quieras. —No me negaría a nada que me pidiera.

—No me dejes a un lado en lo referente a su búsqueda, si hay alguna pista habla conmigo, sean buenas o malas noticias quiero estas informada por completo.

—Lo haré cielo, somos una pareja y está vez haré las cosas bien, te lo juro.

Asintió y me abrazó.

Ya en la sala con mi familia Bella relataba cómo fue que la conoció. Alice se marchó con Jasper para poder ver a sus hijos mientras Bella nos relataba a los demás cómo salieron y se enteró que algo le sucedió en el pasado. Mamá habló, ella era muy perceptiva.

—Ella está huyendo de alguien, pero no puede ser de un ex novio, ese es Jacob, y no lo creo capaz de ponerle siquiera un dedo encima.

—Tienes razón Esme, yo... —Me miró con ese gesto de disculpa que conocía muy bien—. Hablé con Jake antes de marcharme a Forks, estaba destrozado porque su novia se marchó. Me contó lo sucedido, él estaba celoso y no la quiso escuchar, pero no la tocó, mi pobre niña sufría justo como él lo hacía.

— ¿Viste a Jacob? —pregunté asombrado, no tenía una puta idea de que mantuvieran su amistad.

—A veces platicamos, yo sé que él no tuvo nada que ver con la desaparición de mi niña Edward, sufrió mucho porque se sentía culpable en cierta parte pero la adoraba, tú sabes como la miraba.

—Pues más le vale solo mirarla porque si la llega a tocar ahora si voy a acabar con él.

—Hijo no sigas con esos rencores —me dijo Esme

— ¡Carajo, tiene solo 17 Años! Es demasiado mayor para ella.

—Si se aman no podrás hacer mucho hijo. —Carlisle no me ayudaba para nada en este momento, no diría más. Poner más nerviosa a Bella en estos momentos no era adecuado, así que apreté mis manos imaginándome al maldito perro besando a mi bebé y cerré mi boca. No participé mucho en el monólogo de Bella, deseaba ir a dormir un poco y al despertar comenzar su búsqueda. La familia pareció entender y Emmett junto a Rosalie se marcharon a su casa al mismo tiempo que Bella y yo.

Fue un despertar difícil, me dolían los músculos gracias a toda la tensión que mantenía en mi cuerpo, pero la esperanza de abrazar a mi bebé de nuevo me ayudó a levantarme y darme un baño con agua caliente. Bella se había levantado y estaba en la cocina ya vestida y arreglada tomando un café, apenas me vio me sirvió una taza.

—Necesitarás despertar, ¿ya hablaste con Jasper?

—No, aún no, pero tengo una idea. Voy a llamarlo y a Emmett.

— ¿Qué harás?

—Ir a su departamento, debe haber una pista en ese lugar.

—Quiero ir contigo.

Asentí, prometí no dejarla atrás y no haría daño que nos acompañara.

Saqué mi celular y llamé a Jasper y luego a Emmett le di la dirección a Jasper, ya que Emmett la conocía y nos dispusimos a llegar al lugar. También llamé a los hombres que estaban apostados en las puertas del edificio y la casa de Jacob, y para mi mala fortuna, no había novedades, aunque no me extrañó tenían órdenes de que a la mínima sospecha de su presencia me lo harían saber.

Al llegar al viejo edificio, Jasper y mi hermano nos esperaban y con mi corazón palpitando por conocer un poco más de mi chiquita, nos dispusimos a entrar al edificio. Jasper forzó la cerradura sin ningún problema y entramos rápidamente para no llamar la atención. Me sorprendió el lugar, era realmente pequeño. Había polvo pero era normal hasta cierto punto, no había pisado el departamentito en meses. Todo estaba en orden, había una pequeña cocina con solo una mesa diminuta y dos sillas, un sillón frente a una vieja televisión, una cama matrimonial con sus buros al lado y una silla que se veía cómoda al lado de la ventana. Tomé aire y me senté a un lado de la cama abriendo uno de los cajones del buro y tomé los papeles que había. No era nada importante, solo algunos recibos y cosas sin importancia. Jasper estaba en el closet revisando las cajas que estaban en ese lugar y Emmett y Bella hurgaban en los rincones. Me agaché para ver si abajo de la cama había algo pero nada, levanté el colchón y me encontré con varios de esos cuadernos de dibujo. Bella lo notó y comenzó a ojearlos conmigo. La variedad era impresionante, desde flores, animales, edificios, a personas, estaba dibujado Jacob en varias poses y hasta la maldita mujer que nos la arrebató. Controlé mi impulso de arrancarlo e ir a la estufa para prenderle fuego.

—Encontré algo. —Todos volteamos hacia Jasper y me acerqué a ver la caja rectangular que sostenía—. Son documentos —me dijo mientras hicimos una pequeña cadena para todos observarlos, vi un certificado de preparatoria, mi niña estudió en clases abiertas intensivas y tenía excelentes calificaciones. Otro papel nos hizo notar que faltó bastante a clases y aun así fue el tercer mejor promedio, tantas faltas... ¿tendría que haber trabajado mi pequeña y por eso sus ausencias? O ¿algún malnacido no la dejaba asistir? Carajo, mi mente era un caos y necesitaba desquitarme a golpes con algún bastardo. Los siguientes documentos solo eran cosas sin importancia, o eso creía yo, pero luego me topé con que Jasper tenía el ceño fruncido y miraba sin parar algo.

—Esas son fichas de depósito —murmuró Emmett.

—Lo son, y son cantidades algo fuertes para una chica que vive en un departamento tan pequeño —dije haciendo volar mi mente—. ¿Quién le depositaba estas cantidades?

—No lo entiendes Edward, ella no recibía este dinero, lo depositaba. Son cuentas en las Islas Caimán, no me será nada fácil dar con el dueño de estas cuentas.

Comencé a sudar un poco, ¿y si mi pequeña estaba metida en negocios ilegales, como prestanombres o algo peor? Las cosas no me cuadraban, trabajaba en la empresa de Jacob y el pago por su trabajo no era ni la quinta parte de uno de esos depósitos.

—No hay más pistas por ahora —nos dijo Jasper algo más serio de lo habitual, no le gustaba eso en absoluto—. Creo que trataré de averiguar más sobre estos depósitos. —En eso, una bombilla se encendió en mi mente, tal vez tendríamos otra pista.

—Jasper, Renesmee tiene un amigo, solo sé que se llama Félix, no tengo idea de dónde trabaja aunque tal vez si te muestro un video de él lo puedas encontrar.

—Eso sería de ayuda, si se comunico con él tendríamos más pistas.

—Tengo la grabación en mi oficina, voy por ella y te veo en la casa, Emmett lleva a Bella y nos vemos en una hora.

No estuvieron de acuerdo en que fuera solo pero en realidad necesitaba esos momentos para mí. Cuando Bella viera ese video me iba a querer sacar los ojos y dárselos a los cuervos de aperitivo. Entré a mi oficina ante la mirada de sorpresa de mi secretaria, le notifiqué que no pasaría al trabajo hasta nuevo aviso.

—Emma no me pases llamadas, solo estaré un momento y me marcharé —diciendo esto cerré la puerta y abrí la caja fuerte tomando el disco con la grabación. Prendí mi computadora y lo reproduje, la primera vez que vi el video me carcajeé al ver su mirada de miedo y luego de coraje, ahora... solo pensaba en lo estúpido, egocéntrico y patán que me vi al maltratarla de esa forma. El tipo que la ayudó realmente la apreciaba, no dudó ni un segundo en venir en su ayuda. Más adelante le agradecería por protegerla de mi. Sacudí la cabeza en un intento por despejarla un poco y tomé el disco saliendo de la oficina. Al entregárselo a Jasper, le describí el contenido, no me importaba que me juzgara, yo lo hacía y era mucho peor.

Los días pasaban y, con un demonio, me estaba volviendo loco, el jodido Félix no apareció en ninguna base de datos, estaba limpio, no lo habían apresado nunca, ni una puta multa de tránsito. Por medio de su licencia de manejo tuvimos algunos datos pero, con un carajo, antes vivía en Florida. Bella se la pasaba caminando por la casa, haciendo llamadas a su padre y a su madre. Jacob estaba fuera de la ciudad según nos informó su secretaria, no tenía citas importantes y siendo el jefe ella no era nadie para pedir explicaciones. Black era nuestra mejor pista, yo casi apostaba mi maldita alma a que estaría con él. Para este punto, Jeremy y los gemelos de Alice conocían parte de la historia, sabían que nuestra hija no murió y la buscábamos pero solo eso, eran demasiado jóvenes y no los íbamos a agobiar con los detalles sórdidos

Me senté en la mesa de la cocina de mis padres para tomar un café, ya que toda la familia nos mudamos temporalmente aquí. Era demasiado difícil para Bella estar sola en nuestro hogar, la casa de mis padres era enorme y con suficientes habitaciones para darnos asilo a todos. Era diferente no estar en nuestro espacio, esa era una desventaja, las ventajas eran que todos nos sentíamos más apoyados y tranquilos aquí. Las travesuras de Brad y Tom nos daban algo de felicidad, Esme ya estaba resignada a perder casi toda su cristalería y a mí me gustaba poder bajar al gimnasio a sacar toda la tensión o ir a la piscina a nadar un poco, cualquier cosa que me distrajera era buena. Completamente sudado subí a darme una ducha. Al terminar de vestirme salí a nuestra habitación y vi a Bella sosteniendo su celular y llorando angustiada. Me preocupé al ver sus bellos ojos café vidriosos, me hinqué frente a ella y tomé su rostro con delicadeza obligándola a mirarme.

—Amor no llores, la vamos a encontrar, te lo prometí y lo cumpliré.

No dijo nada, solo tomó el celular y lo puso en altavoz:

—_Bueno, mmm hola Bella, soy yo Megan..._

—Está nerviosa y afirma no estar en San Francisco, esto es bueno cariño, llamaremos a Jasper y él sabrá qué hacer, seguramente encontrará algo que nos ayude.

Sin contener mi emoción tomé a Bella en mis brazos y giré con ella. Tenía la certeza en mi corazón que ahora si encontraríamos a mi hija.

—Amor, llama a Jasper de inmediato, tiene que saber esto.

Así lo hice, lo llamé y se llevó el celular como evidencia. Todos estábamos eufóricos en la casa, era la mejor pista que teníamos. Bella, por primera vez en días, comió decentemente, Rosalie le hizo notar que aunque Renesmee la quería, no teníamos la certeza de cómo tomaría la noticia y necesitaba sus energías.

Por la noche Jasper llegó con una gran sonrisa.

—La encontraste Jazz. —Mi hermanita casi lo tumba del fuerte abrazo que le dio.

—No, pero analizamos la grabación y la traje para mostrárselas. Tal vez ustedes me puedan ayudar, tenias razón Edward, está con Jacob.

—Lo sabía, ahora no pierdas tiempo, pon la jodida grabación.

Abrió su laptop y un programa especial de sonido y primero escuchamos el mensaje original, después movió algo y la voz del perro se escuchó, besaba a mi niña, a mi princesa. ¡Cómo se atrevía el hijo de puta! Y ella le correspondía, deseaba matarlo por besar a mi chiquita.

—No entiendo —dijo Alice, sospechábamos de que estuviera con Black ¿pero esto cómo nos ayuda?

—Espera Cariño. —Movió de nuevo unos cursores y unos ruidos extraños surgieron.

—Tengo a mi gente analizando a conciencia estos sonidos, pero ustedes conocen a Black, tal vez reconozcan algo.

Sin duda sentía que uno de esos sonidos me eran familiares, pero no estaba seguro. Era una especie de maquinaria, podría ser cualquier cosa, una cafetera, una lavadora, incluso un puto refrigerador, la pista de sonido se repetía incansablemente y todos escuchábamos atentamente tratando de descifrarla.

—A mi me suena como un aserradero. —Emmett rompió el silencio.

—No lo creo, —dijo Jasper—, sería más notorio el ruido, es otra cosa.

—Es una maquina, eso es seguro. —Rosalie tenía un punto, aunque algo obvio.

Mi mente ya no estaba en los sonidos que escuchábamos, sino en lugares que pertenecieran a Jacob. Jasper me informó el día anterior que revisaron todas las propiedades a nombre de Jacob o Billie pero fueron infructuosas, no estaban en ninguna de ellas, pero... una idea cruzó mi mente.

— ¿Podría ser un tractor? ¿O una especie de remolque?

Todos me voltearon a ver.

—Podría ser, pero no tiene sentido.

—Sí lo tiene. —Bella sonreía y supe que estábamos en el mismo canal, me acerqué a ella y tomé sus manos sonriéndole.

—El rancho de la madre de Jacob.

— ¿Cuál rancho? —Jasper estaba algo sorprendido de nuestra conclusión y Bella le aclaró las cosas.

—La madre de Jacob tenía un rancho en Montana, fue un regalo de Billie cuando Jake nació. Pasaban casi todos los veranos en él, incluso una vez nos invitaron estuvimos cerca de una semana ya que Edward estaba en exámenes finales y regresamos casi de inmediato a casa, tienen que estar ahí.

— ¿Por qué carajos no aparece en la lista de propiedades de Black?

—No recuerdo bien la historia —comenté frunciendo el seño—. Jacob me habló de eso hace muchos años, la madre de Jake estipuló en su testamento que el usufructo del rancho sería para su hijo, pero pertenecería por completo a él compartiéndolo cuando se casara. Sería su regalo de bodas, creo que no deseaba que lo vendieran por todos los momentos felices que vivieron en aquel lugar. Tenemos que ir cuanto antes, estoy completamente seguro que la encontraremos ahí.

—Haré nuestras maletas cariño, solo un par de mudas, algo ligero.

—Claro Bella. —Inmediatamente todos se estaban anotando para el viaje y eso no era posible, los murmullos de emoción estaban rebasando el límite de mi paciencia, y aparentemente no era el único.

— ¡Basta! —gritó Jasper, al ser siempre tan calmado todos se callaron y se tranquilizaron—. No es posible que todos vengan, viajaremos: Edward puesto que es su padre y Bella que es la mejor oportunidad que tendremos para convencerla junto con Jacob. Necesitaremos a Emmett, algo de músculo no sobra en caso de que surjan algunos inconvenientes. —Las protestas comenzaron, que si no era justo, que si era su nieta, que si era mejor afrontar las cosas como una familia, y después de muchas deliberaciones y mis nervios al límite, se rindieron.

La espera era agónica y ellos solo retrasaban nuestro reencuentro, me aparté un poco de ellos y mandé a alistar el avión privado rumbo a Montana. Mi secretaria arreglaría la renta de un Jeep discretamente que nos serviría para transportarnos al rancho, por ahora nos manejaríamos de esta forma hasta encontrarla. Sentía miedo de imaginar que nos descubrieran y Jacob se la llevara a cualquier otra parte, así que la reservación estaba hecha a nombre de Jasper, como agente del FBI las cosas se hacían rápida y eficientemente y absolutamente nadie ponía un pero en sus órdenes. Terminada la discusión, subí por una maleta pequeña que compartiría con Bella y Emmett ya estaba en la sala con una mochila. Nos marchamos al aeropuerto viendo como mis padres se abrazaban con lágrimas de esperanza en sus ojos, Alice y Rosalie con grandes sonrisas y nosotros con un nerviosismo digno de un chihuahua.

El vuelo fue estresante, no fue largo pero si agónico, cada kilometro, cada minuto estábamos más cerca de volverla a ver y me preparaba para una no muy grata bienvenida por parte de mi chiquita. Confiaba en que al ver a Bella nos escucharía, pero yo no me salvaría de su odio, y estaba conforme con esto... por el momento.

La renta del Jeep fue rápida, Emmett manejaba y Jasper iba en el puesto del copiloto, yo abrazaba y besaba las mejillas a Bella para tranquilizarla, pensando, imaginando que el puesto vacio en pocas horas seria llenado por nuestra Renesmee. Pasamos el arco de entrada del rancho y en pocos minutos estuvimos a las puertas del rancho, no se escuchaba movimiento. Me mataba pensar que nos hubieran descubierto y se hubieran marchado lejos. Tomé la manija de la puerta y por increíble que pareciera no estaba cerrada con seguro, así que puse un pie dentro de la casa y me asomé con cautela tratando de percibir algún movimiento.

— ¿Sabes que esto es invasión de propiedad privada cierto? —Jasper y sus malditas leyes, me giré y levanté una ceja como diciendo, _Me vale un carajo_.

—Voy a buscarlos, si están aquí debe haber algún indicio de su estadía.

Nos dispersamos por la casa buscándolos, abrí un par de puertas y nada, no había nadie, así que me dirigí a la habitación principal y cuando abrí la puerta, sentí un jodido odio como pocas veces en mi vida albergó mi corazón. Iba a matar al hijo de puta, la escena era perturbadora para mí por decirlo de manera sencilla, el perro estaba sobre mi hija besando su cuello y estaban en ropa interior, ella con los ojos cerrados y el infeliz jadeando.

— ¡SUELTALA! Maldito perro hijo de puta, te voy a matar —grité completamente perdido en mi enojo. Me lancé sobre él, tomándolo por los hombros y arrojándolo al suelo alejándolo de mi chiquita.

— ¿Cullen? ¿Qué putas haces aquí?

—Te voy a mandar a la cárcel el resto de tus días. —Pero no sin antes darle su merecido, me fui sobre él comenzando a golpearlo con toda mi rabia—. ¿Cómo te atreves a tocarla? Es una niña. —Un derechazo se encajó en mi mandíbula, el perro pegaba duro, pero él no iba a ganar esta, seguí golpeándolo mientras escuchaba un zumbido en forma de voces agónicas que gritaban y a las que no podía hacer conexión mi cerebro. Unos brazos rodearon mi cuello quitándome de encima de Jacob, me apoyé en mis rodillas y me levanté. Esos brazos seguían apretándome con fuerza y me estrellé contra una pared tan fuerte como pude para quitarme de encima a quien fuera que me estuviera sofocando, pero me arrepentí en el segundo que vi caer a mi chiquita. Se desplomó como una muñeca en el suelo. La cagué de nuevo. Fui a su lado y Jacob trató de quitarme, fue cuando noté a Emmett entrando y sosteniéndolo fuertemente inmovilizándolo.

— ¡DEJAME EMMETT! ¡No tienen derecho! Megan, ¡amor despierta!

Bella ya estaba en el suelo acariciando las mejillas de nuestra hija llorando tratando de despertarla. Mi nivel de culpabilidad estaba en la estratosfera, si algo le pasaba no me lo perdonaría nunca. Jasper entró al baño y llegó con un algodón empapado en alcohol entregándoselo a Bella. Pero mi furia no se apagó, me dirigí a Jacob y con ambas manos sostuve su cabeza haciendo que me mirara.

—Te voy a acusar de secuestro y violación y te juro que no descansaré hasta verte en la cárcel.

—Estás realmente loco Edward, Megan es mi novia, y mayor de edad, ya basta de querer hundirme imbécil. Deja de hacernos daño, no tienen derecho —¿Que no tenía derecho?

—Es mi hija maldito miserable. Claro que tenemos derecho. —Su rostro palideció y miró directamente a mis ojos parpadeando sin creer mis palabras.

— ¿Engañaste a Bella con otra y vienes a reclamar algo ahora? ¿Qué clase de monstruo eres?

Jacob era un estúpido, no veía lo que yo tampoco vi en su momento, giré su rostro hacia mis dos mujeres y mi chiquita estaba despertando.

—No seas estúpido Jacob, mírala bien, sus ojos verdes iguales a los míos, su cabellera castaña y ondulada, esos pómulos y esos labios. ¿Que no te diste cuenta que es Renesmee o siempre lo supiste y lo ocultaste? Te lo repito Jacob, te irás a la cárcel. Mi chiquita tiene solo 17 años y tú eres mayor, cualquier juez te dará unos buenos años de cárcel, gustoso.

—Noooo. —Mi chiquita gritó y me enfoqué en ella sin acercarme, lo haría peor—. Bella, ayúdame, no dejes que tu esposo mande a la cárcel a mi Jake. —Esas palabras sonaron como una bofetada en mi cerebro: _tu esposo_, y _mi Jake_. Sería estúpido si no notara que estaba enamorada del perro, y que Dios, Bella y mi hija me perdonaran por lo que iba a hacer, pero bajo ninguna circunstancia la perdería de vista de nuevo. Miré a Bella con ojos suplicantes, me conocía a la perfección y mi chiquita no escucharía a nadie excepto a ella, para este momento estaban sentadas en el suelo y Bella tomó sus manos.

—Cariño, mírame un momento por favor —le habló con dulzura, como solo una madre que ama infinitamente a su hija puede hacer, ella obedeció y la miró con lágrimas en sus ojos—. Lo que escuchaste es cierto, tú eres nuestra hija, alguien te secuestró cuando eras una pequeñita de casi cuatro años y te creíamos muerta, pero te encontramos. Por favor, deja que te expliquemos las cosas. —Renesmee se quedó quieta mirando los ojos café de mi amor.

— ¿Por qué me hacen esto Bella? No soy mala, te lo juro, ¿por qué se empeñan en lastimarnos? —Las lágrimas siguieron corriendo por sus mejillas y rompió mi corazón. Me odiaría, pero confiaba en que su dulce alma me perdonaría con el tiempo.

—Lo que te dijo Bella es cierto, eres nuestra hija y vendrás a vivir con nosotros.

—Ahora si pienso que perdiste la cabeza Edward, ella no irá con ustedes, si lo que dices es verdad, ella decidirá con quiere pasar su tiempo, pero no te impondrás con tus amenazas.

Ni siquiera lo miré, seguí concentrado en mi chiquita.

—Pondré las cartas sobre la mesa, tu vendrás con nosotros Renesmee, si no lo haces meteré en la cárcel a Jacob, así que tú decides. —Me miró con dolor, y luego a Jacob.

—No puedes hacerlo Edward, soy inocente así que jamás iría a la cárcel. —Me enfadé de nuevo y ahora sí que lo miré con odio.

—Te encontré sobre ella, y me dices que no es cierto, ¿me crees estúpido?

—Es verdad —dijo mi chiquita—. Esta... iba a ser nuestra primera vez. —Un sonrojo profundo iluminó sus mejillas y supe que no mentía.

—Digamos que creo lo que dices, aun así, el es novio de una menor de edad, los encontré a punto de... —Apreté los puños sin querer pronunciar esas palabras—. Eso... y estos casos tardan meses, en lo que se comprueba su inocencia, tal vez pase un tiempo en la cárcel y su reputación y su empresa se irán a la mierda. Nadie en sus cinco sentidos invertirá con un pederasta y el pobre Billie sufrirá con el acoso de los medios, ¿eso quieren?

— ¡Maldito hijo de puta! —me gritó Jacob retorciéndose entre los brazos de Emmett, nadie decía nada.

— ¿Así que... vienes con nosotros a nuestro hogar a ser parte de nuestra familia, o te quedas con el perro un par de horas antes de que lo meta en la peor prisión del estado?

**Muchisimas gracias a todas las que me leean, mil gracias por sus Reviews, Alertas, Favoritos y visitas, en serio me hacen sonreir cuando los veo =) y dados mis agradecimientos... chan chan chan**

**¿Les gusto el Edward Pov? ¿Todavia Odian a Edward o han comenzado a perdonarlo? , ufff es que se les vienen tantas cosas pero ya veran, incluso seran divertidas muchas de ellas, les dire que me dio mucha lastima romper el momento mágico enre Megan y Jacob, creo que el diablo Cullen es más odiado que nunca por cierta peleadora, Muacks nos leemos pronto**


	13. La Casa Cullen

**Mil Gracias a mi Hermosa Beta Mentxu Masen (Beta FFAD) siempre logra que mis locuras se vean bonitas **

**www facebook groups / betasffaddiction**

Esto no me podía estar pasando a mí, ¿acaso no había sufrido lo suficiente? El día comenzó con un sol esplendoroso, tuve una cita con Jake donde me llevó en uno de los caballos a recorrer el rancho abrazándome y mimándome y, al llegar a casa, sobre la cama de nuestra habitación pétalos de rosa la adornaban. Supe en ese instante que era el momento, sería de Jake por completo, haríamos el amor y le demostraría cuán incondicionalmente enamorada estaba de él, pero el maldito de Edward Cullen llegó a destruir mi felicidad de nuevo. Golpeó a Jake y luego me sueltan dos bombas, que era su hija perdida y si no me marchaba con ellos arruinarían la vida de Jake. No lo podía permitir, pero mi vida no es sencilla, por mucho que lo odiara él es el marido de Bella y mi presencia en sus vidas los dañaría. Lloraba de impotencia sabiendo que cualquier decisión que tomara no iba a ser adecuada atrayendo la atención de Demetri.

Mi debate interno fue interrumpido por ese infame ser que ahora se autonombraba mi padre.

— ¿Qué decides? La cárcel para el perro o ir con nosotros a tomar el lugar que te corresponde.

Miré a Jacob y luego a Bella, hablar de Demetri me dañaba profundamente, fue extremadamente difícil para mí contarle la verdad a Jacob, ellos eran unos desconocidos para mí. Jamás les contaría la verdad.

—Amor, lucharemos, no tienes que ir con ellos, saldremos adelante con esto. —Negué ante las palabras de Jake.

—Él me va a encontrar, haga lo que haga me encontraré. Si voy con ellos me llevará y los matará y si no lo hago te matara a ti. —Me desprendí del contacto de Bella y abracé mis piernas sin agachar la cabeza solo mirando al vacío. Toda fe que tuve de tener una vida tranquila y feliz se esfumó, carecía de esperanzas, ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo para que Demetri me encontrara, me usara y acabara con mi vida. Los suaves brazos de Bella me envolvieron y su delicioso olor llenó mis fosas nasales, me tranquilicé un poco pero mis lágrimas caían aún.

— ¿Quién te va a encontrar, cariño?

Me tensé nuevamente ante la voz de Bella, si les contaba tenía una posibilidad de que tuvieran miedo y se alejaran. Un par de datos saliendo de mi boca y regresaría a mi vida tranquila con Jake, el hombre que me daba fuerzas. Me solté delicadamente de los brazos de Bella y me levanté abrazando a Jacob que seguía siendo apretujado por Emmett, a quien miré con ojos suplicantes, lo que funcionó y liberó a mi Lobito. Me envolvió en sus brazos dándome besos por todo el rostro.

—Todo va a estar bien, amor, te prometí que te protegería y lo cumpliré. —Carraspeó un poco y observé sus ojos, no me miraban a mí ahora, sino a alguien más en nuestra habitación—. Por favor, necesitamos unos minutos, Megan necesita vestirse. Espérennos en la sala. —Recordé mi ausencia de ropa y me sonrojé enterrando mi rostro en el pecho de Jake.

—Tienen 10 minutos. —Esa era la voz de Edward, ese tono de voz me molestó de sobremanera, tan autoritario, ni siquiera esta era su casa y entró mandando y haciendo su voluntad. La puerta se cerró y Jacob se sentó en la cama acomodándome en su regazo. Me despegué de él y acaricié su rostro herido, su labio se inflamaba y tenía un corte en la ceja derecha que sangraba un poco.

— ¿Te duele mucho? —le pregunté en voz baja pero clara, negó con la cabeza.

—Me preocupas tú, cariño, esto... lo que dijeron... si fuera solo Edward, sabría que es un embuste, pero Bella está aquí y sus ojos no mienten, ella no mentiría con lo relacionado a su hija.

¿Podría ser verdad? ¿Yo era la tal Renesmee? ¿Eran mis padres y había sido secuestrada de pequeña? Esto cambiaría mi vida por completo, recordé a mi madre, si todo era verdad, ella me mintió. Jake se levantó y me acomodó en la cama, mi mente continuaba formulando preguntas de las que no sabía sus respuestas. Con delicadeza, Jake coló en mi cuerpo un vestido morado con pequeñas florecitas verdes al final de él, me calzó unas bailarinas y me tomó de la cintura haciéndome caminar hasta la sala donde los percibí de nuevo: los tres hombres parados en diferentes partes de la sala y Bella sentada en uno de los sillones. Jake me acomodó a su lado, frente a Bella que ya tenía a Edward detrás de su sofá.

Nuevamente Jake tomó mi rostro en sus manos para que lo mirara.

—Mi niña hermosa, tenemos que contarles. —Me tensé y traté de negar girando mi rostro pero me tenía sujeta firmemente aunque sin lastimarme—. Tranquila, jamás voy a traicionar tu confianza, eso lo sabes bien, pero no podemos dejar nada al azar. —Él tenía un punto muy válido, si lastimaban a Bella jamás me lo perdonaría, era buena y no merecía salir lastimada, y mucho menos por mi culpa.

—Jake... yo... no puedo. —Era verdad, hablar era tan fácil, pero no cuando es de momentos dolorosos de tu vida que te marcan a fuego y no te dejan vivir tranquila.

—Yo hablaré, solo... lo necesario.

Me refugié nuevamente en su pecho. —Confío en ti —le respondí en un suspiro.

—Jacob, ¿qué es lo que sucede? —Esa voz la identifiqué como la del rubio que no conocía, me armé de valor y giré mi rostro hacia ellos.

—No confío en ti, Edward. —Dio un largo suspiro haciendo que su pecho se elevara—. Pero sé que Bella no se prestaría a ninguna venganza, confío en que lo que dijo es verdad. Tendremos que hablar de eso más tarde, pero ahora... tienen que saber algo más, hay un hombre, en realidad no entra en esa categoría, es un monstruo venido directamente de los confines del infierno, él le hizo mucho daño a Megan...

—Renesmee —lo interrumpió el desgraciado de Cullen y lo volteamos a ver—. Se llama Renesmee, tiene que acostumbrarse.

Bella giró su cuerpo hacia él y tomó su mano.

—Amor, por favor. —Era un suplica que entendí muy bien, él se quedó callado y Jacob prosiguió con la confesión de mi tortuosa vida.

—Edward, no sé qué pasa por tu cabeza en este momento, pero imagino lo que pasa por la de Megan. Ese ha sido el nombre por el que ha sido llamada su vida entera, no puedes cambiar eso en un instante porque tú quieres que así sean las cosas, la seguiré llamando de esa forma porque es como se siente cómoda. Ahora, si me dejas terminar, esta situación lastima a la mujer que amo y me está dejando contarles por su seguridad, así que cierra tu puta boca. —Sonreí un poco, mi Jake mandón estaba en toda su gloria y por defenderme, pero apenas y comenzó a hablar de nuevo mi sonrisa desapareció, no hubo protestas, solo silencio de los presentes.

—Ese Monstruo. —Me apretó más contra él y lo agradecí, sus brazos protectores me calmaban—. Compró a Megan cuando tenía 14 años. —Creo que hice un gesto de dolor, mi corazón latía a mil y las ganas de llorar se presentaban de nuevo, me controlaría, lo haría por Jake. Era difícil para él hablar de ello tratando de mantener la calma, Bella comenzó a llorar y Edward se sentó a su lado tomando su mano y abrazándola, los otros dos apretaban los puños como si estuvieran listos a iniciar una pelea—. Él iba a... a...

—Creo que nos lo imaginamos Jacob, mejor prosigue. —Miré agradecida al rubio, no quería escucharlo.

—Pero mi niña hermosa es muy lista y lo engañó, así que no pudo tocarla, pero hizo de su vida un infierno hasta que logró escapar. El infeliz nunca ha parado de buscarla y la encontró, afortunadamente alguien le avisó y pudo salir de Forks a tiempo, fue cuando la encontré, si ustedes hacen un circo de esto se la pondrán en bandeja de plata.

—Sea quien sea, le haremos pagar.

Miré a Edward como si estuviera loco, no conocía ni siquiera su nombre.

—No entienden —dije tomando fuerzas de mi amor—, no es cualquier persona, es realmente poderoso y peligroso.

—Creo que si nos dan un nombre podemos hacer lo necesario para protegerlos.

—Espero que sí, Jasper, su nombre es Demetri Suvak.

Vi al rubio envararse y juntar las cejas como si lo conociera.

—Sabes quién es. —No era una pregunta, era una afirmación, su expresión era realmente fácil de leer

—Lo sé, la agencia lleva investigándolo por años, pero sabe cubrir sus huellas, nunca hemos podido acusarlo de nada.

—Así que sí es peligroso. —Emmett de nuevo.

—Sí, pero los podemos proteger, la casa de los padres de Edward es una fortaleza, y me haré cargo reforzando la seguridad de toda la familia y de ustedes. —Jake miraba a Bella y luego me miró a mí.

—Creo que Jasper tiene un punto amor, estarás segura con ellos.

—No me voy a separar de ti.

—Ni yo dejaría que nos separaran, pero amor, sé lo que han pasado y realmente se merecen esta oportunidad, tú te mereces una familia que te ame, Bella te ama.

—Por favor linda, ven con nosotros, confío en Jasper y en Edward, te protegerán... te protegeremos.

Vivir en una casa donde estuviera Edward no era de mi agrado, al parecer sus padres vivían y también vería a la rubia tonta, sin contar al grandulón de Emmett, no me agradaban.

—No se diga más, tomen sus cosas y nos vamos de inmediato —sentenció Edward, y era tanta mi tensión y frustración que me levanté dirigiéndome a él.

—Usted es un idiota, ni siquiera he tomado una decisión. —Jacob me abrazó por la cintura en un intento de calmarme.

—Shh, tranquila amor.

—Tranquila, nada —dije levantando la voz—. En verdad desea tanto que vaya con ustedes que le daré gusto Señor Cullen, pero Jake viene con nosotros.

—NO.

—No nos vamos a separar, así que usted elige, nos vamos los dos o ninguno.

—Esto no es una negociación, Renesmee, se hará lo que yo digo.

— ¡Basta ya! —gritó Bella levantándose de su asiento—. Jacob irá con nosotros Edward, no le voy a causar más sufrimientos a nuestra hija. —Se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño levantando la barbilla retándolo.

—No se quedará en casa de mis padres.

—Estoy de acuerdo con eso —dijo mi lobito—, pero podré ir a verla cuantas veces quiera.

—Bien perro, solo que no saldrán solos nunca, nada de encerrarse en privado y acatarán las normas de la casa.

¡Qué rayos! No tuve voz ni voto en esto, decidieron prácticamente todo sin consultarme, estaba enojada y no precisamente con Jake o Bella, ni siquiera con los dos grandulones que fungían de público silente en la pequeña disputa que marcaria mi vida. Me obligaban a vivir donde no quería y con gente que me resultaba indeseable… aún restaban puntos por definir y no los dejaría pasar para que me manipularan más adelante.

— ¿Y cuánto tiempo tiene usted pensado que viviré en su casa, señor Cullen?

—El necesario, hasta que atrapemos a ese infeliz o tal vez para siempre. —Sonrió de forma torcida y quise cortarle la lengua para no tener que escucharlo jamás.

—Dejemos algo claro, tengo una vida, amigos y no voy a cambiarla, ni por ustedes o... él, así que saldré cuando quiera.

— ¡No! Y eso no está en negociación, solo saldrás cuando lo creamos prudente y seguro. —Estaba enfadada hasta lo imposible, le haría pagar su suerte, tomé un par de respiraciones profundas y me abracé con fuerza al cuerpo de Jake.

—Bien, solo le diré algo, señor Cullen. —Lo miré fijamente a los ojos—. Se va a arrepentir de esto, si quiere una hija la tendrá, quiere una hija adolescente, vaya, la consiguió. —Le di una sonrisa ladeada muy parecida a las de él—. Solo recuerde este día, no volverá a ver una Megan tan amable nunca.

—Carajo, ella da miedo —susurró Emmett, y con un demonio, no me conocían, y no tardarían en hacerlo. Tomé la mano de Jacob y regresamos a la habitación, no dudaba que desearan marcharse inmediatamente, así que abrí la cómoda y tomé una libreta y un lapicero escribiendo una carta para B y Eleazar relatándoles los desafortunados eventos de la noche. Llegarían por la mañana de su viaje relámpago y, al menos, tendrían que saber mi paradero. Le dejé muy claro a Bree que la necesitaba contactar, pero seria difícil, no dejaba detalles en mi carta en caso de que el imbécil de Edward la leyera. Bree siendo un geniecillo, me localizaría y se las arreglaría para hablar conmigo aún a distancia. Doblé la hoja cuidadosamente y guardé la poca ropa que tenía en una maleta que Jake me compró en el pueblo. Él hizo lo mismo en silencio hasta que tomó mi mano y me condujo al borde de la cama sentándome a su lado.

—Todo esto es una mierda amor, estarás confundida, y no tengo como ayudarte en esto.

—Estás aquí, conmigo amor, eso es todo lo que necesito, solo no dejes que ese demonio nos separe, no sabría vivir sin ti.

—Yo moriría sin ti, mi niña hermosa. Verás que todo se arreglará y muy pronto seremos libres, nos casaremos, tendremos una bella casa y pequeños correteando por ella. —Esa idea me parecía un sueño lejano ahora, uno por el que lucharía se hiciera realidad. Lo besé no sabiendo cuándo tendríamos nuevamente un momento de intimidad para nosotros—. Vamos amor, conozco a Edward, que ya se debe estar pensando en venir por nosotros. —Suspiré resignada, me despedí de esa habitación donde fui feliz y, de no ser por el imbécil ese, ahora sería el lugar de nuestra primera vez. Salimos con nuestras maletas y una sonrisa algo tímida se asomaba en los labios de Bella. Tomé la nota y la dejé en un lugar visible de la cocina, pero Edward la vio y la tomó sin siquiera preguntarme si podía hacerlo, maldito arrogante.

— ¿Quiénes son B y Eleazar?

—Amigos nuestros —le contestó escuetamente Jacob—. Primero tengo que hablar con mi gente del rancho, no querrán que nos denuncien como desaparecidos, cierto.

Me hubiera gustado ir con él, sentí que no era buena idea. En su lugar, fui al refrigerador y me serví algo de agua, tenía la garganta seca por gritarle al bastardo. Observé de reojo a Emmett y al rubio hablando y a Bella abrazando a Edward. En verdad, ¿cómo alguien como ella podría amarlo? Era un infeliz, Jake le tenía confianza, pero en este momento pensaba que tal vez supo desde un principio quién era yo, se hizo pasar por mi amiga para encontrar algo de mi pasado que les sirviera para destruirme. Esa era la mejor explicación posible a todo lo que sucedía, no confiaría en ella ni nadie que habitara la casa Cullen, aún si era cierto que soy esa hija perdida, tienen demasiado dinero. Vi un auto del demonio y era de los más caros que hay en el mercado, y ¿no pudieron encontrar a una simple niña? Estaba en Chicago carajo, no en la Patagonia, mamá jamás me ocultó, iba a la escuela y hubo un par de reportes de maltrato domestico y fotos mías, con la tecnología actual tuvieron que encontrarme, si no lo hicieron fue porque no me buscaron. Bella misma lo dijo, Renesmee murió, se cansaron de buscar y enterraron el recuerdo de su hija. Carajo, ahora estaba mucho más enojada, pudiera ser que sintieran culpa y no les facilitaré la redención, prepárense Cullens, van a tener unos meses muy interesantes.

— ¿Por qué sonríes, amor? —No noté a Jacob a mi lado, pero le sonreí y dejando el vaso sobre la encimera lo abracé.

—Solo recordaba los hermosos momentos que tuvimos aquí, extrañaré el rancho, quiero regresar.

—Lo haremos, te prometo que será nuestro refugio y vendremos cada vez que podamos, ahora vámonos, los Cullen se ven ansiosos. —Le hice una mueca pero me dejé guiar por él.

El viaje al aeropuerto fue demasiado incómodo, Edward no permitió que nadie más nos llevara y Jake no quería tener que conducir la camioneta solo temiendo que lo dejaran atrás. Cuando propuse que Jake me cargara, casi vi humo salir de la cabeza del bastardo quien hizo que mi lobito fuera en la cajuela del Jeep y a mí me pusieron entre Bella y él en la parte trasera, pero tomé la mano de Jake todo el camino haciéndonos cariños. Juro que pensé que su cabeza explotaría, y me hubiera alegrado, si no fuera propensa a los mareos me hubiera girado para ver a mi Jake, pero descarté la idea. Tomaríamos un avión y viajar con náuseas no me apetecía. En algún momento, Bella intentó tomar mi mano pero la retiré, Jake me llamó la atención como si fuera una niña chiquita y solo levanté los hombros quitándole importancia. Nunca necesité a nadie y no cambiaría de idea. Cuando conocí a Bella supe que me decepcionaría, odio cuando tengo la razón en estos casos, solo necesitaba a Jake, el era mi mundo, mi amor y mi vida.

En el avión me impuse al ver que Edward tampoco quería que viajara sentada con Jacob, casi me bajo ante su negativa y tuvo que ceder. Por Dios, ni que fuéramos a hacer algo indebido con ellos taladrándonos con la mirada. Cada vez estaba más nerviosa, Jake no dormiría en la casa sino que iría a la suya con Billie. Después de dos semanas de dormir entre sus brazos, estar sola no me hacía nada de gracia, lo necesitaba. Bella se paró a mi lado pero se dirigió a Jake.

—Nos darías unos minutos, por favor. —El traidor solo asintió y se levantó, crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho. De nuevo, no me tomaban en cuenta, ¿alguien me preguntó si quería hablar con ella? No—. Estás enojada y te entiendo, Edward no hizo las cosas bien...

—No la vi oponiéndose a sus órdenes, señora Isabella.

—Por favor cariño, no me digas así, no lo hiciste cuando recién nos conocimos, congeniamos tan bien, todo fue tan natural entre nosotras, no quiero dar un paso atrás, y tienes razón no me opuse a Edward, lo lamento mucho, solo no quiero perderte de nuevo.

Debería ser la mejor mentirosa del mundo, su tono de voz era calmado y dulce, maldición me estaba poniendo a dudar. Sujeté mi cabello y miré hacia el frente, detestaba la situación, me sentía bipolar cambiando de opinión cada tres minutos.

—Estoy confundida Bella... y cansada, tu esposo no es la mejor carta de presentación que pudieras darme, sabes. Para mí no es aquel hombre maravilloso que describiste en Forks. —Instintivamente lo busqué con la mirada y lo vi pegado a su celular hablando tranquilamente con alguien.

—Lo sé, él es consciente que tiene mucho por delante contigo, te ama cariño y a su debido tiempo tu también lo sabrás, solo te pido que nos des una oportunidad. —Demonios, de nuevo ella y sus métodos de convencimiento.

—No quiero tener nada que ver con él, ni Emmett o la bruja rubia de su esposa.

—Ellos te quieren.

— ¡Me quieren un carajo! —levanté la voz sin remordimiento alguno—. Si yo quiero a alguien no le digo zorra, puta ni la azoto contra la pared. Lo pensaré con los demás, pero no con ellos. —Sentí las miradas sobre mi y envalentonada los miré—. Sí, hablo de ti demonio de cabello cobrizo, y de ti mono subdesarrollado y tu esposa seso hueco. —Claramente los dejé sin palabras, desvié la mirada a Bella que no hacía más que mirar al vacío, rayos, la rompí con mis palabras—. Bella... —Le di un empujoncito, no hubo respuesta, la moví más y un destello de furia inundó sus ojos, se levantó y con paso firme llegó al lado de Edward, casi no creí lo que vi, tomó su celular, lo apagó y lo arrojó sobre uno de los asientos vacíos del avión.

—Levántate Edward.

— ¿Qué sucede amor?

— ¡Dije que te levantaras! —Él la obedeció y, sin más, le dio una bofetada que le hizo girar el rostro. Carajo, y yo que pensaba que mi mal genio venía de ese demonio.

—Cómo te atreviste a ponerle una mano encima Edward Cullen, ahh pero esto lo sabrán Esme y Carlisle. Nunca, escúchame bien, nunca la toques de nuevo. —Lo vi parpadear y no decir nada, se sentó en su asiento y ella regresó a mi lado. Nunca dije que él fuera el que me zarandeó, era bruja o psíquica para adivinarlo, aunque bueno, el oso subdesarrollado se notaba más tranquilo que él. Maldición, se sentía bien ser defendida, no lo necesitaba pero era agradable, me puso de un excelente humor y bromeé con Bella, no oculté lo que pensaba, no hablaría bajito, total él se lo buscó.

— ¡Eso estuvo genial Bella!

—Lo siento tanto cariño, pero no soporté saber que te maltrató, él no es así, te lo prometo. —Miré de reojo y todos nos miraban, Edward incluso sonreía, ya le quitaría esa sonrisa de la cara en un segundo.

—Sí es así Bella, ¿si te cuento más cosas, le darás una nueva cachetada? Anda di que sí. —Le sonreí completamente feliz y emocionada con la visión de un Edward golpeado y humillado por su frágil esposa.

— ¿Lo hizo en más de una ocasión? Oh Edward Cullen ¡ESTÁS EN SERIOS PROBLEMAS! —Miré al demonio que ya no sonreía, le cerré un ojo haciéndole notar que su vida cambiaría como le dije. Esto no estaba tan mal después de todo, me divertiría mucho haciéndole ver su suerte. Pero era suficiente por esta noche, tomé la mano de Bella y me miró con enfado en la mirada, con su marido supuse—. Déjalo Bella, no quiero que te lastimes, pero podemos tomar alguna clase de artes marciales y darle un golpe que le duela más que una bofetada.

—No es mala idea, podría contratar un entrenador personal que vaya a casa.

—Eso me gustaría —le dije sabiendo que era verdad, me gustaría entrenar con ella, además, mi estado físico no era el mejor desde hace meses—. ¿Por qué no me preparas para lo que encontraré en esa casa? —me dio la sonrisa más deslumbrante desde que la volví a ver.

—Es la casa de los padres de Edward, es realmente una mansión gigantesca, tiene tres plantas, un gimnasio, piscina, cuenta con mucho terreno ya que esta en las afueras de la ciudad. En cuanto se mudaron, comenzaron a plantar árboles, lo que funge ahora como un pequeñísimo bosque, es bellísimo. Carlisle y Esme son tus abuelos, son realmente buenas personas cariño, están muy emocionados de tenerte en casa de nuevo. Todos viviremos ahí un tiempo, Alice es la esposa de Jasper y hermana de Edward, y Jasper es hermano de Rosalie que a su vez está casada con Emmett, eres la única nieta, ¿recuerdas que te conté de los gemelos?

—Sí, Collin y Brady creo.

—Exacto, además está Jeremy, el hijo de Rose y Emmett, es un chico listo y dulce, mayor que tú. Va a la universidad, quiere ser abogado como su padre, además están los empleados de la casa, pero no te preocupes por ellos, son personas de confianza, muy amables y leales.

Esas eran muchas personas viviendo bajo el mismo techo, me intimidaba un poco pensar en convivir con ellos, necesitaría aliados. Por el momento, Bella estaba de mi lado, la mejilla roja de Edward lo comprobaba, Emmett y Rosalie eran los enemigos y Jasper era difícil de leer, tendría que tantear el terreno con él cuando me fuera posible.

—Bella quiero hacerte una pregunta.

—Dime, cariño. —Nuestras manos seguían unidas y me dio un apretoncito.

— ¿Por qué Edward y los demás odian a Jacob? —La noté un poco pálida, pero aún así contestó.

—Tienes que hablarlo con ellos cariño, cada uno tiene su versión de la historia.

—Jake no se siente cómodo hablando de eso y no lo he presionado, pero siento que las cosas ahora son distintas, pero está bien, ya después hablare con él.

—Me iré para que se sienten juntos, ya los interrumpí demasiado.

—No, está bien, además necesito pedirte un favor.

—Lo que esté en mis manos, cariño, sabes que lo haré.

—No dejes que Edward evite que Jacob esté conmigo. —La miré suplicante, en verdad de todas las cosas que me pudieran quitar esta es la que me dolería tanto como para romperme el corazón.

—Dio su promesa cariño, la cumplirá. Jake te visitará tan a menudo como quiera, las puertas de la casa no se cerraran para él.

—Gracias. —Hubiera querido decir más, pero no estaba lista—. Bueno, también quiero pedirte disculpas por adelantado. —Frunció el ceño y retiré mi mano de la suya—. Soy algo... impulsiva, y ese demonio que tienes por marido saca lo peor de mí, supongo que explotaré continuamente y diré cosas que no te gustarán.

—Pedirte que lo veas con mis ojos es imposible, lo sé, en algún momento él dejará esa terquedad y su nivel de idiotez volverá a la normalidad. —Le sonreí un poco, me gustaba cómo se expresaba—. Cuando eso suceda, las cosas cambiarán.

Nuestra conversación siguió con temas ligeros, era como si nunca nos hubiéramos separado en Forks, aterrizaríamos pronto o al menos a mi me lo pareció. Se levantó acariciando mi mejilla, cuando Jake la vio levantarse tomó su lugar y me besó cálidamente, nada apasionado, solo tierno y tranquilizador.

— ¿Estás nerviosa, mi niña hermosa?

—Sabes que sí, esto... no alcanzo a asimilarlo, sabes, no puedo hacerme a la idea de que ellos sean mis padres.

—Es una especie de milagro Meggie, Bella está muy emocionada de haberte encontrado. —No respondí, eso lo veía claramente, aunque viviría en esa casa con toda esa gente desconocida.

—Abrázame, por favor. —Lo hizo, me abrazó y respiré su dulce aroma, me dejé envolver por la calidez de sus brazos y sus fuertes músculos, eso era estar en casa para mí.

Debí quedarme dormida el resto del vuelo sujeta a mi amor, me despertó con besitos suaves en el rostro.

—Anda dormilona, ya llegamos, tenemos que desembarcar e ir a la casa de los Cullen.

—No quiero —le dije aún con los ojos cerrados y medio dormida, desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y me cargó, de la impresión me sujeté fuertemente a él, abriendo bien los ojos—. ¿Qué haces?

—Te cargo, no podemos quedarnos en el avión, cariño. —Le hice un puchero y se rió para después colocar suavemente sus labios sobre los míos, eso estaba mejor.

El viaje a esa casa fue tenso, ese demonio estaba más que dispuesto a no darnos un solo momento de intimidad. Tuve que viajar entre él y Bella y Jake en otro auto con Emmett. No hablé en todo el camino, estaba molesta, el auto entró por un portón que lucía bastante impenetrable, contaba con una caseta de seguridad y vi un par de guardias armados, esperaba que esos guardias no fueran algo fijo en sus vidas y estuvieran contratados por el rubio para nuestra seguridad de la que él habló. La vista era imponente, esa no era una mansión, era un castillo, pobre presidente que pensaba que su casa era espectacular, esto era más grande y no dudaba que también más impactante por dentro.

—Bienvenida a casa —me dijo Bella y solo la volteé a ver haciendo una mueca nerviosa. Respiré profundamente, antes de salir del auto noté que una cartera estaba en el asiento, la tome rápidamente y la escondí entre mi ropa, tuve una idea que haría rabiar al demonio.

La gran puerta doble se abrió y entré detrás de Bella. Jake aún no llegaba, lo que aumentó mi nerviosismo. Vi a muchas personas sonrientes observándome: una pareja, mayor que los demás, abrazados y con lágrimas en los ojos, debían ser los padres de Edward; luego vi a la rubia jugando con sus manos y a un chico rubio y verdaderamente guapo abrazándola por los hombros; el rubio se acercó a la chica bajita y la besó con ternura, se quedaron mirándose a los ojos unos segundos y sonrieron, un par de gemelos se movían en su lugar inquietos.

Tanta mirada me sacaba de mis casillas, no tenía nada raro mi cara.

—Si quieren pónganme en un aparador que gire para que me puedan mirar bien —dije ya cansada de sus molestas miradas, nadie dijo nada, ¿Esperaban a una chica sin carácter? Ja, mala suerte, los gemelos me sorprendieron soltando unas fuertes carcajadas, no duró mucho, la reprimenda de su madre los calmó de inmediato. Bella tenía razón, me iban a caer bien, me acerqué a los pequeños y estiré mi mano hacia ellos.

— ¿Quién es Tom y quién es Brady?

—Yo soy Tom —dijo el de camisa azul—, y el tonto a mi lado es Brady. —Era la copia exacta del otro, solo que con ropas en tonos verde.

—Aja, eso me servirá por hoy, ¿pero cómo los distingo?

—Pues obvio —dijo Brady—, yo soy el guapo. —Ahora fue mi turno de reír.

—Puedo notarlo, tu hermano es horrible. —Me acerqué más a ellos, despeinándolos con mis manos y aún tratando de ver algo diferente en ellos, un lunar tal vez, una cicatriz pero nada, eran realmente idénticos.

—Soy Alice —dijo la mujer detrás de los gemelos.

—Lo sé, te recuerdo de aquella vez en la tienda, ibas con la rubia tonta. —Hubo un jadeo general de sorpresa, no me importaba, la rubia se merecía mis palabras.

—No te permito que le hables así a mi madre. —El rubio, Jeremy dijo Bella que se llamaba, corrió hacia mí amenazadoramente.

— ¿No? Lamento informarte que no puedes evitarlo, hablo como se me pegue la gana. —Coloqué mis manos en mis caderas y levanté la vista mirando sus ojos azules, rayos sí que era alto.

—Creo que eres una timadora, deberías largarte de esta casa.

Le sonreí en reflejo y tomándolo del brazo nos gire hacia Edward, lo empujé en la dirección de este.

—Convence a tu tío y si lo logras, todos ganamos en esta situación. —El idiota se giró aún más molesto, iba a encararme de nuevo pero un grito lo detuvo.

— ¡Jeremy, cierra tu puta boca! No quiero tus jodidas opiniones y si no te gusta que Renesmee viva aquí tienes dos opciones, o te aguantas o te largas.

Vaya, y yo que pensaba que se llevaban bien en esta casa, me equivoqué. El rubiecito salió como alma que lleva el diablo por una puerta trasera y su madre se mantuvo en su lugar, aún más nerviosa si es que podía estarlo. Esperaba su veneno pero no llegaba, el ambiente era pesado así que para distraerme, me dediqué a observar la casa, carajo, debían tener buena forma solo para recorrerla.

La pareja mayor se acerco a mí y la mujer trató de abrazarme, me alejé como si tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa.

—Oh, lo siento cariño, soy Esme, tu abuelita y el es Carlisle, tu abuelo. —Escuché una puerta abrirse y Emmett entró dirigiéndose directamente a su esposa, no vi a Jake entrar tras de él.

— ¿Dónde está Jacob? —Ignoré a los abuelitos, necesitaba a mi lobito.

—Billie lo llamó, así que fue a su casa, dijo que mañana vendría. —Me sentí triste y preocupada a la vez, necesitaba verlo, estar con él, no me gustaba esto, vi unos sillones y me acomodé en uno. Bella se sentó a mi lado y tomó mi mano.

—Seguramente era algo importante princesa, mañana lo verás. —Levanté los hombros como si no me importara, pero me importaba y mucho—. Es hora de comer, Esme es una excelente cocinera. —Me levanté y la seguí, cuando vi a todos tomar sus puestos, me sentí incómoda, yo no encajaba aquí.

—Prefiero comer en la cocina.

—Todos comeremos aquí, es lo que hacen las familias —dijo Edward tomando su puesto al lado de Bella que se sentó a mi lado.

—Bien por ustedes, yo no soy parte de su familia, así que comeré en la cocina. —El demonio se levantó y golpeó la mesa fuertemente.

—He dicho que la familia come reunida, así que tú comerás aquí. —No me quedé atrás y me levanté mirándolo con odio.

—Y yo dije que no quiero comer con ustedes, los detesto y me indigestaré solo por tenerlos cerca.

—Pues comes aquí o no comes. —Bella se levantó dirigiéndose a mí.

—Está bien, te acompañaré en la cocina.

— ¡No! —repitió el demonio—. Tiene que aprender a comportarse como una persona madura y o come con nosotros o no lo hace.

—Edward Anthony Cullen compórtate, por favor. —Esa era la voz de Esme y la ignoré.

Comencé a alejarme de la mesa y recordé la cartera, la tomé y vi la cara de sorpresa de Edward.

—Está bien, puedo ordenar pizza. —Abrí la cartera y tomé un par de billetes y la arrojé sobre la mesa.

Regresé a la sala buscando un teléfono.

—Además eres ladrona. Regrésame eso de inmediato.

—No soy una ladrona, y estoy segura que Charlie debió darles mi dinero, tómelo como un reembolso.

—He sido claro Renesmee, o comes con nosotros o no comes. —Levanté una ceja y lo miré.

—Bien, no comeré, no es nada nuevo para mí, he pasado días sin probar alimento. Cuando vives en las calles tienes que aguantar el hambre. —El bruto se congeló en su sitio y yo también, me hubiera gustado hacer una salida dramática, pero rayos, no sabía a dónde ir, tendría una habitación en este enorme palacio ¿pero cuál?—. Bella, ¿dónde dormiré?

—Te mostraré tu habitación después de cenar, tú y yo comeremos en la cocina. —Tomó mi mano y me condujo a la cocina, pero me solté de su agarre y corrí a donde estaba Edward, tomé los billetes y los metí en la solapa de su traje dándole un par de golpecitos.

—Toma Edward, parece que después de todo no cenaré pizza, más tarde hablaré con Charlie y le pediré mi dinero. —Devolví mis pasos hasta alcanzar a Bella, me valía un comino si los demás se molestaban. La cocina me deslumbró, era un sueño, todo era demasiado lujoso, Bella me sirvió un plato con lasagna y ella hizo lo mismo en su plato.

— ¿Quieres agua o refresco?

—Refresco, por favor. —Tomó un par de latas del refrigerador y me acompañó a comer, en verdad estaba rica, más de lo que hubiera podido imaginar, tal vez Esme podría llegar a ser una buena aliada, hasta el momento solo la escuché a ella y a Bella defenderme del demonio. Las mujeres de esta casa eran las que mandaban, me reí sola de mi conclusión.

—Me gustaría saber que es tan gracioso. —Rayos, me pillaron.

—Esto es realmente delicioso, ¿crees que Esme quisiera enseñarme a cocinarla?

—Estoy segura que sí, ¿puedo unirme a la clase de cocina?

—Claro, pero solo nosotras ¿sí?

—Por el momento está bien, más adelante verás que todos son muy buenas personas... y te quieren.

—No lo sé, no lo creo, pero estoy cumpliendo mi palabra, le doy la oportunidad a quien no conozco.

Me sonrió y acarició mi cabello, fue un gesto tan... lindo, mamá nunca hacía eso... bueno... la señora quien pensaba era mi mamá. Dejamos esos trastes, ya que Bella me dijo que el servicio los lavaría y subimos las escaleras hasta el primer piso, cruzamos un gran pasillo y abrió una puerta de color blanco. Era enorme, tan grande como la que compartí con Jake en el rancho, con su baño privado y una ventana con un gran árbol frente a ella, parecía que estuviera decorado hasta el más pequeño detalle, tenía un escritorio cercano a la ventana, eso me gustaba. Sentí la presencia de alguien más y no estaba equivocada, Alice ya estaba dentro de la habitación.

—Te falta ver la mejor parte.

— ¿El baño? —No me faltaba por ver nada solo eso, ella rió bajito y negó.

—Tu nuevo guardarropa. —Abrió el closet y estaba lleno, me acerqué y vi desde vestidos casuales, a vestidos de noche, faldas, blusas, pantalones y todo era de mi talla.

—No entiendo, esto no es mío.

—Es un regalo, quisimos que te sintieras cómoda y...

—Que no los avergonzara —terminé su frase—. Son tan obvios, darle ropa a la niña pobre y sin gusto para que sus finas amistades se engañen pensando que encajo aquí.

—Yo... no, esa no era mi intención.

—No quiero nada de esto. —Abrí mis brazos y tomé la mayor cantidad de ropa que pude y la llevé hasta un sofá, de lo que me pareció una sala de tv y solté las prendas regresando por más hasta que vacié el closet. Omití los cajones de ropa interior, probablemente la necesitaría—. Tengo ropa. —Di un golpe con mi pie en el suelo, era infantil lo sé, pero no me dejaría rebajar por ellos—. No es fina ni cara, pero es mía, la compré con mi trabajo y la quiero usar, no pertenezco a este lugar y me iré cuando pueda.

Bella y Alice me veían con los ojos muy abiertos, y juro que di un brinco muerta del susto cuando las escuché reír a carcajadas, mi ceño se frunció y mi cara se sentía tan caliente del enfado.

—De qué carajos se ríen.

—Eres igualita a Bella —alcanzó a decir entre risas Alice—. No me dejaba comprarle nada cuando se hizo novia de Edward y aún me pelea cuando le regalo cosas costosas, pero a ti te domaré, vi tus ojos ante todas estas preciosidades. —Sin más se marchó limpiándose un par de lágrimas de su ataque de risa. Yo por mi lado bufé y regresé a la habitación, tomé mi pobre maleta y la abrí llevándome al rostro la playera de Jake que usaba para dormir, aun olía a él. Bella entró y se sentó en la cama mirándome, no era tarde y el sueño no llegaría tan fácil a mí, extrañaba a Jake. Tomé un lugar en la cama a su lado, era cómoda.

—No encajo aquí.

—Por supuesto que sí, todo es nuevo ahora pero dale tiempo.

—Gracias por no dejarme sin cenar, en verdad moría de hambre.

—Edward no sabe cómo manejar esta situación, pero lo haré entrar en razón. —Dudaba que pudiera, ese hombre era tan terco como una mula—. Lo que... ¿lo que dijiste es cierto?

— ¿Qué cosa? Hablé como un loro ahí abajo.

—Lo de... vivir en las calles y pasar hambre.

Suspiré y me acomodé en la cama recostándome cubriendo mis ojos con la playera.

—Sí, creo que fueron uno meses.

— ¿Cuándo?

—Cerca de 6 meses después de alejarme del infierno de Demetri, conocí a unos amigos y ellos me consiguieron un trabajo.

—Trabajo ¿haciendo qué? —Descubrí mis ojos y le sonreí.

—No preguntes algo que te lastimará, Bella. —La vi tragar grueso.

—Tan malo eh

—No en realidad, a mi me gusta mi trabajo, en casi todos los aspectos... solo que no lo entenderías. —Algo dentro de mí imaginaba que al saber que peleaba con chicos le provocaría un ataque de ansiedad y me encerraría para que nadie me tocara ni un pelo.

—Ábrete conmigo con favor, no soy tan cerrada de mente.

—Dime tus teorías y si aciertas no lo negaré, es una promesa.

—Mmmm de acuerdo, eras... ¿stripper? —Observé sus facciones, sabía que por dentro suplicaba que no fuera así.

—No, respeto a las que lo hacen, solo que eso no es lo mío, anda te doy dos oportunidades más por hoy para que aciertes.

— ¿Solo dos? —Hizo un puchero y me hizo reír—. De acuerdo... tal vez... ¿prestanombres?

—No, digo... qué rayos es un prestanombres.

—Bien, lo siento déjame pensar la tercera, tal vez, ¿vendías algo ilegal? —Me reí, vaya con Bella y su imaginación, no me ofendió, si lo hubiera hecho su demonio otra cosa sería, pero de parte de ella era tierno.

—No vendo drogas ni nada ilegal, las drogas son para gente estúpida y no me les acerco en absoluto.

—Bien y tal vez...

—Tienes tus tres respuestas del día Bella.

—Está bien, me darás tiempo de pensar en algo más para mañana, si quieres dormir me retiro.

— ¡No! —Rayos, eso sonó demasiado ansioso—. Digo... si tú no tienes sueño podemos platicar un poco más, no tengo sueño aún.

—Me encantaría, pero también me gustaría bañarme, fue un viaje largo.

—Oh, no hay problema, supongo que mañana hablaremos.

—Hagamos algo, tú toma un baño aquí y yo haré lo mismo en mi habitación y regreso tan pronto esté con mi pijama. —Asentí y tomé mi playera y una muda de ropa interior limpia, cerré la puerta del baño tras de mí, me desnudé y entré bajo el agua una vez que se templó. Era una ducha maravillosa, para cuando terminé de bañarme, me sentí algo más relajada, me vestí y enrollé una toalla en mi cabeza. Bella ya estaba ahí sentada en mi nueva cama con una secadora de cabello en una mano y un cepillo en la otra.

—Siéntate y secaré tu cabello, podrías enfermar si te duermes así.

Sonreí como una tonta y me dejé consentir, el aire caliente se sentía bien y, aunque no podíamos platicar debido al ruido de la secadora, esto era muy agradable, era algo como lo que sentía con Jacob cuando me abrazaba. Él era mi hogar, y Bella podría serlo igualmente, quería que lo fuera

— ¿Lista para una pequeña pijamada?

—Eso me gustaría, Bella.

**Se que ustedes que me leen deben decir ¿Qué? ¿Tan Rápido? Pero ahora actualizare en la mitad del tiempo cada 15 días aunque este salio en una semana pero es que me diverti mucho haciendo sufrir a Edward XD lo seeee, soy mala, pero me encanta ver feliz a Megan, los capitulos como habrán notado son más cortos pero no tanto, un 40% menos probablemente, les agradezco por sus comentarios, por leerme y sus reviews. Ojala y les guste de esta forma Besos **

**Pd. Si quieren saber como luce Jeremy vayan a mi perfil**


	14. Un Juego Divertido

**Mil Gracias a mi Hermosa Beta Mentxu Masen (Beta FFAD) siempre con palabras lindas **

**www facebook groups / betasffaddiction**

¡Una Pijamada! Era emocionante, no importaba que solo fuéramos Bella y yo, era mi primera pijamada y la disfrutaría al máximo. Deseaba hacer todas esas cosas que veía en los programas de televisión y las películas. Con Bree pasamos noches enteras platicando, pero no era lo mismo, solo era eso, conversar, nada de faciales, o manicure.

—Pareces emocionada, cariño.

—Lo estoy Bella, nunca he estado en una pijamada, va a ser divertido. Anda dime, ¿vamos a ponernos algo asqueroso en la cara que nos deje la piel suave? ¡Oh! Ya sé, vamos a congelar un sostén y usarlo para reírnos una de la otra. —Bella comenzó a reír y me contagié de su risa, estaba siendo tontamente ridícula, solo que de un modo feliz.

—Me parecen excelentes tus ideas, podemos llamar a las chicas y hacer de esto una gran fiesta. —Mi sonrisa desapareció. No la entendía, se suponía que quería compartir tiempo conmigo, ganarse mi cariño y esas cosas, y ahora invitaba a las demás, aún sabiendo que me incomodaban—. Emm, mira cariño, Alice es la mejor haciendo manicure, Rose puede hacerte cualquier peinado que veas en una revista y Esme te hará reír con sus chistes y anécdotas, será divertido. —Mi entusiasmo desapareció más pronto de lo que llegó, suspiré y me metí entre las sábanas volteando a la pared.

—Estoy cansada y tengo mucho sueño, Bella. Tal vez otro día.

—Cariño, lo siento en verdad, perdóname. —Se sentó en la cama y frotó mi espalda—. Fui una tonta, anda levántate y vamos a dejar nuestros sostenes en el refrigerador y subir alguna botana—. Comprendía que quisiera tener aún esa noche de chicas, solo que mis ánimos se esfumaron.

—Bella, quiero dormir, por favor, solo... déjame sola.

—Perdóname princesa, forcé tus límites y lo siento mucho, solo... déjame quedar aquí contigo. —Giré mi rostro para observarla, no soportaba su mirada de dolor.

—Bien, pero si roncas no dudaré en despertarte. —Su maravillosa risa me devolvió la calma, levanté las sábanas y se acomodó a mi lado después de apagar las luces.

—No ronco, lo prometo.

—Eso dice Jake y parece un camión desafinado. —Solté una risita al recordar los ronquidos de mi lobito—. Hasta mañana, Bella.

—Hasta mañana, princesa.

Concilié el sueño rápidamente, mi mente estaba agotada con tantos sucesos, estos últimos meses han sido una montaña rusa: el conocer a Jake y enamorarme, sufrir un desamor, que afortunadamente no duró demasiado, descubrir mis verdaderos orígenes y el miedo por Demetri. Mi vida parecía una novela de Nora Roberts*.

Siempre consideré tener el sueño pesado, solo que ahora sentía una voz hablándome y su aliento en mi nuca. Frases como _Te encontré, mi Renesmee te encontré_ fluían de los labios de Bella, casi lloro de emoción al escucharla, si tuve un resquicio de duda de su cariño se desvanecieron en ese preciso momento. Nadie miente en sus sueños, todo iba bien, solo que las frases felices fueron cambiando a algo más doloroso.

_No te la lleves, no la toques, por favor déjala, es mía, es mi bebé_ me estaba asustando, me senté en la cama y la sacudí tratando de despertarla sin hacerle daño, lloraba y no despertaba. _Es mi hija, no te lleves a mi niña._

—Bella, despierta, shhh aquí estoy. —Finalmente abrió los ojos y me abrazó dejándome sin aliento. Para ser una mujer tan menuda era fuerte—. Ouch, no puedo respirar.

—Lo siento, lo siento, estás aquí, realmente estás aquí.

—Shhh tranquila, si no lo haces, tu demonio pensará que te hago daño, pedirá una retribución por mi falta y tendremos que batirnos en duelo y quedarás viuda. —Juntó las cejas hasta que comprendió la broma y me sonrió.

—Lo siento, lo he dicho mucho en estas horas pero es verdad.

—No pasa nada, suelo tener pesadillas peores.

—Desearía que me tuvieras confianza y me hablaras de tus temores. —Negué esquivando la mirada de sus ojos.

—Hablar de mi pasado no es fácil, me duele mucho... si en algún momento tú supieras todo lo que he tenido que pasar, te dolerá también, no quiero que eso pase.

—Soy fuerte, no me subestimes, cariño. Te doy tu espacio, pero no me rindo contigo, nunca lo haré. —Sonreí y me acomodé recostándome en la cama, me imitó y quedamos viéndonos frente a frente. Siempre cuidé de mí tanto como pude, no importándome mucho el mañana, teniendo en cuenta que posiblemente no llegaría, no es que fuera egoísta, solo que las personas me eran lejanas. El desconocer lo que es un amor tan fuerte y sincero como el de Bella, no era algo que sintiera que sería para mí. Tendría que hacer las cosas bien para salvaguardar nuestra seguridad, enfoqué la mirada en el pequeño reloj que descansaba en uno de los buros, las 6 de la mañana, era temprano.

— ¿Trabajas, Bella? Me refiero a que si tienes un empleo al cual acudir. —Una pequeña vocecita dentro de mí esperaba que no, que se quedara conmigo todo el día.

—Trabajo, pero desde casa, nunca lo mencioné, pero soy editora, solo cuando hay reuniones con los autores tengo que asistir a ellas. —Eso era bueno, iba a necesitarla para lo que pensaba hacer.

—No me gusta pedir favores, pero esto es necesario. —Me miró expectante, y tuve que tomar valor—. Necesito saber dónde trabaja el rubio.

— ¿Jasper? —Asentí, ese debía ser—. En el FBI, creí que lo mencionamos. —Eso supuse, solo que suponer y estar segura es algo completamente diferente.

—Necesito hablar con él, pero antes debo hacer una llamada, hay alguien que puede ayudarnos con —di un largo suspiro y cerré mis ojos—, Demetri. —Bella se tensó ante el nombramiento del monstruo, si tan solo conociera de lo que fue capaz... me estremecí ante esa idea.

—Llamar a alguien...supongo que podemos hacerlo con Jasper y Edward en la habitación, y antes de que digas algo, prometimos trabajar juntos en tu seguridad. —Asentí nuevamente, no me libraría del demonio. No dormiría nuevamente, así que me levanté y abrí mi maleta tomando una blusa lisa de color negro y unos jeans de mezclilla—. Vamos a desayunar. —Bajamos a la hermosa cocina, Bella se tomó unos minutos para ir a su habitación a cambiarse usando Jeans como yo pero una blusa verde muy elegante. Era temprano y todos continuaban durmiendo—. Tengo una buena idea, hagamos el desayuno para todos, unos hot cakes de sabores, jugo de naranja y tal vez huevos revueltos.

—Eres astuta, Bella. —Reprimí lo mejor que pude una sonrisa—. Haces esto para que coma con todos a la mesa. —Hizo una mueca chistosísima y me reí llevando mi mano a mi boca pasa sofocar el ruido de mi carcajada.

—Me atrapaste, si no lo deseas está bien por mí, desayunaremos aquí.

—Lo haré con una condición.

—Nómbrala.

—Deja que le ponga mucho picante a los huevos de tu demonio. —Levanté las cejas un par de veces y fue su turno de reír.

—Tenemos un trato. —Estrechó mi mano y me sorprendí.

— ¿En verdad me dejarás hacerlo?

—Sí, a todos nos hace falta algo de diversión, cariño.

Nos acomodamos muy bien en la cocina, ella hizo la mezcla para los hot cakes, algunos con arándanos, blueberrys y fresas. Yo me enfoqué en los huevos y el jugo de naranja. Era divertido verla cocinar, era muy buena, me sorprendió que lo supiera hacer tan bien. En casa de Charlie probé cosas deliciosas hechas por ella, pero era rica y los empleados bien podrían cocinar por ella. Ese aspecto me gustó de ella, seguía sin creer que fuera mi cómplice en esto.

—No creo que tu demonio coma algo que yo le sirva.

—Por eso se lo serviré yo, princesa. —Noté algo y necesitaba saber si no eran imaginaciones mías.

—Creo que no me has llamado Megan desde que nos volvimos a ver. —Se giró hacia mí, pero evitando mirarme a los ojos.

—Si lo hago siento que te desvanecerás, tu nombre es Renesmee, no te voy a imponer un nombre con el que no te sientes cómoda.

—Suena como a uno de esos aperitivos que dan en los restaurants caros. —Imité a un mesero pomposo como si levantara una charola y sirviera algo imaginario hablando con el peor acento francés—. Señorita, me permite servirle un Renesmee, es lo mejor de nuestra carta. —Me arrepentí de inmediato, sonrió pero con tristeza—. Oh Bella, lo lamento, no quería burlarme.

—A todos les pareció un nombre extraño cuando lo elegí, te nombramos Renesmee por tus abuelitas, mi madre se llama Renée y ya conoces a Esme, si los juntas.

—Renesmee —dije con voz bajita, me sentí una cucaracha burlándome del nombre que ella obviamente pensó con mucho cariño, era en verdad extraño—. Perdón, es solo que no me siento como una Renesmee, soy una Megan.

—Tienes un segundo nombre, es Carlie, y antes de que preguntes también tiene un significado, es una mezcla de Charlie y Carlisle. —Ese nombre no sonaba tan mal.

— ¿Has hablado con Charlie? ¿Está enojado conmigo por irme sin decirle nada?

—Le llamé por teléfono desde el avión, se sintió aliviado de que te encontráramos, desea venir de visita pero le dije que te preguntaría primero.

—No tienes que preguntarme, esta es tu casa, pero si vas a hacerlo la respuesta es sí, Charlie me gusta, solo tengo una condición.

—Lo que quieras, él lo aceptará.

—Dile que traiga su escopeta y mire feo a Edward mientras la carga.

—Creo que crearás un nuevo deporte: Molestar a Edward.

—Oh Dios sí —chillé divertida—. Seré la mejor, ya lo verás, te sentirás orgullosa cuando me veas con una medalla de oro en mi pecho. —Se soltó a reír nuevamente, esta mañana iba realmente bien—. Y... Bella.

— ¿Sí?

—Puedes llamarme como tú quieras. —Esperaba una sonrisa de su parte o un asentimiento de cabeza, no el gran abrazo que me dio estrechándome contra ella, este era definitivamente uno de los mejores abrazos que he recibido en mi vida—. Si no te contesto, no será grosería —le aclaré—, tal vez piense que tienes hambre y estás haciendo un pedido. —Necesitaba resarcirme por mi tontería, bromear con ella se me daba bien.

—Eres imposible —dijo con una gran sonrisa.

—Lo sé, te acostumbrarás.

Escuché pasos firmes dirigiéndose a donde estábamos, una gran pila de hot cakes ya estaba lista al igual que los huevos y el jugo de naranja. Platicamos tan a gusto que el tiempo pasó demasiado rápido, ya eran cerca de las 7:30 de la mañana, tardamos mucho pero no importaba.

—Algo huele delicioso, me comería una vaca entera. —La voz de Emmett era fácil de reconocer, con su tono de voz grave y fuerte aunque jocosa e infantil al mismo tiempo, solo lo había escuchado serio hasta esta mañana. Su rostro fue divertido al vernos a las dos cocinando, Rosalie estaba justo detrás de él con mirándonos como si algo no encajara, me molestó su mirada y me giré evitándola.

—Buenos días, ¿ya todos despertaron?

—Emmm sí, bajarán en unos minutos. —Ese fue el confundido Emmett.

—Anda gran oso, nosotras cocinamos, ayúdanos a llevar todo esto al comedor. —Escuché los platos removerse de su sitio y quise golpearme por haber dicho que sí a comer con ellos. Me di coraje recordando que mis promesas tienen valor, me giré y tomé una jarra de jugo. Bella removía algo entre los huevos en un plato, no lo olvidó. Sonreí y me dirigí al comedor donde varios ya estaban en sus puestos listos para desayunar, al menos me iba a divertir de lo lindo con Edward.

El silencio imperaba, pero no los movimientos, todos se servían los huevos y los hot cakes, hice lo mismo comenzaría con los huevos y tal vez luego probaría uno de esos hot cakes de arándano. Me serví un gran vaso de jugo de naranja y por el rabillo del ojo observé a Bella colocar un plato con huevos frente al iluso Edward, su rostro indicaba que era una buena mañana. Di una probada a mis huevos y quedaron en su punto, los acompañé con pan tostado, masticando lentamente. Mientras, enfoqué la mirada en Edward que tomaba un enorme bocado con su tenedor de los huevos, su cara cambió de color a un rojo brillante, lo vi tragar dolorosamente, para dejar el tenedor ruidosamente y beber todo su vaso de jugo de naranja. No era la única que centró su atención en él.

—Hermano, estás tan rojo que me quedaré ciego si sigo viéndote. —Emmett era bueno burlándose de los demás, tal vez le dé una sorpresita en estos días, a ver cómo le cae una bromita.

— ¿No están buenos los huevos, Señor Cullen? —Mi voz sonó inocente, justo lo que lo llevaría a explotar.

—Túúúúúúú, ¿qué carajos le pusiste a mi comida? —Si tonto no es, me reí al ver su cara.

—Yo nada, ni siquiera toqué su plato, lo juro. —Coloqué mi mano sobre mi pecho.

—Esto nunca sucedió antes, carajo, me las vas a pagar. —Se apropió de la jarra de jugo cercana a él, debería estar completamente enchilado.

— ¿No te gustó mi toque extra, mi amor? —Bella lo soltó sin más y, al comprenderlo, hizo un gesto de sorpresa e indignación. Todos en la mesa se carcajearon, supuse que no lo soportó más y se levantó dejando el comedor sin antes decirle que ya hablarían mas tarde, por mi parte continué con mi comida.

Dejé mi plato sucio en la cocina, al ver que una de las trabajadoras de la casa estaba lavando el resto de ellos.

—Hola —le dije a la mujer que tenía a un lado, su hermosa cabellera rizada llamó mi atención, así como sus rasgos delicados, se notaba que no llegaba a los 30 años, aunque era mala calculando las edades.

—Buenos días, señorita. —Limpió sus manos en su delantal y extendió su mano, la tomé saludándola.

—Ni siquiera sé cómo te dijeron que me llamo, pero puedes llamarme Megan.

—El señor Edward nos informó que la llamáramos señorita Renesmee, yo soy Charlotte. —Tomé uno de los delantales y comencé a secar los platos que ella iba dejando limpios en la encimera—. Señorita, por favor no, es mi trabajo. —Rodé los ojos y no le hice caso.

—Déjame ayudarte, estoy acostumbrada y no sé por qué, pero me caes bien. Anda, háblame de ti. —Me sonrió amablemente y continuamos con la tarea de limpiar el desastre del desayuno.

—No soy alguien interesante —me dijo mientras refregaba una sartén—. Tengo 25 años, no soy casada ni tengo novio, trabajo de lunes a viernes, estudio los sábados una carrera abierta en nutrición, por eso soy la cocinera de la casa.

—Eso es muy interesante. —Le di un pequeño codazo—. Tengo un amigo soltero, bueno, si es que te interesan los chicos realmente guapos, de gran cuerpo y divertidos. —Se sonrojó y supe que sería perfecta para Félix. Seguimos hablando hasta que terminamos y me retiré a la sala, ahí estaban los gemelos entretenidos con un videojuego de guerra o algo así, decidí unirme a ellos y me senté en el sofá.

—Hola chicos, ¿cuál es el juego?

—Ahh hola Renesmee, es el último de Halo, papá nos lo consiguió, acaba de salir a la venta, ¿quieres jugar?

—Por supuesto, pero me tienen que explicar cómo hacerlo.

No pasó mucho para que comprendiera el sentido del juego, me gritaban emocionados que le disparara a cierto monstruo, que los cubriera como si en verdad les apasionara. Estos chicos eran muy divertidos, la gente iba y venía por la sala pero no los veía, no me interesaba. Ellos eran divertidos y trataría de no pensar en nada más. Solo que sí pensaba en algo, Jake no me llamaba, ni venía a verme, era desesperante. Después de dos horas, una voz me hizo perder la concentración y los chicos pusieron pausa el juego.

—Bella me informó que tienes algo importante que decirnos. —Rayos, lo olvidé, esos juegos eran adictivos. Asentí y me levanté guiñándoles un ojo a los chicos, entendieron que mi hora de jugar terminó.

—Necesitamos un lugar a solas.

—Edward y Bella nos esperan en la oficina de Carlisle. —Lo seguí y, al entrar, me maravillé. Era una oficina asombrosa, con un gran escritorio de caoba y una silla de piel que ocupaba Edward, un gran librero de madera enmarcaba una de las grandes paredes y en la opuesta un ventanal que dejaba pasar mucha luz natural, Bella estaba sentada en uno de los sillones. Al cerrar Jasper con seguro la puerta, me tensé, tomé aire y hablé.

—Tengo una amiga, ella puede ayudar a Jasper a averiguar muchas cosas de Demetri.

— ¿Cómo una amiga tuya puede hacer eso si el FBI no ha logrado nada? —me dijo muy seguro Jasper.

—Porque... además de que fue ella quien me liberó, es hija de la mano derecha de Demetri. No se hablan más, pero ella es muy inteligente, es una hacker. —Todos estaban con la boca abierta, no me ayudaban a calmarme.

—No teníamos conocimiento de que Sergei fuera padre. —Vaya, Jasper conocía su trabajo, sí sabia quién era Sergei, temblé al pensar en él.

— ¿Quién es ese tal Sergei? —La voz de Edward sonó firme mirando a Jasper.

—Como dijo Renesmee, su mano derecha, su hombre de confianza, no hay nada que Demetri no haga sin que pase por las manos de Sergei. Se encarga de su trabajo sucio y recibe una buena recompensa por ello. —Sí, era un torturador y si él lo sabía, no lo mencionó y me alegré, no podría en este momento manejar que ellos lo supieran—. Si me das una forma de contactarla podría ayudarnos. —Negué lentamente.

—Así no funcionan las cosas con B, es demasiado desconfiada, tengo una forma de contactarla pero necesito una computadora con internet y un celular.

—Desconfío de esos métodos, nadie me dice que esa chiquilla no intentará sacarte de esta casa.

—Pondré el altavoz si así se sienten a gusto, pero no tengo un número para llamarla.

Accedieron después de un momento de deliberación y tomé el lugar de Edward en el escritorio escribiendo un email, los dos veían lo que escribía:

_La verdad es la tragedia más grande de todas._

_Espero tu respuesta, con Amor M._

— ¿Eso es un mensaje? ¿Cómo carajos va a saber a dónde llamar?

—Ella sabrá, créanme. —Bree creó una forma de comunicarnos en base a frases de películas, esta era de una película llamada Anónimo, cuyo protagonista era un rubio delgado, fuerte, era como Jasper. Lo llamaría a él, ahora solo tendría que esperar un poco. No les diría nuestra forma de comunicación, pero ella estaba advertida con mi nota que lo haría así, entendería rápidamente.

Media hora después, el celular de Jasper sonó y lo tomé contestando la llamada.

—Extraño esas donas glaseadas que solíamos comer mirando películas —dije en clave, esta frase era para indicar que estaba segura y no en peligro, puse el altavoz, ella lo notaría.

— _¿Estás bien, cariño?_

—Lo estoy B, a mi lado están Edward Cullen, Jasper Whitlock y Bella Cullen, puedes hablar con confianza.

—_No con confianza, pero al parecer no nos queda de otra, dime lo que necesitas._

—Como ya debes saber, Jasper trabaja en el FBI y lleva el caso de Demetri, si tienes alguna información que pueda ayudarlo a meterlo preso, por favor, díselo, estoy cansada de huir, de tener miedo B.

—_Lo que me pides es demasiado difícil _—escuché un suspiro a través de la línea—, _pero tengo lo necesario para hundirlo, he recabado toda esta información por años, no es tan listo como piensa, aunque... es un arma de doble filo._

—Si me dejas ayudarte lo encerraremos. —Jasper sonaba muy seguro, me infundó confianza.

—_No creo que entiendas señor FBI, la información que tengo no se las daré a ustedes, se la daré a los rivales de Demetri. Ellos tienen ciertos acuerdos y él los incumplió, no son pruebas contundentes para meterlos a prisión pero en manos de sus rivales es muy valiosa, ellos tienen registros los cuales no cuadrarán con lo que les ha hecho creer ese maldito._

Ahora sí que me perdí.

—B, no entiendo el problema, hazlo, cuélgale la soga al cuello al monstruo.

—_Tienen que saber que si hago esto, será más peligroso que nunca. Estallará la guerra y por como están las cosas, no dudará en quién fue el que lo delató, ira tras de ti y nosotros. Tú sabes que conmigo no hay problema, soy un jodido camaleón, nadie me encuentra si no lo quiero, pero tú... su obsesión va a crecer aun más, consideren las opciones y mañana díganme que piensan, llamaré al señor FBI y tú me dirás que decidieron, los quiero a todos de nuevo, nada de sorpresas, gatita._

—Ashh, no me digas gatita. —Se carcajeó y tronó un beso por el teléfono, colgando después—. Pues bien, mañana le diremos a B que ponga en marcha su plan —dije con confianza.

—No —Bella y Edward dijeron al unisonó. Los miré con el ceño fruncido, esto era lo mejor y ellos me decían que no.

—Están locos, es la mejor oportunidad para sacar de mi vida a ese maldito —casi grité algo agitada.

—Los hombres como él viven para satisfacer sus obsesiones Renesmee, es un animal, uno muy peligroso, si lo ponemos contra la pared va a reaccionar y no te pondremos en peligro.

—Maldición Edward, esto no tiene sentido, no voy a vivir encerrada en esta casa lo que me resta de vida. No quiero seguir viviendo con miedo y por lo que entendí, en años no han conseguido obtener de él ni una multa de transito, no van a encontrar nada más que lo destruya. Dejen a B hacer lo que tiene que hacer. —Bella se levantó de su asiento y me abrazó.

—No podemos perderte de nuevo, princesa, hay que pensar todo bien. —Ellos no entendían, esta era una oportunidad de oro y no la dejaría escapar por su terquedad.

—Jasper, tú sabes quién es él, cómo opera y de lo que es capaz, ¿opinas como ellos? ¿Hay que dejarlo libre y esperar a que mande a su gente por mí? Porque sabes que él no vendrá personalmente a buscarme, mandará a gente no relacionada a él, me secuestrarán, me llevarán con él, los matará y luego me hará cosas por las que le pediré que acabe con mi vida. Lo sabes, cierto, no deja huellas, nadie lo podrá acusar de nada y entonces sí me perderán.

—No necesitabas el discurso, estoy contigo, es nuestra mejor oportunidad. Los Volturi irán por él con todo si las pruebas de tu amiga son contundentes, tienen más gente que Demetri y pueden llegar a ser más peligrosos. Si ellos no lo matan, cometerá un error, estoy seguro. —Me crucé de brazos y miré a Edward y Bella.

—Bella y yo hablaremos de esto, por favor déjennos solos. —Bajé mis brazos y salí hecha una furia de la oficina, me topé con Jake y corrí a abrazarlo.

—Te extrañaba, no me dejes tanto tiempo de nuevo, por favor.

—Estás temblando Meggie, ¿qué está pasando?

—Vamos al patio y te lo contaré. —Salimos de la casa tomados de la mano y le hablé de la llamada a Bree y de nuestro desacuerdo. Mi lobito me apoyó, estaría conmigo y no dejaría que nada me pasara, nos quedamos bajo un árbol, sentados y abrazados, largo rato sin decir palabra solo acariciaba mi cabello y me daba besitos en la coronilla. Rompí el silencio y le platiqué de todo cuanto pasó desde que llegué a esta casa. Se alegró de mi acercamiento con Bella y por Charlie, se rió mucho con la historia de los huevos picantes de Edward, me habló de su padre, le contó ciertas cosas, sobre quién era yo y que estaba en peligro. Su papá deseaba conocerme, solo que no sería algo a corto plazo, los problemas entre las familias seguían a flor de piel y yo encerrada en esta mansión sin poder salir.

—Meggie, creo que solo podré venir a verte en las tardes o noches. La empresa es un caos y me tomará algunas semanas poner todo en orden, y creo que sabes que no soy bienvenido en esta casa. —Asentí ante sus palabras, su vida no debería detenerse por mí, lo extrañaba mucho era cierto, todos los días que pasé a su lado sin despegarme casi de él, fueron el paraíso, pero nadie quiera una garrapata pegada a él, por mucho que la ame.

—Haz lo que tengas que hacer lobito, estoy a salvo en esta casa, y al menos Bella es buena compañía, solo quiero que me prometas una cosa.

—Lo que tú quieras, mi niña hermosa.

—Contrata un guardaespaldas, alguien que te cuide. —Rodó los ojos y negó.

—Soy perfectamente capaz de cuidarme solo, un guardaespaldas atraerá atención innecesaria, no haré esto, cariño.

—Si lo harás, es más, dame tu teléfono ahora mismo.

— ¿Qué estás tramando? —Me miró divertido aunque frunciendo el ceño, me hizo esperar unos minutos y me lo entregó, hice memoria y marqué un número muy familiar para mí.

—_Hola gatita, ¿dónde carajos te has metido? Mi primo está vuelto loco, alguien de la policía le llamó diciendo que tenía su auto en el estado de Washington, te metiste en problemas ¿cierto?_

—Dios —dije frustrada—, para empezar, sabes que odio que me digas así, y en segundo lugar... lo siento, han pasado muchas cosas en mi vida últimamente, necesito un favor.

—_Suenas seria, si puedo ayudarte sabes que lo haré. _—Jake no apartaba sus ojos de mi, creo que alcanzaba a oír un poco y no le gustaba que llamara a un chico.

—Necesito que seas el guardaespaldas de mi novio por un tiempo.

—_Cariño yo... sí, está bien, haría lo que fuera por ti, si me pides esto es porque es algo grave, ¿estás con él?_

—Sí, de hecho me gustaría que vinieras a la dirección que te daré, es donde me estoy quedando, dile a Peter que sea extremadamente discreto con esto, por favor.

—_Estoy cerca, llegaré en media hora. _—Colgué y le regresé el celular a Jake.

—Qué rayos fue todo eso, Megan. No necesito un guardaespaldas, y no me gustan esas confianzas con ese hombre, ¿quién putas es? —Me levanté y tomé su mano.

—Vamos a la casa, tengo que hablar con el demonio y con Jasper también. —S regañadientes se levantó y caminó conmigo, iba muy enojado, pero ya me encargaría de que se le pasara, esto era por su protección.

En el recibidor, estaba Edward hablando con Emmett. Genial, pensé con sarcasmo, estos dos no iban a ser nada felices con lo que diría, carraspeé llamando su atención.

— ¿Se te ofrece algo Renesmee?

—Un amigo va a venir a visitarnos, tenemos que hablar con él, Edward, va a ser el guardaespaldas de Jake.

—A mí ni me mires, no es mi idea, no lo quiero y no lo necesito —dijo mi algo malhumorado novio.

— ¿En qué carajos piensas diciéndole a todo el mundo que estás aquí? No sabemos si podemos confiar en ese amigo tuyo, si nos vende, ¿cómo te sentirás? —Me llevé la mano al cabello frustrada, siempre que cruzaba media palabra con él, mi hígado se retorcía de coraje, me mataría de un disgusto un día de estos.

—Es mi amigo, confío en él, y es un gran guardaespaldas. Carajo, solo habla con esos guardias para que lo dejen entrar. —Me solté de Jacob y me senté en uno de los sofás de la sala bufando y cruzándome de brazos donde horas atrás jugué con los gemelos. Jake se sentó a mi lado y pasó su brazo por mis hombros, acercándome a él, Jasper se acercó y me miró serio, no lucía afectado como Edward.

—Necesito el nombre de tu amigo para investigar sus antecedentes, tal vez tú pienses que no es necesario, pero lo es. —Lo miré de mala manera, pero noté que no se negaba, era mejor que la opción de Edward de mandarlo todo al carajo.

—Su nombre es Felix Barr. —Su rostro no mostró ninguna emoción, pero en cambio, el agarre de Jacob se hizo más fuerte.

— ¿Felix? Ese es tu amigo, con el que te encontraste en el restaurante —me dijo mi lobito un poco serio y asentí ligeramente, él suspiró y acarició mi mejilla con el dorso de su mano—. Confías en él, lo sé, yo también lo haré, dejaré que me acompañe, solo que diré que es un viejo amigo. —Le sonreí y lo abracé fuertemente. Esperamos un rato en silencio hasta que mi amigo apareció por la puerta, cuando la escuché abrirse, salté del sillón y fui a recibirlo con un fuerte abrazo.

— ¡Gatita! Que gusto me da verte. —El muy tonto me hizo cosquillas y tuve que separarme de él.

—Sabes que...

—Sí, síííí lo séééé, odias que te diga gatita —clamó en tono melodramático—, lo entiendo. Ahora, preséntame a tu novio. —Jake estuvo a mi lado en unos segundos envolviendo mi cintura con sus brazos y estirando una mano para estrechar la de mi amigo, por el rabillo del ojo alcancé a ver a Edward y Jasper que se acercaron y también le extendieron la mano saludándolo y presentándose. Creo que el reconocer a Edward no le sentó nada bien y puso su mejor cara de matón—. En serio estás loca Megan, ¿qué rayos haces en la casa de este golpeador de mujeres?

—Rayos —mascullé brevemente, no me acordaba de eso. Esto iba a traer problemas, todo fue muy rápido, Jacob se separó de mí y fue a encarar a Edward que tenía la mejor cara de póker que hubiese visto en mi vida y Jacob sonreía con suficiencia.

—Edward, ¿qué carajos significa lo que dijo Felix?

—Cometí muchos errores Jacob y... —Bam, el puño de Jake se estrelló en la cara de Edward desbalanceándolo y dando dos pasos hacia atrás, mi lobito ya estaba gritándole y me quedé sorprendida.

—Si no te golpeo hasta el cansancio es por respeto a Esme y Carlisle ya que estamos en su casa, pero escúchame bien Edward, me vale madre si eres el padre de Megan, la vuelves a tocar y te arrepentirás el resto de tus días. —Sorprendentemente, el demonio no dijo nada ni le devolvió el golpe, se quedó parado mirándolo. Jake se giró a mí y tomó mis manos entre las suyas—. ¿Te hizo daño? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

—Fue cuando estabas enojado conmigo porque pensabas que te engañaba con Felix, pero no me lastimó, él me defendió y me sacó del restaurant. —Me abrazó fuertemente y me dijo que me amaba, sonreí y me separé para darle un beso de piquito.

—Gracias Felix, significa mucho para mí que la hayas ayudado. —Mi amigo se acercó y le golpeó la espalda.

—Vamos a la sala, tenemos mucho que hablar con Felix.

Así lo hicimos, nos sentamos y Felix prácticamente se desparramó en uno de los sofás, tomó confianza rápido. Creo que él notó algo que yo no, pero así era él, inteligencia y fuerza bruta en el mismo cuerpo. Jasper parecía intrigado por él, Jake se enteró que también puso en su lugar a Emmett y se carcajeó, no me quiso explicar el chiste, pero yo estaba feliz de que se llevaran muy bien.

—Así que dime Felix, cómo es que nadie en el FBI pudo encontrar nada sobre ti, solo una jodida licencia de conducir de Miami.

—Oh, eso tiene una explicación muy simple, solo que no estoy autorizado para contestarte. —Me reí un poquito, mi amigo y su sentido del humor tan retorcido y extraño era genial. El interrogatorio siguió y Jake y Felix quedaron en que a partir de mañana se mudaría a su casa, solo tendría que ir esa noche a su casa por su ropa y estaba libre. Me daba un poco de pena con Peter por dejarlo sin la ayuda de su primo en el negocio, pero me perdonaría, siempre lo hacía. Recordé a Charlotte, no era el momento para presentarse, era tarde y Edward despediría nada sutilmente a Jacob—. Me retiro, tengo un par de asuntos que arreglar antes de comenzar mi nuevo trabajo, —Me guiñó un ojo y se levanto el sofá.

—Permíteme un minuto antes de que te marches. —Qué rayos quiere hablar el demonio con mi amigo, é asintió y se apartaron mientras no despegaba la mirada de ellos.

—Ya no pareces tan tensa Meggie. —Vi a mi lobito y le sonreí.

—Sé que de ahora en adelante estarás bien, el monstruo no te dañará y dormiré tranquila, no tanto como si me acompañaras, pero es mejor que nada. —Miré de nuevo hacia Felix y le daba la mano a Edward, lucía confundido. Besé a Jake rápidamente y alcancé a Felix antes de que se marchara—. ¿Qué te dijo?

—Eso fue raro... me dio las gracias... por cuidarte, creo que no es tan mal tipo después de todo, luego hablamos, todavía tengo preguntas, es de lo más extraño que él sea tu padre. —Besó mi frente y se marchó por la puerta.

—Ya va siendo hora de que el rabo verde se vaya a su casa. —Miré con odio al demonio—. Y no me mires así, él casi está en sus 30 y tú eres menor de edad. Voy a mi habitación y espero que en 10 minutos ya no esté aquí. —Traté de tomarle el pelo y me carcajeé acercándome a Jake y sentándome en sus piernas besándolo apasionadamente, escuché un gruñido y sonreí, un par de minutos después Jake me apartó y se levantó, lucía molesto.

— ¿Y ahora qué hice?

—No vuelvas a hacerlo Megan, bésame porque lo deseas, porque me amas, no para enfadar a Edward. Te veo mañana, yo también tengo muchas cosas que arreglar.

¡Maldición! Grité internamente, cometí un error y ahora mi lobito se enojó conmigo, subí a mi cuarto y me encontré con Rosalie sentada en mi cama sosteniendo algo entre sus manos y observándolo con adoración. ¿Qué querría esta mujer?

_***Nora Roberts es una Prolifica escritora con mas de 130 obras, muchos de ellos Bestsellers y llevadas en ocasiones al cine**_

**Muchas gracias por leer este nuevo capítulo, disculpen si no respondi algún review en FF, ando con la cabeza en otro lado. Y bueno, ¿tienen alguna opinión del capítulo? ¿Les gustó jueguito de Renesmee con Edward? Espero que si, yo me rei mucho escribiendolo, y en el próximo cap Renesmee tendrá mucho que pensar, ya lo verán, de nuevo gracias por leer esta historia loca que vive en mi cabeza sin pagar renta**


	15. Jeremy

**Mil Gracias a mi Beta Mentxu Masen (Beta FFAD) por toda su paciencia y a todas ustedes mis lectoras y amigas por su comprensión.**

**www facebook groups / betasffaddiction**

Me recargué en el marco de la puerta cruzada de brazos hasta que Rosalie levantó la mirada.

—Y una vez más tengo la razón, no tienes suficientes neuronas para darte cuenta que esta no es tu habitación, y puede que no sea mi casa, pero aquí es donde duermo y merezco mi privacidad —solté sin un ápice de remordimiento. Esta mujer era horrible y si me descuidaba un poco soltaría su veneno. Ella negó con la cabeza tratando de lucir acongojada, qué falsa era la rubia.

—Vine a hablar contigo, Renesmee, a pedirte perdón.

—Vaya, esto se puso interesante, vienes a disculparte por ser una perra sin corazón. —Me extendió una caja de música, supuse era su ofrenda de paz, qué tonterías—. A mí no me vas a comprar con una tonta caja de música o halajero o lo que sea esa cosa.

—Te la estoy devolviendo, es tuya.

—Claro que no. —Miré la caja, nunca tuve una cosa así. Tomó la caja y la giró abriéndola y mostrándome una bella bailarina con una suave música que reconocí al instante, era de mis favoritas... Me resultó familiar, titubeé un poco pero me acerqué y la tomé de sus manos, yo soñé con esa caja mientras estaba en Forks, la dibujé. Era imposible, era solo un sueño, algo que mi mente creó.

—Emmett y yo somos tus padrinos, te regalamos esta caja en el último cumpleaños que estuviste con nosotros, la cuidabas como un tesoro y cada noche antes de dormir te arrullabas con su música, querías ser bailarina y yo sería tu maestra. Iba a ser perfecto, entiendo que no lo recuerdes, eras pequeña, yo... nunca debí tratarte de la forma que lo hice.

¿Este día no iba a terminar nunca? Mis pobres nervios no resistirían tanta presión, me sentía asfixiada por cada miembro de esta familia, muy dentro de mí sabía que ellos querían a esa pequeñita que les fue arrebatada, pero el rencor me carcomía por dentro, y me di cuenta que en verdad lo que mas temía era que los dejara entrar en mi corazón y me lastimaran. Sus palabras duras dolerían infinitamente más si yo les amaba, mi mente era una maraña de confusión.

—No puedo hacer borrón y cuenta nueva, Rosalie. —Suspiré, me descalcé los zapatos y crucé mis piernas sobre la cama viendo la cajita escuchando su música—. Si quieres mi perdón te lo tendrás que ganar, haré mi mayor esfuerzo por no ser ruda o grosera contigo y los demás, pero será difícil. —Cerré la cajita y levanté la mirada. Rosalie lucía esperanzada, una tenue sonrisa en sus labios me hizo ver lo hermosa que era. Muchas chicas jóvenes le envidiarían su cuerpo y su rostro de muñeca.

—Gracias. —Se levantó y se recargó en el marco de la puerta mirándome—. Puedes contar conmigo para cualquier cosa que necesites. —Y así, sin decir nada más, se marchó. Dejé la cajita en el tocador y fui a darme una ducha, necesitaba tanto relajarme para poder dormir, ya mañana sería otro día y confiaba no fuera agobiante.

Los días transcurrieron relativamente bien, me las arreglé para tener una pequeña rutina dentro de la casa, desayunaba con los Cullen, pasaba tiempo con Bella y los gemelos que me hacían sonreír con sus ocurrencias y por las noches estaba un par de horas con mi amado lobito. Las cosas seguían algo tensas entre nosotros y hasta cierto punto pienso que era natural. No estábamos a solas nunca y eso era molesto. Bella y Edward aceptaron que Bree moviera sus hilos y arrojara a Demetri a los Volturi, ahora era cuestión de tiempo. Jasper y Edward no estaban mucho en la casa, pero sí los demás, quienes lucían más cómodos conmigo alrededor, no como si yo fuera el centro de atención, y me agradó. Felix aprovechaba cada visita de Jacob para pasar más tiempo con Charlotte. Era agradable estar aquí, y al mismo tiempo me sentía fuera de lugar, no encajaba del todo y la razón era muy simple, estaba en una jaula de oro. Siempre fui independiente, vivía la vida como quería y todo en esta casa era protección y modales. Al menos en un par de días un entrenador nos daría clases de defensa personal a las mujeres y a los gemelos. Cuando le expuse la idea a Edward estuvo de acuerdo, no hacía daño saber defenderse un poco teniendo en cuenta al maniático que estaba tras de mí y la amenaza que significaba para la familia.

Todos estaban ocupados en sus actividades y me las arreglé para salir al patio trasero, decidí explorar un poco la propiedad hasta que llegué a una especie de bodega. Entré y noté que era donde guardaban los implementos de jardinería, una podadora de césped, carretillas y lo necesario para ocuparse del gran jardín. Llamó mi atención una lona de plástico en el suelo rodeada de cintas amarillas atadas a pequeños postes rodeándolo. Me acerqué a él para ver qué cubría, cuando escuché la puerta abrirse y me giré.

—Hola prima, ¿estás evaluando la propiedad para saber qué tanto dinero le puedes quitar a mis tíos? —Jeremy era un idiota. ¿Eso pensaba de mí? ¿Que estaba en esta casa para desfalcar a los Cullen? ¿Los demás pensarían igual? Si supiera que daría lo que fuera para poder marcharme con mi Jake y vivir tranquilamente.

—Escucha cuidadosamente lo que te voy a decir Jeremy. Me vale un carajo el dinero que tenga TU Familia, no estoy aquí por mi gusto. En cuanto ese psicópata esté fuera de mi vida, me largo de esta casa y de sus vidas para siempre. —Este imbécil me hizo enojar, nunca me meto con la vida ajena ¿por qué rayos se tiene que meter en la mía?—. Así que tus padres y tú no se tienen que preocupar que su herencia se divida también conmigo, maldito materialista. —Caminé hacia él dispuesta a pasar a su lado, pero me detuvo empujándome con el hombro impidiéndome el paso.

—Eso no sonó convincente, es demasiada coincidencia que aparezcas después de tantos años y del brazo de Black, que odia a mi familia. Voy a hacer todo para desenmascararlos y que se vayan sin un maldito centavo y como bonus la cárcel. —Ohh pequeño Jeremy, con mi lobito no te debes de meter.

—Ya te dije, idiota, que no me interesa su dinero y a Jake tampoco. —Traté de darle un empujón, pero el maldito era fuerte y me tomó del brazo impulsándome hacia atrás. Todo pasó demasiado rápido y tropecé con mis pies cayendo. La lona cedió, haciéndome caer hasta que me estrellé con agua, era un jodido pozo, no muy profundo, pero sí lo suficiente para no poder salir por mis propios medios. Mi corazón se aceleró, era húmedo, oscuro y resbaladizo, comencé a temblar. El agua estaba helada aunque no muy profunda, apenas y me llegaba a los hombros, pero comencé a desesperarme, miré arriba y Jeremy se carcajeaba. Mi mente hizo clic y recordé a Sergei, este espacio era tan similar a uno de sus preferidos para torturarme. Traté de trepar por las paredes aunque era imposible, las paredes eran lisas y no tenía una forma de asirme para salir.

—Jeremy, ayúdame, por favor. —Le pedí lo más tranquila que pude, pero por dentro mi mente comenzaba a unir la sensación de frío y angustia con lo que tuve que vivir tantos años.

—Tal vez te deje ahí un día o dos, así reconsiderarás tus planes de estafa, querida prima.

—No no no, por favor, sácame de aquí. —Traté de subir incansablemente mientras seguía gritando suplicándole que me sacara de aquí.

—Hey, tranquila, no es para tanto. —Él seguía ahí diciéndome que no era más que una broma y mi angustia crecía y crecía, y lo supe, si Demetri me atrapaba de nuevo, no aguantaría de nuevo esto, los golpes, las torturas. Iba a ceder ante él y, como siempre lo imaginé, iba a estar muerta. Aun si sobrevivía a sus caricias, estaría muerta por dentro, me quedé quieta y sollozando. No soy lo suficientemente fuerte para pasar de nuevo por esto, no lo soy. Un par de voces sonaban en la superficie, pero me quedé quieta, ya nada importaba. Ahora que tengo la seguridad de mi debilidad, no importa nada. Una figura frente a mí me hablaba, aunque no entendía lo que decía y me abrazó, fuera quien fuera, no me valía de nada saberlo, estaba perdida.

JEREMY POV

Por todos los cielos, ¿qué hice? Renesmee estaba ahí en el agua tan quieta y balbuceando cosas que no alcanzaba a escuchar y me puse realmente nervioso. Yo solo quería que se disculpara con mi madre por insultarla, le dije todas esas estupideces para enfadarla. Mamá la quería y ella la rechazaba. Maldita niña linda que es terca como una mula para no ver lo mucho que la familia se preocupaba por ella. Cuando me dijo que se iría con Black, estallé y la empujé y, con una mierda, que ahora verla así tan desvalida, nada que ver con la chica altanera que conocí, me ponía mal. Ya no respondía a mi voz ni suplicaba que la sacara del pozo. La cagué y en serio, ¿qué hago, maldición? Si la dejaba y se ahogaba sería mi culpa, es un pozo malditamente bajo y tuve suerte de que no se rompiera el puto cuello, pero estando en esa condición, cualquier cosa podría suceder, no me marcharía, así que tomé mi celular y marqué el número de papá.

— ¿Qué sucede, campeón?

—Papá, estoy en el patio, en la casa de jardinería. Renesmee se cayó al viejo pozo y joder, está como ida.

— ¿Está herida? —Sonaba tan preocupado, maldición tía Bella se pondrá como loca y ni hablar de Edward, él me va a matar si no lo hace primero Black.

—No lo creo, no lo sé. Por favor papá, ven pronto.

Colgué con él y seguí hablándole a Renesmee sin obtener una puta respuesta, solo balbuceaba y lloraba sin moverse ni un milímetro, solo sus temblores ocasionales se registraban por la poca luz que ahora le llegaba. Minutos después, un estruendo resonó por todo el lugar, papá estaba ahí junto a Edward y el abuelo Carlisle, se acercaron a mí y miraron hacia el pozo.

—Renesmee, ¿me escuchas, linda? Aquí estamos, vamos a sacarte de ese lugar en un momento.

—No responde tío.

—Cuando ella esté fuera de ese maldito pozo del infierno, me vas a contar qué putas pasó aquí, Jeremy. —Tragué grueso y asentí, sí, definitivamente estaba muerto.

El abuelo tomó una soga pasándola por una de las vigas de la casita y Edward se amarró con ella la cintura mientras que nosotros tres lo bajábamos. Fue malditamente doloroso subirlos, pero lo conseguimos. La escena que vi me hizo sentir como la misma mierda: Edward cargando a mi prima que temblaba, sollozaba y su mirada perdida. Y yo hice eso. Los seguimos a la casa mientras que el abuelo se comunicaba con el Dr. Besson, el médico familiar, preguntándole si estaba cerca. Supuse que lo primero que hizo al saber del "Accidente" fue llamar a un doctor, y la escena no mejoró cuando entramos a la casa. La tía Bella dio un grito de dolor al ver a su hija en brazos de mi tío como si estuviera muerta. La depositaron en un sillón recostándola mientras mi tía tomaba su rostro entre sus manos susurrándole palabras de cariño.

—El doctor ya viene, estará aquí en no más de 5 minutos. —Para el momento en que el abuelo habló, la tía Alice y los gemelos nos observaban consternados por la escena y mi madre también estaba ahí llorando, y mis pies seguían en el mismo lugar, sin apartar mi vista de ella. Lucía tan diferente ahora, su ceño no estaba fruncido como casi siempre la veía, no había nada ahí. Tío Edward se giró a mí, su gesto ya no era enfadado, era un dolor tan grande el de sus ojos que me rompió el alma. Fue cuando llegó el doctor, la revisó y su diagnóstico fue que estaba en shock, que necesitaba un baño caliente y descansar. Así que vi nuevamente a mi tío tomarla en brazos y subir al segundo piso seguido de mis tías y mi madre. Me dejé caer en uno de los sillones escondiendo mi rostro en mis manos, ella tiene razón, soy un perfecto imbécil.

— ¿Qué pasó, Jeremy? ¿Cómo es que mi hija cayó en ese jodido pozo? —Levanté la mirada a mi tío Edward. Diría la verdad, merecía toda su ira por ser un estúpido.

—Fue mi culpa tío, yo... la seguí hasta el cobertizo y le dije cosas estúpidas, peleamos y la empujé. No fue mi intención que cayera al pozo, pero seguí insultándola mientras me pedía ayuda y luego... se puso así como está ahora, sé que... —Sus manos me tomaron de las solapas de mi chaqueta levantándome y, a continuación, su puño se estrelló con toda su fuerza en mi quijada, haciéndome caer al sofá. Puta madre, a pesar de sus años, el tío golpea duro. Me levanté sintiendo el dolor punzante en mi labio y lo encaré—. Me lo merezco, fui un idiota pero... —Y bam, otro golpe en el mismo lugar, trastabillé sin caer esta vez, papá lo sostenía por la espalda ahora.

— ¡Edward, cálmate! No ganas nada golpeándolo.

—Lo escuchaste, Emmett, y tú, pequeño hijo de puta, dime qué le dijiste.

Asentí con el apodo, lo era en verdad. —Que era una falsa, y estaba aquí por su dinero, que no era en realidad su hija, y eso he pensado desde que llegó aquí. Solo mira cómo los trata a todos, y está con Black y todos lo odian. Es una niña consentida que... —Casi me meo en los pantalones al escuchar un profundo gruñido de furia de Edward.

— ¿Consentida? ¿CONSENTIDA? Maldito seas Jeremy, no sabes nada de su vida, todo lo que ha pasado, ella no es una niña consentida. —Puta madre, ahora si estaba muerto, jamás escuché a mi tío gritar tan encabronado en mi existencia, y contraatacaba o me tiraba a las pirañas.

— ¡Y cómo carajos voy a saber eso, nadie me dice nada! —grité también preso de la molestia y la adrenalina—. Antes de que llegara a esta casa, solo escuché que la puta de Black era una arpía, una zorra, una convenenciera, que los insultó y querían acabar con ella. Luego, un día, de buenas a primeras, es la princesa de la casa y todos la tratan como si se fuera a romper y mereciera un premio cada vez que dice una puta palabra, aunque sea para joderlos. Así que dime tío, ¿qué debo pensar? —El pecho de Edward subía y bajaba rápidamente, si mi papá no fuera tan fuerte, ya estaría sangrando en el inmaculado piso de abuelita Esme.

—Suéltame Emmett, si tu hijo quiere respuestas las va a tener. —Papá dudaba, pero lo soltó. Edward me tomó fuertemente del codo y me metió en el despacho del abuelo—. Bien, querías la verdad, aquí está. Esa niña consentida como la llamas, sí es nuestra hija, nos la arrebató una maldita loca que estaba encaprichada conmigo y fue su gran venganza. No tuvo una maldita niñez feliz. —Se movía por todo el despacho caminando como león enjaulado mientras yo lo seguía con la mirada atento a sus palabras—. Esa loca era una borracha que en ocasiones consumía drogas y le prohibía tener amigos. Mi hija la cuidaba y aceptaba sus golpes sin decir palabra hasta el día que intentó matarla, pero mi dulce niña supo lo que era el dolor de verdad cuando un bastardo la compró y trató de abusar de ella. Tan lista como es, lo engañó haciéndole dar su palabra de que no la tocaría hasta que ella se lo pidiera y la torturó, Jeremy. —Se plantó frente a la ventana muy quieto, con las manos en puños—. De formas que no sabemos, ella no nos dice nada, no confía en nosotros, pero sé en mi corazón que fue muy duro para ella y ahora no para de repetir: _"No puedo hacerlo de nuevo, no soy fuerte"_ y me hace pensar que lo que pasó hoy le recordó algo que le hacían. Ese monstruo sigue ahí afuera esperando para tenerla y no puedo hacer nada para calmar sus miedos porque yo mismo se los provoco.

El silencio en el despacho del abuelo era casi sepulcral. Si antes me sentía como un jodido imbécil, en este momento era una piltrafa humana, la peor de las escorias. Mi prima no se merecía la vida que llevó y, en lugar de darle un recibimiento cálido, solo la miraba con coraje y soltaba veneno cada vez que la veía, hasta incluso lastimarla físicamente.

—Tienes que llamar a Black. —Se giró guardando sus manos en sus bolsillos y sonriéndome ladeadamente, algo jodidamente espeluznante si me preguntan.

—Sabes que lo que te hice se queda corto en comparación con lo que él y su amiguito te harán, ¿verdad?

Pasé saliva y asentí, al menos el Dr. Besson era rápido visitando a sus pacientes, lo iba a necesitar.

—Bien, sal de aquí, llamaré a Jacob.

—Lo siento en verdad tío, pero te prometo que ahora todo será diferente, me disculparé con ella y la protegeré de ahora en adelante. —No dijo nada y solo salí de ahí esperando que Black llegara como un huracán a patear mi lindo trasero. Los gemelos me hicieron preguntas, pero les dije que eran cosas de adultos. Los conocía tan bien que serían imprudentes con Renesmee y juré protegerla, así sería de ahora en adelante. Fui a la cocina y tomé un paquete de verduras congelada y la puse en mi mandíbula, surtiría como anestesia hasta que Black llegara a moler un poco más mi maltrecho rostro. Luego regresé a la sala a esperar la furia del cabrón de Black.

Los minutos pasaban demasiado lentos, así que me armé de valor y subí las escaleras rumbo a la habitación de Renesmee. Toqué quedito un par de veces y, sin esperar respuesta, abrí la puerta. La imagen no era alentadora, encogida en su cama en posición fetal, estaba ella abrazada por mi tía Bella, que acariciaba su cabello y observaba su coronilla.

—Finalmente se durmió, estaba muy nerviosa. —Mi tía era un ángel, no me recriminó nada teniendo todo el derecho a hacerlo.

—Lo siento tanto tía, vine a disculparme. —Bajé la cabeza, avergonzado, no pudiendo decir una palabra más.

—Eso imaginé, yo le diré que estuviste aquí, confío en que me escuche. —Un grito de furia y un ruido que deduje era la puerta siendo abierta violentamente me alertaron de la realidad. Black estaba en casa y era tiempo de enfrentarlo. No dejaría que la despertara, así fuera su novio. Se merecía un poco de descanso y paz. Abrí la puerta y tomé mi camino hacia el primer piso. Como lo imaginé, Black se lanzó sobre mí, tomándome de las solapas de mi camisa y estampándome con fuerza contra la pared.

— ¡Tú! Niñito idiota, si Meggie está herida, te juro que te mato, ¿me escuchaste? ¡Te mato! —Como pude me solté de su agarre y lo empujé al notar que daba los primeros pasos por la escalera.

—No puedes subir, Black.

—Ni tú ni nadie me va a impedir que la vea, tengo que ver con mis propios ojos que está a salvo. No debí dejar que viniera a esta casa, no es feliz aquí. —De nuevo trató de pasarme y se lo impedí, fue jodidamente difícil ya que Black es una mole humana.

—Sé que es cierto, pero Bella está con ella y recién se durmió, debe descansar. —Intenté hacerle ver que era lo mejor, pero parecía poseído por el mismísimo Belcebú.

—Tú le hiciste esto y ¿ahora me vienes con consejos? No, niñito idiota, cuando te enamores sabrás lo que es la felicidad y el dolor. Nadie en este jodido mundo me va a impedir verla, y prepárate, porque cuando baje por primera vez, harás buen uso de los millones que tiene tu familia para buscar un doctor que te reconstruya la cara.

Lo dejé ir, tenía la razón, nunca me he enamorado y él sí lo estaba. He visto el gran amor que se profesan mis padres y mis tíos, incluso mis abuelos se aman con locura, en cierta forma me los recordaba, protector hasta la medula, cariñoso, porque a pesar de no desearlo, los vi en ciertas ocasiones dándose miradas de amor y caricias suaves en la casa. Por primera vez en mi vida sentí respeto por Jacob Black. Lo que hubiera hecho en el pasado no me afectaba, y la realidad tan plausible es que cuando me rompiera la cara, hablaría con él de mis intenciones con mi prima.

Tras unos breves minutos bajó con la mirada llena de dolor y el primer golpe llegó. Puta madre, en el mismo lugar que asestó el tío Edward. Estos cabrones me iban a dejar sin mis muelas inferiores. Me levanté sin oponerle resistencia y tras otros tres buenos y bien puestos derechazos, dejó de golpearme. Teníamos público, el abuelo Carlisle junto al tío Edward, que sostenía a mi padre, y del otro lado de la habitación, estaba el gigantón de Felix y mi madre, que nos veían sin decir palabras.

—Siento mucho lo que pasó Jacob, fui un idiota y lo sé, nunca sucederá de nuevo. Tuve que ser el mayor imbécil del mundo para saberlo. No puedo cambiar el pasado, caí muy bajo para darme cuenta que ella es un ser humano fuerte y maravilloso. Seré el primo que se merece y, si me perdonas algún día, sería un honor ser tu amigo. —Al terminar mi corto monólogo, me escudriñó con la mirada tanteando el terreno, viendo si mis palabras eran falsas o no.

—Por tu salud física, espero que lo que digas sea cierto, o mi amigo Felix será el que te mande al hospital, fue muy amable de su parte dejarme el gusto de golpearte yo mismo, un suceso que no creo se repita.

Se alejó y fue hasta mi tío Edward y estrechó su mano al tiempo que soltaba a mi padre. Seguía enfadado, pero un poco más tranquilo. Mamá se arrodilló a mi lado evaluando mis heridas, no estaba tan mal, la barbilla hecha puré y una ceja inflamada, sin cortes ni sangre. Lástima que presentía que comer en los próximos días iba a ser un verdadero suplicio. No puse atención a nada más a mi alrededor, excepto a mi madre. Su mirada reflejaba preocupación pero algo, un brillo en sus ojos, me demostró que en cierto punto estaba orgullosa por enfrentarme a las consecuencias de mis actos.

Pasaron 3 jodidos días y Renesmee no daba señales de mejorar, su estado catatónico no variaba, comía y se bañaba ayudada de mi tía Bella, mamá, tía Alice y la abuela Esme, pero su mirada seguía perdida. Black no se marchaba de la casa, y pensar que todo el dolor que generé fue por una estupidez. Le pedí perdón y, ni siquiera tengo la certeza de que me escuchara. Necesitaba ayudarla y me frustraba no tener idea de cómo hacerlo, y no era el único con esa preocupación pero sí con mejores ideas, o al menos eso decía Felix a mis tíos y abuelos cuando pasé por la oficina y se me ocurrió pegar la oreja en la puerta. De cualquier forma, ellos prometieron no guardar más secretos, si me enteraba de algo antes o después era irrelevante.

La puerta se abrió y papá me miro con una sonrisa cómplice.

—Parece ser que tenemos a un pequeño espía, ¿qué tanto escuchaste, campeón?

—Escuché... no sé qué carajos escuché, él no dijo nada. —Señalé al grandulón. Era cierto, solo dijo que tenían que confiar en él, su idea nos devolvería a mi prima, pero era extraña su renuencia a dar detalles.

— ¡Ese vocabulario, Jeremy! —Soltó mi madre levantando la voz—. Y respóndele a tu padre.

—Todo, escuché todo, ¿de acuerdo? Pero no entiendo nada. —El gigantón sonrió y le dijo a mi tío Edward: _Él viene con nosotros. _Puta madre, ¿a dónde? Me vi por un segundo siendo compactado como en una trituradora de basura por ese grandulón. Respiré y me forcé a pensar coherentemente, mi padre no dejaría que me lastimaran y si en algo ayudaría a mi prima, lo haría con el corazón.

—De acuerdo —dijo el gigante con cara tétrica—, lo primero que deben saber es que al lugar a donde vamos no se andan con jueguitos tontos. Llevarán una cuota de entrada de 10,000 Dlls cada uno, eso no es negociable ya que es su primera vez. Harán lo que les ordene sin protestas ni peros, es por su seguridad. —Jacob quien, por cierto, por un milagro, no había notado habló.

— ¿Peligroso? Nos dices que vas a llevar no solo a nosotros sino a Meggie a un lugar donde peligraremos y ¿quieres que nos quedemos sin hacer nada? ¿Se te zafó un tornillo?

—Megan ha estado antes en ese lugar, ella no correrá peligro, sabe manejarse perfectamente bien en ese ambiente, y estoy bastante confiado en que al estar en ese lugar ella saldrá de ese letargo en el que está.

Las protestas y las preguntas comenzaron y él logró una interpretación de una estatua a la perfección. Cruzado de brazos sobre su pecho no decía nada, no se movía, solo los miraba alternadamente hasta que se descargaron completamente. Felix no cedió ni un poco en ciertos aspectos. A ese misterioso lugar iríamos, además de Renesmee y Félix, mi tío Edward, Jacob, Jasper y mi tía Bella que se impuso, y claro, yo estaba en la lista. Los que se quedaron relegados no apreciaban mucho al gigantón en ese momento, no entendía por qué carajos no podían ir, y para qué rayos tanto consejo y esa cuota estúpida. El que les pidiera que llevaran las chequeras fue el colmo, esta cura para mi prima era cara, aunque si funcionaba valdría cada centavo. Antes de subir a los autos, ya que íbamos Renesmee y yo con Felix en su auto, tía Bella y tío Edward junto a Jasper en el suyo, Jacob viajaría en motocicleta, la cual es genial -lástima que mis padres probablemente me cortarían mi mensualidad si me vieran montado en una belleza así-, se mencionó algo de unos privados y que tratáramos de pasar desapercibidos, si nos encontrábamos a alguien conocido, actuáramos naturales.

Pero, ¿ser natural? ¿Cómo se puede ser natural cuando llegas al jodido puerto de noche en la zona de las bodegas? Siendo un buen hombrecito nunca temí a la oscuridad, pero esta acojonaba. El silencio, la hora 12:30 A.M., y una niebla como de película de terror… un zombi encajaría con el paisaje, no así varios autos de lujo estacionados en la entrada. Estábamos a punto de saber qué nos esperaba tras esas puertas, y que me parta un rayo si no iba a ser algo que le contaría a mis hijos.


	16. El Club de la Pelea

**Aquí les tengo el nuevo capítulo, lo dije y lo repito, ya muchas se imaginan lo que viene y síííí, comenzamos golpeando gente XD, espero disfruten tanto leyéndolo como yo al escribirlo. Mil Gracias a mi Beta Mentxu Masen (Beta FFAD), es super increíble.**

**www facebook groups / betasffaddiction**

Me dejé vestir por Bella, una sensación de agotamiento se instaló en mi cuerpo desde que caí al pozo, perdí las ganas de vivir, de seguir adelante, ni las palabras de cariño de esa tierna mujer o las caricias suaves y palabras de amor de mi Jake me daban aliento, pero esta noche se sentía diferente, un halo de expectación y zozobra inundaba el ambiente. Poco me importaba, fuera bueno o malo no me afectaría, solo me preocuparía por intentar no pensar en nada. Lo conseguí la mayoría del tiempo, pero ahora en ese auto con Felix... algo estaba diferente. Bueno, como dije, no importaba, así que me dediqué a ver el paisaje de la ciudad con sus subidas y bajadas constantes hasta que llegamos a un lugar que reconocí en el puerto. Lo conocía, sabía eso, solo que por alguna extraña razón no recordaba todo bien. Mi mente estaba confusa, como nublada.

Alguien me abrió la puerta y tomó mi mano para ayudarme a salir, ni puse atención a ver quién era. ¿Para qué? Él y Felix me condujeron hasta el interior del lugar y vi a alguien más... no recordaba bien, pero sabía que su nombre comenzaba con P. Lo observé unos segundos y luego fijé mi atención en una banca. Oía murmullos de 2 hombres hablando, discutiendo un poco, hasta que el chico con nombre con P me tomó de las mejillas con sus manos y me hizo mirarlo.

—Te ves realmente jodida, gatita. Te prometo que si esto no funciona, personalmente le patearé el trasero a Felix.

No dije nada, solo obedecí cuando me pidió que me pusiera el contenido de una mochila al tiempo que me dejaba sola un momento. Era extraño, unos pantaloncillos cortos grises y una playera del mismo color. Sentí algo de frío al usarlos, pero qué más daba. Me senté después de colocarme unas calcetas del mismo color esperando a que alguien me llevara a casa o lo que fuera que haríamos, pero eso no pasó. El chico P regresó y se arrodilló frente a mí, colocándome unos tennis realmente suaves, luego comenzó a colocar unas vendas en mis manos y muñecas.

—Desde ahora te digo, gatita, perdón por esto. Cuando la pelea termine, vas a desear despellejar a alguien. Mira a mi compadre antes que a mí, fue su idea y es más grande que yo, un reto... sí, un reto. Dale con todo, yo lo sostengo y tú haces lo tuyo. Ahora vámonos, te escogí uno perfecto para que no tengas arrepentimientos.

¿De qué habla este maníaco? ¿Cuál pelea? ¿Remordimientos, por qué? Mi mente se sentía pesada, pero una sensación extraña comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo a medida que caminábamos por un húmedo corredor iluminado por unos focos que centelleaban a punto de pasar a mejor vida. Los iba observando como si fuera una polilla atraída por la luz. El espacio se fue abriendo hasta que quedé en medio. El piso era de concreto y unos grandes espejos ahumados cubrían dos de las paredes opuestas. El ruido de voces llamó mi atención y levanté la vista. Recargados en barandales desde un segundo piso, decenas de personas me miraban sonriendo y vitoreando. Algunos sacudían fajos de billetes muy sonrientes. Esa sensación extraña llegó a mi cuerpo nuevamente, como un latigazo de energía. La sensación de confusión dio paso a una de temor, deseé poder salir de ahí, pero el chico P fue a mi lado con un micrófono en mano.

— ¡Buenas noches, caballeros! —Su voz resonó por todo el lugar haciéndome saltar un poco—. Esta noche les tenemos planeada una gran contienda, la formidable e invicta Pantera está de regreso después de meses de ausencia, y, para darle la bienvenida, le tenemos a un contendiente espectacular. —El tipo estaba como poseído, hablando a toda esa gente que no paraba de observarnos desde arriba emocionados y golpeando con sus vasos en la barandilla o sus zapatos en el suelo tratando de hacer el mayor ruido posible—. Les presento, con gran placer, al campeón de Chicago, el terrible Stephan. —Los hombres gritaron y aullaron enloquecidos cuando un tipo enorme entró chocando sus puños primero y luego elevando los brazos hacia la multitud enfebrecida. Comencé a temblar, mi mente se despejó y caí en cuenta que estaban ahí para vernos pelear, ¡yo peleaba! Eso hacía en el pasado, antes de darme cuenta que solo soy una chica débil que no puede hacer nada en contra del destino—. ¡Que comience la pelea! —gritó Peter y se alejó saliendo por donde entró conmigo cerrando la puerta.

Miré hacia la puerta, aterrada, ese grandulón me iba a hacer añicos. Stephan caminó con seguridad emparejándose conmigo, evaluándome con la mirada.

—Eres más sexy de lo que escuché, Pantera, voy a disfrutar sometiéndote a mí. —Se abalanzó contra mí con furia y lo esquivé como pude. Una, dos, tres veces y las rechiflas se dejaron escuchar—. Ya veo, me tienes miedo. Tiene sentido, hermosa, procuraré no maltratarte demasiado para que al final de la noche pasemos un rato agradable tú y yo en mi hotel. —Me cerró un ojo y me sentí asqueada. El malnacido aprovechó mi confusión por sus palabras para arremeter nuevamente contra mí, atrapándome contra una pared, dándome un golpe en el estómago. Si no me hubiera sujetado, me hubiera doblado del dolor cayendo al piso—. Ohhh, no eres para nada como te describieron, bonita, quiero que todos vean esto. —Me tomó de la coleta del cabello y me arrastró al centro del lugar donde estábamos a la vista de esos hombres. Me tumbó al suelo y se colocó sobre mí, comenzando a acariciar de forma asquerosa mis senos y mis piernas. Giré mi rostro cuando intentó besarme, sentía miedo, frustración, asco, pero sobre todo, odio. Y un segundo después, una luz se encendió detrás de los espejos y vi a Edward siendo sujetado por Jasper fuertemente, a Bella con sus manos contra el cristal llorando y, en el cuarto de al lado, a Jake deshaciéndose a golpes del agarre de Jeremy. Estaban presenciando esto y estaban furiosos.

—Te voy a hacer mía aquí y ahora, gatita, y lo vas a disfrutar.

Abrí los ojos con horror, esto no podía estarme pasando a mí, no podían dejarlo ¿cierto? Pero vi la realidad de nuevo, Jake golpeaba sin éxito el cristal tratando de salir a ayudarme, Jasper soltó a Edward y le ayudaba en la misma tarea que agobiaba a mi Jake dando fuertes patadas a un cristal que, con seguridad, no se rompería, pero aquí estaba sola con este puerco y sin recibir ayuda. Respiré profundo y al sentir su mano subiendo entre mis piernas reaccioné, le di un puñetazo justo en el oído lo más fuerte que pude. El imbécil me soltó al no sentir resistencia de mi parte y me lo quité de encima. Era grande, y otros lo fueron y cayeron ante mí, soy fuerte, soy fuerte, me repetí al mirarlo levantarse torciendo el gesto en una sonrisa.

— ¡A mí nadie me toca sin mi permiso, ni me dicen gatita! Te voy a hacer pagar idiota —grité con toda mi fuerza y convicción. Corrí hacia él y me agaché antes de que asestara un golpe en mi rostro, le di un derechazo en el estómago y entonces la lluvia de golpes se dejó sentir. Di la mayoría de ellos, pero debo reconocer que varios de los que me dio dolían como el infierno. Estaba mal, no por el dolor, sino por disfrutarlo tanto, lastimar a este idiota que se atrevió a tocarme, a humillarme. Iba a acabar con él, sin remordimientos, él no lo merecía.

Coloqué una de mis rodillas en el suelo, mis tácticas eran sabidas por muchos, pero funcionaban cada vez que las ponía en práctica. Los hombres son demasiado confiados de su fuerza y jamás les pasa por la cabeza que una mujer no es tan fuerte físicamente como ellos, en su lugar somos más resistentes, soportamos más dolor en nuestra vida que ellos y somos ingeniosas. Lo vi de reojo tratar de darme una patada, la cual esquivé, tomándola con mis manos y haciéndolo caer en un golpe seco contra el duro suelo de concreto. Tomé su brazo y giré su cuerpo sobre su pecho y su brazo en su espalda. No le di tiempo, apoyé mi rodilla sobre su brazo y lo fracturé, gritó de dolor y le permití girarse. Me apoyé en su pecho y lo golpeé en el rostro sin compasión con mis puños hasta que perdió el conocimiento.

Me levanté lentamente y con temor miré a los cristales. Bella estaba siendo abrazada por Edward escondiéndose en su pecho, Jasper no reflejaba emoción alguna y mi Jake lucía que le faltaba el aire apoyado contra el cristal, Jeremy sujetaba sus cabellos con fuerza y lucía bastante espantado.

—Mierda. —Caminé a la puerta lo más normal que el dolor me dejó, pero al cruzar el umbral, sujeté mis costillas con un brazo y me fui apoyando en la pared hasta llegar al vestidor, me senté en la banca dejándome caer y Peter entró con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

—Tengo que darle crédito a mi primo, te ves como el carajo, pero eres tú de nuevo. —Levanté la mano para callarlo y me levanté despacio.

— ¿Tu elegiste a ese hijo de puta? —Señalé la salida.

—Emmm, ¿sí?

Sujeté su cabeza con mis manos y lo golpeé con mi rodilla en el estómago. La puerta que daba al acceso secundario se abrió y mi familia entró, sorprendiéndose de mi arrebato. Me agaché y quedé a la altura de Peter, susurrándole al oído. —Gracias por ayudarme amigo, pero te lo merecías por conseguir de entre todos los peleadores al más desagradable —Lo vi soltar el aire y guiñarme un ojo, estábamos bien. Me levanté aún sujetándome las costillas y Bella corrió hacia mí y me abrazó. Jadeé al sentir el dolor en mi maltrecho cuerpo.

—Hija perdóname, te lastimé, lo siento tanto, ¿te duele mucho? Edward, hay que llevarla al hospital, mira como te dejó ese bruto. —Acarició mi rostro muy suavemente, apenas y sentí el toque que me reconfortó. Vi sus ojos llorosos y me sentí mal por ella, la verdad se sabía ahora y tendría que dar explicaciones, no solo a ella. Observé a los demás, Edward lucía furioso y mi Jake, que se acercó a tomar mi mano, lucia sereno, pero sus ojos decían algo diferente, demostraban enfado, confusión y amor, siempre amor.

—No es necesario ir al hospital, estoy bien.

— ¡Y una mierda! —gritó Edward sacando su mal genio. Se tardó mucho en explotar, casi un minuto desde que entró—. Tú vas a ir al hospital en este momento, podrías tener heridas internas gracias a la paliza que te dio ese malnacido, solo mira tu cara, la tienes inflamada, una ceja partida y...

—Dije no, soy alérgica a muchos medicamentos, si entro a ese hospital puede que no salga.

— ¡Si serás terca! —Levantó los brazos exasperado—. No eres alérgica a nada. Jeremy, toma sus cosas, nos vamos al hospital.

Bella se había separado un poco de mí, dándole espacio a mi lobito que me atrajo a él tomándome de la cintura en un toque delicado.

—Es cierto Edward, Meggie me lo dijo hace tiempo, es alérgica a varios medicamentos. —Me defendió mi lobito, lo amaba tanto. Bella y Edward se miraron a los ojos, Bella negó con la cabeza y Edward bufó, eso fue extraño.

—Renesmee, sé que piensas que eres alérgica a ciertos medicamentos, pero no es así, ahora no es el momento de explicártelo, pero esa mujer que te mantuvo a su lado todos estos años te mintió, así que vamos a ir al hospital a que te revisen y te curen esas heridas y luego tendremos una buena conversación todos en casa. —Ok, eso no me lo esperaba, miré de reojo a Bella, tal vez no confiaba en Edward, pero sí en ella y ya demasiado daño les ocasioné al verme en este lugar y les dañaría más al hablarles de cómo inicié aquí para negarme a una simple petición. Solo asentí y dejé que Bella me vistiera con jeans. Me apoyé en Jake y Bella hasta la salida. La pelea culminó hacía varios minutos y no había espectadores. Entré a un auto en la parte trasera con Bella a un lado, Jake del otro y Jasper conduciendo con Edward de copiloto. Fue que noté la motocicleta de Jake y Jeremy sobre ella, junté el entrecejo y miré a Jake, que comprendió mi gesto.

—No te iba a dejar sola, amor, Jeremy puede llevar mi motocicleta, estoy seguro que está encantado. —Sonreí al ver la cara de Jeremy. Sí, él lo estaba pasando a lo grande. La motocicleta de Jake es una belleza y cualquiera se siente realmente en el cielo al estar sobre ella. Cerré los ojos y me recargué en el hombro de Bella, acariciaba mi cabello y era una sensación de arrullo muy rica.

—No te duermas, Renesmee —ladró Edward—. Si tienes algún golpe es peligroso hasta que te revisen.

Me despabilé un poco y nuestros ojos coincidieron a través del espejo retrovisor. Le saqué el dedo de en medio y sonreí. Abrió mucho los ojos y luego me sonrió ladeado. El camino al hospital fue rápido, Jasper era bueno conduciendo y, al ser de madrugada, no hubo tráfico. Caminé un poco, pero fue difícil, mi cuerpo al enfriarse después de tan intensa actividad física y ya sin adrenalina se rindió al dolor.

— Diremos que tuviste un accidente en motocicleta, si inventamos algo sobre un asalto tendremos a la policía y no es conveniente. —Eso no se lo pude discutir, tenía razón el maldito, y pensar que cuando de verdad tuve un accidente en motocicleta no fui al hospital, me reí y todo me dolió. Miré a Jake y le cerré un ojo, comprendió lo que pensaba porque volteó los ojos.

Entramos por la puerta de urgencias después de Jasper, que ya venía con un equipo de doctores y enfermeras. Con eficiencia, me colocaron sobre una camilla y me llevaron a una sala donde comenzaron a examinarme. El diagnóstico, una costilla fisurada, una ceja abierta y el cuerpo entero magullado. Al menos no tendría que pasar la noche en el hospital. Un doctor amable me dijo que un interno me vendaría para que la costilla no me doliera mucho, así que esperé recostada mirando el blanco techo. Una puerta se abrió, fue curioso, no escuché pasos acercándose...

— ¿Megan? —Ah carajo, esa voz era... sí, volteé a verlo.

—Seth, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Trabajo aquí... ¿tú eres... la chica que cayó de su motocicleta? —Asentí y él juntó las cejas, lucía molesto. Carajo, su motocicleta, yo choqué su moto.

—Seth yo...

—Shhh, ya tendremos tiempo de hablar, ahora déjame vendarte o comenzará a dolerte en serio. —Le sonreí, extrañaba a mi amigo.

—Parece que estás destinado a curarme cada vez que me meto en líos.

—No siempre... ¿Con quién vienes?

—Con... —Rayos, y si metía la pata dándole demasiada información, que tal si Charlie no le confió quién soy—. Mi novio.

—Ajá, tu novio. —Extraño, sus manos se hicieron puños y me dio una mirada enfadada—. ¿Y cómo se llama tu novio?

—Es Jacob Black, mira creo que debo irme... —Me senté en la cama pero él explotó.

— ¿Con el hijo de puta que te trajo al hospital? ¡Con un demonio que no! Si es el mismo Black que pienso, te juro que no te volverá a lastimar. —Ay no, esta noche no va a terminar nunca, más problemas. Salió como alma que lleva el diablo. Me levanté y caminé hasta escuchar gritos y golpes. Al doblar la esquina en el pasillo, vi como Jasper tenía inmovilizado a Seth en el piso y Jake sangraba del labio. No hay que ser genio para pensar que mis heridas no engañaron a Seth y supo que fui golpeada y lógicamente pensó que mi novio era el culpable. Me acerqué a Jake y acaricié su rostro. Soy tan tonta que nunca pienso en lo que digo.

—Amor, ¿estás bien? —Agachó su rostro a mi altura y me dio un beso en los labios. Seth gruñó y volteé a verlo.

—Mira chico, no voy a soltarte hasta que te calmes, eres un médico, por todos los santos. No puedes andar golpeando así a la gente. —Creo que nunca imaginé a Jasper en su papel de agente, era bueno, no le daba ni un centímetro a Seth para poder moverse y zafarse de la posición en la que estaba sometido.

—Me vale un carajo lo que pienses Jasper, estás protegiendo al imbécil que golpeó a Megan, y ahí está el otro idiota que casi le zafa un brazo en la casa de Charlie. —Fue cuando me di cuenta que miraba a Edward. Bella estaba detrás de Felix, mi grandote parecía protegerla, evitando que se colocara en medio de los chicos. Jeremy no se veía por ningún lado.

— ¡Ya cállate, Seth! —gritó Jake. Ohh había perdido la paciencia—. Jamás he lastimado ni lastimaría a Meggie, sacaste conclusiones apresuradas, como siempre haces. Ahora cállate y mantente tranquilo, que no queremos llamar la atención.

—Sí claro, no queremos que se dañe tu reputación revelando que a ustedes les encanta golpear mujeres indefensas. —Tuve que intervenir, en cualquier minuto alguien vendría y entonces sí se armaría una grande.

—Seth, escúchame bien. Jake dice la verdad, esto que me pasó, pues... no te lo puedo explicar aquí, pero lo haré. De cualquier forma, todos me van a pedir una explicación en cuestión de minutos, así que alguien más gruñendo y vociferando no hará diferencia y, antes de que digas algo, Edward. —Lo miré retadoramente—. Confío en él, es mi amigo, así que ya vámonos a casa, que odio los hospitales y quiero sentarme. —Me dolía al hacer esfuerzo para respirar al hablar rápido, y no me quejé, solo me acerqué a Bella y la abracé. Esta noche debía terminar en el menor tiempo posible, al parecer Jasper accedió a mis peticiones y los demás también. Fuimos a los autos y regresamos a la casa en una distribución parecida, solo que ahora Seth iba junto a Felix en su auto.

—Bella, ¿qué rayos pasó con Jeremy?

—Se adelantó a la casa, cielo, todos están nerviosos y creo que hizo bien, fue su idea prepararlos mentalmente para lo que verán. —Besó mi coronilla y comenzó a juguetear con mi cabello—. Prométeme que nunca pelearás con nadie de nuevo, princesa. Ese hombre pudo hacerte mucho daño. —Al notar mi silencio, me hizo mirarla. Me partió el corazón, sus ojos estaban rojos y lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, estaba triste y me maldije por ser la causante de esa mirada.

—Después que les explique el porqué me inicié en estas peleas y el cómo me hacen sentir, pregúntamelo de nuevo, si eso te hace estar tranquila, te prometo que lo haré, pero solo hasta que escuches mis razones. —Me llenó de besos el rostro y siguió abrazándome. Busqué la mano de Jake y lo vi, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Aún con el labio partido, me daban ganas de besarlo.

Sentí un poco de temor, prácticamente no dijo nada en toda la noche, se dedicó a guardar silencio y eso solo significaba una cosa: ¡Estoy en problemas! Me guardaba todo para una vez tener toda la información darme una regañada como si tuviera 5 años, ¡carajo! ¿Cuándo comencé a temer que mi novio se enfadara conmigo? Ashh ¿Desde cuándo pienso con tantas groserías? Los ricos son demasiado mal hablados, jumm ¿quién lo diría?

Me acomodé entre los brazos de Bella y cerré los ojos. Su abrazo era cálido, se sentía correcto estar así, muy agradable. Solo con Jake sentí algo parecido y a la vez tan diferente, casi me quedé dormida. El portón de la casa Cullen abriéndose me alertó, aunque no me moví hasta que el auto se estacionó. Para ese momento, todos los Cullen, y cuando digo todos hablo de la familia completa, incluyendo a los gemelos, estaban en la puerta. Bajé ayudada por Jake, nadie dijo nada, pero Esme y Rosalie se llevaron las manos a la boca. Mi rostro de seguro era un poema, sí, un poema mordisqueado por un perro. Me senté en el sillón de tres piezas de la sala y Jake y Bella se sentaron a mi lado. Las mujeres y los gemelos se sentaron y los hombres permanecieron de pie, esperando. Emmett puso cada una de sus manos sobre un hombro de cada gemelo.

—Pensamos que ya basta de secretos y que los gemelos deben participar en esta conversación. Alice está de acuerdo, pero Jasper y... pequeña peleadora, ustedes tienen la última palabra, al igual que el invitado sorpresa.

—No tengo objeción si tú no la tienes. —Me miró y negué, tal vez los chicos despertarían con pesadillas un par de días, pero qué diablos, apreciarían su gran vida un poquito más. Negué con la cabeza y supe que era momento de hablar, al diablo, si no me hubieran dado esas condenadas pastillas en el hospital me sentiría más relajada con mi tequila.

— ¿Puedo tomar agua primero? —Rosalie salió disparada a la cocina y me entregó un vaso de cristal, Bella lo sostuvo y me ayudó a beber, dejándolo en una de las mesitas de la sala cuando sentí saciada mi sed.

—Bien, primero quiero decirles a Seth, Felix y los gemelos que no saben nada de Demetri. No hablaré de él hoy, pueden preguntarles a los demás mas tarde si lo desean. Solo les diré que es un hombre malvado que me hizo mucho daño y me mantuvo prisionera por mucho tiempo. Cuando escapé de él, viví un tiempo con los que me ayudaron a escapar, pero al descubrir cosas de ellos que me dieron miedo, hui de nuevo. No tenía dinero, familia, ni amigos a quien acudir y no tuve más remedio que vivir en las calles. —Bella me dio un apretón en la mano, no la miré, no debía para poder terminar mi historia. Di un largo suspiro y continué—. Las calles son duras, hay gente buena pero también malvada, pero me las arreglé. Encontré un lugar seco en un callejón donde dormía y comía de los basureros. Viví de esa forma cerca de tres meses hasta que una noche un borracho... —Miré a los gemelos, eran listos, pero no supe si debía decir todo lo que me pasó, así que cambié algunas palabras—. Mmm… comenzó a molestarme, me defendí gracias a que con mis anteriores amigos aprendí a pelear un poco. Felix y Peter me vieron pelear con el borracho y me ayudaron, estaba débil y me desmayé.

—Casi le dio un ataque cuando despertó y nos vio al pie de la cama observándola. —Me interrumpió mi amigo y sonreí al recordarlo.

—Es cierto, fue un susto casi igual al de ustedes cuando me levanté y les arrojé todo lo que tuve a mi alcance. —Felix se carcajeó cortando un poco el ambiente tenso y señaló a su frente mostrando una minúscula cicatriz que apenas se distinguía—. No seas llorón, gigantón. —Negó con la cabeza y proseguí—. Después de casi romperles la cabeza, me explicaron que me vieron pelear con ese tipo y me ayudaron. No confiaba en nadie en esa época, así que les dije que era huérfana y que en la casa de acogida donde vivía me trataban mal, así que hui. Me creyeron y se portaron muy bien conmigo, me compraron ropa, zapatos y comida, pero no deseaba caridad y pensé en buscar un trabajo, algo complicado para alguien joven y sin papeles. Peter me dijo que ellos organizaban peleas Underground* y si le ayudaba a preparar los lugares donde se sentarían los asistentes, y limpiar antes y después un poco, me pagaría, así que acepté.

Todo marchó bien por un tiempo, hacía mi trabajo y ahorré ese dinero en caso de tener que huir de improviso, pero un día... —Miré a Jake con reservas de mencionar el nombre de Marco, otra mentira que dije en el pasado sobre conocerlo y un motivo más para que se molestara conmigo, así que tomé aire y lo solté con fuerza—. Marco llegó temprano a una de las peleas, había limpiado y acomodaba las sillas cuando me tomó de la cintura y me atrajo a él, sentándome en sus piernas. Fue un susto de muerte, el idiota me sonreía y me dijo:

—_Vaya, estas peleas se ponen mejor cada vez, ahora tenemos entretenimiento.__ —Lo empujé y tuve el impulso de salir corriendo, pero en su lugar, me enfrenté a él._

—_No soy ningún entretenimiento, señor, solo limpio el lugar. Ya terminé, así que con su permiso.__ —Me tomó del brazo y me jaloneó hasta atraparme entre sus brazos._

— _¿Cuánto quieres por convertirte en mi entretenimiento de la noche, preciosa? _—Levanté la mirada como pocas veces hice desde que empecé a hablar. Las miradas de rabia, pena y aflicción me embargaron, pero el agarre de Jake en mi mano fue lo que por poco hizo que perdiera la compostura y rompiera en llanto.

—_No estoy a la venta, y suélteme si no quiere que le parta la cara. —Se carcajeó y mandó a uno de sus guardaespaldas por Peter. Nos observó al llegar frunciendo el ceño, se acercó y me tomó del codo alejándome de él._

—_Amigo, acabo de conocer a tu nueva adquisición, ¿por qué te la guardas para ti solo? Sé compartido, Peter. —Peter negó con la cabeza y me tranquilicé un poco._

—_No es de esa clase de chicas, Marco. Es una chiquilla que solo limpia el lugar para ganarse unos dólares y ya se va. —Me dio un tirón suave en el brazo comprendiendo que me pedía me marchara._

—_Te doy 10, 000 dólares por una noche con ella —dijo el maldito con gran seguridad. Me quedé quieta y todo mi cuerpo tembló al escucharlo. Peter no accedería, tenía que pensar que no, o ver la forma de huir de inmediato._

— _¡Es una niña, Marco! —gritó Peter molesto._

—_Una niña muy hermosa, hagamos negocios como siempre hemos hecho, amigo._

—_Mi negocio es organizar peleas, no trata de blancas. —Di un par de pasos hacia atrás, acercándome de a poco a la salida. Fue una verdadera mierda ver a uno de los gorilas de Marco impidiéndome salir. El miedo de que el maldito convenciera a Peter pese a que mi corazón me decía que él nunca aceptaría algo así, me hizo ir contra el guardaespaldas tratando de escapar. Fue inútil, el tipo era una mole casi del tamaño de Felix pero más musculoso. Una carcajada resonó en todo el lugar._

—_Se me ha ocurrido la idea que solucionará este dilema, Peter. La chica claramente es una peleadora, que pelee esta noche y si pierde te daré gustosamente 50,000 dólares por una noche en compañía de esa preciosidad._

—_Te dije que no vendo personas, Marco, ¿cómo quieres entenderlo? No hay dinero que me haga permitirte pervertir a una niña. —El gorila actuó con solo una seña de Marco y me tomó del brazo llevándome cerca de ellos, al soltarme me resguardé en la espalda de mi amigo._

—_No es una opción, Peter, o tomas mi oferta o tu pequeña operación se ve al carajo con todo lo que implica y al final ella será mía de cualquier forma. —El cuerpo de Peter se contrajo, bufaba del coraje y comprendí la gravedad de la situación. Este hombre no era más que una copia barata de Demetri, y si pude engañarlo a él, Marco iba a ser pan comido, aunque para ello tuviera que pelear._

—_Tres peleas —dije saliendo de la espalda de Peter y mirando a los ojos al infeliz de Marco—. Si pierdo tres peleas soy tuya, pero si las gano, después de eso dejas las amenazas._

—_Interesante tu proposición, gatita. —Odié ese maldito apodo, pero guardé silencio—. Me agrada, en realidad tendrás que presentarte a las peleas o el trato se rompe, solo que empiezas hoy, saca a uno de esos infelices de la rotación de pelea y métela a ella. —Le ordenó a Peter_

Esa noche gané la pelea, aunque fue por poco. Me lastimé mucho y me gané el apodo de Pantera por pelear como una gata y mi cabello negro y ojos verdes. Nunca he perdido una pelea, sin importar lo grandes, fuertes, idiotas o tramposos que sean mis adversarios. Ganaba bien y pude marcharme de casa de Peter y Felix. Ahora cada vez que peleo y gano, no pienso en el dolor o los golpes recibidos, pienso en que si pude contra un bastardo como Marco puedo contra lo que sea. —Le di una sonrisa torcida a Felix—. Sé que por esta razón Felix me llevó a pelear, me conoce y no dejo que nadie tome algo de mí si yo no accedo a ello.

Con el nudillo de su dedo índice colocado en mi barbilla, mi lobito giró mi rostro delicadamente hacia el suyo y me dio un beso cálido y suave. Cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por las sensaciones que me causó, lástima que él mismo rompió nuestra burbuja.

—Ese malnacido del que hablaste es Marco Volturi ¿cierto? —Abrí los ojos como platos y sin decir palabra le confirmé lo que ya sospechaba—. ¡Lo sabía! ¡Ese hijo de puta me las va a pagar! —Se levantó y a grandes zancadas casi llega a la puerta.

— ¡Nooo! —Me levanté muy rápido y la costilla se resintió, me faltó la respiración y el dolor fue demasiado. Caí de rodillas buscando aire, Bella estaba a mi lado y los jadeos se escucharon—. Deténganlo, por favor, deténganlo. —No fue necesario que alguien dijera nada a mi lobito, él me levantó del suelo tomándome en sus brazos para recostarme en el sillón.

—Perdóname, mi niña hermosa, tengo que hacer algo. Ese maldito es un bastardo, y tuvo la osadía de decirme que eres demasiado joven para mí cuando supo que éramos novios y ahora sé que toda la basura que me dijo es porque te quiere para él. No, cariño, ese maldito va a recibir la golpiza de su vida. —Comencé a negar llorando y agarrando su camisa con fuerza, no lo soltaría, así tuviera que fracturarme la costilla de nuevo. Edward puso su mano de forma comprensiva en su hombro.

—Sé lo que estás sintiendo Jacob, pero tenemos que pensar en la seguridad de Renesmee primero, cualquier cosa que hagas ahora estará en primera plana mañana y Marco hablará atrayendo a la rata de Demetri. Haremos algo, tenlo por seguro, pero no ahora.

Edward me miró y pronuncié un gracias de manera silenciosa. Asintió y abrazó a Bella.

—Todo lo que contaste es tan... —pronunció Alice algo contrariada, luego siendo interrumpida por los gemelos.

— ¡Alucinante! —dijeron al unísono—. ¡Tenemos una prima que patea traseros! —Comenzaron a hacer una mímica de ellos peleando, junté las cejas y sonreí—. Y tiene un apodo genial, la Pantera grrrr. —Se voltearon a verme y pusieron unos ojos suplicantes—. Enséñanos a pelear —dijo uno—, Síííííí a fracturar brazos y someter al enemigo. —Todos se carcajearon, traté de no reír mucho o me dolería de nuevo.

—Lección uno —dijo Alice jalando una de las orejas de cada uno de los chicos—. Así somete una madre a sus hijos irrespetuosos. —Las carcajadas resonaron por toda la sala, era increíble como una mujer tan pequeñita demostraba tanta fuerza e ímpetu—. Ustedes dos ya escucharon suficiente por esta noche, vayan a su habitación y duérmanse, y cuidado con espiar, si los atrapo quemaré todos sus videojuegos, ¿entendido?

—Sí, mamá —dijeron ambos, pero se fueron refunfuñando diciendo que no era justo.

—Megan, estoy jodidamente confundido —dijo Seth llamando mi atención hacia él—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué rayos hablas de peleas? —Estaba agotada física y emocionalmente, pero él se merecía una explicación, gracias al cielo Edward intervino hablando.

—Seth, Megan es nuestra hija, ella es Renesmee, lo supimos el mismo día que... el día que la traté tan mal en Forks y la corrí de la casa de Charlie.

Lucía asombrado y no era para menos, lástima que Charlie no le contó nada de mí, así nos evitaríamos explicaciones.

—Si es cierto, qué hace Charlie en Forks y no aquí para estar con su nieta, esa no me lo creo. — Emmett tomó la palabra cruzándose de brazos.

—Eso es porque un maldito desgraciado hijo de perra nos la quiere quitar, nadie sabe que la recuperamos, y nadie debe saberlo o correrá peligro. Ese infeliz es muy peligroso.

—La policía... —dijo mi amigo

—Hijo, puedo contarte los detalles de la situación si mi nieta lo desea así, solo tienes que prometer no decir una sola palabra de lo que hablemos, es su seguridad la que está en riesgo. —Asentí y luego Seth hizo lo mismo, desaparecieron en el despacho junto a Esme.

—Tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente. —Jasper señaló a Felix y este asintió, se despidió de mí solo levantando el pulgar y salieron por la puerta principal.

—Deberían subir a Renesmee a su habitación. —Fue Rosalie la que habló con voz pausada y suave—. Debe descansar.

—Yo la llevaré, necesitamos hablar. —Pasé saliva al escuchar a mi amor, ya me la venía venir.

—Tú no entiendes el concepto de descansar, perro. Yo soy su padre, la llevaré a su habitación y mañana puedes venir a verla. —No es que me emocionara esa plática con Jake, pero al menos era tiempo juntos y a solas, Edward tendría que ceder esta vez, me costara lo que me costara.

—Edward, por favor. —Lo miré a los ojos, suplicante—. Deja que Jake se quede conmigo hoy. —Su mirada podría matar a cualquiera, por más que le hablé suavemente—. Necesito dormir abrazada a él y contestar sus dudas, es duro para mí pedirte esto, por favor, solo hoy. —Miró a Bella y asintió, levantó su dedo hacia Jake.

—Les daré unos minutos de privacidad para que hablen y luego duerman, los vigilaré y si llegas a tocarla de manera indebida, te juro Black que sacaré tu trasero de esta casa tan rápido que no tendrás tiempo de parpadear. —Jake bufó y le agradecí a Edward.

—Princesa, tienes que tomar un baño antes y ponerte ropa cómoda. —Por un segundo me sentí una niña pequeña con sus recomendaciones, generalmente lo hacía después de llegar de una pelea completamente borracha, tanto que ni sentía el dolor. Ahora todo era diferente, mi cuerpo dolía recordándome cada golpe de Stephan.

—Sí, mmm ¿crees que podrías ayudarme con eso Bella? Tal vez alguien más también...

—Yo les ayudaré. —Saltó Rosalie de su asiento.

—Yo buscaré el pijama más cómodo para ti y... creo que tengo algunas vendas limpias para cambiarte las que usas ahora. —Fue Alice quien lo dijo y corrió hasta el segundo piso, era bueno que tuviera toda esa energía con sus pequeños terremotos.

— ¿Lista? —me dijo mi amor al tiempo que me cargaba. Pasé mi brazo por detrás de su cuello y con cuidado, me acomodé contra él para no lastimar más mi dolorida costilla. Me llevó hasta el baño de mi cuarto y con una leve caricia en mi mejilla salió dejándome con Rosalie y Bella. La necesidad de llamarla mamá y no Bella picaba en mi lengua, el pensamiento de pronunciar esa palabra se estaba haciendo frecuente. Me quiere, eso lo sé, cualquiera puede verlo y también la quiero, ¿sería oportuna si lo decía?

Dejé de pensar en ello mientras me desnudaban, sentí pena al ver sus rostros, para mí no era novedad ver mi cuerpo lleno de moretones, dedos marcados en mis brazos o sangre seca en mi piel, pero ellas palidecieron al notarlo. Dudaban al pasar la esponja por mi cuerpo desnudo, no sentí pena con ellas, de cualquier forma me vieron desnuda de pequeña muchas veces.

—No se preocupen, casi no duelen, la costilla es cosa aparte, creo que yo tallaré esa zona. —Les sonreí en un intento infructuoso por calmarlas.

—Pocas veces en mi vida sentí tantas ganas de golpear a alguien en mi vida. — Bella seguía enjabonándome y Rose daba un masaje con el shampoo en mi cabello, por lo cual no las podía ver, solo escuchar—. Cuando lo vi tirado en el piso quise ir a darle una buena patada por ser tan bruto contigo, te lastimó mucho, princesa. —Me reí un poco.

—No te preocupes, no creo que te recuerde, pero me recordará a mí, cada vez que intente ir a orinar usando su mano izquierda se acordará de mí... mmmm creo que eso no sonó bien. —Las dos rieron y se despejó un poco el ambiente.

—Ni siquiera tendría oportunidad conmigo —dijo Rosalie—, si lo viera en la calle se acordaría de mí porque no podría orinar en absoluto, le reventaría las bolas a patadas. —Me carcajeé y sostuve mi costilla con mi mano al sentir un dolor punzante.

—No me hagas reír Rose, guarda esos pensamientos y dímelos en un par de días cuando reír no sea doloroso. —El baño fue agradable, Rosalie salió y Bella me vistió con cuidado, deshizo mi cama y me llevó a ella.

—No se duerman tarde princesa, tienes que descansar. —Besó mi frente y tomé su mano, impidiéndole marcharse.

—Gracias... mamá. —Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al instante, acunó mis mejillas entre sus manos y besó mi frente dándome una de sus caricias dulces.

—Esto... significa tanto para mi hija, me haces tan feliz.

—Tú me haces feliz a mí. —Estuve a punto de llorar, pero debido a una sombra paseándose en el pasillo me contuve. No era momento de comenzar a llorar o no pararía. Mi lobito entró apenas y mi mamá salió apagando la luz, le abrí las mantas para que entrara conmigo. Se acostó girándose hacia mí.. Hubiera deseado poder hacer lo mismo, era imposible, dolería, así que solo giré mi rostro para verlo a los ojos, dejó un beso tímido en mis labios, se giró y prendió la lámpara de noche para iluminarnos un poco, me perdí en sus ojos negros en cuanto me miró nuevamente.

—Esta noche estuvo llena de sorpresas Megan, y no precisamente agradables. —Mi primer pensamiento fue disculparme, suplicar su perdón y tratar de robarle una sonrisa, fue un pensamiento inútil al ver la expresión de su rostro.

—Perdóname, Jake, te lo iba a decir todo, solo no estaba preparada aún, tengo muchos secretos aún, mi vida ha sido así, pero no puedo contarte mi vida de principio a fin, creo que cuando las cosas surjan hablaremos de ellas.

—No quiero que las cosas funcionen así entre nosotros, te amo demasiado. Esta clase de secretos no deben existir entre nosotros, cariño, no nos guardemos secretos por favor. Esta noche pensé que te perdería a manos de ese bastardo y vi cómo mi mundo se venía abajo. —Carajo, esperaba un regaño de su parte y lo hubiese preferido, esto me hizo sentir como una idiota desconsiderada. Las lágrimas comenzaron a bañar mis mejillas sin poder evitarlo llena de sentimientos guardados por mucho tiempo.

—Perdóname por ser una mala novia. —Se removió en su lugar abrazándome torpemente en un intento de no lastimarme.

—Shhh, nunca digas eso de nuevo, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, cariño. Te entiendo, te juro que lo hago, solo deseo que nuestra relación sea transparente y nada nos separe jamás. —Aún sollozando me moví para besarlo, esa era la mejor cura para mi maltratado corazón, me correspondió pero no dejándose llevar por completo, esto era difícil para ambos.

—Siento como nuestras vidas estuvieran en pausa y lo detesto, si Demetri no existiera estaríamos juntos en este momento, me harías el amor como lo deseo tanto y no tendríamos que estar en una cama deseando besarnos sin pensar en que Edward entrara a correrte porque tienes tus manos sobre mí. —Hice un puchero y me sonrió.

—También deseo hacerte el amor, mi niña hermosa, confío en tu pequeña amiga. Jasper me dijo que los Volturis le dan caza y es cuestión de tiempo para que caiga, ya sea por ellos o por la policía, y en ese momento, cuando tengamos paz en nuestra vida, será cuando no dejaré que nada nos separe, mi amor. —Le sonreí sabiendo que decía esas palabras de corazón, solo debía tener paciencia y esperar.

**Bueno chicas, aquí dejamos el cap, en el siguiente las cosas mejoran y... ¡vamos a tener fiesta con un invitado sorpresa! muchisimas gracias por leerme, por ustedes que me dejan sus comentarios, las amo y adoro con mi corazoncito rumbero, por cierto el título es gracias a mi beta creo que le va perfecto, hay nueva portada si la buscan en mi perfil, va de acuerdo al capítulo**


	17. Una Familia de Verdad

**Les aviso chicas que este capítulo está cargado de muchas insinuaciones sexuales LOL. Lean y verán de quien son, pero si son menores de edad o les ofende este tipo de lectura, pues... omitan el capítulo o abandonen el barco como si fuera el Titanic. Mil Gracias a mi Beta Mentxu Masen (Beta FFAD) todos los sinónimos de hermosa e increíble ella se los merece.**

**www facebook groups / betasffaddiction**

Pasé buena noche, tomando en cuenta el estado físico en el que me encontraba. No era para tanto, la costilla era simplemente la mayor fuente de mi dolor, solo estaba un poco agarrotada por la falta de costumbre y no me quejaba. Toda la noche. Jake me abrazó y nadie nos interrumpió. Me levanté con cuidado de no despertar a mi lobito y entré al baño, después de lavar mi rostro y acomodar mi cabello con los dedos de mi mano, salí y ahí estaba el chico que me robó el corazón y me moría por besar cada vez que lo veía sonriéndome sentado en la cama tallando sus ojos.

—Buenos días amor, ¿dormiste bien? — Le sonreí y me acerqué dejando un beso en sus labios.

—Eso te iba a preguntar a ti, ¿estás adolorida? — Me senté a su lado y recargué mi cabeza en su hombro.

—Solo duele la costilla un poco, estaré bien, solo que muero de hambre y entre antes salgamos de aquí, menos peligro corres de que tranque la puerta y te salte encima. —Le guiñé un ojo y creo que lo dejé sin respiración. Soltó un gruñido posiblemente ante la idea. Había intentado de todo desde que llegué a vivir a la casa Cullen para tener un momento a solas con él. Ahora iba a jugar sucio, muy pronto iba a ser Jake quien consiguiera la forma de que tuviéramos nuestro tiempo a solas y finalmente hacer el amor. Tomé su mano para que fuéramos a desayunar juntos, y al pie de la escalera comencé mi actuación y supe que iba a comenzar la tortura para mi lobito. Bajé el primer escalón e hice un gesto de dolor colocando mi mano en mi costilla, Jake se preocupó y me sostuvo en ese momento. Lo sé, soy una mala novia, pero hay que pelear con lo que se tiene para conseguir lo que se desea.

— ¿Amor te lastimaste? Te sigue doliendo mucho.

—No mucho, pero al bajar el escalón sentí una ligera presión, no es nada de qué preocuparse, amor, solo deben ser unos 25 escalones. —Suspiré un tanto exagerada y tomé la barandilla con mi mano, haciendo gala de mi habilidad para mentir.

—Pues no dejaré que te duela ni un poquito. —Me cargó estilo novia cuidadosamente y pasé un brazo detrás de su cuello acariciándole la nuca mientras el comenzaba a descender por la escalera conmigo a cuestas.

—Eres tan sexy cuando te pones así de protector. —Supuse que trató de recomponerse cuando se detuvo y me observó.

—Siempre pensé que lucía sexy para ti todo el tiempo. —Ohh, mi Jake contraataca, sonreí y me removí para acercarme a su oído un poco más.

—Es cierto, solo que ahora quiero arrancarte la ropa y recompensarte por ser tan buen novio complaciéndote como te mereces. —Logré que mi voz fuera suave y clara, tratando de que fuera sexy. Al parecer lo logré, tragó grueso y me apretó un poco más fuerte contra él. Sonreí complacida, Jake iba a tener que ceder con su poca disposición para hacerme el amor en los próximos días o su entrepierna iba a sufrir con las imágenes mentales que estoy dispuesta a darle. Me soltó como si quemara justo al bajar el último escalón, tomé su mano y nos dirigimos a la cocina. Esme estaba ahí junto a Rose y mamá.

—Hija, no los escuchamos levantarse, ¿pasaron buena noche? ¿Estás adolorida? ¿Tienes hambre?

—Woa, más despacio, mamá. Sí, pasamos buena noche, creo que esa medicina me noqueó, no desperté ni una sola vez, solo me molesta la costilla un poco y sí, por favor, necesito comer. —Se ruborizó un poco, pero me sonrió, la saludé de beso igual que a Rose y Esme. Me parece que ya fue suficiente de estar a la defensiva, si no se pusieron a gritar como locas por lo que hice en el pasado, iba a ser amable con ellas y la familia completa.

— ¿Y los demás van a acompañarnos a desayunar? —Mi lobito lanzó la pregunta y Esme le contestó mientras colocaba unos pancakes en la mesa del comedor.

—Alice llevó a los chicos a sus clases de tenis, no nos acompañará, generalmente desayuna en el club para no ir y venir. Emmett y Edward salieron temprano, Carlisle bajará pronto y Jeremy sigue durmiendo, me parece. —Hizo un gesto que me llamó la atención.

— ¿Hay algo que debamos saber, Jake?

—Pues... tengo que disculparme con él, anoche estaba algo fuera de control al verte peleando con ese hijo de... —Levantó la vista hacia Esme, que abrió mucho los ojos, y se disculpó—. Lo siento, con ese cerdo, y puede que lo haya golpeado un poco mientras intentaba calmarme. —Fue mi turno de abrir los ojos, lo vi molesto a través del cristal, pero no tuve tiempo de ver todas sus reacciones, fue cuando lo supe.

—Fue culpa de Felix, ese tramposo vengativo, sabía bien como reaccionarías y te dejó con Jeremy con toda la intención de que lo lastimaras, pero dos pueden jugar ese juego.

—No cielo, no hagas nada, por favor —me dijo Bella.

—Tranquila, mamá, no le tocaré ni un cabello, pero voy a atormentarlo. De cualquier forma, él se lo merece y lo espera. —Me encogí de hombros, pero aún sonriendo.

—Renesmee, ¿qué planeas hacer con él? —le conteste a Rosalie con una sonrisa perversa.

—Nada. —Me carcajeé y tuve que explicarles ante su desconcierto—. Él va a vigilarme como un halcón esperando mi venganza, su castigo va a ser vivir en la zozobra de cuándo me apetecerá tomar medidas en su contra, pero dejemos ese tema y pasemos a la mesa, o me comeré lo que tenga más cerca de mí. —Le di una mirada seductora a Jake y sacó la silla de su lugar para que me sentara. Oh sí, iba por muy buen camino, en mi vida no creí que seria del tipo seductora, nunca hice tales cosas, pero se aprende mucho viendo televisión. Carlisle bajó cuando nos disponíamos a comenzar del desayuno.

—Oh qué bien huele. —Le dio un beso a Esme en los labios, se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa y me miró—. ¿Cómo sigues Renesmee?

—Bien, les comentaba que solo me duele un poco la costilla, estaré bien en unos días.

—Eso es maravilloso, te ves de buen ánimo esta mañana.

—Lo estoy. —Y era cierto, tenía una nueva meta en la mente, seducir a mi lobito, mejorar mi relación con mi mamá y los demás y olvidarme de los problemas. Tomé un bocado de mis hotcakes y gemí ligeramente y Jake se tensó un poco, otro punto para mí—. Mamá ¿crees que podamos salir a dar un paseo? Estoy realmente cansada de estar encerrada en la casa.

—Yo... tengo que hablarlo con tu padre, cariño, esa decisión no la puedo tomar sola, nos prometimos hablar todo y más si es sobre tu seguridad. Y sigues lastimada, pero te prometo tratar de convencerlo para salir en cuanto mejores. —Le di una sonrisa franca, una que me llegó directamente del corazón.

—Gracias, y está bien, supongo que puedo pasar el tiempo en otras actividades mientras tanto.

Nos reunimos en la sala terminando el desayuno, al ser sábado, Carlisle no iría al trabajo y los gemelos no tardaron en llegar de sus clases, claro que Alice los hizo ir a tomar un baño antes de que se sentaran en los pulcros y blancos sillones de Esme.

Estábamos sentados en los sillones, mi espalda recargada contra el pecho de Jake mientras me abrazaba y escuchaba la plática de los demás. Alice lucía orgullosa de sus pequeños granujas ya que el entrenador los alabó, el tener tanta energía para un deporte como el tenis es una ventaja. Jeremy bajó y se disculpó aludiendo que tenía una cita con una chica, aunque me dio la impresión de que nos evadía, o a Jake. Como fuera, estaba pasando un momento agradable. La mañana pasó volando entre pláticas y risas hasta que enfoqué mi vista en el hermoso piano que adornaba una de las esquinas de la sala. Pasé tanto tiempo en clases para luego abandonarlo por una promesa a una mujer loca. Tomé la mano de mi lobito y dejé un beso en la comisura de sus labios levantándome y dirigiéndome al piano. Sentí las miradas de todos sobre mí cuando me senté en el banquillo y acaricié las teclas con suavidad, giré mi rostro hacia Bella pidiendo permiso.

— ¿Puedo, mamá? —Creo que era desconcertante la pregunta puesto que nunca mencioné mi gusto por el piano, así que me toqué el atrevimiento de comenzar el nocturno de Chopin número 20, opus 72 que siempre me gustó por ser una melodía suave y relajante. Mis dedos algo oxidados cometieron varios errores desafinando, debí comenzar con algo menos complicado, pero se sentía correcto en ese momento. Me dejé llevar con las notas y el sentimiento de paz que me llenaba hasta que escuché un ruido sordo, dejé de tocar y desvié la mirada a donde provenía el sonido. Ahí, parado a escasos metros de mí, estaba Edward y en el suelo varias cajas de pizza aún apiladas una sobre otra. Carajo, pensé, si era su piano iba a molestarse conmigo. Bella iba a defenderme ¿verdad? Pero no hubo gritos ni malas caras, rodeó las cajas de pizza y se sentó a mi lado, me miró y sonrió tomando posesión de su hermoso y bien cuidado piano. Una melodía conocida sonó y me emocione. ¡Era la tonada que no podía completar! Aquella que tantas veces toqué tratando de recordar y nunca pude. Miré embelesada sus largos dedos todavía con marcas de los golpes que dio al cristal en el lugar de la pelea, pero se movían tan naturales dando como resultado una música hermosa que mis ojos se sintieron húmedos por un momento hasta que sonó el último acorde de la canción.

—Perdona por interrumpirte, Renesmee —dijo sin mirarme, su mirada estaba fija en las teclas frente a él.

— ¿Como se llama esa canción? La conozco, pero... ninguna de mis maestras supo decirme cómo se llama.

—No tendrían por qué conocerla, se llama Bella´s Lullaby y la escribí para tu madre, solía tocarla todo el tiempo para ella cuando eras pequeña y te enseñé a tocarla, al menos la mayor parte. ¿La recuerdas?

Esa fue una revelación que no me esperaba, no tenía ningún recuerdo de Edward o Bella o nadie de mi pasado, saber que tal vez, hace mucho tiempo, una pequeña Renesmee se sentó frente a esta mismo piano con su padre dándole lecciones, hizo una revolución en mi cabeza. ¡Cuántos momentos me robó esa maldita mujer por su venganza, cuántos, oh Dios, se hubieran evitado si ella solo se hubiera alejado de nuestras vidas! Y aquí estaba yo sentada junto al hombre que me trató como una cualquiera y era mi padre, deseaba esquivarlo y no me sentí con fuerzas de perdonarlo aún. Mi mente dudaba de sus intensiones, porque sigo pensando que esa amabilidad es solo fingida, lo hace por amor a Bella y no por arrepentimiento. Mi cabeza era una maraña de confusión y me levanté del banquillo, no pelearía esa tarde, no lo haría.

—Esa Pizzería es deliciosa, gracias por traer algo que no sea sano, mi organismo comienza a resentir la falta de comida chatarra. —Era una mentirilla, siempre fui de comer verduras y comida casera, en gran parte por la falta de recursos, pero él no lo sabía.

—Oh claro, deben estar hambrientos, podemos comer en la terraza, hace un día agradable. —Asenté sin mirarlo y mi atención fue hasta Jake, él tomó mi mano después de cruzar la sala y me acompañó seguida de los demás para disponernos a comer. El silencio era incómodo, aunque como siempre los gemelos llegaron al rescate con su naturalidad e inocencia.

—Yo pensaba que ese piano estaba ahí solo para verse bonito —dijo Tom mirando a su exacto reflejo Brad.

—Yo también, quién diría que el tío Edward tocaba así de genial y que nuestra prima también se luciera con el piano. Lo ves, mamá, si podemos formar esa banda de Rock, la música corre en nuestras venas.

—Oh nooo, me rehúso a que taladren mis finos oídos con esa clase de escándalo del demonio que ustedes llaman música. —Un juguetón Emmett profirió al entrar por el umbral de la puerta hacia nosotros abriendo una caja de pizza y tomando una rebanada, siguió hablando con la boca llena—. Necesitarían un baterista y un guitarrista además de un bajista y ustedes poniéndose se acuerdo me hace doler la cabeza solo de pensarlo.

—De acuerdo tío, acabas de perder tus pases VIP para nuestros conciertos, los comprarás como los meros mortales. —Tom levantó un dedo y girándolo nos señalo a todos observándonos a los ojos mientras lo hacía—. ¿Alguien más desea perder sus privilegios? —Comencé a reír con ganas, estos chicos se hicieron su propia historia en 15 segundos. En sus mentes ya gozaban de fama y fortuna y no tocaban ni un acorde afinado aún, todos estallaron en risas siguiéndome y los chicos se cruzaron de brazos ofendidos.

—Me temo chicos —carraspeé un poco en un intento por sonar seria—, que no encajaría en su banda, para cuando dominen sus instrumentos me verán como una vieja.

—Renesmee, tonta —soltó Tom sin pena alguna—, si tu serás la parte sexy de la banda, quién no quiere ver a una chica tan linda como tú en un escenario.

—Ok —replicó mi lobito—. Lo siento, Alice, tus hijos hoy dormirán con un ojo morado. —Se levantó y comenzó a perseguirlos juguetón por el patio, los chicos comprendieron el juego y se le escapaban de entre las manos como si estuvieran embadurnados de mantequilla.

—Hey, gigantón, tranquilo o no te daremos empleo como guardaespaldas. —Se burló Tom y eso fue un detonante para mi chico, se movió ágilmente y tomó a cada uno de los chicos en cada brazo llevándolos colgando de forma horizontal. Se paró frente a Alice sonriéndole.

—Bien, Alice, ¿me dejas que me encargue de ellos o lo haces tú? —Alice acarició su barbilla en un gesto pensativo.

—No nos entregues a nuestra madre Jacob, ella es peor que tú. —Los colocó en el suelo y se sentó nuevamente a mi lado, tomé su mano haciéndole cariñitos.

—Mi héroe defendiendo mi honor.

—Siempre, mi amor. —Me besó por un segundo, pero un fuerte carraspeo me recordó dónde estábamos, me sonrojé y me recargué en su hombro. El ambiente en la casa era agradable, todos lucían felices, y nadie atacaba ya a mi Jake. Ese odio seguía ahí, lo presentía, pero al menos ante mis ojos todos lo trataban como un miembro de la familia. Jeremy se nos unió y la comida terminó, pero la conversación se iba animando cada vez más. Era extraño ver a todos reunidos en un mismo lugar, tan felices y despreocupados. Los chicos seguían con mucha energía, así que Jasper sugirió un pequeño partido de fútbol americano, más bien era tochito, no sería bueno taclear a alguien sin el equipo necesario.

Los gemelos estaban en un equipo junto a Jasper y Jake, y Edward, Emmett, Jeremy, incluso Carlisle, en el otro equipo. Dijeron que era más parejo así, los gemelos eran los más pequeños, pero corrían como si los persiguiera un demonio. Mi buen Felix quedó de árbitro ya que llegó cuando los equipos estaban armados y se ofreció para el trabajo. Como porristas estábamos mamá, Esme, Rose, Alice y Charlotte, a la cual invité para que pudiera echarle una ojeada a Felix, se notaba que se gustaban y eso me emocionaba, deseaba verlos felices como pareja. Para el malestar de Edward, apoyaba al equipo de mi lobito, era divertido verlos correr esquivando a los demás para hacer anotaciones, aunque lo mejor fue el gracioso baile de la victoria que hizo Emmett al hacer finalmente una anotación: comenzó a balancear sus caderas de un lado a otro para finalmente contorsionarse en el piso como un pequeño animal herido.

—Me gusta verte reír así hija.

—Esto es como una familia de verdad, este día ha sido fantástico. —Tomó mi mano y la miré.

—Somos tu familia, cariño, somos de verdad y estamos aquí para ti, siempre lo estaremos. —Estuve a punto de ponerme a llorar de felicidad, era cierto, todos ellos eran mi familia, no los conocía del todo, pero comenzaba a quererlos. Asentí por sus palabras y seguí mirando el partido. Mi lobito tropezó y terminó en un charco de lodo ensuciando su camisa, pero no le importó, él se divertía y me recordó una vez más porqué lo amaba tanto.

—Mamá, los gemelos dijeron que no tenían idea de que Edward tocara el piano, ¿no le gusta hacerlo?

—Es complicado, hija.

—No lo es —dijo Rose—, no evadas sus preguntas, Bella. La respuesta es simple, tu padre dejó de tocar el piano porque le recordaba demasiado a ti, era doloroso sentarse frente a ese instrumento y ver que no estabas a su lado, la música dejo de hacerlo feliz porque su familia estaba rota.

— ¡Rosalie! —le recriminó mamá.

—Es cierto, hija, perdónanos, pero Rosalie tiene razón. Mi hijo dejó el piano porque siempre tocaba para ustedes, y faltaba nuestro pedacito de cielo. —Guardé silencio y miré a Edward. Él sonreía y bromeaba con Emmett y Carlisle. Ver ese lado amable de él confundía mis sentimientos. Desde el primer momento en que lo conocí sentí que sería mi némesis, pero últimamente su forma de ser cambió, no explotaba a cada segundo, no hubo palabras crueles, es más, sentía que me hablaba y se movía a mi alrededor con cuidado, tratando de no molestarme, solo en los momentos que pasaba al lado de Jake era que se veía serio y molesto. Esa rivalidad me estaba cansando, me mortificaba no saber que se traían esos dos y, con un demonio, odiaba no preguntar el meollo de esa disputa. Estaba agotada así que me recosté en el sillón para descansar un poco mi costilla.

— Hija ¿te sientes mal? Es tu costilla, ¿cierto? —Negué ligeramente cerrando los ojos.

— ¿Le duele? Creo que llamaré al doctor para que la revise. —Rayos, por qué Edward tenía que sonar tan preocupado.

—No es necesario, creo que... solo debo descansar, Jake puede llevarme arriba, me daré un baño y me iré a dormir.

—Claro que sí, Meggie, debes descansar, debiste decir que estabas agotada. —Abrí los ojos y Jake se acercaba a mí, pero Edward se interpuso en su camino, plantándose a mi lado.

—Yo la llevaré arriba, lo siento, Jake pero estás hecho una mugre y apestas a perro mojado, debes ir a casa y bañarte, arregla tus asuntos pendientes y regresa mañana. —No dio tiempo a que nadie dijera nada, me tomó en sus brazos levantándome, entrando a la casa.

—Puedo caminar, Edward.

—Sé que puedes, pero te dolerá tu costilla, eso le dijiste a Jacob, así que yo te llevaré hasta tu cama, no es la primera vez que lo hago, sabes.

—Tienes razón, no recuerdo que alguna vez me hayas llevado a mi habitación, pero es probable que sea cierto, aunque ahora eres algo viejo y yo mucho más pesada y Jake es grande, joven y fuerte. —Le bromeé y una sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

—Tu novio solo es algunos años más joven que yo, cariño, y nunca ha podido contra mí. —Le hice mala cara, pero él seguía con esa tonta sonrisa en el rostro.

—Eres odioso.

—Soy tu padre, es mi trabajo que me odies a veces, solo... no quiero que me odies siempre, si hubiera algo que hacer para cambiar ese sentimiento, lo haría. —Llegamos a mi habitación y me dejó sentada sobre mi cama.

—Me gustaría salir Edward, estoy cansada de estar encerrada.

—Bella y yo discutimos tu petición, es peligroso en este momento, pequeña, tal vez más adelante.

—Por favor Edward, ir al centro comercial, sé que a las chicas y a mamá les gustaría la idea, Felix puede cuidarnos, Jake, hasta tú puedes ir si así lo quieres. Solo deseo ver más que las paredes de esta casa, tal vez podríamos ver una película, tengo demasiado tiempo sin ir al cine. Por favor, un día Edward, solo un día y dejaré de molestar. —Parecía pensárselo y tuve esperanzas de salir un poco al mundo real después de tanto tiempo encerrada en la casa, era inmensa, claro, pero aun así me sofocaba.

—Lo pensaré, ahora date un baño y a dormir. —Como si fuera algo natural, besó mi frente y se alejó, me quedé pasmada. Edward besó mi frente y no tuve la necesidad de golpearlo hasta que sangrara, y lo más extraño es que se sintió bien. Es oficial, me convertí en una blandengue. Tomé ese baño y me recosté en mi cama mirando al techo, muchas cosas cambiaban y no eran malas, tal vez finalmente sería completamente feliz pronto.

Pasó una semana desde aquella reunión improvisada y todo iba mucho mejor, mi costilla dejó de doler y los moretones casi se difuminaban en mi piel. Comencé una buena amistad con todos, ahora sentía que encajaba en la casa Cullen. Mi plan para cazar a Jake iba muy bien, el punto en contra era la tensión entre nosotros, y mi lobito no es tonto, creo que ya se dio cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo, pero si tengo que jugar aún más sucio, lo voy a hacer. Por eso tuve una buena idea, era sábado y Jake iría a comer a la casa por invitación de Esme, así que me levanté temprano, desayuné y fui a la habitación de mamá. Toqué un par de veces y entré al escuchar que me daba su permiso para entrar, me senté en un banco de su lindo tocador.

—Hija, ¿cómo amaneciste?

—De excelente humor mamá, es más, con muchas energías y como no tengo tu permiso para patear traseros de nuevo. —Recordé la conversación que sostuvimos hacía un par de días donde me dijo que después de pensarlo mucho, no deseaba que siguiera en esas peleas, que ya encontraríamos la forma para sacar esa energía extra que tenía, y le contesté que lo haría, se lo prometí y lo cumpliría, no más peleas para mí, al menos no del tipo ilegal. Ella me sonrió y acarició mi cabello como siempre hace—. Los abuelos tienen una piscina enorme y hace calor hoy, me encantaría nadar, pero no tengo un traje de baño que ponerme, tal vez tú tengas alguno que pueda usar.

—Si recuerdo bien, en la pila de cosas que desechaste de las compras de Alice, hay un par, vamos a donde tiene guardado todo. —Esa ropa la iban acomodando en mi closet poco a poco y no dije nada, era hermosa y ya no tenía ganas de rechazarlas, pero obviamente no tenía idea de dónde la guardaban. Era mucha cuando la saqué de mi habitación. Caminé detrás de ella entrando a la habitación que ocupaban Jasper y Alice de momento en la casa. Era su cuarto de adolescente, según dijo mamá. Abrió un impresionante closet y ahí estaba la ropa que saqué de forma grosera de mi cuarto. Alice debía ser una acumuladora, nadie puede usar tanta ropa, le faltarían días al año para poder tener que repetir, y esto era solo la ropa que trajo de su cama, ahí tenía más.

—Los closets de Alice siempre impresionan, créeme, nena me pasó lo mismo la primera vez que entré aquí. —Solté una risita, a cada momento veía más semejanzas entre nosotras. Abrió un cajón sacando una bolsa que me entregó—. Ve que te gusta, nena. —Saqué un traje de baño negro, tenía un corte clásico pero no era nada sexy, y deseaba poner a babear a mi lobito, así que lo arrojé dentro del cajón que abrió Bella. Esperaba que hubiera algo mejor, la segunda prenda que tomé era un traje de baño blanco, muy lindo, la espalda era completamente descubierta, pero ese tono blanco me dio algo de temor, ¿y si se transparentaba? No, quería incitarlo no dar un show, lo deseché también, quedaba una prenda más, le rogué a los dioses conocidos y desconocidos por el ser humano que fuera algo que me sirviera. Al vaciar la bolsa sostuve en mis manos la prenda perfecta, un bikini rojo sangre con la parte inferior anudada por tiras delgadas, hermoso, sexy, sugerente pero nada corriente, era perfecto. Mi sonrisa brilló al imaginarme a Jake mirándome con él puesto.

—Quisiera saber qué pensamientos pasan por esa cabecita tuya, hija. —Me giré hacia ella sosteniendo el conjunto contra mi pecho.

—Mamá si te confieso algo no me vas a sermonear ni nada de eso, ¿verdad?

—Ven, cariño, siéntate conmigo, dime qué sucede. —Hice lo que me dijo y me senté en la cama con ella, solo que me senté cruzando las piernas de frente a ella y le solté todo lo que rondaba mi mente atropelladamente.

—Quiero a Jake, lo amo mucho, jamás imagine que me sentiría así con un chico, nadie me gustó hasta que lo conocí, pero mi vida era complicada, bueno, lo sigue siendo, pero ahora sé que me ama como yo a él y... lo deseo, y bueno, tú sabes que estuvimos a punto —junté mis dedos índice y pulgar para hacer énfasis a mis palabras— de hacer el amor cuando nos interrumpieron, y ahora no me quiere tocar. Me besa a veces, pero nada más y yo lo necesito, por eso le mando mensajes subliminales de lo que podría tener si deja de tratarme como si fuera intocable o una alarma se fuera a encender porque me toque donde quiero y sé que también quiere. Ok, terminé, ¿qué opinas?

—Eres joven, mi cielo, tienen mucho tiempo para poder amarse. —Bufé frustrada.

—No me hables como piensas que tiene que hacer una madre, dime lo que sientes, no me entiendes ni un poquito, ¿no te pasó algo así nunca? —Tomó mis manos suspirando.

—Sé a lo que te refieres, tu padre era de la misma forma conmigo y Jake está educado de la misma forma, lo siento hija, pero lo conozco bien y si se dejó llevar antes no sucederá de nuevo, no ahora que sabe que somos tu familia y sabe la clase de valores familiares que tenemos. Prepárate para casarte joven o continuar virgen por largo tiempo.

—Esa es una idea desquiciada, mamá. —Me levanté levantando los brazos agitando el bikini al aire y levantando la voz—. ¿Matrimonio? No está en mis planes inmediatos, sí quiero algún día ser la señora Black, pero no ahora, él va a ceder, vas a ver que sí.

—Puedes seguir atormentando a Jake, mi cielo, o hablar con él, dile cómo te sientes, tal vez mejore un poco las cosas entre ustedes. —Me recosté en la cama de Alice y acomodé mi cabeza en su regazo mientras observaba sus lindos ojos.

—Gracias por escucharme, me gusta tener con quien hablar y más si eres tú.

—Debimos tener esta conversación sobre chicos hace mucho tiempo, debimos hacer muchas cosas, cariño.

— ¿Hacer qué clase de cosas, mamá? Dame ejemplos.

—Bueno... —Pareció pensárselo un poco—. Ir a la feria, a fiestas infantiles, a pasar los veranos en la casa del lago de tus abuelos, vacacionar como una familia, ir a tus obras escolares, tus graduaciones, son tantas cosas, mi nena hermosa, tanto tiempo que perdimos. —Su voz se quebró y no soportaba verla triste.

—Podemos hacer esas cosas, bueno, no habrá obras escolares a menos que tome una clase de teatro, y te juro que no me verás de duende nunca, pero todavía deseo estudiar. Cuando Demetri esté en la cárcel encontraré la forma de ingresar a la universidad, al menos asistirás a una graduación, y algún día te daré muchos nietos, Jake quiere muchos niños, ya no desperdiciaremos tiempo mamá, ya no quiero hacerlo.

Bella me dio la mirada más dulce que una madre le puede dar a su hija, besó mis mejillas y mis ojos cerrados.

—Gracias, hija, recuperaremos ese tiempo, comenzando por... ¡una guerra de cosquillas! —Oh ohh noo, ella no iba a hacerlo... sí,lo hizo, se aprovechó de su posición y me hizo cosquillas en el estómago. Solo pude comenzar a retorcerme carcajeándome, sus dedos eras pequeños pero rápidos, imposible librarme de ellos hasta que ella terminó la tortura, jadeé buscando aire, era agotador reír tanto.

—Ok, tacha eso de la lista, mamá, y ¿podríamos tachar también el ayudar a tu hija a verse linda junto a la piscina usando un bikini rojo? —Se carcajeó y asintió, era hermoso verla reír, quería hacerla reír más.

—Solo si aceptas que Rose nos ayude, es maravillosa arreglando el cabello, y el arte de la seducción es lo suyo, por algo tiene a tu tío Emmett comiendo de su mano.

— ¿Qué esperamos? Vamos a buscarla.

Pasé unos momentos muy divertidos y reveladores con esas dos mujeres. Rose no era fría como me pareció en un principio, era cálida y graciosa, no le gustó en un principio mucho la idea de mi usando mis encantos para provocar a Jake, pero aún así me dio muchas ideas para hacer que su cabeza se volviera loca, dijo, y cito textualmente: "El cachorro va a sentir tan apretados sus pantalones que querrá huir a buscarse un lugar a solas". Me sonrojé, pero la idea me gustó, aunque yo me quería meter en sus pantalones. Mi cabello parecía salido del salón de belleza, quedó suelto realzando mis rizos naturales, un poco de maquillaje hizo la magia, solo que muy poco, ya que nadaría en la piscina y no deseaba lucir como un mapache cuando se corriera la pintura en mis ojos. Ellas me acompañaron, harían su salida cuando Jake llegara.

Estaba recostada sobre mi estómago sobre una toalla que me separaba del césped recién cortado cuando un jadeo me sacó de mis pensamientos, sonreí al imaginarme a mi lobito observándome. Me giré discretamente, pero vi a Jeremy parado al lado de Seth, paseó sus ojos desde mis pies hasta mis ojos, me levanté y lo abracé emocionada por verlo después de tantos días.

—Hola Meg, me hace feliz que te alegre verme.

—Claro que me alegra verte, tonto, me tenías muy olvidada.

—Lo siento, las guardias en el hospital son exhaustivas, y finalmente hoy tuve un día libre, me encontré con tu primo en la entrada de la casa, si no fuera por él creo que no me hubieran dejado pasar.

—Sí primita, el tío Edward se toma muy en serio la seguridad de la casa, un día de estos va a poner una de esas maquinas que escanean las retinas al puro estilo misión imposible. —Les sonreí un poco, así era Edward, protegiendo a los suyos.

—Jeremy, por qué no le prestas algo de ropa a Seth y se pasan un rato con Renesmee en la piscina, nosotras vamos adentro, este calor es demasiado para nosotras. —Rose me dio una mirada maliciosa que no entendí muy bien, algo se cocinaba en su cabeza y la mía no trabajaba a su ritmo.

—Sí, buena idea, mamá, vamos Seth. —Mi amigo asintió y se marchó, aunque no tardaron mucho en regresar. Jeremy traía unos shorts azules y una playera del mismo color, Seth en cambio estaba sin camisa y con unos shorts verdes, jamás hubiera imaginado que mi amigo tuviera un six pack tan bien trabajado. Platicamos un buen rato hasta que el celular de Jeremy sonó insistentemente, no parecía contento con la llamada.

—Maldición, la tía Alice quiere que recoja a los chicos de sus clases de tenis y no pude negarme, voy por los terremotos, si no salgo vivo de esta quiero decirte prima que te heredo mi colección de discos, sé que la apreciarás y cuidaras bien. —Me reí con ganas, los gemelos eran tremendos pero él exageraba—. Hey, no te rías, ¿sabes que la última vez que fui a recogerlos terminé con un dedo del pie fracturado ya que esos monstruos se pusieron a fingir que eran ninjas y me dieron con la raqueta? Tienen suerte de ser tan pequeños o los habría despellejado vivos. —Seth y yo explotamos en carcajadas—. Sí, ríanse, sobre tu Seth, disfrútalo, les diré que algo le hiciste a Renesmee y te van a odiar, ohh sí, ya no ríes, cierto, esos pequeños son una plaga cuando se lo proponen. —Se marchó con una sonrisa triunfante alejándose rápidamente.

—No habla en serio, ¿cierto? —Me encogí de hombros.

—No tengo idea, pero esos pequeños me quieren mucho, solo hazle un regalito a Alice y gánatela, porque si la tienes de tu lado los pequeños no te tocarán, es a la única que le temen.

— ¿Ni siquiera a Emmett? Ese hombre es gigantesco.

—Y blando como un osito de peluche, tenme confianza, Alice es tu única salvación. —Le guiñé un ojo y me sonrió.

—De acuerdo, confió en ti, y bueno, ¿cómo te va viviendo aquí? —Supe el rumbo que tomó la conversación, incluso me sorprendió que tardara tanto en preguntar.

—Bien, todos son muy buenos conmigo, mi mamá es todo lo que siempre soñé que debe ser una madre, es buena, considerada, divertida, inteligente y es mi amiga, las cosas mejoran cada día.

—Entonces... ya atraparon al bastardo ese del que me habló Carlisle.

—No. —Bajé la cabeza, creo que nunca podría hablar normalmente del tema Demetri—. Lo último que supe es que si aparece no le irá nada bien, le robo por mucho tiempo a sus jefes que son gente muy peligrosa y está en su mira, sin mencionar que el FBI también lo tiene fichado, pero como las ratas se sabe esconder. —Pasó un brazo por mi hombro abrazándome y acercándome a él, pero un fuerte carraspeo me asustó alejándome de Seth.

— ¿Interrumpo algo? —Ahí estaba mi lobito, parado a nuestras espaldas con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

—Podría mentir y decir que no, pero ya sabes la respuesta Jacob. —Miré mal a Seth y me levanté lanzándome a los brazos de mi novio. Me levantó del suelo y lo abracé, él inició un beso como los que nos solíamos dar en el rancho, completamente sensual robándome el aire y borrando todo de mi mente. Mi corazón latía tan rápido que lo sentía retumbar en mis oídos.

—Te extrañé, lobito. —Y no hubo mejores palabras para decirlo, extrañaba esa forma de besarnos, esos brazos rodeando mi cuerpo posesivamente y... un minuto... estaba celoso... Jake estaba celoso de Seth por eso me besó de esa forma, marcaba su territorio. ¿Debería enojarme o alegrarme? Caray, necesito más experiencia con hombres celosos, esto no me pasaba seguido. Sin soltarme, se sentó en el césped un tanto alejado de mi amigo y quedando yo sobre recostada mi espalda contra su pecho, sus brazos abrazándome, tocando mi estomago y acariciándolo con sus dedos.

— ¿Tiene mucho que llegaste, Seth?

—Llevo platicando con Meg un buen rato, siempre nos divertimos cuando estamos juntos. —En un gesto que adoré de mi amor, retiró con suavidad mi cabello de mis hombros y deposito varios besos en mi hombro.

—Ya veo, ¿están todos bien en La Push? —No sé cómo trabaja ese pequeño monstruo llamado celos en el cerebro masculino, pero en mi lobito hacía maravillas, siguió un camino de besos de mi hombro a mi cuello. Observé a Seth que lucía furioso mientras yo hacía todo lo posible para pegar más mi cuerpo al de Jake, era mala y lo sabía, Seth estaba incómodo y yo disfrutaba de las sensaciones que me provocaban los labios de Jake.

—Sí, muy bien.

—Mándales mis saludos cuando hables con Sue y Leah. —Oh señor, si Jake seguía dejando esos besos húmedos en mi cuello iba a morir de combustión espontanea. Sonaré como una persona horrible, pero quería que Seth se marchara, era mi amigo, pero aquí estaba el amor de mi vida besándome de manera sensual, aunque con restricciones. Yo no deseaba que las tuviera, imaginaba esas grandes manos recorriendo mis piernas, mis pechos y ohh esa maravillosa lengua, no pude más y me moví para atrapar sus labios con los míos.

—Yo... mmm te veo luego Meg.

Creo que levanté la mano para despedirme de Seth pero no estoy muy segura, mi cuerpo solo respondía a las caricias de mi amor. Me recostó en el pasto quedando medio cuerpo sobre mí y besándome como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Separó sus labios de los míos y continuó besando mi cuello. Al moverme un poco para acomodarme mejor contra él, mi mano rozó sin querer una parte muy importante de su anatomía y él gimió contra mi cuello. Maldición, ahora estaba excitada hasta lo imposible, moví mi mano y acaricié esa tremenda erección que mostraba que no era la única con la temperatura corporal elevada.

—Mmm, Meggie no hagas eso, no podemos... no aquí.

— ¿Donde sí, Jake? —Diablos, no me podía dejar así ¿verdad? Observó a los lados y me sonrió pícaro, se levantó y me abrazó dejándome muy pegadita a su cuerpo, luego me bajó y se sacó los zapatos, se quitó los calcetines y la camisa. ¡Qué rayos! Me abrazó de nuevo y nos impulsó hacia la piscina, me costó unos segundos salir a la superficie y aferrarme a él mirándolo con reproche.

—Lo siento, mi amor, pero no hay una maldita posibilidad de que te haga el amor en un lugar que no te mereces, te daré la mejor noche de nuestras vidas si me lo permites. —Me besó de nuevo y me olvidé hasta de mi nombre—. Sería fantástico que dejaras esa misión de excitarme con cada uno de tus movimientos, no son necesarios, mi amor, me excitas con solo ver tus labios. —Acarició mis labios usando sus dedos con delicadeza—. Con una sonrisa, con tu caminar, toda tú me calientas, Meggie, pero mi polla explotará si sigues siendo tan "entusiasta" en tus intentos de provocarme, y eso no será bueno para ninguno de los dos.

—Pero mi amor, yo solo quiero que me hagas el amor, estar contigo y apenas y me besas.

—Y me cuesta un maldito trabajo, Meggie, entiende, por favor, este no es el lugar, no es el momento, si no fuera así. —Tomó mi trasero son sus dos manos y me pego a él, jadeé al sentir nuevamente su dura erección y lo abracé con mis piernas—. ¿Crees que alguien me podría mantener lejos de ti? No, mi amor, eres todo lo que esperé durante mi vida, eres la mujer que quiero a mi lado siempre, la futura madre de mis hijos, la mujer que me ha hecho feliz como nunca imaginé. Al diablo que sea mayor que tú, nos amamos y eso es lo más importante para mí. Ten paciencia, mi amor, por favor, apiádate de este pobre lobito que se reprime de besarte como un loco para que le dejen verte todos los días. —Todas esas confesiones eran tan maravillosas y románticas hasta la última frase, mi pobre Jake, ese idiota de Edward debe haberle exigido que mantuviera sus manos lejos de mí.

—Trataré de comportarme, Lobito, pero tenemos que buscar momentos para escaparnos como ahora o no lo voy a soportar.

—Si tienes alguna idea te apoyo Meggie, estar así contigo me hace tanta falta como respirar. —Pasé mi mano por su nuca y lo atraje a mí, mis labios y los suyos eran perfectos juntos, su suavidad, su aliento me volvían loca.

—Perfecto, mi amor, solo pídele a Felix que investigue los horarios en que estarán en casa los hombres de la casa, excepto Jeremy, mi primo me debe una muuuy grande y va a pagar ayudándonos. De las chicas y los gemelos yo me encargo. —Le cerré un ojo coqueta y besé su cuello y el lóbulo de su oreja.

—Mmm Meggie, me encantas cuando te pones conspiradora, te encuentro más sexy que nunca. —Me reí un poquito, si lo hubiera sabido antes.

Fiel a mi promesa de no hacerle las cosas más difíciles, nos dimos solo besos tranquilos, nada tan avasallador como en un principio, jugueteamos un rato antes de que Charlotte nos llamara para ir a comer.

—Cielo voy a mi auto a buscar una muda extra de ropa y regreso.

—Yo puedo ir a buscarla por ti. —Salí de la piscina y mi lobito rugió.

—Como si fuera a permitir que alguno de los guardaespaldas te vea con ese bikini, no mi amor, ese es mi placer, hoy y siempre, ya encontraré la forma de sacarle los ojos a Seth. —Le di un manotazo suave en su brazo, era un celoso de lo peor y hasta ahora lo notaba—. Y por favor, —tomó su camisa del suelo y me la colocó como si vistiera a un niño pequeño—, viste de rojo más seguido, te ves extra sensual, pero solo para mí. —Me dio una nalgada y me aturdió un segundo antes de reír como tonta e ir a la casa a tomar un baño y pensar en todo lo que pasó hasta ahora, y faltaba mucho por venir.

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? A que no se esperaban que nuestra niña hermosa se acercara un poquito a Edward, no se equivoquen aún no lo perdona, pero se la está ganando. Y ella siempre con sus planes, pobre Jake, aunque tuvieron su recompensa, lástima por Seth, es un buen chico, pero nunca podrá ser el lobito.

**Mil gracias a Mariana, y Rossy04 por sus comentarios me encantaron =) y millones de gracias a las lectoras silenciosas, estas semanas he visto que hay muchas más de ustedes y sus alertas y favoritos aumentaron también, así que mis amores, millones de gracias por leer. Lo siento porque había una fiesta para este capítulo pero se queda para el siguiente, me emocioné demasiado desarrollando este capítulo, nos leemos pronto.**


	18. El Verdadero Cumpleaños de Renesmee

**Primero, mil disculpas por la tan larga espera, finalmente está aquí.**

**No tengo palabras para expresar como se merece mi agradecimiento a Mentxu Masen (Beta FFAD), que fue mi apoyo y mi guía durante tantos capítulos. Ya no estará beteando estos locos capítulos pero linda, te deseo la mejor suerte del mundo en esta etapa que vas a comenzar, y... Tan tara ran, tengo una nueva beta. Muchas de ustedes la han de conocer, ella me hace el honor de ser parte de esta locura; muchas gracias Jo (Beta FFAD) por ayudarme. Sé que disfrutare mucho compartiendo esta historia contigo y aprendiendo de ti lo más que pueda.**

**www facebook groups / betasffaddiction**

**Capítulo 18**

Jake tomó una ducha en una de las habitaciones de visita y yo en mi propia habitación, tomé una blusa roja y unos pantalones capri color chocolate, solo para seguirle recordando las bondades del color rojo; que no fuera a torturarlo no significaba que dejaría que se olvidara de mí. Bajé con el cabello aún mojado hacia la sala, todos estaban ya reunidos. Rosalie me dio una mirada diabólica, como si supiera lo que pasó en la piscina; me sonrojé y me senté al lado de mi lobito. La cena iba bien, Charlotte y la abuela eran verdaderamente unas cocineras maravillosas

—Renesmee —dijo Edward, mirándome y logrando la atención de todos—, hablé con tu madre y Jasper y pensamos que mañana es un buen día para ir al centro comercial, si es que aún quieres salir, claro está. —Abrí la boca sin creer lo que estaba escuchando, esto era como un pase fuera de la prisión. Ok, una prisión sumamente hermosa y cómoda pero aún así, una prisión.

—Entró en shock, ni pestañea. —Emmett pasó una mano frente a mi rostro y la retiré de un manotazo.

—¿Gracias? Lo siento, no sé qué más decir. ¿Podemos ver una película? —Una simple frase desató a los pequeños maremotos.

—Sí, podemos ver una de superhéroes, sabemos que nuestra hermosa y linda prima no quiere ver nada de esas cosas románticas, y comprar muchas golosinas, y nuestros nachos y palomitas —me reí de los pequeños.

—Suena bien para mí. Ah… y un café helado, me encantan los que tienen galletas de chocolate.

—Hay un spa nuevo en el centro comercial, las chicas podemos pasar un rato ahí antes de ir todos al cine, arreglarnos las uñas y el cabello, junto a un masaje —agregó Rosalie. Asentí en afirmación, la idea me gustaba.

—Bien, arreglaré todo con Jasper y Félix, tienen que saber que en todo momento tendremos a los guardaespaldas con nosotros, nadie se separará de los grupos asignados. Si esto sale bien, podremos repetir la salida en poco tiempo y, si no se comportan, seguiremos con nuestra bien organizada rutina. —Edward habló seriamente, pero estaba bien por mí, no arruinaría la posibilidad de salir más a menudo, no necesitaba comprar nada pero el spa y el cine, sonaban a felicidad pura en esos momentos.

—Jacob, trae a Billie a cenar mañana, sería bueno volvernos a ver. —Jake asintió ante el comentario del abuelo, iba a salir a tener un poco de diversión y conocer a mi suegro. Los días comenzaban a ser emocionantes, observé a mi lobito y le sonreí, tomando su mano. Edward, como era su costumbre y sin una pizca de sutileza, invitó cortésmente a Jake a marcharse, estábamos acostumbrados, no por ello me emocionaba ver partir a mi novio, pero la promesa de compartir un día con él y su familia, me hacía sonreír, así que fui a dormir feliz y esperando el Domingo llegara realmente rápido.

Por la mañana, la mansión era una locura, los hombres lucían tan nerviosos que, ante cualquier sonido volteaban al origen del inexistente peligro y gruñían, nosotras estábamos emocionadas con nuestros tratamientos de belleza; los chicos y Jeremy estaban emocionados de igual forma, ellos estaban casi en mi situación: cero salidas completamente innecesarias.

El camino al centro comercial fue parte de la diversión, viajé con Jake y los pequeños diablillos, que insistieron en ir con nosotros y no con su madre, eran listos los pilluelos; pusimos algo de música, cantamos y bailamos en nuestros asientos bajo la mirada divertida de mi lobito hasta llegar al estacionamiento subterráneo, seguidos a modo de caravana por los demás autos, me sentí como parte de la realeza, escoltada por una gran fila de autos con ocupantes que infundían miedo y respeto con una sola mirada.

—Bien, ya saben las reglas pero se las repetiré —nos dijo Jasper, con la mirada clavada principalmente en mi grupo— Primera, nada de vagabundear o correr, ustedes chicos vendrán con el grupo de hombres. Segunda, las chicas estarán en el Spa y antes de salir, nos llamaran a Edward o a mí, no salgan antes de que lleguemos por ustedes luego, iremos al cine todos juntos. ¿Les quedó claro?

—¡Sí mi general! —gritaron los diablillos haciendo un saludo militar. Traté de no reír, aunque era divertidísimo.

—De acuerdo. Vámonos, que necesito ser mimada —Rosalie tomó mi brazo, alejándome de Jake. Quise decir que él podría acompañarme hasta la entrada del Spa, pero Félix tomó su posición junto a Jasper frente a nosotras; era una situación incómoda, pero ¡hey!, al menos estábamos fuera de esas cuatro paredes.

Los mimos de los que habló Rose, estuvieron más allá de lo que mi mente pudiera imaginar. Nos dieron un masaje a todas en el mismo salón; las conversaciones de estas mujeres eran cosa seria. Esme me hizo reír mucho contando historias de cuando Alice era pequeña, descubrí que el tener esos dos terremotos por hijos se llamaba Karma, y me sorprendió que Esme no estuviera llena de canas con esa hija, y todavía no llegaban a la adolescencia; sentí que era una santa en comparación con ella. Después del masaje entramos a un sauna, no fue mi favorito pero la plática siguió, ahora guiada por mamá, tenía mucho que decir de la época en que llegó a ser parte de la familia Cullen. Luego, vinieron los tratamientos faciales y nos envolvieron en algas, me sentí como un rollo de sushi, pero mi piel lucía impecable. Tras media hora de ser un envoltorio verde, llegó lo mejor: nos hicieron las uñas y nos maquillaron; al terminar, estaba tan relajada como no lo había estado en mucho tiempo.

Como Jasper nos advirtió, mamá tomó su celular y llamó a Edward, en un par de minutos estuvieron en la entrada del Spa. Rápidamente, fui al lado de mi lobito y lo abracé.

—Te extrañé, bonita. ¿Te divertiste?

—Yo también, lobito. Ajá… —asentí, sin dejar de mirar sus hermosos ojos—. Las chicas son muy divertidas y tú, ¿la pasaste bien?

—Fue... interesante. —Oh oh, eso significaba no.

—Si Edward te hostigó solo dímelo, tengo de mi lado a un par de chicos que saben borrar sus huellas muy bien —le cerré un ojo y se carcajeó, apretándome más hacia él.

—Me encanta cuando te preocupas por mí, puedo defenderme solo, pero aún así, me gusta —sus labios apenas rozaron los míos, cuando un fuerte carraspeo seguido de la inconfundible voz de Edward, resonó casi en mis oídos.

—Venimos a ver una película, no a dar un show, así que sepárate de mi hija de inmediato —besó mi frente y tomó mi mano sin decir palabra, guiándome hacia el complejo de cines. No pelearía amargándole la salida a los demás; mi lobito era un gran ejemplo de que hay que saber cuándo y en qué lugar desarrollar ciertas batallas. Esperamos un par de minutos a los demás mientras veíamos la cartelera.

—¿Cuál película te gustaría ver, Meggie?

—No lo sé, Jake. Si vemos la romántica, los terremotos de van a dormir y Edward no permitirá que la disfrutemos, y no sé de qué tratan las demás, tal vez los chicos deban decidir.

—¡Rápidos y Furiosos 6! —gritaron los pequeñuelos mientras corrían a nosotros, y supe que la decisión estaba tomada.

—Pequeños granujas —volteé a ver a Jasper que hablaba en tono serio—, les advertí que no corrieran, se acaban de quedar una semana sin postre —rodé los ojos ante la reprimenda de Jasper—. ¿Tienes algo que agregar Renesmee?

—Eres duro Jasper, nosotros estamos aquí, Félix está justo a un lado de la taquilla viendo cada uno de nuestros movimientos y el otro guardaespaldas, Dominic, está justo en el café vigilando, así que sí, tengo algo que decir. Ellos solo están emocionados, si yo corro ¿me dejarás sin postre también? —enarcó una ceja, observándome.

—Él no te dejará sin postre, pero si tú comienzas a correr, extrañarás a tu querido novio durante el mes que no lo dejaré entrar a la casa —miré a Edward, retándolo y, por su postura, supe que iba en serio.

—Ellos van a tomar postre, así tenga que bajar a hurtadillas cada noche para conseguir algo para ellos. Vamos a ver Rápidos y Furiosos 6; si ustedes deciden ver otra película, no se preocupen por nosotros, estaremos bien —me giré dándoles la espalda y me recargué en Jake, dejándome abrazar por él.

—Esa es mi chica —dijo mi lobito, susurrándome al oído.

—Ya déjala respirar un poco amor, eres el hombre más celoso que he conocido. —Las palabras de mamá me hicieron pensar, Edward estaba celoso, y si sentía algo como eso era porque me quería. Cada día bajaba un poco más mis defensas, y no supe si era bueno o malo.

—Ya tengo las entradas —nos dijo Emmett, entregándonos a cada uno un boleto, giré el rostro y no vi ni a Jasper o Félix, hasta unos momentos después cuando salían del complejo.

—El lugar es seguro, apresurémonos a comprar algo a la dulcería, que la película no tarda en comenzar.

Pedí unas palomitas grandes para compartir con Jake y un refresco, todos compraron cosas similares, excepto Félix, Jasper y Emmett que no llevaban nada, supuse que ellos vigilarían y no deseaban distraerse, me senté al lado de Jake y no fue sorpresa que Edward se colocara atrás de mi novio con mamá a su lado; los granujas estaban a mi derecha y Carlisle y Esme a un lado de Jake, Rose y Alice se sentaron atrás de los pequeños, como una amenaza silente de que, si no se comportaban, tenían un par de ojos a su espalda que los vigilaban. Deseé poder ser una chica normal que va al cine con su novio, porque ¿qué clase de chica de mi edad va al cine con su novio y sus padres están sentados en las butacas de atrás? Sí, por supuesto, esto solo me pasa a mí.

La película comenzó y las dudas me asaltaron, no vi ninguna de las películas anteriores; hubiera deseado preguntar pero que nos abuchearan y nos sacaran del cine sería bochornoso por no dejar de hablar, así que me abstuve de hacer comentarios hasta que la película terminó. Los chicos hacían sonidos como si condujeran por la carretera a máxima velocidad, eso no presagiaba nada bueno para el futuro profesor de manejo de los chicos, ellos hablaban y hablaban de lo cool que era que hubieran regresado a la casa, cuando pregunté qué tenía de especial esa casa, me miraron como si fuera un mutante recién engendrado.

—A ver, espera un momento Renesmee, ¿cómo no sabes que esa era su casa?

—¿Lo era? —dije alzando las cejas

—Oh cielos, ¿no viste la primera película?

—¿Hay más películas?

—¡Esta es la sexta! —gritaron y la mitad de los asistentes a la sala que iban de salida voltearon hacia nosotros sonriendo por el entusiasmo de los pequeños, Jasper le susurró algo a Alice como "recuérdame poner en las reglas que nada de gritos".

—¿Y cómo iba a saberlo si no dice en el poster que es la sexta película?

—Tío Edward, tienes que rentarle a Renesmee las otras cinco películas para que las veamos juntos, esto no puede quedarse así.

—Haré los arreglos. —Él sonreía y no supe porqué, pero no era como si fuera a preguntarle.

—Hijos —Esme llamó nuestra atención cuando salimos del cine—, quizás deberíamos dejar la salida a comer para otro día y pedir algo a domicilio —asentí en acuerdo. Los restaurantes a los que ellos seguramente asistían, me intimidaban. Regresamos a casa de la misma forma que llegamos al centro comercial, los monstruos no dejaban de intentar explicarme las cinco películas que no vi, cerré la boca, no les hice saber que no les entendía ni la mitad de lo que decían. Finalmente, llegamos al gran portón de la mansión y, uno a uno, los autos entraron estacionándose en orden de llegada, me distraje con los chicos que tomaron mis manos y me arrastraron hacia el interior de la casa, me detuve en seco al ver una figura familiar mirándome con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Charlie! —grité, soltándome de las pequeñas manos de mis primos y corriendo hasta alcanzar a Charlie y abrazarlo con fuerza, me sostuvo en sus brazos cuando casi lo tiré del impulso que llevaba, acarició mi cabello y, cielos, sentí como si hubieran pasado años desde la última vez que lo vi, seguía oliendo a bosque, café y mar.

—Mi pequeña Nessie.

—¿Aah? —mascullé separándome de él, enarcando una ceja—. ¿Me acabas de llamar como el monstruo del lago Ness? —se encogió de hombros y señaló a Jake.

—Él te puso ese apodo cuando supo que te llamas Renesmee, lo adopté, es algo pegajoso —giré hacia Jake con las manos en las caderas.

—Tiene muchas explicaciones que dar, señor Black —como hacía cuando estaba nervioso, revolvió su cabello y asintió.

—Si se le pega el apodo, tú serás el culpable papá —Mamá lo miró furiosa, obviamente no le gustó que fuera nombrada como un monstruo, Charlie levantó los brazos en señal de rendición y me reí.

—No entiendo, pensé que no podías ni siquiera llamar, que la gente de Demetri te mantendría vigilado.

—Soy policía Ness... pequeña, me las arreglé con ayuda de Jasper para tener una buena coartada; para el resto del mundo, estoy en un viaje de pesca en el Golfo de México—volví a abrazarlo, aceptar a Charlie como mi familia fue sencillo, lo sentí así apenas lo conocí.

—Gracias por estar aquí.

—Estoy oficialmente celoso —el abuelo Carlisle refunfuño—, no he tenido un abrazo así y has tenido meses para darme uno —me sonrojé hasta lo imposible y Jake tomó su oportunidad de abrazarme.

—Lo lamento, es solo que Charlie me aceptó desde el primer momento sin saber quién era, pero también te quiero abuelo Carlisle —una dulce sonrisa adornó ese rostro de ángel y me sentí feliz de poder hablar de esta forma.

—Hija, hay alguien más a quien debes conocer —miré en dirección a la voz de mamá y una mujer muy guapa de ojos azules me observaba, sus manos se entrelazaban nerviosamente sobre su regazo, dio un par de pasos al frente hasta que se detuvo.

—Soy Renée cariño, soy tu abuela también. No espero un abrazo como el que le diste a ese tonto afortunado, pero al menos ¿podría conseguir uno pequeño?

Vacilé un momento pero acorté la distancia y la abracé, me apretujó contra ella con cuidado pero corté el abrazo tal vez demasiado pronto, no podría culparme pues no la conocía, mamá me contó ciertas cosas de ella pero nada supera la convivencia. Me presentó a su marido Phil, un hombre agradable, pero no tanto como Charlie; Renée debió estar loca para dejarlo ir, quiero a mis demás abuelos pero Charlie sería el consentido no oficial siempre. La mejor manera de cerrar el día fue esta gran sorpresa, pero no era la última sorpresa de la tarde, por el rabillo del ojo alcancé a ver a un hombre en silla de ruedas, lucía imponente aún en ella, tragué grueso y, al instante, Jake tomó mi mano y nos acercó a él.

—Amor, el es Billie Black, mi padre.

—Mucho gusto, señor Black—estiré mi temblorosa mano para estrechar la suya, cuando la tomó me dio un inesperado jalón y terminé sentada en sus piernas; me abrazó y besó mi mejilla, se me subieron los colores al rostro en un segundo.

—Nada de señor Black, llámame Billie o papá Billie. Eres la mujer a la que mi hijo ama, así que nada de formalismos, en algún momento serás su esposa —se encogió de hombros como si fuera algo normal—, pero ya te considero mi hija —me alegré con su declaración, estaba muerta de miedo por no agradarle o que me tuviera rabia por tener a su hijo envuelto en mis problemas.

—Para eso falta mucho tiempo Billie, pero te agradezco que ya consideres a nuestra niña parte de la familia —cualquier persona podría adivinar de dónde vino ese comentario aún sin escuchar los gruñidos o el tono áspero de su voz, era Edward—. Pasemos al comedor, la cena ya llegó.

La cena no transcurrió con silencios incómodos como hubiera imaginado, Billie se ponía al día con Charlie acompañados con unas cervezas, fue una sorpresa para todos saber que seguían en contacto pese al odio entre las familias, un odio del que sigo sin conocer su origen. Carlisle, Charlie y Billie parecían jovencitos mientras platicaban, bromeaban y conversaban de sus vidas, Renée, Esme e incluso Phil se unieron a la conversación cuando el tema cambió hacia el béisbol. Fuimos a la sala y me acurruqué en el brazo de Jake, viéndolos maravillada, mi familia crecía a cada momento junto a mi felicidad, debí quedarme dormida entre los brazos de Jake porque desperté en mi cama con mi pijama puesta, mamá tuvo seguramente que ver con esto, me estiré y me senté sobre la cama, esperaba que Charlie se hubiera quedado a dormir aquí, me levanté, bañé y vestí como normalmente lo hacía. Al bajar a la sala, Charlotte me interceptó.

—Renesmee, la señora Isabella me mandó a decirte que desayunarán en el comedor formal.

—Oh, gracias Charlotte. Por cierto, dime, ¿cómo van las cosas con Félix? —se sonrojó pero con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—Maravillosamente, es un sueño de hombre, jamás podré terminar de agradecerte por traerlo a mi vida.

—Ya veo, podría tener futuro como casamentera eh… —asintió guiñándome un ojo y me dio un empujoncito hacia el gran comedor, donde mamá me esperaba.

Abrí las hermosas puertas francesas y al hacerlo, un gran coro gritó: "¡Felicidades!". Trastabillé un poco de la impresión.

—¡Maldición! —solté sin siquiera pensarlo, olvidé mi cumpleaños con tantas sorpresas en los últimos días además, la fecha era nueva para mí. Todos se rieron y se acercaron para abrazarme, felicitándome; mi segunda fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa, esperaba que esta no terminara como la primera. Edward se acercó a mí y me abrazó.

—Felicidades hija. No te preocupes, no arruinaré esta celebración para ti. —¡El condenado leía la mente! Me reí ante mis pensamientos y él me miro confundido, negué con un movimiento de cabeza y proseguí a recibir mis demás abrazos; la mesa estaba llena de delicias, se me despertó el apetito con tan ricos aromas, Seth también estaba en el comedor, y Peter, Eleazar, Bree y Carmen. Me alegré especialmente de verlos a ellas, se tomaban de las manos como un par de novios enamorados. Jake se acercó a mí, entregándome el arreglo de rosas rojas más bello que hubiera visto en mis 18 años de vida, olí las flores y levanté la mirada para encontrarme con la suya.

—Felicidades, mi amor —usó un tono de voz suave, pausado y seductor, posó su mano en mi nuca y me acerco a él, recibí un beso demoledor en los labios, poco me importó estar rodeados de mi familia, un beso así no se desprecia bajo ninguna circunstancia. No fue un beso largo, pero si me robó la respiración, mis mejillas se encendieron por el calor abrasador que inundó mi cuerpo; he recibido muchos besos de mi lobito y jamás me cansaré de ellos. Recordé ese primer beso en mi antiguo departamento, el primer beso que recibí en mi vida, un beso que me marcó para siempre, con el que supe que ese hombre sexy y encantador tomaría mi corazón; en aquel momento no tenía idea lo que nos depararía el futuro, si me amaría o jugaría conmigo, pero en este momento, viendo sus profundos ojos negros como el carbón, supe que ya era suya, para siempre, que nadie me amaría como él, que cambiaría su vida por la mía en un segundo, así como yo lo haría por él.

—Ewwwww —Los gemelos corearon y los miré ceñuda pero divertida.

—¿Ewwww? Aquí no hay nada de ewwww, pequeños diablillos —señalé a Jake y luego a mí.

—Compartieron saliva, eso es asqueroso —sofoqué una carcajada, no sabían de lo que se perdían.

—Llegará el día en que les recuerde este momento y se tragarán sus palabras —se miraron el uno al otro y luego a mí, nuevamente.

—¿Se siente bien besar?

—No contestes eso Renesmee —se me adelantó Alice—. No necesito ser perseguida por madres de chicas enfadadas con las cuales mis hijos comprobaron si besar se siente bien o no —pasé mis dedos sobre mis labios haciendo la mímica de que estaban sellados.

—Dejemos el tema de los besos de lado, o la vena de Edward va a reventar —mamá lucia divertida, miré a Edward, su rostro era rojo y una gran vena sobresalía en su frente ceñuda, algo desconocido me impulsó a ir a su lado y froté suavemente con mis dedos su frente y alejé algunos cabellos de su rostro.

—No verás más besos hoy, te lo prometo —me sonrió y luego se quedó algo serio.

—Quisiste decir que ¿no habrá más besos hoy?

—No, solo que no los verás —le saqué la lengua y me alejé, buscando un jarrón para mis flores. Esme las tomó por mí y se las dio a Charlotte.

Decir que el día fue maravilloso, era quedarse corta, jamás había recibido tantos regalos juntos, es más, podría contar con los dedos de la mano los regalos que alguien me hizo en toda mi vida, al menos los que recordaba. Antes de ser secuestrada, seguramente, estuve llena de presentes. Mi guardarropa de incrementó exponencialmente, recibí ropa, accesorios, zapatos, bolsas; Bree me obsequió un conjunto de Victoria´s Secret, no tuve el valor para sacarlo de su caja y mostrarlo a los presentes, la inmensa vena de la frente de Edward lo haría lucir como un unicornio si lo veía, era de encaje, roja y diminuta. Miré de reojo a Jake que intentaba echar un vistazo a la caja. Bree no era tonta, envolvió el regalo en una caja diferente a las que te dan en las tiendas, mi mirada seguía clavada en las finas piezas de lencería, a Jake ¿le gustarían? Me enfrasqué tanto en mis pensamientos que no sentí a Jeremy llegar a mi lado, tomó la caja de mis manos en un rápido tirón.

—¿Qué tanto le vez a tu regalo, prima?

—¡No! —solté un grito y en mi desesperación golpeé la caja y mi regalo salió volando, el sostén terminó en el suelo y la tanga en la cabeza de Edward. Me quedé congelada, moriría de vergüenza y, por si el bochorno que pase fuera poco, Emmett tomó la pieza de la cabeza de Edward y la estiró frente a su rostro, todos la veían sin decir nada.

—¡Eres un jodido perro afortunado, Jacob! —¡Mataría a Peter! Solo él soltaría ese comentario desafortunado.

—Mantén la boca cerrada, zoquete —Félix le dio un zape en la nuca y le agradecí con un asentimiento. Mis pies recobraron la movilidad y tomé la tanga de las manos de mi tío, también me agaché y recogí el sostén, los metí en su caja y la llevé con los demás regalos. Edward siguió inmóvil, con un ligero tic nervioso en su ojo derecho, se escuchaban risitas en la sala, eché un vistazo rápido, nadie parecía indignado. Ok, Charlie tenía sus brazos cruzados y miraba a Jake como si quisiera hacerlo pedacitos, mi guapísimo novio se mordía el labio con la mirada puesta en el lugar donde enterré mi regalo y Edward, bueno, el tic danzaba en su ojo a un ritmo frenético; me preocupe de haber roto algo en él, jodidamente genial. En el lapso de unas horas, logré que su vena mereciera tener un apellido propio y un tic extraño se posesionó de su cuerpo.

—Mamá, ¿no crees que Edward está raro?

—Se le va a pasar en unos momentos cariño, tuvo una reacción semejante cuando recién nos casamos y pasamos nuestra luna de miel en Brasil, odió cada segundo que vestí mi bikini en público.

—Por favor mamá, no sigas, no quiero ninguna imagen mental —me llevé los dedos al puente de la nariz, pensar en tus padres en una luna de miel era ewwww… Señor, ¡los gemelos me pegaron sus palabras!

—Edward hace eso mismo cuando se estresa —Jasper dijo con toda naturalidad.

—¿Hacer qué? —apreté más fuerte intentando poner en orden mis ideas, una mano fuerte retiró la mía y me abrazó; ese olor era de Edward, no sentí rechazo al contrario, me agradó.

—Por favor princesa, quema esa horrible creación demoníaca, si me aprecias aunque sea un poco hazlo, tírala, dónala, lo que quieras pero deshazte de ella —Jake gruñó y yo sonreí, ¿cómo un simple conjunto de ropa interior podría crear tanta irracionalidad en estos hombres?

—Es solo ropa, Edward —no me separé de él, me sentía un poquito culpable de su estado exaltado.

—Para ti puede que lo sea, mi pequeñita, pero cada vez que te vea, el perro se preguntara si... —gruño ahora él— Se preguntara si llevas puesta esa ropa.

—¿En serio? —lo miré a los ojos y sonreí, eso era bueno... para mí.

—Oh, ¡joder! —me soltó de su agarre, buscó entre mis regalos, tomó la cajita y fue al despacho de Carlisle; regresó con una sonrisa triunfal y supe que mi conjunto pasó a mejor vida antes de ser usado una ola vez, abrí la boca sin poder creer lo que hizo—. Lo siento princesa, te recompensaré de alguna forma, vamos al jardín, hace un hermoso día. —Bree tomó mi brazo y habló quedito.

—Wow, tu padre es un hombre de las cavernas, creo que me agrada, pero pagará de alguna forma el destruir mi hermoso regalo.

—Deja a Edward en paz Bree, podría darle un ataque de nervios, bueno... al menos por el momento —nos carcajeamos y salimos con la familia a continuar la celebración, Seth me separó un momento de los demás y me entregó su regalo, al desenvolverla vi que era un Chocolate Kiss enorme, levanté una ceja confundida hacia él.

—Comprendí finalmente que Jacob es el hombre que amas, y él también te ama, nunca te besaré de la forma que él lo hace pero hey, podré que, al menos decir que en tu cumpleaños, te di un gran Kiss.

—De chocolate.

—De chocolate —repitió—. De todo corazón Meg, buena suerte en tu vida con Jake —besó mi mejilla y se alejó con pasos firmes hasta llegar con Jeremy, Jake se acercó y me abrazó por la espalda, descansando su barbilla en mi hombro.

—¿Te molesta si pregunto qué te dijo? —Levanté la cajita para que viera el gran Kiss en su envoltorio plateado.

—Me dio mi obsequio de cumpleaños y nos deseó buena suerte —lo encaré, girando sobre mis pies y pasando mis brazos sobre sus fuertes hombros—. Te amo, lobito.

—Te amo, Meggie —me dio varios besos rápidos de piquito y salimos a la terraza, todos reían y, jamás me sentí tan en casa como en este momento.

**Awww ¡Meggie ya es mayor de edad! Ojala les haya gustado el capítulo, saben que disfruto haciendo sufrir a Edward, no sé ustedes pero yo me reí de imaginármelo... y a "La Vena" XD.**

**Gracias por su espera Mariana, Yeye, Sarai, Vane y Rossy04 por sus comentarios como siempre me hacen feliz =) Gracias a las lectoras silenciosas, millones de gracias por leer. Les adelanto que pronto, muy pronto, el mismísimo Demetri regresará a la historia, así que prepárense.**


	19. ¡Esto es Guerra!

En esta historia no cuento con Beta porque creo que soy de mal agüero para ellas jejeje así que Mi Camino a la Felicidad verá su fin sin una beta, no me quieran asesinar si ven faltas de horrografía ;)

Sentada sobre mi cama cruzada de piernas estilo indio y con mi cabello aun humedo después de darme un confortable baño con agua caliente, pensé en los hechos de mi fenomenal fiesta de cumpleaños, el tener una gran familia siempre fue uno de mis sueños mas grandes, y no es una familia cualquiera, son los Cullen, el grupo de personas mas maravillosos y cariñosos que hubiera podido tener, cada uno con su personalidad única era increíble, mis amigos estuvieron conmigo, todo fue fantastico, de inicio a fin, incluso los pequeños incidentes como el del regalo de Bree, ahora podía reir sobre el asunto, me recoste en mi cómoda cama y pense en Edward, cambio tanto desde que supo que soy su hija, hacía el esfuerzo por no presionarme, pero debe ser difícil para el, ahora que lo conozco mejor puedo decir que mi personalidad es mas parecida a la de el que a la de mamá, ella es tan tierna y delicada y Edward es simplemente avasallante en cada aspecto de su persona, fui interrumpida en mis pensamientos cuando alguien toco la puerta y abrio un poco, era mi pequeña diablillo Bree.

— ¿Puedo pasar? — dijo suavemente asomando la cabeza luciendo indecisa

— Claro que si, adelante — me sente y palmee al lado de mi para que se sentara conmigo—

— No se si sea necesario preguntar como te sientes aqui, veo que estás bastante a gusto — asentí y la atrape en un fuerte abrazo

— Bree, soy muy felíz, mucho mas de lo que hubiera podido imaginar, todos son tan buenos conmigo, en estos meses que llevo viviendo aqui eh aprendido a quererlos, solo me gustaria tenerte mas cerca, eres mi mejor amiga y quiero hacer lo que las demas chicas hacen, tener un día solo para nosotras, ir a consentirnos a un salón de belleza, platicar... el paquete completo — me miro a los ojos sonriendo, aunque su mirada era un tanto triste, y sabía que yo era la causa de esa tristeza— cielos Bree, tu sabes como yo...

— Shhh, lo sé — coloco su mano frente a mis labios para dejarla hablar— ese lobo tuyo es afortunado, pero le advertiré que si llega a hacerte daño haré que lo castren — me carcajee, ella nunca cambiaria, es la cosita mas pequeñita pero una fiera cuando alguien daña lo que ama—

— No apreciará el comentario pero va a adorarte solo por defenderme, gracias Bree

— Ni lo menciones, ahora destiende esa cama que voy a dormir contigo, me marcho mañana temprano y quiero pasar todo el tiempo posible contigo — hice lo que me pidio y nos recostamos una frente a la otra, el sueño se esfumo por muchas horas mientras hablamos de todo y de nada, supe que estaba viviendo en Port Angeles en el estado de Washington, eso estaba cerca de Forks, le sugeri visitar a Charlie cuando las cosas se calmaran, si la trataba la mitad de bien que hizo conmigo iban a ser muy felices juntos, aceptó sin rechistar, mi abuelo le cayo de maravilla y la compañia les haría bien a ambos

Desperte al sentir los rayos del sol calentandome el rostro, Bree se había marchado, no es afecta a las despedidas, talle mis ojos con la mano y me sente en la cama, esa diablilla, hable en voz alta, me senti un poco tonta, pero con ella nunca se sabe

— Bree, si acaso me entero que hay alguna cámara en esta habitación vas a estar frita cuando te vea de nuevo — llevé mis manos a las caderas tratando de remarcar mi punto—

— ¿Con quien hablas princesa? — mamá estaba en la puerta y me sonroje avergonzada—

— Con nadie mamá, ¿pasa algo? — me abrazó y beso una de mis mejillas—

— Solo me preguntaba si quieres hacer algo hoy, tal vez podemos ver alguna película en la sala

— Claro, ¿tu crees que pueda tocar un poco mas el piano? Lo extraño mas de lo que pensaba — acaricio mi cabello como suele hacerlo y me acerque a ella, era tan agradable cuando lo hacía—

— Me encantaría escucharte, Esme va a estar encantada, la mayoría están fuera trabajando, pero Rose, Esme y yo seguimos aquí, al igual que tus abuelos Charlie, Reneé y Phil, te escucharemos felices

Hora y media después de bañarme y desayunar estaba frente al piano, la abuela abrio un mueble y me mostro una gran colección de partituras, ¡Dios bendito! Era el cielo de cualquier pianista, no es que fuera la mejor, pero cielo santo, nunca vi tantas partituras juntas, incluso vi algunas que no pertenecían a los clásicos, como Coldplay, mi humor era tan bueno que comence tocando una pieza de ellos Clocks al ser una de las mas conocidas parecía adecuada, voltee a ver a mis abuelos que aplaudian como si estuvieran frente a algún artista famoso y sonreí como una tonta, ellos nunca tuvieron la oprtunidad de verme en recitales, solo participe en los pequeños de la escuela, pero aun así, imagine que de haber crecido con mis verdaderos padres ellos hubieran viajado kilometros para estar conmigo, no era solo una suposición, era una certeza que exploto en mi corazón, me levante e hice una reverencia agachandome un poco y llevando uno de mis brazos a mi espalda, Renné apretaba sus manos en torno a su regazo, Phil parecia boquiabierto y Charlie... bueno Charlie se acerco a mi levantandome y haciendome girar

—Cielo santo, tengo la nieta mas talentosa del planeta —negue con la cabeza por lo halagador y exagerado del comentario—

—No tenía idea —dijo Renné— cuando tu madre nos dijo que nos darías una sorpresa no imagine que fuera algo tan bello, tocas tan hermoso como solia hacerlo tu padre —hice una mueca al oir la comparación, mi ninja con bigotes lo noto

—Oh Reneé, y no has visto todo, dibuja como la mejor de las artstas —tomo mi barbilla entre sus dedos haciendome mirarlo— hice enmarcar el retrato que hiciste de mi, cada vez que lo veo pienso en ti —tan maravillosa revelación me hizo llorar y lo abrace con fuerza, escuche pasos por el pasillo y Emmett junto al abuelo Carlisle nos miraban

—¿De nuevo lo abrazas? Niña en verdad, ¿que tengo que hacer para conseguir mas de esos abrazos?

—Ser tan genial como yo no es sencillo Carlisle —fue tanta la naturalidad de la respuesta de mi abuelo que me carcajee con ganas, lo celoso era de familia, no me cabía una pizca de duda

—Al menos la hacen reir, no seas celoso amor —la abuela Esme al rescate— ella también te quiere —asenti mirandolo, los amaba a todos. — aun era temprano y tuve una idea sensacional para alargar un poco esta gran reunión familiar de la que no sabia cuanto duraria—

—Abuelita Esme, ¿ya tienes preparado lo que vamos a comer hoy?

—Aun no cariño, tenemos el menú pero es temprano, si tienes hambre podemos hacer algo para tí

—oh no es eso abuelita no te molestes, pero... mas tarde llegaran todos y tenemos una hermosa piscina con un asador enorme, y hace un día hermoso — Emmet se acerco a mi tomandome de los brazos del abuelo Charlie y me cargo estilo novia

—Ya se hacia donde vas revoltosa, y es una gran idea, ¿que dices papa? ¿vamos a conseguir lo necesario para una parrillada estilo Cullen? — el abuelo se encogio de hombros, algo inusual y jugueton de su parte

—Solo si puedo conseguir uno de esos abrazos de mi nieta — Emmet me bajo y corri a abrazarlo, estaba felíz, escuche a mi ninja refunfuñar un poco murmurando "tramposo", lo hubiera abrazado de cualquier forma pero era lindo que quisiera mis abrazos

—¿Puedo llamar a Jake y Billie? — mire a mamá y ella asintió, corrí hacia mi habitación y tome mi celular marcando el número de Jake apenas y lo tuve en mis manos, contesto muy rápido como si presintiera mi llamada

—Hola mi amor — su voz casi me derrite, era la voz mas varonil del universo

—Amor adivina que, vamos a tener una parrillada en casa, trae a Billie y un traje de baño

—Me encanta la idea Meggie, solo no uses un bikini revelador o Edward va a machacar mi cabeza contra el pavimento — me carcajee, esto se sentia tan normal, como un chico que le teme a su suegro

—No te preocupes lobito, usare un traje de baño conservador, ¿como va todo en la oficina?

—Tranquilo, extraño las visitas de una hermosa empleada de correspondencia pero está bien, la veré mas tarde, me invito a comer — me rei bajito al escucharlo bromear —¿Estaran de acuerdo si llegamos a las dos de la tarde? Me parece qe a papá le gustará ponerse al día con Charlie

—Si, perfecto, bajaré a decirle a mamá y a la abuela, y cierta ex empleada tuya esperará ansiosa tu llegada, te amo lobito

—Te amo Meggie, te veo en unas horas — terminamos la llamada y le informé a Esme y mamá de la hora en la que llegarían mi novio y mi suegro y me quedé en la cocina ayudando a preparar unas ensaladas, como dijo la abuela el asador era territorio lleno de testosterona, algo genial en mi opinión, poco a poco todos fueron llegando y siendo informados de la parrillada improvisada, los gemelos fueron de los mas felices, corrieron por sus bañadores apenas y escucharon que habria nueva reunión, los imite y me fui a mi habitación, me puse un traje de baño negro con corte clásico, lucia bien, no era escotado, lo que nos libraba de ver de nuevo la vena de Edward, me puse unos shorts negros también y una blusa azul marino con unas sandalias para estar cómoda, baje a la cocina de nuevo y un festin se presentó ante mi, la abuela era la mejor organizando la cocina, aunque Charlotte también tuvo mucho que ver, los hombres ya tenían la carne para asar y para las hamburguesas marinandose, salchichas para los hot dogs, lucía como si se hubiera organizado con semanas de anticipación

—Preguntaria si necesitan ayuda pero veo que todo esta controlado aquí — ella asintió y me abrazo por los hombros

—Todo bien aqui cariño, deberías ir con los gemelos y Jeremy, están en la piscina, ve y disfruta hasta que la comida esté lista — sonrei de oreja a oreja y sali corriendo, pude notar a todos platicando animadamente, solo faltaba mi lobito y Billie, me quite a tropezones el short y la playera y para la sorpresa de los gemelos corri hacia la piscina saltando hacia ella sujetando mis rodillas entre mis brazos y gritando —¡Bomba!— cuando sali a la superficie ellos se carcajeaban, miraban hacia la orilla donde un Edward extremadamente mojado me miraba atónito, hice una mueca porque no lo vi ahí antes de saltar —¿lo siento? — le dije sinceramente, el me sonrio de lado y se quito la camisa

—Oh, lo vas a sentir Renesmee — salto al agua y nado hacia mi, tomo mi cabeza y me hundió por un segundo, luego se carcajeo al ver mi cara de sorpresa

—Esto es guerra Edward — le sonrei y le hice gestos con las manos a los gemelos para que salieran de la piscina y se reunieran conmigo alejandonos de la visión de los demás, Jeremy nos siguio también, me preocupe por un segundo hasta que lo vi frotar sus manos teatralmente cual villano de película antigua

—Y bien prima, ¿que estás planeando? — le di una sonrisa diabolica, tenía mi propio batallon

—Muy bien chicos, como dije antes, esto es guerra, necesitaremos municiones— Brad dio un paso al frente haciendo un saludo militar

—Nosotros tenemos globos que sobraron de tu fiesta de cumpleaños, podemos usarlos, rellenarlos con agua y hacernos de municiones — asenti y lleve mis manos a la espalda paseandome entre mis filas

—Bien equipo esa es una idea brillante, cuando comience la guerra se tomaran bandos, los abuelos y Billie son Suiza, ellos son neutrales, nadie los ataca ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Si mi general! — los tres se cuadraron y miraron al frente, casi estallo en carcajadas pero me contuve

—Muy bien, Brad y Tom, vayan por esas municiones, Jeremy ayudalos serán pesadas, yo reclutare a Mamá, Rose y Emmet, con los demás seria un riesgo develar nuestras intenciones — Tom y Brad se alejaron irradiando felicidad y Jeremy me hablo divertido

—El tio Edward va a enloquecer, sabes que te castigara ¿verdad? —levante una ceja al mirarlo

—Puede intentarlo, anda ve con los chicos, no quiero que se lastimen cargando cosas pesadas — conociendo a los terremotos llenarian tantos globos como les fuera posible—

Me acerque primero a mamá, estaba en la cocina sola y sabía que ella me apoyaria incondicionalmente, la tome del brazo y la aleje de cualquier lugar donde pudieramos ser escuchadas

—¿Sucede algo hija? — asenti con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

—Mamá tu esposo es un niño malcriado, así que Jeremy, Brad, Tom y yo hemos decidido declararle la guerra — mamá puso cara de espanto, tome su mano para tranquilizarla— en una hora iniciaremos el ataque contra el, te necesitamos de aliada, los chicos estan rellenando las municiones, tal vez seria bueno que protegieras a los abuelos y a Billie, no queremos que les de una pulmonia — mamá ladeo la cabeza y luego una sonrisa casi tan diabolica como la mia se dibujo en sus labios, supe que comprendió todo sin explicaciones

—No le menciones nada a Jasper o Alice, se que tomaran partido con Edward

—No te preocupes, imaginamos eso, pero tal vez Rose y Emmett se unan a nosotros — ella asintió

—Tu habla con Rose y yo hablaré con Emmett — nos miramos con complicidad y salí en busca de Rose, la vi platicando con Esme, pense en una excusa creíble y como Jake todavía no llegaba tenía la ideal, me acerque a ellas

—Abuelita, te voy a robar a Rose, Jake no debe de tardar en llegar y mi cabello es un desastre — tome mi cabello entre mis dedos e hice un gesto de desesperación— verdad que puedes ayudarme, di que si Rose, quiero verme linda para Jake — me sonrio y tomo mi mano

—Por supuesto cariño, no tardamos Esme— fuimos hasta mi habitación, ella tomo un cepillo y se acerco a mi, la detuve con un movimiento de mi mano

—Tia Rose, la verdad no necesito que arregles mi cabello, te pedi que vinieras para poder hablar a solas— la duda se sembro en su bello rostro y me apresure a contarle nuestros planes— no te asustes, los gemelos, Jeremy y yo tenemos un plan, será divertido, una pequeña cruzada contra Edward, por favor dime que te anotas en nuestro equipo, ya mamá debe estar hablando con Emmett

—¿Qué clase de cruzada cariño? — se sento a mi lado y cepillo mi cabello, estaba bien por mi, ademas si bajabamos nadie sospecharia mi mentirita

—Es una simple guerra de agua, pero Edward es el principal objetivo, anda será divertido — se levanto y se arrodillo frente a mi colocando sus manos sobre mis rodillas y levantando la vista hacia mi rostro

—Claro que si, soy tu madrina y estare siempre que me necesites, Emmett va a estar tan emocionado como los pequeños granujas, no me sorprenderia que se divirtiera mas — me rei porque yo también pensaba lo mismo, para cuando bajamos ella sabía los pormenores de nuestro plan de ataque, y como si algún ser superior nos ayudara el timbre sono y corri a la puerta a darle la bienvenida a Billie y mi lobito, salte a los brazos de Jake antes de cualquier otra cosa

—Te extrañe mucho Jake — lo bese de piquito y tome su mano, salude a Billie con un beso en la mejilla, el sonreia observandonos con ternura— te lo voy a robar un momento Billie—Rose ya estaba a nuestro lado y me cerro un ojo para después acompañar a mi futuro suegro donde se iba a llevar a cabo la acción

—Luces algo... emocionada Meggie — me rei bajito y asentí rápidamente

—Lo estoy, los chicos, mamá, Rose, Emmett y nosotros vamos a tener una guerra de agua en contra de Edward — se carcajeo y froto sus manos

—Muy bien, solo dame la señal y Edward terminara mas mojado que un pez en el agua—fuimos con el resto de la familia, nadie parecia sospechar nada, aunque Emmett me dio una sonrisa traviesa y supe que estaba de acuerdo con nuestra pequeña travesura, ahora solo tenía que encontrar el momento perfecto, tal vez alejar a Edward de los demás sería adecuado y la mejor forma de hacerlo era tan sencilla que ni siquiera era graciosa

Todos estabamos comiendo unas hamburguesas deliciosas, Jake y yo nos fuimos a sentar a la sombra de un árbol cercano cuando supe que era nuestra oportunidad, los chicos nos daban muchas miradas esperando la señal y los abuelos estaban todos platicando en una mesa en el porche de la casa, estaban en un lugar a salvo de metralla

—Lobito, necesitamos que Edward se acerque a nosotros, se que los chicos están listos — esos pilluelos habían colocado sin que nadie lo notara un par de cubetas llenas de globos detrás del árbol donde estabamos nosotros—

—¿Y cómo piensas lograrlo?

—Es sencillo, tu sabes perfectamente lo que mas le vuelve loco a Edward — me miro a los ojos pensativo por un momento

—No estás sugiriendo que montemos un show para el

—Eso es precisamente lo que estoy pensando —suspiro pesadamente y me abrazo

—Solo porque te amo, si me golpea las bolas quedará en tu conciencia Meggie — me sente en sus piernas con mis rodillas al lado de sus piernas y comence a besarlo

—Si eso sucede te voy a compensar lobito — iniciamos una buena sesión de besos, el se tomo muy en serio su papel para enfadar a Edward y atraerlo a nuestra trampa, acariciaba una de mis piernas con una de sus manos, pero cuando llevo ambas manos a mi trasero atrayendome mas hacia el, fue cuando escuchamos el rugido de Edward

—¡Ahora si te voy a matar perro! — me levante del regazo de Jake y fuimos tras el árbol, tome uno de los globos escondiendolo a mi espalda y me plante frente a Edward que llegó extremadamente rápido— sal de ahi maldito cobarde, te voy a enseñar a no tocar a mi hija con tus sucias manos — me sorprendio que se refiriera así a Jake, y me descontrolaba que fuera así conmigo, pero la misión se llevaria a cabo, levante la mano que llevaba libre hacia el

—No te has portado bien últimamente Edward, y somos muchos los que pensamos de la misma manera, asi que llegamos al acuerdo de declararte la guerra — paso su vista del árbol donde obviamente estaba Jake a mi

—¿Que rayos dices Renesmee? — levante mi mano libre hecha puño hacia el cielo y di mi grito de armas

—¡Esto es guerra! — acto seguido le lance el globo directamente sobre el pecho empapando su camisa, le sonrei y me devolvio la sonrisa

—Tu lo has dicho pequeña — arremetio sobre mi y corri soltando un gritito mas de emoción que de miedo, Jake le lanzo otro globo y tomo una de las cubetas con globos, claro que la otra se quedo en su lugar y Edward la tomo, me lanzo un globo antes de poder evitarlo, vi de reojo como todos los demás estaban lanzandose los globos empapandose, Emmett le lanzo uno a Jasper y le dio justo en la nuca, este se giro y tomo unos globos de los gemelos, era una guerra campal, corrimos hacia los demas, Edward tenía municiones y no dudaba ni un poco que las usaria bien en nuestra contra, mamá trato de darnos tiempo lanzando un globo contra él pero no acerto, en cambio el si la mojo — traicionado por mi propia esposa—dijo con falso resentimiento

—Solo pense en estar con el bando ganador querido — mamá levanto una ceja y lo que vi no me lo esperaba para nada, los abuelos corrian mojandose entre ellos, así como Phil, e ¡incluso Billie! Estaba mojando a todos a quienes tenía en la mira, ya que alguien le proporciono una manguera, estaba con la boca abierta, claro que no fue buena idea, Edward llego a mi espalda y revento un globo en mi cabeza, me gire y escupi el agua que casi trago, el se rio de mi y corri tras de el con mi última munición en la mano, se la lance cuando lo tuve de frente pero el muy tramposo se agacho evadiendola, ahora si que en sus labios se notaba una risa malvada, mire su mano donde sostenia un gran globo de color rojo, infiernos el tenía el tiro de gracia, me mordi el labio y mire a sus ojos

—Mmmm ¿Edward? No pensaras en usar eso conmigo ¿cierto? Mirame, estoy desarmada y mas mojada no puedo estar —arqueo una ceja y siguio avanzando hacia mi, ni que hacer, era carne de cañon

—Dicen que el que rie al último... —no termino la frase, solto el globo y me tomo de la cintura recostandome sobre el cesped y haciendome cosquillas, comence a reir, era muy sencible

—Ya, yaaa Edward —y continuaba riendo y suplicando que se detuviera, hasta que lo hizo, incluso solte un par de lagrimas de tantas risas, el me dio un beso en la mejilla y se sento a mi lado, me sente también observando a mi familia, todos reian y los hombres se daban palmadas en la espalda

—Esto fue divertido, declarame la guerra de esta forma mas seguido —mire su rostro y sus gestos, no lucia enfadado, mas bien alegre y felíz, verlo así me agrado y mucho, tal vez tenía oportunidad de resarcirse después de todo

—Podría ser, quien sabe... tal vez mas adelante te deje estar en el equipo ganador — le cerre un ojo y fui hacia los chicos que brincaban emocionados

—¿Nos viste Renesmee? Acorralamos a papá y lo vencimos y el es un agente del F.B.I. Somos geniales —Todos hablaban de lo bien que lo habían hecho, Billie irradiaba felicidad mientras hablaba conCharlie y Jake, así que me acerque a ellos

—Vaya Billie, considerate reclutado para cuando tengamos otra idea de estas — me cerro un ojo y Jake aprovecho el momento para abrazarme por la espalda

—Esto fue increíble cariño, esta familia no se divertía tanto en años

Fuimos a platicar con todos, Alice estaba sorprendida por la capacidad de los gemelos de enfocarse, lucía orgullosa de sus pequeños, nadie hacia otra cosa mas que reir y hablar sobre sus ataques, Emmett como lo sospeche irradiaba felicidad, hablaba sobre como el Rose mojaron primero a Alice que pego un grito descomunal al ver su ropa de diseñador empapada, esta era mi familia, una familia felíz de la que me enamore, una que no cambiaria y por la que lucharia siempre, los gemelos, Jeremy, Rose, Emmett y Bella hicieron una hilera y Jeremy dio un paso al frente hablando

—Mi general, tenemos la victoria y queremos darle las gracias por esta tarde — eran algo serio, de verdad queria ir al suelo y reir a carcajadas, pero solo asenti y me acerque a el

—Buen trabajo tropa, hablare con mis superiores y los recomendare para una condecoración, ahora rompan filas y diviertanse, se lo merecen — todos llevaron su mano a la frente en un saludo militar y se separaron, todos nos reunimos a platicar y escuchaba sus historias atentamente, hubo algo que no me agrado nada al comparar sus experiencias, y era algo que hablaria con Edward de inmediato, lo busque con la mirada y platicaba muy animado con Jasper un poco alejado de los demás, le hice un gesto a Jake para que me siguiera y fuimos a su encuentro, nos miraron todo el trayecto hasta llegar a su lado

—Sucede algo general Cullen —me dijo Jasper claramente divertido— si viene a reclutarnos dejeme decirle que somos fieles a nuestros ideales y no es probable que lo logre — Jake tomo mi mano y no paso desapercibido para Edward

—No Jasper, creo que intentarlo ni siquiera funcionaria, pero tengo una preocupación después de escuchar a todos hablar, es algo que comentamos antes, pero ahora es el momento para llevarlo a cabo

—Y eso que es Renesmee — Edward me miro esperando una mala noticia

—Necesitamos clases de defensa personal para la familia

Hasta aquí llega el capítulo, se que no es muy largo pero no quise adentrarme mas en lo que viene, que creanme va a tener a la familia muy involucrada, sobre todo a las chicas, vamos a tener sudor, cuerpos sexys y un poquito de celos XD, quiero comentarles también para las que no lo saben la razón de tanta espera, hace varios meses mi madre hermosa se nos enfermo y un mes después se convirtió en angelito, han sido unos meses muy difíciles y no tenía ganas de leer y mucho menos escribir, pero se que la vida sigue y esta historia también lo hará, las quiero mucho, les agradezco la comprensión y el apoyo que me han dado a mi y a la historia, nos leemos pronto


End file.
